Harry Potter e as Fênixes da Magia
by Hadassah Fatin
Summary: Na Câmara Secreta o veneno de basilisco rompe a horcrux em Harry. Porém as lembranças e conhecimento de Riddle permanecem. OBS: Harry e Gina cinzentos e independentes. Novos poderes, viagem no tempo, Dumbledore manipulador (ainda em dúvida se vai ser bom ou mal). Menção à temas 'tabus' para 90% da população...
1. Resgate, desconfiança e oráculo

Harry Potter e as Fênixes da Magia.

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

Sinopse: Na Câmara Secreta o veneno de basilisco rompe a horcrux em Harry. Porém as lembranças e conhecimento de Riddle permanecem.

**_OBS : Harry e Gina cinzentos e independentes. Novos poderes, viagem no tempo, Dumbledore manipulador (ainda em dúvida se vai ser bom ou mal). Menção à temas 'tabus' para 90% da população, como sado-masoquismo e abuso sexual; menção a rituais de sangue(como sangue menstrual e etc)._**

**_OBS 2 : Eu Costumo ler muitas fics, então se eu colocar algo parecido ou igual a sua fic ou de alguma que você tenha lido, por favor me avisem para que eu possa ou modificar ou dar os devidos cré _**

CAP: 01- Resgate, desconfiança e oráculo.

Dor fina invadiu seu corpo no momento em que a presa do rei das serpentes afundou em seu braço. Ele puxou o pedaço de osso do braço e cambaleou até a garota ruiva, o veneno subindo quente pelo seu braço. Ao fundo ele podia ouvir Riddle zombando da sua tentativa patética de salvamento.

Harry sentia a cabeça pesando cada vez mais. O veneno agora queimava a base da nuca e logo a dor estava mil vezes pior do que quando Quirrell tentou matá-lo no fim do seu primeiro ano. Era uma dor como se milhares de agulhas quentes afundassem em sua cabeça e logo álcool e sal fossem jogados em cima. Poderia ter sido mil anos ou mais, ou até mesmo alguns segundos, ele não teria como saber quanto tempo a dor o afligiu, mas quando parou, somente o trinado de Fawkes podia ser ouvido.

Ainda zonzo e sentindo a garganta arder, Harry ouviu o fantasma de Riddle expulsar a fênix de perto dele. O jovem grifinório rolou sobre si mesmo e olhou para a figura fantasmagórica que agora era rodeada e aos poucos absorvia uma névoa negra. Então, uma ideia surgiu como um flash de memória em sua mente, e ele então cravou o dente de basilisco no centro do diário.

O fantasma de Tom soltou um grito estridente a medida que a tinta jorrava das páginas, Harry voltou a cravar a presa mais algumas vezes. O ser começou a rachar como uma estátua quebrada, o jovem bruxo jogou-se sobre o corpo de Gina e a protegeu com o dele, quando o fantasma explodiu em uma forte onda de magia.

Uma sensação de calor agradável o preencheu e escoou pelos seus braços. Ele ergueu um pouco o rosto e viu uma enorme gaiola de luz rodeando ele e a ruiva. A fênix do diretor trinava e voava em volta cada vez mais rápido, tão rápido que logo somente um anel de fogo era visível. Um gemido chamou sua atenção e ele afastou-se da irmã do seu melhor amigo rapidamente, mas ainda ficando dentro da redoma.

-Harry? -ela perguntou piscando rapidamente e olhando em volta assustada. –O que? Como você? - ela ofegou e sentou-se rapidamente. -Harry você tem que sair... Tom ele...

-Shi... Calma Gina. –ele a acalmou. –Ele se foi, ele não é mais uma ameaça.

-Harry... Ele me obrigou, eu não conseguia, eu tentei...Eu... Eu vou ser expulsa...Eu fui tão idiota, tão fraca, tão estúpida... –a ruiva rosnou passando a mão com força pelo rosto, para tentar parar as lágrimas.

-Não você não foi. –ele a contradisse com força. –Gina, ele foi a versão jovem de Voldemort. –ele disse, segurando as mãos dela nas suas.

-Voldemort? -ela ofegou, o moreno piscou surpreso que ela disse o nome do bruxo sem gaguejar como a maioria dos adultos. –Tom, foi...Eu fui possuída por... –ela balbuciou olhando aturdida para os lados, a respiração ficando ofegante e o corpo começando a tremer.

-Calma, calma, já acabou. –ele tentou acalma-la, trazendo-a para seus braços e afagando suas costas suavemente.

A ruiva ainda balbuciava coisas inteligíveis, seu corpo continuava a tremer, mas aos poucos foi se acalmando, Harry prometeu silenciosamente que a ajudaria a explicar tudo o que ocorreu, ele sentiu novamente a sensação de calor agradável, a redoma envolta deles acendeu-se em uma redoma de fogo de todas as cores do espectro.

_"Não se preocupem crianças, tudo ficará bem". _Uma voz dupla soou das chamas_. "O perigo passou por enquanto, não temais, pois nós vamos guiar vocês no antigo caminho"._

E com um flash de luz as chamas sumiram e no lugar dois ovos surgiram aos pés deles, um branco com leves tons de lilás, azul e dourado e um preto com detalhes em prata, e diferentes tons de vermelho. Fawkes parou de voar em círculos e pousou no ombro de Harry. Os dois grifinórios se soltaram um do outro e se olharam. Eles pegaram os ovos, Harry pegou o branco e Gina pegou o negro.

-Vamos sair daqui. –Harry disse se levantando e guardando o ovo no bolso das vestes, ele ofereceu a mão para ajudar a menina a levantar-se.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu guardando o ovo negro nas vestes dela. –O que você vai fazer com ele? -ele perguntou indicando o basilisco.

-Como assim? -perguntou confuso.

-É seu por direito. Você o matou, então é seu. –ela explicou. -Bem, o veneno, pele, dente... Tudo pode ser usado em poções raras e muito, muito caras. Até mesmo poções para curar problemas nos olhos. –ela disse ficando na frente dele e tirando os óculos.

Harry olhou para o objeto nas mãos dela e só então viu as hastes sem o vidro.

-Não percebi que estava quebrado. –ele disse.

-Será que aquilo...Aquela...Redoma ou seja lá o que fosse, curou você? -ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Talvez. –respondeu, ele a observou, alguma coisa havia mudado na caçula dos Weasley.

Quando fora para A Toca no verão antes das aulas, Gina Weasley era tímida e corava no mais breve olhar dele, sem falar nos acidentes e mudez. E ali estava ela agora, falando normalmente com ele. Ele realmente se sentia bem com isso. Fawkes trinou e levantou voo do ombro dele balançando a calda entre os dois grifinórios.

A fênix os levou até Ron e Lockhart em uma explosão de fogo e depois de breves explicações, eles seguraram novamente na cauda da ave e com uma segunda explosão de fogo eles se viram dentro da sala da professora McGonagall. O Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam lá, juntamente com professor Dumbledore.

Harry explicou sem muitos detalhes o que aconteceu e devolveu a espada para o diretor, algo dentro dele dizia para não olhar o velho bruxo nos olhos, era um instinto tão forte quanto o que sentiu ao se dar conta que Murta era a última vítima fatal do basilisco, então ele seguiu esse instinto.

Mas quase falhou quando o ouviu admitir que sabia que Gina era inocente e estava sendo controlada por Voldemort. O moreno mostrou o diário e Gina explicou que ela havia o encontrado em suas coisas, e achando que era um presente de seus pais, o usou. Quando os pais dela começaram a brigar com ela, ele pulou em seus pés.

-Gina não pode controlar, havia essa coisa... Sensação que não deixava falar sobre ele com ninguém! -ele disse. –Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas eu achei, se não fosse por ela ter tomado de mim, eu é que teria sido possuído.

-Vocês deveriam ter falado com um adulto! -a senhora Weasley falou.

-Nós _não_ conseguíamos. –ele praticamente rosnou colocando-se na frente da menina ruiva. –Eu queria ver a senhora tentando lutar com ele dentro da sua cabeça durante todo o tempo e também contra seus feitiços. Gina é a garota mais corajosa e forte que eu conheci até hoje e a senhora ainda briga com ela por que ela usou algo que pensou ser um presente de vocês? Porque ela deveria desconfiar de algo que vocês deram pra ela? -ele perguntou com os olhos fixos na matriarca que abria e fechava a boca sem emitir som.

-Harry está certo, Molly. – disse. –Nossos filhos não deveriam desconfiar de nada que damos a eles. Mas também não devem apenas confiar em algo que não se vê o cérebro, está bem Gina, Harry? -ele aconselhou.

-Sim papai. –a menina respondeu.

-Sim, senhor Weasley. –ele respondeu e relaxou um pouco soltando a respiração que nem notou que estava segurando. –Desculpe a minha reação senhora Weasley.

-Está tudo bem querido. –a ruiva mais velha disse com um sorriso. –É bom saber que minha menina tem um amigo que vai defendê-la até mesmo dos pais dela. –ela disse fazendo-o corar.

-Bem, bem, já que as explicações já foram dadas, acho que a senhorita Weasley apreciaria um pouco de chocolate quente na enfermaria. –o diretor disse, os pais de Rony acenaram com a cabeça e levaram a caçula. –Ah, Gilderoy, tão discreto...

-Houve um acidente professor. –Ron disse corando sob o olhar do bruxo mais velho.

O ruivo explicou sobre o que ocorreu depois que eles foram atrás do professor de Defesa e a tentativa dele de apagar a memória deles. Dumbledore fez um trocadilho sobre ele ser pego pelo próprio truque, o que tocou um alarme no interior de Harry mais uma vez. Dumbledore pediu para professora McGonagall levar Ron e o bruxo desmemoriado para a enfermaria e pediu para falar a só com Harry.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes e olhou para a espada, que agora estava sobre a mesa da professora de transfiguração, enquanto o professor andava até a calmamente pela sala e sentou-se no lugar da professora McGonagall.

-Devo agradecer, Harry. –ele começou, mas ele não tirou os olhos do objeto, ele ainda sentia que não devia olhar nos olhos do diretor. –Se você não tivesse mostrado lealdade a mim frente ao perigo, Fawkes não teria ido até você. –ele disse, mas de alguma forma o moreno sabia que aquilo não era verdade ou pelo menos não totalmente.

-Hum...Certo... Hum... Já posso ir senhor? -ele perguntou o mais calmo que pode.

-É claro, vá até ao Salão Principal, acho que todos já foram avisados da festa fora de hora que ordenei para comemorar a recuperação dos alunos petrificados. –o velho bruxo disse.

Harry crispou os olhos levemente. Festa? Quando pelo menos três alunos e um professor estavam desaparecidos e pelo que sabiam, mortos? Ou Dumbledore sabia onde eles estavam e que já estavam voltando? O jovem bruxo deu um aceno rápido com a cabeça e virou-se para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que um tempestuoso Lúcio Malfoy entrava pela porta.

O ex-sonserino não gostou da presença do velho bruxo e depois de algumas farpas, onde Dumbledore declarou a ele que Harry era o responsável por frustrar os planos da memória de um jovem Voldemort, e ameaçou Lúcio a não deixar mais nada do Lord das Trevas chegar a escola. O bruxo loiro saiu ainda mais furioso, chutando Dobby, o elfo doméstico. Um plano rapidamente se formou em sua mente e Harry, depois de pedir o diário ao diretor saiu atrás do outro bruxo.

H/G- H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Gina caminhou com seus pais ladeando-a em cada um dos seus ombros. Sua mãe oscilava entre arrulhar sobre "seu pequeno bebê" e brigar por ela ter sido tola em confiar em algo que pensava sozinho. Ela jamais admitiria, mas ela se deixou levar pelo objeto principalmente pela aura pesada que ela sentia envolta dele, era a mesma aura que ela sentia lutar contra a aura de Harry antes de ser levada para aquele lugar.

A magia do castelo a ajudou por um tempo, mas ela havia se exaurido a tal ponto que tudo o que podia fazer era pedir ajuda para que o castelo usasse sua magia para desviar os alunos do monstro do castelo. Agora ela sentia a magia pulsar das pedras com um brilho tênue, o castelo estava feliz que ela estava bem. Suspirou baixinho ao forçar suas lembranças daquele lugar.

Na câmara o fantasma de Tom contou o que ele era e como havia sido feito. Ela tinha e iria contar a Harry, mas não a frente dos adultos. A ruiva tinha a sensação de que se ela contasse, ela seria obliviatada e eles nada fariam sobre isso e nem contariam, até que fosse tarde demais. Mal notou quando sua mãe a levou até uma das camas da enfermaria, tão perdida como estava em seus pensamentos.

H/G- H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Harry viu Malfoy sair pelas escadas, com sua capa voando atrás dele, devia ser algum truque sonserino, pois a capa de Snape tinha o mesmo efeito, ele pensou rindo levemente. O moreno foi em direção à enfermaria e entrou sorrateiramente parando na porta. Os pais de Gina estavam um pouco afastados conversando com a enfermeira da escola. Ele não viu nenhum dos alunos petrificados e muito menos Ron. Vagando o olhar pelo local ele viu a menina ruiva se esgueirando para fora da Ala Hospitalar, ele afastou a porta um pouco mais e a ajudou a sair.

-Obrigada. –ela disse sorrindo levemente, Harry notou que ela parecia um pouco mais... Triste.

-Problemas? -o moreno perguntou enquanto andavam em direção o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

-Pode-se dizer isso. –a ruiva respondeu vagamente e suspirou olhando em volta, só então ele notou os quadros acompanhando-os com olhos curiosos.

-Entendo. –acenou brevemente.

-Batata Frita. –Gina deu a senha e eles entraram no Salão Comunal vazio.

-Dumbledore mandou preparar uma festa no Salão Principal. –ele explicou ao ver o olhar dela, provavelmente procurando pelos irmãos.

-Uma festa? -ela perguntou. –Quando três alunos e um professor provavelmente estariam mortos?

-Foi o que eu pensei também. –admitiu.

-Harry, eu acho que vou subir. –ela disse cansada. –Preciso de um banho e deitar, minha cabeça ta latejando com umas idéias que eu...

-Eu entendo, também tenho essas sensações estranhas. –ele disse. –Podemos conversar amanhã?

-Claro... Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite Gina.

Harry ficou observando-a subir a escada quando ela sumiu de vista ele começou a subir em direção ao dormitório dos meninos. Ele empilhou as roupas sujas em um canto e tomou um banho. Seus óculos quebrados estavam sobre a pilha, assim como o ovo, o moreno desviou o olhar do objeto e encostou a testa contra a parede fria do banheiro enquanto sentia a água morna descer por suas costas.

Sensações de dejavú passavam por ele como ondas na beira da praia, não que ele já tivesse ido a praia antes, seus parentes nunca iriam alegrá-lo assim, mas uma vez seu professor de ciências da escola trouxa levou um filme sobre animais marinhos. Foi o mais próximo da praia que ele já esteve do litoral. Depois de certificar-se que estava realmente limpo, Harry secou-se e colocou um pijama limpo. Pegando as roupas sujas as colocou dentro de uma blusa velha de Duda e a guardou no fundo do malão. Enrolou o ovo na velha capa do seu pai e logo em seguida ele deitou-se para dormir.

A noite foi repleta de sonhos com imagens desconexas e sem sentido. O dia seguinte chegou com o barulho dos seus colegas aparentemente discutindo, Harry correu a cortina da cama e as vozes pararam. Ele olhou para cada um dos seus companheiros de dormitório e suspirou cansado, era como se ele não tivesse dormido quase nada.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou quando percebeu que nenhum deles ia falar.

-Cara, você está com uma cara péssima. –Ron disse.

-Valeu. –resmungou para o amigo. –O que houve? -voltou a perguntar.

-Queremos saber para onde vocês foram ontem, mas Ron não quer dizer. –Simas disse corajosamente.

-E eu já disse que isso não é da conta de vocês! -o ruivo disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Porque não? -o moreno quis saber, se dando conta o quanto ele era isolado das outras pessoas da escola.

Ele então se deu conta que se as pessoas realmente o conhecessem, jamais teriam pensado que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin. Ele podia simplesmente culpar os outros por não se aproximar dele e tentar fazer amizade, mas ele também podia culpar a ele mesmo já que ele nunca fez nenhum esforço em falar com outras pessoas que não fosse Ron e Hermione. Ele estava tão centrado em correr na direção dos problemas que apareciam em sua frente que ele se esquecia de simplesmente ser um garoto comum.

-...E eles não entenderiam pelo que passamos. –ele voltou sua atenção para o amigo ruivo que estava divagando sobre os motivos de não querer contar a verdade para os outros garotos.

Harry crispou os olhos e interrompeu o amigo, resolvido a começar a fazer mudanças naquela ultima na escola. Pedindo para Dino, Simas e Neville sentarem ele começou a contar o que houve. É claro que ele escondeu várias partes do ocorrido, como Gina ter sido possuída por todo o ano e aberto a câmara e o que ocorreu depois que a memória de Riddle se foi. Mas contou como Hermione descobriu que animal era, como ele e Rony foram até a Murta para interroga-la e acharam a entrada. Sobre Lockhart tentando obliviatar suas memórias para ficar com os créditos e deixar Gina lá embaixo para morrer. E a conversa com Dumbledore e Lúcio Malfoy, mas escondendo o fato que ele deu um objeto de Voldemort para uma estudante é claro.

-Uau! -Dino e Simas exclamaram. –Cara como vocês conseguem se meter nessas confusões? -Dino perguntou.

-Eu também queria saber. –Harry suspirou e levantou-se indo para o banheiro, uma pequena parte da sua mente pegou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas e outros ruivos na porta do dormitório.

Harry desceu algum tempo depois para o Salão Principal, o ovo guardado no bolso das vestes novamente. As pessoas começaram a cochichar e apontar pra ele quando ele entrou no lugar. Ele resolveu ignorar e sentou-se com seus amigos na mesa. Ron ainda estava zangado por ele ter divido sua aventura com os outros garotos, ele realmente não sabia o motivo, mas não perguntaria agora, o deixaria primeiro esfriar a cabeça. Hermione deu um olhar questionador e ele deu de ombros. Harry comeu bem mais do que o de costume e fez questão de manter a boca ocupada para não responder as perguntas que ele via que sua amiga queria fazer.

Ele procurou Gina com os olhos pelo Salão e a viu entre os gêmeos, mas parecia que diferente da noite anterior, ela não parecia que queria falar muito. A viu sair apressadamente da mesa ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o ovo branco esquentar dentro das vestes. Ele terminou de engolir e deu uma desculpa qualquer.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Abriu os olhos sentindo como se houvesse um buraco no lugar do seu coração, ela sabia de alguma forma, que não era um simples sonho, ela sabia, sentia que eram visões de algo que ela ainda iria viver.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas que corriam livres e silenciosas por seu rosto. Ela quase podia sentir a dor física que seu futuro sofreria. Era um segredo na família Weasley que a última mulher que nasceu em sua família, há sete gerações atrás, era uma oráculo. Oráculos eram extremamente raras, por seu poder de ver o futuro e se lembrar exatamente do que vira além de poder ter filhos sem perder seu dom de predição, diferente das videntes que tinham que manterem-se virgens e não se lembravam das visões e profecias que viam.

Ela havia achado o grimório de Genevive Weasley dentro do seu malão, escondido em uma parede falsa no porão juntamente com um malão de sua avó Cedrella Black Weasley e outros quatro malões que ela ainda não havia aberto para descobrir de quem eram. A ruiva podia sentir a magia sob sua pele, queimando morna e correndo juntamente com seu sangue, ela podia sentir o fluir da magia no seu corpo junto com o sangue que manchava a cama. Ela sentou na cama e afastando os lençóis olhou para suas pernas, manchadas pelo seu primeiro sangrar, seu primeiro fluir.

O sangue morto e não fecundado que agora a marcava como uma mulher quase completa, o sangue que liberava parte de seus poderes herdados. Mais lágrimas caíram pela vida que não viria do ventre, mesmo que ela soubesse que ela não tinha idade para tal ato na sociedade atual. Respirou fundo e secou o rosto, tentando lembrar de algumas das palavras no grimório de Genevive.

_'Minha primeira visão veio pouco depois da minha décima primavera, no dia do meu primeiro sangrar. A morte em meu ventre, que me marcava como apta para o casamento, também me marcava como um oráculo. ' _

Pegando a varinha debaixo do travesseiro, fez um feitiço de limpeza nos lençóis. Ela ia precisar de ajuda, sua mãe não achava que ela ia precisar de nada para sua primeira menstruação, pois ela só tinha onze anos. Resolveu então improvisar até ir à enfermaria. Pegando tudo o que precisava foi em direção o banheiro, enquanto fazia feitiços de limpeza no chão que se manchava com seu sangue.

Terminou de vestir-se e pegando o ovo negro, o colocou em suas vestes. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo curto na altura da nuca e saiu do dormitório. Suspirou pesadamente quando sentiu os gêmeos a aguardando no fim da escada. Forçou um sorriso quando finalmente eles entraram em seu campo de visão e ofegou baixinho quando foi puxada para um abraço entre eles, ela podia ver todas as cores de sua aura mágica e alma.

Ela afastou-se resmungando algo sobre sentimentalismo barato e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, com Fred e George em seus calcanhares, ela precisava pensar sobre o que vira, Genevive não falou nada sobre ver a aura das pessoas. Uma coisa era ela ver a magia de Hogwarts, mas isso devia ser pelo tempo que a magia do castelo a ajudara, certo? Resolveu pensar nisso depois. Olhou de relance para os dois ruivos, agora mais do que nunca ela poderia diferenciá-los.

Ela sempre soube quem era quem dos dois. Mas era somente por sentir a magia deles que ela poderia diferenciá-los, mas sentir e ver tinha uma diferença gritante. Quando ela sentia, era apenas como um vibrar em sua pele em diferentes intensidade e ritmo, mas agora ela poderia ver o que ela sentia.

Fred era mais protetor e mais impulsivo, sua aura era vibrante em tons de vermelho alaranjado em sua maioria, George era um pouco mais controlado, mais racional, ele também tinha tons de vermelho alaranjado, mas que se mesclava em tons de lilás e azul nas bordas.

Ela estremeceu ao pensar no Salão Principal lotado e sua explosão de cores em um caleidoscópio desnorteante, respirou fundo a cada passo que se aproximavam do lugar. Cada passo que dava, ela podia sentir as ondas de magia avançar mais forte do que ela sentiu durante todo o ano. Ela sabia que era dos alunos, pois a magia do castelo ela tivera todo o ano para se acostumar. E embora a magia da escola estava brilhando em suas paredes, teto e piso, ela era constante. Não era influenciada pelo humor de centenas de adolescentes hormonais e temperamentais.

A caçula Weasley parou a poucos passos da porta. Seus irmão a seguraram pelo ombro e perguntaram se ela estava bem, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e tentando acalmar seu coração, ela entrou no local. Foi como ser atingida por algo maciço na cabeça e ficar vendo as cores dançando na sua frente. Gina sentiu-se enjoada e desesperada para sair do local, deixando seus irmãos a guiarem para a mesa, ela tentou ajustar sua visão fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente várias vezes.

-Gina você está bem? -ela ouviu um dos gêmeos perguntar, ela não podia saber quem era, com tanta magia em sua volta. –Gina?

-Só não dormi bem. –ela se forçou a responder, era uma verdade incompleta, mas era verdade.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu as cores diminuindo e 'se ajustando' envolta de cada pessoa, ela forçou um sorriso para Fred e George e tentou comer um pouco de ovos e torrada, tentando não olhar muito ao redor e nem fazer movimentos bruscos ela conseguiu comer metade do pouco que colocou, mas seu estômago não parecia querer aceitar muito e logo estava revolto, murmurando algo como precisar de um banheiro ela saiu do lugar rapidamente e correu para o banheiro da Murta.

Poucos minutos depois ela estava curvada sobre a pia, a testa contra o material frio parecia aliviar um pouco o enjoo Lavou o rosto com água fria e fez um feitiço de limpeza e hálito refrescante na boca. Olhou-se no espelho, estava pálida e levemente arroxeado em volta dos olhos. Ela olhou em volta do próprio corpo e estranhou sua aura mágica, ela parecia mais velha do que ela deveria, como se houvesse crescido separada dela.

Os tons de vermelho, era diferente dos seus irmãos. A sua aura era mais escura, em um tom de vermelho sangue, roxo, grafite e negro. Um soluço escapou dos seus lábios, sua alma estava manchada pelo fantasma de Tom. Ela olhou em seus olhos no espelho, vazio negro a puxou para uma visão de uma Hogwarts em chamas, gritos soavam por todo o castelo enquanto uma horrível nuvem esverdeada pairava sobre o castelo. A Marca Negra.

_**N.A:Na idade média a menarca era o sinal de a menina estava pronta para casar e ter filhos, não importava a idade, pois a expectativa de vida era por volta de 40 anos. Esse era um dos principais motivos para a alta mortalidade materna na época. Um exemplo disso é que Shakespeare escreve em Romeu e Julieta, que a família dela queria casá-la aos 13 anos, e a mãe de Julieta diz na cena III que na idade dela (13 anos) ela já era mãe.**_


	2. Luxor e Pretorian

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

_" Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

_' itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' = leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra **FLASHBACK** = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

**_"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra._**

CAP: 02 – Luxor e Pretorian.

Molly estava apopléctica ao descobrir tudo o que acontecera com sua caçula, sua única menina. Desde que soubera que sua sétima criança era uma menina, ela temeu a maldição Weasley. Era fato conhecido na família que desde que Genevive Weasley caiu em desgraça por fugir com um homem casado e se matar quando foram achados e separados novamente pelas famílias, toda a linha Weasley fora amaldiçoada com o declínio social e a falta de uma menina.

A família de Arthur ficou estarrecida e em alerta quando ele comunicara sobre o nascimento de Ginevra. Durante os sete primeiros meses da menina houve um fluxo quase constante de parentes. Principalmente de sua sogra Cedrella, que parecia querer ter a criança dentro do seu campo de visão tanto quanto possível, o que internamente ela agradeceu muito, pois desde seu primeiro dia de nascida sua menina havia demonstrado magia.

Ela e seu marido estavam conversando com Madame Pomfrey sobre o possível uso de poções de sono sem sonhos quando se virou para a cama onde havia deixado sua filha deitada e a viu vazia. Molly estava a ponto de vasculhar todo o castelo atrás da sua filha quando professor Dumbledore entrou no local.

-Ah, Molly, Arthur! Que bom que ainda estão aqui. –ele disse, uma leve sensação de alivio passou pela matriarca da família ruiva, o diretor seria capaz de dizer onde sua menina estava, afinal ele sempre sabia o que ocorria no castelo.

-Sim, estávamos falando com Poppy sobre poções de sono sem sonhos para nossa filha e talvez algum medi-bruxo de mentes. –Arthur disse calmo.

-Claro, claro que sim. Talvez as poções sejam necessárias. –o diretor disse. –Mas creio que o medi-bruxo é dispensável, você sabe como nossa sociedade vê quem consulta esses especialistas em geral.

-Eu não quero minha filha marcada como uma louca, Arthur! -ela disse percebendo o que eles quase fizeram com seu precioso bebê.

-Mas Molly...

-Meu caro Arthur. Creio que o amor da sua família será o bastante, juntamente com o tempo, para curar o trauma da jovem senhorita Weasley. –Alvo disse com um sorriso terno e a mulher concordou.

-Sim, você está certo professor. Qualquer coisa podemos apenas ensina-la em casa pelo tempo que ela precisar. –Molly disse, ela queria garantir que sua filha estivesse perfeitamente bem antes de cogitar a possibilidade de deixá-la sair de casa novamente.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Harry viu Gina entrando no banheiro da Murta e parou no lado de fora a esperando sair. Ele ficou pensando novamente em tudo o que ocorrera desde que Hagrid foi buscá-lo no casebre sobre o rochedo, não, desde que ele recebeu a primeira carta. Dumbledore sabia como ele era tratado nos Dursley, sua primeira carta foi dirigida ao armário sob as escadas onde ele dormia. Sua mente avançou para tudo o que aconteceu antes e durante seu primeiro ano.

Ele pensou nas pessoas que o cumprimentaram no Caldeirão Furado na primeira vez, ele teria que ser muito burro para não perceber que duas ou três daquelas pessoas, convenientemente estavam perto dele quando sua tia o levava para algum lugar longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros, claro que isso só ocorria quando ela não conseguia despacha-lo com a senhora Figg.

E então... Todos os primeiros anos nascido-trouxa pareciam ter lido os mesmos livros que Hermione citara no trem, onde ele era mencionado... Ele vira Dino arrumar seu malão e viu Ascensão e Queda da Magia Negra entre seus livros. Isso explicava como Colin sabia sobre ele, mas não havia nenhuma explicação para o motivo dele não ter sido orientado sobre os respectivos livros. Duas perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça insistentemente.

O que mais havia sido escondido dele? E por quê?

Ele tinha mandado uma carta para Floreios e Borrões na noite anterior, depois de se despedir de Gina. Era um pedido bem simples o que ele fez e esperava que o lojista pudesse fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

Ele suspirou e olhou para os lados. Gina estava há bastante tempo lá dentro. Entre abrindo vagamente a porta ele chamou por Murta, a fantasma veio parecendo muito feliz.

-Oh, você veio novamente! –ela disse sorrindo.

-Olá Murta. -ele saudou inquieto. –Então... Eu estou procurando por uma amiga, você pode ver se ela está lá dentro, por favor? Ela é da grifinória, ruiva...

-Oh sim, ela está! Ela desmaiou faz um tempo agora. –ela informou e ele invadiu o lugar vendo Gina caída perto da pia. -Fico me perguntando se ela vai morrer também, eu não vou dividir meu box! Mas ela pode usar um dos outros...

-Murta! -Harry a interrompeu. –Você pode, por favor, ficar olhando-a enquanto eu vou chamar um professor?

-Eu não sou babá de ninguém! -ela gritou e mergulhou em um dos vasos.

O moreno balançou a cabeça e olhou para a ruiva, ela estava muito pálida. Ele tirou a gravata e a molhou na pia, ajoelhando-se logo em seguida ao lado dela. Ele colocou a passou o tecido molhado no rosto dela. Ele não notou quando o objeto em seu bolso aumentou a temperatura mais e mais, só quando se levantou para molhar o tecido novamente foi que notou que ele estava rodeado novamente pela mesma redoma da câmara.

Um canto parecido com o de Fawkes soou dentro da redoma, mas era um som duplo novamente, como as vozes na câmara. Gina começou a se mover e ele se abaixou para ajudá-la a sentar-se, ela piscou confusa e olhou em volta surpresa.

-Você consegue se levantar? -ele perguntou, ela acenou silenciosamente.

A redoma novamente se transformou em chamas, mas ao invés de se dividir em outras cores como da última vez, elas avançaram sobre eles.

"_Não temam crianças. As chamas não vão lhes machucar. Suas almas foram tocadas e manchadas pelo ódio de Riddle. Nós iremos limpá-las, assim como iremos retirar os bloqueios em sua magia, mas apenas os bloqueios feito por homens. Sua magia deverá vir completa quanto for o tempo certo. Nós estamos aqui para guiá-los nos caminhos antigos"._

A voz dupla disse e logo ambos estavam envolvidos por inteiro pelas chamas. Harry sentiu uma sensação morna de aconchego e então, era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros e peito. A cada segundo era como se ele tivesse tirando mais e mais pesos de cima dele, como se toda a sua curta vida ele tivesse sido obrigado a andar com grossas correntes de ferro em todo seu corpo e agora as correntes eram retiradas.

Ele virou-se para a ruiva e a viu olhando para suas mãos e braços de certa forma... Maravilhada, quase em êxtase. A chama antes branca agora se dividiu em duas aves de puro fogo, uma branca e outra negra e com uma explosão silenciosa as labaredas se transformaram em duas fênixes, um pouco maiores do que Fawkes, e o familiar do diretor era tão grande quanto um cisne adulto.

A ave negra parecia perigosa em um primeiro vislumbre, mas ela emitia uma sensação de poder acolhedor. Suas garras e bico prateados contrastavam fortemente com suas penas que começavam em um tom de prata acinzentado na base do bico e subia escurecendo em tom de grafite no centro da cabeça onde tinha um penacho como as aves de rapina e negro brilhante no resto da cabeça, pescoço e corpo, as asas eram negras mas com tom de vermelho sangue nas pontas, mesmo tom que se repetia no começo da longa cauda, que clareava em um tom vibrante de vermelho alaranjado e terminava em uma cauda como a de um pavão em tom de dourado com prata.

A ave branca tinha as garras e bico dourados, ela tinha o mesmo penacho que a fênix negra, mas essa era no tom de amarelo pálido, o restante de suas penas eram brancas com exceção das asas que escureciam em um tom de amarelo pálido e terminava em um tom de vermelho fogo. Sua calda começava no mesmo tom de vermelho e ia escurecendo em um tom de lilás e terminava como a de um pavão nos tons de roxo, dourado e negro.

Ambas as aves tinham olhares penetrantes em um tom de azul acinzentado, como os olhos do senhor Olivaras. As aves voaram para eles e pousando em seus ombros foram envolvidos novamente por chamas e em meros segundos eles se viram dentro de uma sala do tamanho de uma catedral. O teto abobadado erguia-se a uns bons nove metros acima de suas cabeças, grandes janelas permitiam a luz entrar em abundancia iluminando as centenas de milhares de estante abarrotadas de livros.

"_Sejam bem vindos ao coração de Hogwarts crianças"_ a voz dupla soou novamente.

-O que... –Harry engasgou quando percebeu que as vozes estavam dentro da sua cabeça.

"_Não tema, jovem Lord Potter. Eu sou Luxor"_ uma voz suave e feminina soou e a fênix branca voou para sua frente, um poleiro alto de ferro fundido com uma pira sustentada por correntes apareceu e a ave pousou nele_. "Eu vou guiá-lo pelo caminho antigo, assim como meu companheiro Pretorian"_ completou e a ave negra trinou em acordo.

Harry olhou para a outra ave e Gina muito concentrada na fênix negra que estava pousada em um poleiro idêntico ao da fênix branca. Vez ou outra a menina acenava com a cabeça em uma conversa silenciosa.

-Vocês... Hum... –ele começou sem jeito

"_Basta pensar na pergunta criança, se você tem medo que a jovem oráculo ouça suas duvidas"_ a ave branca trinou em divertimento.

"_Ok... Isso é estranho"_. Ele pensou e teve a nítida impressão de que Luxor girou os olhos.

"_Porque isso é sempre a primeira coisa que os humanos pensam?"_ a ave perguntou balançando a cabeça. _"Vou responder as perguntas que sempre fazem"._

"_OK." _

"_Somos fênixes nascidas a partir da própria magia por assim dizer, eu posso ensiná-lo pelo caminho da chamada magia branca e Pretorian pela chamada magia negra. Mas a questão é: Não existe magia branca e negra, de luz ou trevas. O que existe é o bem e o mal e como você usa o que você aprendeu."_ A ave disse.

"_Mas todos..."_

"_Criança, eu vi em sua alma, quando nós a purificamos. Diga-me, o que aconteceria se você fizesse com um humano o que você e o seu amigo fizeram com aquele Troll?"_

"_Ficaria com muita dor de cabeça? Desmaiaria?"_ ele perguntou incerto.

"_Morreria"_ Luxor disse categórica e ele sentiu o sangue sumir do seu rosto. _"Vou ser honesta com você criança. Nem eu e muito menos Pretorian vamos poupá-los da realidade da vida e da magia. Não muito tempo atrás dessa época, crianças como você já estavam sendo preparadas em campo de batalha em meio ao sangue e dor, preparadas para o casamento e já tinham até mesmo um companheiro escolhido. Eu sei que você deveria ser uma criança normal como qualquer outra do seu tempo, mas a questão é, você nunca foi uma criança foi?"_

"_Não, eu nunca fui."_ Harry concordou pensando em seu tempo como escravo e saco de pancada dos Dursley e suas quase mortes em Hogwarts. _"Eu não acho que serei um dia, não?"_

"_Sinto muito Lord Potter, mas não. Nós fomos enviados para ajudá-los a mudar o futuro. Logo suas lembranças do futuro serão desbloqueadas de suas mentes, assim como..."_

-Espere! Desbloqueadas, como em eu sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer, mas minha memória não funcionou? -ele perguntou em voz alta. –Eu poderia ter evitado Gina sofrer nas mãos de Riddle e não consegui porque minha memória está bloqueada?

"_Quando sua memória voltar, você vai entender o porque disso Lord Potter."_

-Eu não sou um Lord! Pare de me chamar assim! -ele esbravejou.

-Sim você é. – ele ouviu uma voz baixa e virou-se.

Ele havia esquecido que Gina estava lá, tão centrado como estava com Luxor. A ruiva ainda estava pálida, mas era bem menos do que quando a encontrou.

-Gina... Eu... Sinto muito, se pudesse ter lembrado... –ele começou.

-Está tudo bem, Harry. Já passou e quando as nossas lembranças voltarem, vamos saber o por quê. –ela disse e as fênixes trinaram em acordo.

-Certo. –ele resolveu deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto. –Por que você disse que eu sou um Lord?

-Professora McGonagoll não lhe contou quando foi lhe entregar a carta? -ela perguntou parecendo confusa, mas agora ele é quem estava confuso.

-Hagrid me levou a carta. –ele disse.

Harry contou tudo para ela sobre sua primeira carta, seu tio pirando e por fim o resgate do rochedo. Depois que ele falou isso, foi que ele pensou melhor sobre todos os acontecimentos. Ele continuou a contar sobre sua chegada ao Caldeirão Furado e tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia e depois a forma como foi sumariamente ignorado por seus parentes e despachado na estação, sem saber como chegar a plataforma e como ele ouviu a senhora Weasley falar sobre a estação.

-Espera! -ela disse de repente. –Harry pelo que você me disse, você foi claramente manipulado para tanto cair em grifinória como para ver Dumbledore como a perfeição em forma humana, além de ter sua curiosidade atiçada para a coisa no cofre e... –ela parou e uma grande e fofa almofada apareceu do nada quando ela quase caiu no chão. –Minha mãe...

-Gina você está bem? -ele perguntou aproximando-se dela.

-Minha mãe _nunca_ falou sobre a plataforma ou sobre trouxas tão alto como naquele dia. –ela murmurou olhando para o nada. –Era quase como...

-Ela esperava que eu estivesse perdido lá? -o moreno perguntou.

-Ou que alguém disse a ela para fazer isso. –ela disse.

-Como assim?

-Desde que eu bem... Não me lembro direito, acho que desde sempre, mamãe é estranha comigo, nunca me deixa sozinha, mas nos últimos três ou quatro anos eu acho, ela tem essa mania horrível de me contar histórias onde você é um cavaleiro grifinório de armadura brilhante e eu sou a princesa. –ela admitiu corando fortemente. –Acho que foi mais por isso, do que qualquer outra coisa, que eu tive essa... Paixonite por você.

-Você acha que está tudo ligado? -ele perguntou sentindo o rosto queimar, por ela ter admitido que teve uma paixonite por ele.

-Acho que sim. –ela acenou, finalmente o olhando nos olhos e sorriu levemente. –Eu conheço uma poção, eu nunca fiz porque eu não achei necessário, ela revela os bloqueios mágicos mesmo os já desbloqueados, mostra também nossas deficiências e poderes herdados caso você não saiba o histórico da sua família. Segundo o livro que eu achei, ele diz a origem do dom e como desfazer os bloqueios se eles podem ser quebrados e as deficiências normalizadas.

-Luxor e Pretorian disseram que iriam desfazer os bloqueios feitos por humanos. –ele comentou lembrando as palavras entre as chamas.

-Sim. Devemos ter somente os bloqueios naturais então.

-Bloqueios naturais? -ele perguntou.

-Nossa magia se bloqueia, caso somos poderosos demais para nossos corpos. –ela disse. –Geralmente desbloqueia após o casamento. –ela disse corada.

-Por que? -ele perguntou e a viu com curiosidade ela ficar mais vermelha. –Gina.

"_Por causa do mais antigo ritual de libertação criança"_ uma voz forte e masculina soou em um tom divertido. _"Parece que algumas crianças ainda sabem sobre os antigos rituais"_ Harry olhou e viu o fênix negro o encarando.

-Se dependesse da minha família eu não saberia. –a ruiva resmungou e as fênixes trinaram um riso divertido.

-Que ritual é esse?

"_O acasalamento criança"_ a voz que ele assumiu ser de Pretorian disse. _"Os humanos chamam de sexo"_ a ave explicou e ele sentiu o rosto queimar ao seu lado Gina gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Depois que a vergonha passou Luxor os salvou da falta de tato de Pretorian e explicou que aquele lugar ficava no sétimo andar e poderia se tornar o que eles precisassem. Explicou como acessar a sala e tudo o que existia ali eram de séculos e séculos de serem escondidos, tanto por alunos, professores e diretores, por isso haviam tantos livros.

Muitos diretores, em surtos de arrogância, pensaram que aquele lugar era acessado somente por eles e usaram o lugar para esconder muitos livros. Livros esses que eles poderiam retirar a vontade, já que ninguém sentiria falta e muito dos conhecimentos estavam perdidos.

Harry viu com preocupação a caçula Weasley dar o mesmo sorriso que ele vira nos gêmeos quando eles iam aprontar alguma coisa. Aquele sorriso colocou todos os seus sinais de alerta piscando e ele quase poderia ouvir sirenes tocando quando ela o olhou e os olhos brilharam como os de filhote de cachorro.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Neville sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e baixou o livro de herbologia que ele havia pegado na biblioteca, abriu as cortinas e viu que todo o quarto estava iluminado, franzindo a testa ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que era hora do almoço. Praguejando por ter perdido o café da manhã ele desceu para o Salão Principal, certamente um pouco de comida faria a dor de cabeça passar.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Harry ainda não sabia como a ruiva havia o convencido, mas ele fez uma anotação mental de correr na direção oposta toda vez que ele visse aquele olhar de cachorrinho carente, principalmente se ele viesse logo após o sorriso "Frajola comeu Piu-Piu", ele sorriu vagamente ao lembrar do desenho que ele vira na escola uma vez quando a professora de literatura precisou sair no meio da aula as pressas e o diretor os levou para a sala de vídeo para assistir desenhos até a próxima aula.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou não pensar na quantidade de livros magicamente diminuídos que ele estava carregando nos bolsos e nem no que Gina e as fênixes lhe disseram. O moreno estava indo almoçar e sabia que estava indo para enfrentar um interrogatório enorme de Hermione, talvez se ele usasse a mesma tática de comer como Ron ela não o enxeria de perguntas.

Era uma esperança e que se provou ineficaz dada a natureza da sua amiga que não se abalou com o silencio dele. A grifinória fez um barulho de gato zangado e virou-se para falar com Percy que estava dando sugestões sobre as classes opcionais. Harry pensou na conversa na Sala Precisa, como ele chamou o coração de Hogwarts e nas opções que ele escolhera.

-Hei Harry, vamos pegar Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas, são as mais fáceis de dizem que a professora de Adivinhação é uma piada. –Ron disse depois que engoliu um pedaço realmente grande de torta.

-Eu já escolhi Runas, Aritmancia e Trato das Criaturas. –ele disse não olhando para o amigo.

-Cara, você ficou doido? Quer ter trabalho por quê? -o ruivo perguntou. –Vamos falar com McGonagoll para ela mudar suas opções, ela...

-Eu não vou mudar! -ele exclamou abaixando os talheres e olhando para o amigo. –Eu andei pensando muito Ron. Eu não vou mais me atrasar, eu não vou mais segurar. –ele disse e se levantou, saindo do Salão Principal mal vendo o caminho que fazia a passos rápidos.

-Batata Frita. –ele disse para a mulher gorda quando ele percebeu que estava em frente o retrato da Grifinória.

Ele subiu para o dormitório masculino e tirou uns quarenta livros dos bolsos. Abriu o malão e colocou todos os livros ao lado do malão em pilhas distintas. Os livros da Sala Precisa eram antigos e muitos eram grimórios manuscritos de famílias extintas. Em sua maioria eram sobre os costumes e tradições do mundo bruxo. Os livros de Hogwarts foram divididos por assunto, os de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eram um total desperdício de dinheiro, ele iria dá-los ou tentar trocar por algum outro livro mais interessante em algum sebo no Beco Diagonal.

O moreno tirou as roupas velhas de Duda e as vestes bruxas que ele usava no mundo mágico. Gina lhe contara sobre a troca de moeda em Gringotes e que era principalmente por esse motivo que seu pai conseguia sustentar uma família tão grande. Ele ia dar um jeito nisso com a ajuda de Pretorian, Luxor e Gina. A ruiva havia bolado um plano realmente louco, tão louco que ele ainda se batia por não conseguir fugir daquele olhar de cachorrinho dela. Tirando as penas quebradas e alguns tinteiros virados que ele nem lembrava que existia e jogando-os no lixo ele começou a organizar suas coisas.

Pegando uma ou duas camisas velhas, ele tirou a tinta derramada e limpou o baú, jogou as blusas no lixo também e começou a empilhar os livros em um lado do baú, juntamente com suas penas boas e pergaminhos, e do outro lado suas roupas trouxas e bruxas, a capa de invisibilidade e sua vassoura com o kit de manutenção. Era realmente maravilhoso o quanto o malão se expandia para caber suas coisas, mas ele ia precisar de algo que coubesse muito mais se ele e Gina estavam indo para recuperar todos os livros da Sala Precisa. Ele ouviu a porta abrir e fechar, suspirando pesaroso ele fechou o malão e virou-se para encontrar-se sob o olhar de Ron e Hermione.

–O que foi agora? -ele perguntou sentando-se na cama.

–O que você quis dizer com se atrasar e se segurar? -Hermione perguntou cruzando os braços e lhe dando um olhar cauteloso.

-Porcaria, eu gosto de estudar, ok?! Eu realmente gosto de me dedicar em algo. –ele soltou e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

-Mas, Harry você nunca...

-Olha Hermione, diferente de você que era incentivada a tirar boas notas, eu levava uma surra quando tirava uma nota melhor do que Duda e era pior se era o melhor da classe! –ele explodiu. –Você **não **sabe o que é ter que pedir aos céus para tirar uma nota pior do que seu primo acéfalo, você **não** sabe o que é apanhar e ficar sem comida simplesmente porque você foi elogiado por um professor, você **não** sabe o que é ter seus livros e tarefas trancadas porque seus parentes não querem que você seja melhor do que a porcaria do seu primo, não importa se vocês vivem em mundos completamente diferentes. –Harry rosnou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do dormitório. -E principalmente você **não** sabe o que é ter lutar contra sua própria mente para se lembrar que eles não se importam o suficiente para pedir suas notas, desde que eles não o vejam fazendo as tarefas ou algum professor te elogie para eles! -ele terminou e olhou novamente para os amigos.

Ron estava abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora da água e Hermione tinha os olhos brilhando em lágrimas.

-Oh Harry! -ela exclamou e se jogou nos braços dele. –Eu sinto tan...

-Tanta pena? -ele perguntou na defensiva afastando-a dele. –Eu não preciso de pena Hermione! Eu simplesmente contei isso para vocês me deixarem ser eu mesmo! Eu vou ser o que eu sempre quis ser e nada e nem ninguém vai me parar, eu não vou ser um rato de biblioteca, mas eu também não vou mais ser desleixado com a minha educação. –ele disse vendo a expressão dos seus amigos mudarem.

-Desculpe, eu não quis que você... Não quis dizer que era pena, bem, eu só... –Hermione tentou dizer sem jeito, enxugando o rosto de algumas lágrimas que caíram.

-Então... Hum... Era por isso que você sumiu o dia todo? -Ron perguntou com uma expressão estranha. –Estava estudando? -o ruivo perguntou como se tivesse falando um palavrão.

-De certa forma. –ele disse.

-Como assim de certa forma? -Hermione perguntou, voltando ao seu normal. –Ou você estuda ou não estuda.

-Eu descobri umas coisas sobre mim, e estava pesquisando. –ele forçou uma meia verdade.

-Que coisas? Isso tem a ver com você não usar mais óculos? É algo que aconteceu na câmara? Aliais você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu lá...

-Hermione! –ele a chamou e ela parou de falar. –Primeiro, eu achei que Ron já havia explicado pra você, já que eu já expliquei pra ele e eu não vou me repetir. –ele disse quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar. –Não foi algo que aconteceu na câmara e não tem a ver sobre eu não usar mais óculos. É sobre o fato de eu ser o último membro da Casa Potter.

-O que isso tem haver? -ela perguntou e Ron concordou.

-Eu sou o Chefe da Casa Potter desde que meus pais morreram Hermione. –ele disse e ela apenas o encarou e virou-se para Ron que pareceu finalmente entender o que ocorreu.

-Isso é algo que os bruxos não ensinam para os nascido-trouxa e nem escrevem em livros de acesso livre, Hermione. –o ruivo disse. –Isso basicamente significa que Harry pode ter o traço removido dele assim que ele quiser ou seu tutor mágico permitir.

-Só que eu não tenho tutor mágico. –o moreno explicou. –Se eu tivesse um tutor, porque eu teria que viver com os Dursley? -esclareceu com uma pergunta.

-Oh! Você já procurou na biblioteca? Tenho certeza que deve ter algum livro sobre isso. Hogwarts tem a maior biblioteca mágica da Grã-Bretanha pelo li em Hogwarts-Uma História! –ela disse e saiu em disparada do dormitório.

Harry balançou a cabeça e deitou-se na cama preparado para um cochilo ou algo assim.

-Você não sabia que era o chefe da sua família? -ele ouviu Ron perguntar.

-Não, Ron, eu não sabia. –ele disse olhando para o amigo e franziu a testa vendo o olhar descrente do amigo. –Porque todos pensam que eu sei dessas coisas? Porque todos me tratam como se eu tivesse sido criado como um príncipe mimado sangue-puro? Que porra, eu fui criado com pior tipo de trouxa possível! Você viu as minhas roupas, viu o que eles fizeram na janela do segundo quarto do Duda onde eu durmo.

-Aquele quarto não é seu? -seu amigo perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Eu nunca tive nada meu até vir pro mundo mágico Ron. E eles deixaram bem claro para mim que eu só vou ficar no quarto de Duda por enquanto e somente até eu ter idade para poder viver sozinho, depois disso o quarto volta pro meu primo e eu vou estar no olho da rua no minuto que eu ficar maior de idade.

-Oh. –o ruivo murmurou e depois ficou calado mexendo nas coisas dele.

Harry decidiu deixar seu amigo com seus pensamentos e fechou as cortinas da cama, ele deitou e ficou repassando os planos em sua cabeça. Ele tinha muito que pensar, se tudo desse certo, ele só teria que aguentar uma semana, duas no máximo na casa da sua tia. Uma pequena explosão de fogo negro anunciou a chegada de Pretorian que pousou sobre seu joelho.

"_Olá jovem Lord Potter."_ O fênix negro o saudou e quase gemeu em frustração pela forma de tratamento.

"_Olá, Pretorian"_ Ele saudou seu novo familiar em sua mente.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Gina saiu da enfermaria depois de ter uma conversa com a enfermeira da escola, bem mais esclarecedora do que a conversa que sua mãe lhe deu sobre menstruação. Na sua única conversa sobre o assunto, sua mãe fora bem curta sobre um assunto.

Ela descreveu como um incomodo mensal que toda mulher vai passar por um determinado período de tempo até que seja velha o suficiente para ser mãe e depois quando for velha demais o incomodo vai passar.

Madame Pomfrey lhe mostrou um desenho do aparelho reprodutivo da mulher, com os ovários, trompas e útero. A enfermeira lhe explicara que todo o processo que acontece no corpo para o óvulo viajar até as trompas e ficar lá até ser fecundado, mas ela, assim como sua mãe, não lhe explicou se e como aquilo afetaria sua magia.

Se Gina nunca tivesse colocado suas mãos no grimório de Genevive ela poderia ter aceitado a versão da sua mãe e ter ficado realmente enojada do seu sangue. Ou ter aceitado a versão crua e fria da enfermeira e ver isso como apenas algo corriqueiro. Ela ainda não entendia como ou por que as mulheres atualmente não falavam sobre como sua magia e visões ficariam mais poderosas no seu período de fertilidade e mais instáveis e sensíveis quando estivesse sangrando.

Depois que Harry saíra da Sala Precisa, ela tivera uma curta conversa com seus novos familiares. Luxor iria guiá-la primeiro e depois Pretorian assumiria. Usando atalhos logo se viu entrando na torre da grifinória, subiu para o dormitório feminino e guardou seu estoque poção para cólica caso ela tivesse e um pacote de absorventes mágicos. Tirou o grimório de Genevive e sentou-se na sua cama, apoiando as costas no travesseiro, ela abriu o livro na página marcada com uma velha fita vermelha.

'_Essa é a primeira vez que poderei sair sozinha para as festividades do Equinócio de Primavera. Estou tão animada que vou poder dançar no circulo interno! As mulheres da minha família estão preparando os óleos para meu banho de preparação, as tinturas para pintar as runas em meu corpo e as flores para meu cabelo. Espero que Eivam me chame para dançar hoje. Resolvi que não vou dormir com ninguém ainda. Meu coração se aquece para Eivam e se tudo correr bem, ele vai falar com seus pais para que possamos nos casar logo.'_

-Gina? -alguém a chamou, tirando-a de sua leitura.

A ruiva levantou os olhos e olhou para a menina parada na frente da sua cama. Hermione estava parada a sua frente com um grosso livro nas mãos e olhando interessada no que ela segurava. Gina fechou o grimório e o colocou em seu colo.

-Desculpe, você está chamando a muito tempo? -ela perguntou a outra grifinória.

-Oh, não, não. –Hermione respondeu. –Eu só queria saber se você está bem, eu não te vi no almoço.

-Estou bem sim, Hermione. Almocei na enfermaria com Madame Pomfrey. –ela disse e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o olhar curioso da menina para o grimório, suspirou cansada, ela teria aguentar muito desses olhares por muito tempo. –Eu sinto muito Hermione.

-Pelo que? -a menina perguntou a olhando curiosa. –Oh! Sobre o que aconteceu?

-Sim, eu fui tão estúpida. Eu não deveria ter...

-Está tudo bem Gina. –a amiga do seu irmão disse e ela forçou um sorriso. –Que livro é esse que você está lendo? Eu não acho que eu já o li.

-Não, você não leu. Desculpe-me, mas você não poderá lê-lo. –ela disse e a menina a olhou cautelosa e até mesmo um pouco decepcionada. –É um grimório escrito pela última Weasley nascida mulher e só uma outra mulher nascida na família pode ler. –ela mentiu o motivo da outra garota não poder ler.

-Por que? -ela quis saber.

-Eu não sei. –ela deu ombros, esperando que soasse casual. -Vai ver ela não queria que algum irmão lesse seus segredos. –comentou rindo. –Isso é algo que eu faria com um grimório meu, para manter meus segredos dos meus irmãos.

-Sim, eu acho que eu faria isso também. –a garota concordou. –O que ela disse até agora?

-Coisas rotineiras. –respondeu evasiva. –E o seu livro, é sobre o que? -perguntou para desviar o assunto.

-Oh, não é para mim, é para Harry. –ela disse e completou ao ver seu olhar curioso. –Umas coisas sobre antigas famílias mágicas.

-Sobre ele ser o Chefe da Casa Potter? -a ruiva perguntou e a menina a olhou assustada. –Eu não ouvi suas conversas se é isso que quer saber. Mas Harry e eu estávamos falando sobre a minha dívida de vida e eu falei que ele como Chefe da Família poderia ou teria que discutir a forma de saldar a dívida com meu pai que é o atual Chefe da Casa Weasley. –a ruiva contou uma meia-verdade.

Gina e Harry haviam realmente discutido sobre isso onde o moreno disse que não queria nada por tê-la salvo e ela teve que explicar o costume e o que acarretaria ele renegar um pagamento da dívida, isso estaria basicamente dizendo a sociedade bruxa que a única mulher de sangue Weasley não valia o suficiente para ter uma dívida de vida considerável e que isso além de humilhá-la iria desgraçá-la aos olhos das outras famílias.

-Então foi você que contou pra ele? -a outra garota perguntou quase em um tom ofendido.

-Sim, por quê? -ela quis saber.

-Bem... Eu não sabia de nada disso. –ela disse como se isso resolvesse a questão.

Uma jarra com água ao lado da sua cama explodiu. Fazendo a outra menina gritar e afastar-se, a ruiva respirou fundo tentando acalmar sua magia.

-E só por que **você** não sabia ninguém mais pode saber? -Gina rosnou, segurando o grimório com força.

-N-n-não foi isso que eu quis dizer. –Hermione gaguejou e afastou-se um pouco da cama.

-Mas _foi exatamente_ isso o que você disse! -exclamou batendo a mão no livro em seu colo, as janelas no dormitório explodiram. –Hermione saia. Eu não quero discutir mais com você.

-Depois conversamos. –ela lhe disse apressadamente e praticamente correu para fora.

Quando a garota abriu a porta, ela pode ouvir várias vozes exaltadas. Pegando sua varinha ela desceu da cama e guardou o grimório trancando seu malão com alguns feitiços de bloqueios. Voltando para sua cama ela puxou as cortinas e tentou acalmar sua magia. Chamas brancas surgiram anunciando a chegada de Luxor que pairou sobre ela trinando baixinho ajudando-a a se acalmar, logo ela estava entrando em um mundo de lembranças e sonhos.


	3. Confiança rachada

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

_" Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

_' itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' = leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra **FLASHBACK** = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

**_"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra._**

CAP: 03 – Confiança rachada.

'_As festividades do Equinócio de Primavera foram mais do que perfeitas. Eivam me chamou para dançar, ele é tão gentil e educado, o completo oposto do restante da sua família. Meu coração está disparado, hoje ele vai falar com seus pais para que possam vir depois falar com os meus para que possamos nos casar, espero que ocorra logo.'_

Gina leu a curta passagem no grimório, o restante da página tinha o desenho de um garoto de aproximadamente treze ou quatorze anos e de uma menina de onze ou doze, que ela assumiu ser Genevive, um circulo de nó celta os envolvia. Genevive tinha os desenhado com detalhes surpreendentes, pintando somente os cabelos e olhos das figuras.

O garoto que deveria ser Eivam tinha os cabelos loiros mel e abaixo dos ombros largos, ele usava uma espécie de calça de couro de cervo ou algum outro animal peludo, os braços e peito eram fortes como os de alguém que trabalhava na terra, desenhos de correntes celtas envolviam os braços e runas desciam pelo cumprimento do ombro até as mãos, no tórax o desenho de um lobo. Se não fosse por suas feições ainda um pouco infantis, Gina poderia jurar que ele tinha por volta dos vinte e poucos anos, tal era a confiança que o desenho e os olhos verdes esmeralda passavam.

A menina, Genevive, tinha os cabelos vermelho escuro na altura do quadril envolto em uma coroa de flores do campo e olhos de azul claro, uma túnica cobria seu corpo, mas as mangas parcialmente abertas deixavam runas à mostra, um cinto de cordas grossas envolvia sua cintura, marcando-a e os seios em formação. Mesmo que Gina não tivesse lido sobre seus sentimentos pelo garoto, ela poderia adivinhar pelo desenho. O jovem casal parecia irradiar amor e magia mesmo a partir de um simples desenho. Ela virou a página para ver as próximas notas de sua parenta distante.

'_Faz quatro dias desde a ultima vez que escrevi e tanta coisa aconteceu. Primeiramente Lady Rowena veio até nossa casa na noite após as festividades de Equinócio. Vou começar minhas aulas na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. Vou poder ver Eivam mais facilmente, Lady Ravenclaw é chefe da casa Corvinal e ensina feitiços. Ela e Lady Helga Hufflepuff são as únicas vivas dos fundadores originais, acho que devem ter mais de duzentas primaveras, não que eu vou perguntar diretamente é claro._

_Ela explicou que como meus pais me ensinaram a ler, escrever e fazer contas básicas o que não muito comum para as mulheres, geralmente aprendemos na escola se nosso pais nos permitem ir, talvez eu possa ajudar as outras meninas, especialmente as nascida de família não bruxa. _

_Estou realmente animada que meus pais me deixaram ir para aprender mais sobre magia. Não que minha mãe não saiba ensinar, ela sabe, mas ela mesma já admitiu que já me ensinou tudo o que podia e que agora eu poderia aprender mais com Lady Rowena ou até mesmo com Lady Helga, que é uma oráculo como eu. Mesmo com toda alegria das novidades, eu estou um pouco preocupada. Eivam ainda não apareceu em minha casa com seus pai. Será que aconteceu algo?_

_No dia seguinte a visita de Lady Rowena, meu pai levou-me para comprar meu material, alguns pergaminhos, penas, tinta e o uniforme. Ele disse que os livros, material para poções e meu futuro familiar iríamos comprar durante a noite, para que fosse mais difícil alguém contar à inquisição sobre nós. Foi realmente emocionante fazer isso escondido dos padres, eu quase podia ouvir meu coração batendo forte, eu realmente acho que gosto da sensação de perigo. _

_Quando disse sobre isso minha mãe disse que eu não tinha como negar o sangue de Griffindor que corre em nossas veias. Ela deu-me os antigos grimórios de nossas ancestrais e os dela, minha mãe disse que vou aprender a ler e escrever no antigo galês e alguns outros idiomas antes que eu possa ir para Hogwarts no Outono. No mesmo dia comecei com as runas celtas e runas vikins, foi realmente emocionante aprender algo novo._

_Ontem ouvi rumores na vila de que Walburga Slythering vai casar-se em poucos meses e por isso não vai voltar à Hogwarts. Ela é a última descendente do fundador Salazar Slythering a carregar seu nome e agora vai casar e o nome vai desaparecer. Espero que ela seja muito feliz, ainda não se sabe quem é o pretendente mas espero que a mereça. Walburga é arrogante e um pouco mimada, mas acho que ela ainda pode se tornar uma pessoa melhor._

_Hoje meu cunhado, William Gaunt, voltou de Alexandria, ele foi pesquisar alguns livros realmente raros. Ele quer ampliar o feitiço que escondeu a biblioteca dos não bruxos. Ele e alguns dos mais velhos e meu pai estavam discutindo a possibilidade de esconder toda a comunidade bruxa para nossa proteção. Acho que durante o jantar contarei que seus planos serão bem sucedidos._

_Eu realmente não sei como Briana o ama, ele é o total oposto de seu primo Eivam. Oh Eivam, meu amado e doce Eivam, o que aconteceu com ele?'_

Gina observou alguns cálculos e com desenhos geométricos onde em cada ângulo tinham dois desenhos que ela pensou serem runas, celtas e vikins e outros desenhos idênticos com outros desenhos bastante diferentes. Uma explosão de fogo branco anunciou Luxor que apenas deixou um livro sobre a cama e com um breve _"Leia e aprenda"_ sumiu em chamas novamente. O livro era muito antigo, a capa de couro desgastada mostrava que era antigo, ao abrir ela descobriu que era um livro bastante antigo de introdução a runas celtas.

Marcando a página que estava lendo e guardando o grimório, ela pegou pena, pergaminho e tinta para começar a estudar. O primeiro capitulo foi lido pelo menos umas duas vezes para que ela pudesse realmente entender o conceito e fazer um resumo.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Harry fechou o livro que Hermione trouxera para ele da biblioteca e o colocou na mesa ao lado da poltrona. Sua amiga tivera uma boa intenção, mas o livro era totalmente inútil. Ele era muito cru e incompleto, nos poucos vislumbres que ele dera nos grimórios que tirou da Sala Precisa, ele viu que as tradições estavam mais ligadas a forma como você foi criado do que estava em livros comuns.

O livro que sua amiga pegara na biblioteca era mais uma pequena espiada nas boas maneiras publicas e obrigações mais generalizadas do que um real ensino para um chefe de uma antiga e nobre casa.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto suspirando cansado, ele queria estar lá fora aproveitando sua última semana em Hogwarts com seus amigos. Mas ele tinha sete anos de educação social bruxa em completo atraso. Gina estava tentando fazer uma poção para descobrir suas heranças mágicas e trazer a tona, segundo a caçula Weasley quanto mais habilidades ele pudesse desenvolver, melhor.

-POP-

O estalo soou perto dele o fazendo pular e olhar em volta. Ele respirou aliviado ao ver Dobby sorrindo e praticamente pulando sobre as bolas dos pés. Segurando uma carta e um grande malão com nove travas. O moreno sorriu e pediu para o elfo sentar-se no sofá a sua frente.

-Mestre Harry Potter é muito bom pra Dobby. –o elfo doméstico disse. –Dobby conseguiu o que mestre pediu. Duende mestre ficou surpreso com pedido e mandou essa carta pra mestre Harry Potter.

-Obrigado Dobby, você realmente foi de grande ajuda. –o garoto elogiou pegando a carta e guardando no bolso, o elfo abriu um grande sorriso. –E na loja de malões, algum problema? -ele perguntou.

-Homem na loja quis cobrar mais do que o preço certo, porque mestre não estava lá. Mas não ia deixar homem roubar mestre. –o elfo disse realmente zangado.

-Obrigado Dobby, eu realmente aprecio sua dedicação. Então como funciona o malão? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Mestre bate com varinha aqui e ele fica pequeno pra caber dentro de outro malão, depois bate novamente e ele fica grande. –o elfo começou a explicar apontando para um desenho de duas fênixes que ele havia pedido para colocar no malão, ele bateu com a varinha e o objeto diminuiu para o tamanho de uma caixa de sapato.

Dobby explicou e mostrou exatamente tudo sobre o objeto, e para felicidade do garoto o fabricante do malão fizera exatamente o que ele pedira. Harry disse e ouviu vozes se aproximando.

–Dobby, vá descansar um pouco, aproveitar o resto do dia de folga. Tome isso. –ele deu alguns galeões ao elfo. –Vá tomar um suco de abóbora ou comprar algo que goste, quem sabe um uniforme ou algo assim. –ele disse, esperando que ele não ofendesse o elfo.

Quando ele confrontou Lúcio Malfoy, ele tinha dois planos em mente. Um era comprar Dobby e o outro era enganar o sonserino para libertar o elfo, seu primeiro plano deu certo já que o loiro estava insatisfeito com elfo que fazia de tudo para ganhar roupas. Mas quando o grifinório perguntou se o elfo queria ser libertado, o pequeno ser recusou, disse que só queria ser livre, pois a família Malfoy era má com seus elfos. Harry então se ligou a Dobby, mas informou que mesmo que ele não era livre, ele iria receber pagamentos e folgas.

-Mas ainda não é dia de folga de Dobby senhor! - o pequeno ser exclamou. -Mas Dobby vai guardar novo malão de mestre Harry Potter e depois comprar uniforme bonito e depois volta para servir mestre Harry. –o elfo disse pegando o malão, os galeões e sumindo em um outro estalo.

-Caramba isso era um elfo domestico? -a voz de Ron soou surpresa.

-Sim, esse era Dobby. –ele respondeu abanando a mão.

-O elfo que pertence aos Malfoy? Você está louco de falar com aquilo? Ele tentou te matar lembra? -o ruivo perguntou sentando-se no sofá, Hermione se sentou ao seu lado com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

-Como assim pertence? -ela quis saber.

-Ele é um servo. –Ron disse.

-Como um escravo? -ela perguntou em um tom estridente.

-Não. –Harry interferiu antes que saísse de controle. –Primeiro de tudo, Dobby não pertence mais aos Malfoy, eu o comprei pra mim. –ele levantou a mão parando a reclamação da sua amiga. –Eu ia libertá-lo, mas ele não quer então eu dei ordens para ele aceitar pagamento e ter folgas durante os fins de semana para ele fazer o que quiser. –isso pareceu acalmar a garota que acenou em acordo. –E agora eu sugeri que ele fosse comprar um uniforme para ele não continuar usando aquela fronha horrenda. –ele disse.

-É muito bom de você Harry. –ela disse. –Mas você deve libertá-lo!

-Eu não vou libertá-lo se ele não quer, Hermione! -ele respondeu, sua amiga iria aprender que ela não podia controlá-lo.

-Mas Harry...

-Aqui o livro que você pegou pra mim. –ele disse cortando o assunto bruscamente e entregando o livro pra ela. –Obrigado por pega-lo, mas ele só mostra a superfície que eu preciso aprender.

-Mas esse é o mais completo da biblioteca! Madame Pince me disse! -ela disse escandalizada.

-Mas não é o suficiente pra mim Hermione. –ele disse. –Gina me conseguiu alguns mais completos. –explicou.

-Como Gina o conseguiu? -ela perguntou os lábios finos como os da professora McGonagoll.

-Como eu consegui o que? -a ruiva apareceu por trás da poltrona dele. –Hei Harry, conseguiu entender alguma coisa?

Ela entrou em seu campo de visão. Algo estava diferente nela, uma tristeza que não estava lá antes. Talvez os efeitos da câmara estivessem começando a cair sobre ela.

-Consegui sim, obrigado Gina. –ele agradeceu sorrindo. –Como você está? -ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros.

-Estou indo dar uma volta pra sair um pouco da torre, quer ir? -ela convidou.

-Nós estamos conversando algo importante aqui, Gina, cai fora! -Ron ordenou antes que ele pudesse responder, ele virou-se bruscamente para o ruivo.

-Tão gentil de você, Ronald! -ela esbravejou.

-Espera! -ele a segurou antes que ela saísse. –Depois conversamos. –ele rosnou olhando para o amigo e levou Gina para fora da torre.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Ron olhou para o amigo sair ao lado da sua irmãzinha e ficou sem saber o que fazer. O que estava acontecendo? Primeiro ele ficava todo estranho depois da câmara, parando de usar os óculos, decidindo fazer as matérias mais difíceis. O que ia ser depois? Largar o quadribol para virar bichinho de estimação dos professores?

-É tudo culpa dela! –esbravejou, assustando Hermione.

-Ron!

-Se ela tivesse ficado em casa como mamãe queria, nada disso teria acontecido e Harry ainda seria meu melhor amigo! -esbravejou sentindo as orelhas vermelhas. –Ela nunca devia ter vindo pra Hogwarts, devia ter ficado em casa! É culpa dela que Harry agora está esquisito. O Harry que nós conhecemos jamais faria Runas e Aritmancia, ele ia comigo para Adivinhação e...

-Francamente Ronald, você está mesmo falando isso sobre a Gina? –ela perguntou escandalizada. -Só porque sua irmã mostrou para Harry que ele tem obrigações como um Chefe da Casa Potter? Francamente Ronald Weasley eu esperava mais de você!

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Hermione não admitiria para Ron, mas ela também estava achando que Harry mudara muito da noite para o dia e estava indo para contar para McGonagoll ou Dumbledore, quem ela visse primeiro. Pois e se o diário não foi totalmente destruído e estava controlando Harry? Ou alguma outra coisa desse tipo? E como Gina conseguiu um livro que não estava na biblioteca e era melhor do que ela tinha conseguido?

-Professora McGonagoll! -ela chamou quando viu a bruxa mais velha.

-Senhorita Granger.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Hannah Abbott estava sentindo essas dores de cabeça a alguns dias, ela achava que era devido o abalo todo sobre a câmara secreta e os ataques, afinal seu amigo Neville Longbotton também estava com essas dores.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Minerva McGonagoll nunca pensara que um ano pudesse ser mais desgastante do aquele foi. Ela internamente agradecia ao diretor ter cancelado as provas e os últimos dias de aulas. Ela estava com a cabeça explodindo há dias e dias, Poppy estava lhe dando doses quase diárias de poções para dor. Ela olhou para sua porta e com um aceno de varinha a trancou.

Ela nunca admitiria, mas ela tinha seus alunos preferidos, e os que ela admirava pela obstinação. Hermione Granger era um dos que ela admirava, mas às vezes a menina a irritava ao ponto de quase azarar a criança. Sua atitude superior e controladora afastava 99% da população da escola.

A professora ainda não entendia como Harry Potter era amigo dela. A menina tinha acabado de sair da sua sala depois de relatar que algo estava fora do normal do jovem herdeiro Potter. Depois de a menina passar um relatório completo do que ela conseguiu descobrir sobre o comportamento anormal e fontes de informações questionáveis da senhorita Weasley, ela exigira que a professora tomasse providencias.

Levou muita paciência e autocontrole de Minerva para explicar e re-explicar que as famílias antigas, como os Weasley, tinham como manter grimórios mais detalhados sobre certos assuntos e que esses assuntos, eram algo que as famílias não queriam dividir com as crianças nascidas-trouxas e, portanto não eram aprofundados em livros comuns.

Era uma das principais formas de dificultar o sucesso daqueles cujas famílias não eram de origem bruxa e também daqueles que não seguiam as tradições como os Weasley, o que a espantava e muito que a caçula da família tivera acesso a tal coisa, mas talvez a velha Muriel Prewett se certificou de que pelo menos a menina fosse educada corretamente.

Sua aluna pareceu realmente ofendida por estar tendo informações negadas a ela, mas como ela mesma disse a segundo-anista.

_****__FLASHBACK_

_-A senhorita não é e nem será uma chefe de uma casa antiga e nobre senhorita Granger! Por mais que me desagrade dizer isso, há informações que somente os chefes das famílias devem saber! Contente-se que seu amigo está se empenhando para recuperar o tempo perdido em sua educação!_

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Dizer que a menina saiu nervosa seria um eufemismo, mas ela tinha outras coisas a resolver. Como o porquê Dumbledore não contou a Harry no primeiro ano o que ele era e o que seria ao atingir a maior idade.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Harry e Gina estavam na Sala Precisa enchendo seu mais novo malão com os livros do lugar. O moreno havia feito um pedido especial e pagara muito por isso. Ele saiu do malão e andou até uma pilha relativamente grande, movendo a varinha e falando o feitiço _Locomotor Livros, _a pilha ergueu-se no ar e o seguiu, enquanto ele voltava para dentro do malão e andava até uma das centenas de estantes no local.

Gina e Dobby estavam separando e catalogando os livros, o elfo doméstico foi relutante no começo sobre ter os dois jovens o ajudando, mas quando Harry prometeu deixa-lo trabalhar na parte mais importante, que era separar todos os livros por assunto, ele aceitou a ajuda de seu mestre e de sua amiga.

-Dobby, vamos parar um momento, ok. –Harry disse se sentando ao lado da lareira, o elfo domestico acenou e desapareceu em um _POP_.

Ele olhou em volta para o interior do malão. O moreno havia pedido que sete dos nove compartimentos fossem convertidos em bibliotecas com o máximo de capacidade possível para livros, o oitavo em um imenso laboratório de poções e o nono em uma casa completa com o máximo de quartos e conforto possível.

No momento ele estava em uma das bibliotecas onde a triagem de livros estava sendo feita, o compartimento seria a biblioteca de poções por ficar ao lado do laboratório, era tão grande quanto a biblioteca de Hogwarts com centenas de estantes e prateleiras dispostas em linhas. No centro e nas extremidades haviam grandes lareiras com grandes quadros mágicos de paisagens ensolaradas ajudando grandes bolas de luz encantadas a iluminar uma espécie de sala intima e mesas de estudo próximas a lareira.

Harry ainda não havia visitado o apartamento, mas Dobby lhe informara que era muito bonito e que banheiros funcionavam perfeitamente, assim como os armários de conservação, resfriamento e fogão. Ele tinha que se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez, sua mente parecia correr o quíntuplo de velocidade que ele estava acostumado e isso o assustava um pouco.

-A poção deve estar pronta amanhã. –a voz de Gina soou ao lado dele o assustando. –Desculpe, pensei que tinha me ouvido.

-Tudo bem. –ele disse voltando seus olhos para a lareira apagada. –Você quer falar agora sobre Ron? -ele perguntou.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que eles saíram da torre da grifinória, no começo Gina foi para o jardim e ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, até que ele criou coragem e segurou a mão dela, a menina quebrou em lágrimas silenciosas até que Luxor e Pretorian apareceram e os levaram até a Sala Precisa. A ruiva se acalmou depois de um tempo e teve uma conversa silenciosa com a fênix branca que depois de soltar um trinado reconfortante sumiu em chamas com Pretorian. Aproveitando que já estavam no local, ele chamou Dobby que pegou o malão e começaram a organizar os livros.

-Ele é um imbecil egoísta. –ela disse. –Que acha que só ele pode ser seu amigo e dizer quem pode ou não chegar perto de você. –completou mordaz e logo olhou para longe dele como se tivesse dito algo que não devia.

-Como assim? -quis saber.

-Nada, Harry. Esquece isso, ok? Eu ainda estou zangada com ele e vou acabar falando o que não devo. –ela pediu, ele acenou concordando temporariamente, ele tinha que se preocupar com coisas mais importantes do que as idiotices do seu amigo.

Dobby voltou pouco tempo depois informando que o jantar já ia ser servido na escola e perguntando se eles iam para o Salão Principal ou iam comer no malão. Embora a ideia de permanecer no local e acelerar as coisas fossem tentadoras, ele sabia que tinha que voltar. Ele e Gina voltaram para o Salão Principal, deixando Dobby no malão com ordens de também jantar e continuar a catalogar os livros até as dez horas e depois descansar, caso contrário, Harry tinha certeza de que o elfo viraria noite catalogando e pegando mais livros para catalogar.

Eles se juntaram a Ron e Hermione para o jantar, o ruivo lançava olhares estranhos para a irmã e Hermione não ficava muito atrás. Não demorou muito para que a caçula Weasley perdesse a paciência e deixando os talheres caírem com força no prato levantou-se e saiu.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Alvo Dumbledore observou a interação da jovem senhorita Weasley com Harry e ficou satisfeito. Os feitiços de compulsão que ele colocara na família ruiva pareciam estar funcionando corretamente até agora. A menina parecia ter uma paixonite pelo seu herói e constantemente era vista perto dele, talvez o seguindo e como o garoto era educado e tímido demais para ser grosso com ela, ele a aguentava por perto.

O velho bruxo suspirou cansado, ele sentia seu vinculo com Fawkes cada vez mais fraco e agora raramente a ave falava com ele por telepatia. Seu fênix não entendia que as vezes pessoas e sentimentos tem que ser sacrificadas para se ganhar uma guerra, tudo em nome do bem maior, que era a vitória da luz.

Quando Harry chegara na escola ele era mais magro, desnutrido e retraído do que esperava. Embora esperasse alguma consequência pelos dez anos miseráveis que ele condenara a pobre criança quando o colocara com a família da irmã de Lily Potter. Então ele teve que manipular o menino para aumentar um pouco sua auto-confiança. Afinal o futuro salvador do mundo mágico tinha que ser alguém um pouco mais seguro do que Harry era quando voltou ao mundo mágico, mas não o suficiente para se tornar ambicioso demais e pensar sozinho, correndo o risco de cair nas trevas como Riddle.

Então providenciando que Hagrid, um fiel defensor seu, fosse buscar a criança, ele plantou a primeira semente de confiança na sua figura de bruxo poderoso e onisciente, além de bom e grande defensor da luz. Assim com algumas boas palavras escolhidas e um sutil feitiço de compulsão na família Weasley e um pequeno feitiço de obliviatação na caçula, Molly Weasley mencionou a plataforma, assim Harry teve contato com uma família da luz que lhe era totalmente fiel e devota, assim, fazendo com que a semente fosse alimentada com mais crença de que ele, Alvo Dumbledore, era uma figura de respeito e que deveria ser olhada e ter os passos seguidos sem perguntas.

A caçula Weasley era outra a quem ele estava tomando cuidado para manipular, uma sétima filha era em geral muito mais poderosa do que a maioria das bruxas. Não era de conhecimento geral, mas segundo suas pesquisas, a própria Morgana LeFay era uma sétima filha. Ele não achou muita referencia a ultima mulher nascida na família ruiva, mas isso não era muito preocupante, até hoje as mulheres eram colocadas de lado na sociedade bruxa, era possível que nem ao mesmo tivesse frequentado a escola.

Acompanhou com curiosidade ela soltar os talheres e sair do Salão Principal, sim ela iria enfrentar muitos olhares por algum tempo e isso minaria sua auto-confiança, talvez fosse hora dele fazer seu próximo movimento em direção a menina, ela devia continuar a ser guiada para Harry, ele iria precisar conhecer o amor mais cedo ou mais tarde e era melhor que fosse com alguém que ele aprovasse. Mesmo que no futuro ele tivesse que apelar para poções do amor e feitiços de compulsão e atração. Afinal como os trouxas diziam: Vale tudo no amor e na guerra.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Os últimos dias de Harry foram um pouco tensos. Ron e Hermione o cercavam constantemente quase o impedindo de estudar os grimórios que ele e Gina pegaram na Sala Precisa. Ron porque queria "aproveitar os últimos dias na escola" e Hermione o ficava interrogando sobre o que estava lendo, chegando ao cumulo de tentar pegar o objeto dele quando ele a ignorou completamente. Além de que eles tiveram que se esgueirar muitas vezes durante a noite e o dia para voltar até a câmara e recolher o máximo que podiam do basilisco.

Hoje ele finalmente iria voltar para Londres e ele não estava nada feliz com isso. Harry e Gina haviam usado a poção para verificar suas habilidades herdadas e tiveram uma grande surpresa com os resultados. Ele e Gina tinham parentesco com um tal de Eivam Gaunt, a ruiva dissera que ele era mencionado em um grimório que ela estava lendo que não sabia muito além de que sua parenta distante era apaixonada por ele.

Enquanto Harry descendia de Eivam, Gina descendia de William, também mencionado como sendo primo de Eivam. Eles tinham muitos outros parentes em comum, então suas habilidades herdadas eram semelhantes com uma ou outra particularidade, como a ruiva ser uma oráculo, o que Luxor havia mencionado certa vez, mas ele não dera maior atenção, e ele ter metamorfomagia, herdado de sua avó paterna Dórea Black Potter.

Agora várias novas poções estavam em fervura no seu laboratório pessoal. Entre poções de nutrição e reforço de magia, ele também tinha as poções básicas como para curar cortes, esquelecresce, para dor, febre entre outras que eles acharam em alguns grimórios de poções, algumas que devido um dos ingredientes ser veneno de basilisco, poderiam ser consideradas venenos poderosos ou poções escuras. Ele colocou o malão de nove fechaduras no chão e pediu para Dobby levar o outro malão para o quarto dele dentro do malão e depois ir comprar muita comida e bebida para estocar na sua cozinha.

Com sua volta para os Dursley ele ia passar fome, mas com seu novo conhecimento de que a nutrição do seu corpo afetava sua magia, ele não estava disposto a de repente se ver sem poder fazer um feitiço de levitação. Por isso dois grandes caldeirões de poção de fortalecimento de magia e nutrição estavam sendo feitos, ele tinha muito o que recuperar. Ele olhou para a janela da Sala Comunal esperando algum sinal de uma coruja para ele, ele estava aguardando a resposta da sua resposta à Gringotes. Harry decidiu que se ele não tivesse resposta até a noite, no dia seguinte ele daria um jeito de ir ao banco e falar pessoalmente com o seu gerente de conta.

**N.A: Giny, que bom que você está gostando a fic, espero que aproveitou esse capitulo.**

**Giovana SMDS, que bom que está gostando, mas ainda estou na duvida se o Dumbledore vai ser bom ou mal. Eu acho que JKR não percebeu que criou um mundo cinzento, ou deve ter percebido, mas como suas estórias foram criadas para crianças e pré-aborrecentes acho que ela teve que cair pro lado branco e preto totalmente. **

**Pra quem ainda não comentou por favor, comentem ok. Só pra explicar algumas anotações futuras de Genevive e as conversas de Luxor com Gina e Pretorian com Harry e vice-versa, eu cresci em uma família onde as mulheres discutem e preparam as mais novas devidamente informadas sobre anticoncepcionais, sexo, sedução, atração e afins, tão logo o sangue começa a fluir. Isso certamente nos prepara melhor para o mundo adulto e se alguém aparece grávida não pode dar a desculpa de não saber. **

**As descrições físicas também serão mudadas, pois eu vejo muitos programas europeus e leio muito, então eu sei que muitas meninas no Reino Unido assim como em outros países do primeiro, segundo terceiro mundo podem desenvolver um corpo com curvas mais cedo do que outras e que elas também engravidam cedo e pois isso PODE SER que role sexo de alguns personagens ou seja mencionado em segundo plano por alguns amigos. **


	4. Prisioneiros - Parte I

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

_" Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

_' itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' = leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra **FLASHBACK** = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

**_"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra._**

CAP: 04 – Prisioneiros – Parte I.

Harry embarcou no trem com seus dois amigos atrás dele, ele cumprimentou seus outros companheiros de dormitório e desejou boas férias para alguns outros alunos com quem ele dividia as aulas. Ron e Hermione o olhavam estranho e ele os desafiou, silenciosamente, a falar algo.

Suas aulas noturnas de Oclumência com Pretorian estavam fazendo com que revivesse algumas lembranças recentes e tentasse focar nos detalhes, e o que ele viu o desagradou. O temperamento explosivo de Ron e o jeito mandão de Hermione estavam aos poucos minando suas possibilidades de ter outros amigos. Não que ele fosse totalmente inocente, afinal ele nunca fizera o maior dos esforços para falar com outras pessoas, mas ele estava realmente decidido a mudar isso.

Antes ele não dava tanta atenção aos outros garotos do dormitório ou aos membros da sua casa em geral. Ele tinha começado a mudar isso, no pouco tempo livre que ele tinha entre as aulas com seu familiar, passar seu tempo com Gina e depois com Ron e Hermione, e ler os grimórios, ele resolveu se desculpar com os outros grifinórios.

No começo as pessoas ficavam confusas, mas ele explicava dizendo que, se eles o conhecessem realmente, jamais teriam acreditado na bobagem de que ele era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. É claro que as pessoas ficavam desconcertadas pela forma como o trataram, mas logo aceitavam sua oferta de amizade e se ofereciam para apresentar aos seus próprios amigos. Foi assim que em pouco mais de uma semana ele tinha conhecido toda a torre da Grifinória e até mesmo alguns de outras casas, como Hannah Abbott da Lufa-Lufa e Susan Bones, da mesma casa, elas eram amigas de Neville.

Ele ajudou Ron a levantar o malão dele e de Hermione no bagageiro superior e tocou a placa no seu malão com a varinha o diminuindo magicamente e o colocando facilmente na parte de cima.

-Harry! Você não devia fazer magia fora da escola! -sua amiga o repreendeu, ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não fiz magia. –ele disse e levantou a mão a impedindo de retrucar. –O malão está encantado para reconhecer minha assinatura mágica pelo toque de varinha e encolher ou aumentar automaticamente. –ele explicou.

-Oh, desculpe. –pediu envergonhada. -Deve ter custado uma boa quantia de galeões. –ela comentou e ele viu Ron se mexendo inquieto no assento em frente, ele deu de ombros tirando um grimório sobre ofidioglotas.

Era um dos grimórios que ele retirou da Sala Precisa, aparentemente as pessoas que falavam língua de cobra eram mais comuns alguns séculos atrás. Antes que Cécil Gaunt pirasse em meados de 1600 e resolvesse decretar que ninguém em sua família iria se casar com outro que não fosse relacionado por sangue. Graças aos céus o ramo Gaunt de onde Gina estava ligada já havia se ligado novamente com a família Weasley através do casamento de Hecate Gaunt e James Weasley, poucos anos antes.

Esse grimório pertenceu a Demétrio Weasley neto de James e Hecate Ele era aparentemente o único ofidioglota na família ruiva e como os Gaunt estavam começando a ir para o lado das trevas e usar seu idioma particular para prejudicar algumas pessoas, os ofidioglotas estavam sendo perseguidos e por isso escondendo seu dom por meio de feitiços inibidores ou saindo do país.

As anotações no grimório eram apenas explanações sobre as diferenças de executar feitiços em língua humana e língua de cobra, sobre as facilidades que o dom trazia e as dificuldades para quem falava mais no dialeto do que em língua humana, em geral era um tom sibilante soando como uma voz de fundo, como se a língua da pessoa estivesse presa.

Ele lembrou do fantasma de Voldemort quando ele estava na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, a voz do bruxo realmente parecia arrastada e sibilante, como uma cobra tentando falar como um humano, ele deixou um riso divertido escapar, agora que ele pensou na dicção do Lord das Trevas, se ele o visse novamente ele teria o prazer quase doentio de mandá-lo para um fonoaudiólogo. Seus amigos o olharam estranho, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça negando a informação.

A porta abriu e ele tirou os olhos da página somente para ver Malfoy parado na porta, ele apenas marcou a página e olhou para o loiro idiota arrogante. Aparentemente ele ainda não havia mudado o repertório de insultos sobre seus amigos e o mesmo blá, blá, blá continuava. Como sempre Ron perdeu a paciência cedo e Hermione tentou usar de uma autoridade que ela não tinha.

Ele era o Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter, como Pretorian fazia questão de lembrá-lo todas as benditas noites quando o cumprimentava pelo titulo de Lord Potter, e por isso ele tinha que evitar conflitos com possíveis aliados ou pelo menos evitar que eles se tornassem inimigos em potencial. Além do que, querendo ou não o imbecil loiro era seu primo de certa forma, afinal a mãe do babaca foi uma Black, como Gina lhe contara, e ele era neto de uma Black.

Suspirando pesadamente ele levantou-se colocando o livro no bolso, ampliado magicamente, novamente e puxou Ron para longe dos brutamontes que eram Crabbe e Goyle, assim como tirou Hermione de perto de Malfoy que a olhava como se fosse menos que lixo.

-Malfoy! -ele disse em uma voz firme. –Eu realmente não sei qual o seu problema. Não pode ser pelo simples fato de que eu recusei sua amizade no passado, pois eu sei que sua família jamais aprovaria uma amizade com aquele que tirou o seu Lorde das Trevas _Meio-Sangue _do poder_._ Então eu realmente gostaria que, em nome do sangue Black que compartilhamos através de sua mãe Narcisa Black e minha avó Dórea Black, você nos deixe em paz.

-O que você está falando cicatriz? -o loiro perguntou. –Nós não somos parentes! -disse arrogantemente.

-Você como herdeiro da linha Malfoy está bastante desinformado, Draco. –o moreno comentou, inclinando a cabeça como uma criança curiosa. –Eu me pergunto como seu pai reagiria ao saber que o futuro Chefe da família é tão desinformado e se dá a espetáculos infantis como os que você constantemente faz. Eu não fui criado como você, Malfoy, sabendo todas as regras a serem seguidas, mas estou realmente me esforçando para fazer meu titulo herdado de Lorde Potter, Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter, valer a pena e não envergonhar minha linhagem. Eu sugiro que você contenha-se caso contrário terei que exigir reparação e você sabe o que isso quer dizer eu presumo.

-Você não pode!

-Sim, eu posso! -retorquiu. –Pela lei bruxa eu herdei o titulo ao completar onze anos Malfoy, e eu estou treinando duro para fazer os meus anos de atraso na educação social se extinguir rapidamente. –ele terminou e Malfoy saiu pálido com seus asseclas.

Harry voltou para seu lugar ignorando a pergunta muda dos seus amigos, ele estava de olho em uma coruja negra que se aproximava rapidamente do trem. Ele abriu a janela e ajudou o animal a entrar e pegou o grosso envelope com o brasão de Gringotes. Ele sorriu e agradeceu ao animal.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Gina sentou-se na cabine de Luna Lovegood e suspirou cansada, Luna era sua amiga desde que se lembrava, tendo crescido relativamente próximas e sendo as únicas meninas bruxas da região das suas idades. Naquela manhã ela finalmente teve suas lembranças de volta e não era algo que ela queria recordar tão cedo.

-Os sonhos são lembranças dolorosas de um futuro que pode ser alterado. –a corvinal disse para ninguém especial.

-Temos que ter cuidado para não confundir pesadelos com lembranças e lembranças com visões. –a ruiva respondeu e a loira a sua frente lhe deu um sorriso conhecedor e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

-É bom ter você de volta Gina. –a loira disse, perdendo o ar sonhador.

-É bom estar de volta, Luna. –suspirou esfregando as laterais da testa. –Quando você voltou?

-Meu gatilho final foi quando você foi levada. E você?

-Luxor me ajudou a vir aos poucos. Pretorian está ajudando Harry.

-Sim, ele vai ter mais o que organizar. –a corvinal divagou. –Qual o plano agora?

-Luxor me disse que os outros estão perto de voltar, mas temos que esperar até o gatilho maior ser ativado. –a ruiva disse cansada.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Sonhos. Imagens tão efêmeras, causadas pelo forte desejo de algo. Atualmente era nos sonhos e em sua certeza de inocência que o mantinha ciente do que ocorria a sua volta e lúcido o suficiente. Os sonhos que ele tinha nos últimos tempos eram tão reais que ele às vezes se pegava desejando que Rabicho realmente fosse encontrado apenas por uma foto em um jornal e que seu afilhado o perdoasse por ter sido tão tolo e imprudente, mas eram apenas sonhos.

Ele sentiu o frio diminuindo levemente, então mudou para sua forma humana. A portinhola superior abriu e olhos humanos o analisaram. Sirius permaneceu impassível com os olhos presos na parede a sua frente. Uma tigela com uma pasta nojenta foi jogada por uma porta inferior, o responsável pela gororoba afastou-se e o frio começou a voltar. Ele mudou para a forma canina, mas quando estava se aproximando da tigela um canto soou no ar, preenchendo seu coração com consolo, aquecendo-o por inteiro, então chamas brancas surgiram a sua frente e quando menos esperava as chamas o envolveu e tudo o que podia ver depois era um quarto na cor cinza azulado, antes da musica voltar e o colocar na inconsciência.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Ela olhou para o homem a sua frente, com desgosto notou as roupas imundas e rasgadas. Ele estava visivelmente desnutrido e no limite de sua reserva mágica, ela sorriu para o belo pássaro branco que a ajudara nos últimos meses, primeiro em seus sonhos e depois pessoalmente. Ela não podia ouvir a bela Luxor em sua mente como Gina e Harry, mas ela podia sentir através do trinado o que a ave queria que ela fizesse. Era como brincar de adivinhar suas intenções, era divertido na maior parte das vezes, mas algumas ela tinha vontade de afogar o bendito pássaro.

Sua família não entendeu o motivo, quando ela anunciou no fim do seu sexto ano de que ela iria tirar algum tempo livre depois de Hogwarts, no começo nem ela mesma entendeu, era mais como uma forte sensação de que ela tinha que fazê-lo, por anos ela começou a guardar dinheiro da sua mesada e fazer trabalhos de tutoria na escola, então nos últimos meses antes de sair da escola os sonhos começaram. Ela no começo achou que estava pirando, mas acalmou-se quando a fênix começou a interagir com ela em seu sonho ajudando-a lentamente.

Agora ela estava longe de casa com a desculpa de viajar o mundo e descobrir se realmente queria ser uma auror, foi fácil conseguir uma ajuda financeira dos seus pais, afinal depois de onze N.O.M's e onze N.I.E.M's seus pais estavam dispostos a ajuda-la a fazer a melhor escolha. Também ajudou que a fênix branca apareceu alguns dias atrás com um vidro de sangue de basilisco, o que lhe rendeu uma grande quantia de galeões para que ela pudesse alugar a casa onde estava no momento. Sorriu quando a ave voltou com uma maleta de cinco compartimentos que deveriam ser de poções preso em suas garras e um bilhete no bico.

_'Bem vinda de volta. Cuide bem do nosso amigo, as poções estão etiquetadas no primeiro e segundo compartimento e devem durar cerca de um mês, no terceiro e quarto compartimento há algumas coisas que ele deve precisar, no quinto há alguns galeões e dinheiro trouxa para vocês. Nossa amiga corvinal também voltou em tempo de ajudar. Fique bem. Oráculo'_

Ela sorriu e abriu o terceiro compartimento, tirando algumas vestes e roupa íntima limpas. Com um movimento de varinha e mandando sua vergonha para longe, ela moveu a varinha e baniu as roupas imundas dele, alguns feitiços de limpeza depois e ele estava quase aceitável. Levitou o homem a sua frente e cortou seu longo cabelo emaranhado bem rente ao coro cabeludo, assim como sua barba foi cortada bem rente ao rosto, e trocou rapidamente os lençóis para abaixá-lo logo em seguida.

Ela fez o básico para deixá-lo mais confortável, pegou algumas poções e abriu sua boca, despejando algumas doses de poção de sono sem sonho, poção de nutrição e poção de reforço de magia. Ele ia precisar de pelo menos três doses diárias das duas ultimas poções pelas próximas semanas, mas Gina havia mandado o suficiente delas.

Nymphadora Tonks olhou-se no espelho ao lado dela e mudou os longos cabelos castanhos para um channel rosa chiclete. Com alguns outros acenos de varinha ela correu totalmente as finas cortinas brancas e parte das grossas azul escuro e deixando o lugar com meia luz. Ainda seria algum tempo até o anoitecer na Grécia e ela queria seu primo o mais confortável possível.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Depois do pequeno confronto com Malfoy, e de receber a carta de Gringotes que ele aguardou por tanto tempo, ele foi interrogado pelos seus amigos. Ele deu respostas vagas e ocasionalmente desviou o assunto para outras coisas, como pedir as anotações de Hermione para recuperar o atraso pelo desleixo em seus dois primeiros anos, o que funcionou e depois desviou a atenção deles para uma partida de xadrez e snaps explosivo.

Edwiges chegou carregando sua gaiola quando eles chegaram a Londres, ele a colocou dentro, depois que seus amigos saíram, ele ficou para trás e expandiu o malão quando o colocou no chão novamente. Ele aproximou-se da família Weasley, a mãe de Ron o recebeu com um abraço quebra ossos e o pai dele deu um tapinha nas costas. Eles pareciam tensos, olhando de um lado para o outro como se preocupados com algo ou alguém, só depois que Gina e os gêmeos chegaram foi que eles relaxaram.

A caçula da família tinha o maldito sorriso "Frajola comeu Piu-Piu" e ele ficou em alerta. Os gêmeos riam familiarizados e sustentando sorrisos idênticos. Ele viu as sobrancelhas de Ron e seu pai subirem rapidamente e sua mãe crispar os olhos o que pareceu aumentar ainda mais os sorrisos dos três.

-O que vocês fizeram? -a matriarca ruiva perguntou.

-Mamãe! A senhora nos ofende. –um dos gêmeos disse.

-Sim, nós só estamos felizes em lhe ver. –completou o outro.

-Ou talvez nós simplesmente... –Gina disse dando um abraço no seu pai

-Vimos algo... –um dos gêmeos continuou.

-Que gostamos... –o outro completou.

-Muito! -e a ruivinha terminou.

Quando a senhora Weasley abriu a boca para falar uma explosão ocorreu dentro do trem e uma grande fumaça roxa começou a sair dos vagões onde geralmente os monitores ficavam e como eles eram os últimos a sair, pois verificavam se ninguém tinha ficado para trás, acabaram levando todo impacto, quando saíram estavam todos cobertos de uma gosma roxo fluorescente que era realmente brilhante. Os guardas da estação olharam atônitos por um momento para no outro correrem até os alunos para os ajudarem a se limpar, afinal ninguém poderia atravessar a barreira daquele jeito. Ele olhou para a ruiva que piscou divertida para ele. Vários colegas acenaram se despedindo à distância.

Ainda rindo com seus amigos e ouvindo os gêmeos serem repreendidos por uma senhora Weasley realmente zangada, por levarem sua menina para o mau caminho, eles atravessaram a barreira. Ele viu sua família ao longe e suspirou decepcionado. Gina o abraçou forte sussurrando que ele iria ter que aguentar pouco tempo e depois o deixou para ser abraçado por Hermione que ainda lhe lançava olhares estranhos aos dois.

Ele aproximou-se dos seus parentes e completamente ignorou os grunhidos do seu tio. Ele tinha apenas de manter a cabeça baixar e fingir ouvir tudo, depois ele tentaria lidar com eles. A viagem de volta foi rápida e silenciosa por sua parte, seus parentes estavam reclamando do incomodo de ter que pega-lo e perder tempo com ele. Ao chegarem na Rua dos Alfeneiros seu tio jogou seu malão dentro do armário e o trancou, logo sendo despachado para tirar as ervas daninhas do jardim.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Acordou com a luz no rosto e estranhou. Estava quente, confortável e aconchegante, ele realmente sentia-se descasado como há muitos anos não se sentia. Ele moveu-se e sentiu lençóis macios abaixo e acima dele. Será que ele finalmente morreu? Ele se perguntou e abriu os olhos relutantemente.

Ele estava em um grande quarto azul claro com móveis na cor de caramelo. A luz vinha de uma imensa janela com cortinas azuis escuro abertas e finas cortinas brancas impedindo levemente a visão externa. Sirius sentou-se na cama onde estava e apoiou-se nos travesseiros fofos.

Onde ele estava? Como chegara ali? Quem o levou ali? O que queriam com ele?

Eram as principais perguntas que corriam por sua mente. Ele viu roupas limpas postas em uma cadeira ao lado e levantou-se só então notando que estava completamente nu. Suas sobrancelhas subiram e ele olhou em volta. _Agora _a situação estava mais estranha ainda. Se ele teve alguma diversão ele _pelo menos_ gostaria de se lembrar.

Ele olhou uma porta à direita da cabeceira e viu um imenso banheiro totalmente completo com uma grande janela com uma vista deslumbrante de um mar de águas azul esverdeado, ele aproximou-se da janela como se hipnotizado e viu uma praia maravilhosa de areias brancas.

Sirius olhou melhor o banheiro onde estava, o lugar inteiro era pelo menos dez vezes o tamanho da sua cela em Azkaban, e ele estava feliz com isso, entre a banheira e a janela ele viu uma outra porta que ele imaginou ser onde ficava as roupas, ele abriu e viu uma espécie de sala toda em madeira com bancos em madeira e uma janela um pouco menor e de aparência mais grossa que do banheiro, ele fechou a porta e foi quando viu uma placa escrito _sauna à seco_ . Pegando as roupas limpas no quarto ele voltou para o banheiro, colocou as peças sobre a pia e olhou-se no espelho, seu cabelo e barba estavam cortados bem rentes a sua pele, sua pele pálida e macilenta lhe dava uma aparência doentia e enlouquecida, ele viu frascos de xampu, sabonete líquido, óleos aromatizantes, espuma de barbear, poções cicatrizantes e poção pós-barba.

O ex-prisioneiro procurou pelas gavetas do aparador da pia e achou uma toalha de mão e a levou consigo para o chuveiro juntamente com o vidro de sabonete líquido e o xampu, foi um longo banho, onde todo o vidro de sabonete foi usado para tirar toda a sujeira da prisão bruxa e meio vidro de xampu foi usado para lavar o couro cabeludo.

Enrolando a toalha na cintura fina ele foi para a pia onde terminou de raspar a barba e o que sobrou do cabelo com uma navalha. Olhou os vidros em cima da pia e dentro das gavetas novamente, finalmente achou uma poção de crescimento capilar e aplicou algumas gotas na cabeça e espalhou em todo couro cabeludo; o efeito foi rápido e logo ele estava com fios nascendo e crescendo até os ombros magros.

Pegou as vestes e vestiu-se, pela primeira vez ele sentiu-se limpo e confortável em sabe-se lá quanto tempo ele esteve trancado. Ele saiu do banheiro e viu uma garota de não mais do que dezoito ou vinte anos de cabelos curtos e rosa-choque colocando o café em uma mesa na varanda no lado de fora do quarto.

-Bom dia, Sirius! -ela disse alegremente quando o viu parado na porta do banheiro. –Não lembra de mim? -ela perguntou e depois riu. –Nymphadora Tonks, filha de Andrômeda. –ela esclareceu e apontou para a mesa com várias frutas, pães, leite e uma infinidade de outros alimentos. –Fome?

-Sim. –ele acenou e com cuidado aproximou-se da mesa. –Como...

-Primeiro tome essa poção de nutrição e essa de reforço de magia. –ela disse lhe entregando dois frascos que ele encarou com suspeita. –Olha, se eu quisesse te matar eu teria te deixado em Azkaban para aquelas coisas te matarem aos poucos.

-Desculpe. –ele pediu com a voz rouca e tomou as poções.

-Bom garoto. Agora coma o máximo que puder e se possível um pouco de cada. –ela instruiu, ele apenas assentiu. –Agora respondendo a pergunta que você não terminou. Luxor tirou você de lá. Ela é um dos familiares de Gina Weasley. –a filha de sua prima explicou.

Tonks como ela gostava de ser chamada, lhe explicou que os sonhos que ele estava tendo não eram simplesmente sonhos, mas lembranças de uma vida já vivida e que ela iria ajudá-lo a relembrar de tudo, para que pudessem ajudar a mudar tudo o que viveram antes.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Olhou para fora do seu quarto olhando as estufas da família. Uma pontada na nuca o fez cambalear apoiando-se na parede mais próxima, zonzo, tentou chegar até sua cama, mas a inconsciência o atingiu ele ouviu alguém gritar por ele, mas não sabia dizer quem era, somente a escuridão o envolvendo.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Susan e Hannah foram escoltadas por dois aurores até o ministério da magia, pois o pai de Hannah e a tia de Susan estavam tendo problemas no ministério. Aparentemente um prisioneiro fugiu de Azkaban, da área de alta segurança. Ao chegarem ao ministério viram os vários cartazes de procurado exibiam a foto de Sirius Black, Hannah parou em choque, a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi à escuridão tomar conta dela.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Era sua segunda noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry estava se segurando para não mandar a maldita proteção de sangue -que Pretorian lhe informou de existir alguns dias atrás- para o inferno. Naquele dia ele tinha descido para ser cumprimentado com o usual desprezo e ordens, sua tia lhe deu uma torrada com um pedaço pequeno de queijo e o mandou para "seus serviços".

Ele tinha adubado os canteiros de flores da sua tia, aparado a grama, pintado a cerca e lavado o carro do seu tio. Sua roupa estava suja de terra, suor e tinta, ele entrou pela cozinha e sua tia indicou uma tigela com uma sopa rala e fria com um pedaço pequeno de pão duro. Ele forçou-se a engolir aquilo e subiu para o quarto.

-Dobby. –ele chamou em voz baixa, assim que fechou a porta.

-Mestre... O que aconteceu com mestre? -o elfo apareceu com um estalo e perguntou ao ver seu estado.

-Meus parentes me forçam a trabalhar aqui. –ele disse dando de ombros. –Escute, eu preciso que você pegue meu malão no armário sob as escadas, ninguém pode te ver ou ouvir, está certo?

-Sim mestre. –o elfo disse e sumiu em um estalo.

Não demorou muito e o elfo voltou com o objeto, Harry pegou a varinha escondida no cós da calça e diminuiu o objeto o escondendo debaixo da cama, ordenou Dobby ir preparar um bom jantar para eles dois na cozinha do malão e depois saiu para tomar banho, de banho tomado, pegou um par de roupas velhas no armário e vestiu a contra gosto. Ele ouviu os Dursley se recolherem e puxou o malão do esconderijo. Com um toque de varinha o objeto se expandiu.

Harry tocou o ultimo fecho do malão e sentiu um calor aquecer sua mão, era um feitiço de reconhecimento, sibilando a ordem de abrir em língua de cobra, o fecho brilhou em prata então ele abriu a tampa. Ele pisou no fundo do malão e imediatamente começou a descer como um elevador trouxa. O 'elevador' parou no topo de uma escada em madeira negra que terminava em uma grande sala de estar, ligada a sala de jantar e cozinha, com exceção do piso e da escada, tudo eram branco, ele decoraria depois, segundo as instruções, ele deveria tocar a varinha em um móvel ou parede e dizer o nome da cor que queria. Os móveis também poderiam ser mudados de forma ao pronunciar a palavra _mudar_ e pensar cuidadosamente como e onde a mudança seria. Ele não estaria fazendo o feitiço em si, tudo no malão já estava previamente encantado para mudar de acordo com seu gosto, ele só teria que imaginar e tocar com a varinha.

Ele aproximou-se da sala de jantar e viu uma grande quantidade de comida servida, peru assado, arroz à grega, salada de verduras, salada de legumes, salada de frutas, suco de abóbora, leite, ovos mexidos e a sua sobremesa favorita, torta de melado azedo. Seu estômago roncou alto, ele estava realmente faminto. O jovem bruxo convidou o seu elfo domestico para jantar com ele, pedido que foi recebido com olhos úmidos e olhar extasiados.

Depois de jantar, Harry dirigiu-se para uma porta lateral e caminhou para a biblioteca de Defesa e Arte das Trevas. Ele sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira e olhou para os pergaminhos na mesa de centro a sua frente. Pretorian o fez começar a escrever todas as suas lembranças para que ele começasse a juntar tudo em um grimório próprio, segundo a ave negra, Gina estava fazendo o mesmo com Luxor. O jovem bruxo fechou os olhos e deixou sua respiração abrandar, entrando lentamente em suas próprias lembranças.

Cada vez mais retrocedendo e desenterrando seu passado, ele conseguia ver bruxos a sua volta o observando e tentando passar despercebido, isso só servia para aumentar sua raiva e desconfiança de Dumbledore. O velho diretor sabia sobre sua vida, ele sabia o que ele passava e nunca fez nada para mudar isso. Ele abriu os olhos quando suas lembranças ficaram dolorosas demais para aguentar. O moreno respirou fundo e pegou pena e tinteiro, começou a escrever suas lembranças e o que ele conseguiu observar ao redor. Ele esperava que pudesse alcançar suas lembranças a respeito de seus pais. Seu familiar havia avisado que dificilmente ele vai ter uma lembrança mais clara a respeito dos seus três ou quatro primeiros anos de vida, mas ele queria tentar, ele queria ver e ouvir sua mãe e seu pai, ele queria tanto que doía.

Colocando a pena de lado ele releu tudo o que escreveu, sua prática em escrever com pena estava ajudando a melhorar sua caligrafia, agora não era mais um emaranhado de rabiscos e borrados de tinta, sua letra estava ficando mais pura e havia poucos borrados. Satisfeito com o progresso daquela noite, ele colocou o pergaminho com os outros em cima de uma das mesas de estudo e em seguida andou até a biblioteca de Aritmancia/Finanças onde a carta de Gringotes estava guardada juntamente com o pergaminho com as anotações sobre as habilidades herdadas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era mais de meia-noite quando todos do dormitório dormiram e ele pode finalmente descer para o Salão Comunal, tirando dois frascos com a poção do malão e a capa de invisibilidade saiu do dormitório e desceu para encontrar a ruiva esperando-o sentada na poltrona perto da lareira, ela estava perdida em uma conversa silenciosa com Luxor, ele sentou-se de frente para Gina e a olhou, um rastro de lágrimas marcava seu rosto._

_A fênix branca o olhou e deu um trinado triste, passando sua cabeça suavemente pelo rosto da ruiva. Como se lamentando algo que a menina pensou. Com um flash de fogo branco a ave desapareceu, mas ele podia ouvir seu canto ecoar pelas paredes da torre. Gina secou o rosto e forçou um sorriso pra ele._

_-Hei. –ela sussurrou o olhando. –Pronto para o teste? -perguntou desviando o olhar do rosto dele e pegando uma faca de prata._

_-O que houve? -ele perguntou preocupado._

_-Lembranças, só isso. –ela tentou fazer soar desinteressante, mas ele ouviu a quebra na voz._

_-Você quer falar sobre isso? -ele perguntou, ela só negou com a cabeça._

_-Vamos fazer o teste? -ela perguntou forçando entusiasmo._

_Ele acenou concordando, quando ela quisesse falar com ele, ela o faria. Retirou os dois frascos do bolso da calça que usava e colocou sobre a mesinha entre eles. Harry observou com cuidado quando ela abriu um dos frascos e cortou o dedo dele com a faca, deixando o sangue pingar dentro do vidro até que a poção incolor mudou para a cor lilás-claro como o texto orientava; depois ela vedou novamente a poção e balançou o vidro algumas vezes até que a poção mudou novamente para uma cor vibrante de laranja, enquanto ele fazia um feitiço de cura simples. _

_Respirando fundo ela derramou a poção no pergaminho sobre a mesa e depois derramou um tinteiro. O pergaminho brilhou em várias cores enquanto a poção e a tinta se misturavam com ele e aos poucos uma lista começava a surgir._

_**'Duque Harry James Evans Potter, Sangue-Puro, Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter por nascimento, direito e sangue; **_

_**Pai:** Duque James Charlus Black Potter, Sangue-Puro;_

_**Avô Paterno :** Duque Charlus Richard York Potter, Sangue-Puro._

_**Avó Paterna :** Duquesa Dorea Cassiopéia Potter antes Black, Sangue-Puro._

_**Mãe:** Lily Marguerite Rosalie Potter antes Evans, Sangue-Puro;_

_**Avô Materno:** Cristhofer Edward Poitiers Evans, Aborto._

_**Avó Materna:** Catherine Elizabeth Rosalie Evans antes Juneu, Aborto._

_**Casas Por Direito de Conquista:**_

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Slytherin;_

_**Casas Por Herança:**_

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter (Linhagem Bruxa); _

_Herdeiro da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black (Em espera);_

**_Casas Por Linhagem:_**

_Chefe da Casa Evans (Linhagem Abortos / Bruxa) - Titulo passado somente para os descendentes de sangue bruxo;_

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Hitchens (Linhagem Abortos / Bruxa) - Titulo passado somente para os descendentes de sangue bruxo; _

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa York (Linhagem Bruxa) – Duque de York – Titulo passado somente para os descendentes de sangue bruxo;_

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Poitiers (Linhagem Abortos / Bruxa) - Marquês de Crotone, Conde de Saint-Vailler, Visconde de l´Estoile, Barão de Clérieux, Barão de Sérignam – Títulos passados somente para os descendentes de sangue bruxo; _

_Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa Potter (Linhagem Bruxa);_

**_Habilidades Herdadas por Sangue:_**

_Metamorfomagia – Herdado de Dórea Cassiopéia Potter antes Black (ativado parcialmente por magia acidental)._

_Ofidioglota – Herdado de Eivam Gaunt (ativado por magia negra)._

_Magia Elementar – Herdado de Jean Antoine Louis Poitiers (bloqueado por feitiço externo - atualmente desbloqueado)._

_Animagia – Herdado de James Charlus Black Potter (adormecido pela magia pessoal)._

_Empatia – Herdado por Charlus Richard York Potter (bloqueado por feitiço externo - atualmente desbloqueado)._

_Legilimência da Alma – Herdado por Catherine Elizabeth Rosalie Evans antes Juneu (bloqueado por feitiço externo - atualmente desbloqueado).'_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Harry abaixou o pergaminho com a lista de habilidades, sua maior surpresa foi descobrir que seus avós maternos eram abortos, Gina havia explicado que muitas famílias bruxas encorajam as crianças sem magia a viver fora do mundo mágico, como uma forma de poupar a criança a trabalhos que ninguém quer, e também como uma forma de esconder sua vergonha. Principalmente se os abortos são consequências por quebra de contratos ou juramentos mágicos.

Ela até chegou a explicar que mesmo sua família tinha preconceitos com abortos e de certa forma exilou um primo aborto, por parte da família da sua mãe, que agora vivia no mundo dos trouxas e trabalhava como contador. Tirando seus pensamentos da caçula da família ruiva, ele pegou a carta do Banco Gringotes e quebrou o lacre de cera.

_'A Vossa Alteza Duque Harry James Potter - Duque de York - Pela Casa de York; Marquês de Crotone, Conde de Saint-Vailler, Visconde de l´Estoile, Barão de Clérieux, Barão de Sérignam - Pela Casa de Poitiers; Lord da Suprema Corte Bruxa e da Câmara dos Lordes Trouxa - Pela Casa Potter e Casa de York.'_

_'É com grande surpresa que recebemos sua carta direta. Tendo em vista que todos os nossos contatos foram feitos diretamente com seu tutor mágico Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore (Ordem de Merlim - primeira classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe da Suprema Corte, Cacique Supremo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Diretor de Hogwarts).'_

_'Devido a natureza da sua carta, assumimos que todas as informações que passamos nos últimos anos não lhe foram re-passadas anteriormente, então juntamos todos os relatórios referentes as suas contas desde a época que Sua Alteza Duque Charlus Richard York Potter assumiu as finanças da família, segue também em anexo uma cópia da sua Árvore Genealógica, apenas bata com a varinha no centro e a tapeçaria irá expandir-se em sua totalidade, claro que os serviços prestados de coleta de informação e copia de tudo em anexo tiveram algum custo, mas que também está descrito nos livros de controle, também a serem expandidos por toque de varinha.'_

_'Pedimos que qualquer dúvida entre em contato diretamente com Rasmuri, Diretor Chefe do Departamento de Contas e Heranças e atual designado como protetor de vossa conta. Nosso assunto será mantido em total segredo, mesmo do seu guardião, até que o diga o contrário. Também segue em anexo um livro separado com os valores retirados e depositados em suas contas desde que se tornou o único membro de sua família.'_

_'Também em anexo segue os livros que pediu sobre explicações de como funciona a mudança de dinheiro não bruxo para o dinheiro bruxo, assim como suas taxas atualizadas e câmbio para outras moedas existentes.'_

_'É com grande prazer que apreciamos um jovem bruxo interessar-se por seu ouro e herança, devo informá-lo que desde seus onze anos Sua Graça encontra-se elegível para assumir suas responsabilidades, se lhe for de vontade, perante Gringotes. Devo alertar que ao assumir tais deveres para com o Banco Gringotes isso não o tornará automaticamente maior de idade perante o seu Ministério.'_

_'Embora já detenha seus títulos no momento que seus pais faleceram, só poderá pleitear sua emancipação a partir dos treze anos, idade de consentimento de acordo com a Lei 203-457 em vigor desde Janeiro de 1550 - não sendo mudada desde então-, porém para conseguir a emancipação são necessários alguns detalhes, maiores explicações podem ser encontradas em um livro em anexo sobre as Leis Bruxas.'_

_'Que seu ouro sempre flua,'_

_'Ragnok'_

_'Duende Chefe.'_

_'Diretor Administrativo de Gringotes.'_

Ele virou o envelope sobre a mesa e doze livros grossos magicamente diminuídos caíram sobre a mesa, juntamente com uma tapeçaria de vinte centímetros, na cor verde claro, com bordas e linhas centrais na cor dourada. Um brasão estava localizado no centro superior, curioso, tocou a varinha na tapeçaria e o objeto flutuou a sua frente se expandindo e fixando-se sobre a parte superior da lareira.

O brasão era na cor vermelho sangue com um leão caramelo apoiado nas patas traseiras no lado direito e um cavalo branco empinado nas patas traseiras no lado esquerdo, as cabeças de perfil dava a impressão que um animal estava lutando com o outro, três elmos estavam sobre os animais, o do centro tinha uma coroa dourada acima dele, a coroa tinha uma cruz no centro e uma em cada lateral e entre elas uma espécie de folha, uma boina vermelha por cima e jóias na base da coroa, o elmo central estava aberto e os das laterais se inclinavam sobre cada animal. Plumas e lírios ornamentavam suavemente em volta e desciam pelas costas do leão e do cavalo, em baixo deles uma faixa dizia: 'Humilitas et servire dimicaret animus'. Ele anotou para pesquisar depois o significado. A tapeçaria tinha muitos nomes e muitos poucos com ligação dupla, que ele sabia, pelas aulas de biologia na escola trouxa, que eram casamentos consanguíneos.

Olhou para o velho relógio de pulso que foi de Duda, nove e meia. Harry pediu a Dobby para buscar um dicionário de latim que ele vira rapidamente entre os livros tirados da Sala Precisa. Tocou os livros do banco com a varinha e eles se expandiram em grossos e largos livros e começou a folhá-los, ele não entendia muito bem, mas pelo que parecia muitos cofres de investimentos e jazigos com móveis, livros e outros objetos guardados estavam em espera, sem render juros.

Ele olhou para o que parecia ser o mais velho dos livros e verificou que embora sua família tinha uma excelente situação financeira na época que seu avô assumiu as finanças; Charlus Potter havia conseguido multiplicar muito os números, que de acordo com o livro mais novo, poderia fazer os investimentos iniciais parecerem meros salários mensais de seu tio.

Algum tempo depois Harry Potter finalmente estava sentindo o peso da sua responsabilidade como Chefe da Casa Potter. Ao tentar estudar os números e descrições de tudo ao que tinha direito ele viu que teria que pedir ajuda de outra pessoa, alguém confiável e que poderia lhe explicar e ensinar tudo em detalhes, para que ele não colocasse tudo a perder. Ele pensaria nisso depois, ele decidiu fechando o livro que segurava e se recostando na cadeira passando as mãos no rosto.

-Mestre Harry precisa descansar senhor. –a voz de Dobby soou perto dele e ele olhou em volta, para ver o elfo organizando os livros que o banco mandara e o dicionário que ele pedira em cima da mesa de centro.

-Preciso aprender muita coisa, Dobby. –ele disse cansado. –Eu sou Chefe de várias casas e eu nunca fui ensinado sobre nada disso. –completou indicando os livros com um gesto largo de braços.

-Mestre Harry quer Dobby ensinar, senhor? -o elfo perguntou surpreendendo o jovem bruxo.

-Como? -perguntou espantado.

-Dobby ajudar tutores de jovem Malfoy, mestre Harry. –o elfo explicou balançando as orelhas, feliz em ajudar. –Dobby sabe tudo sobre comando de Antiga e Nobre Casa, senhor. Os Malfoy esperam que Casa Potter passe para comando da Casa Malfoy, eles esperam que mestre Harry Potter não leve nome adiante, então casa de mestre passa para antigo mestre de Dobby, senhor. –ele explicou e depois colocou as mãos na boca. –Dobby mal, Dobby mal! -exclamou batendo a cabeça na mesa.

-Dobby pare! -o moreno ordenou e o pequeno ser obedeceu. –Eu o proíbo de se machucar a menos que eu ordene. E eu ordeno que você me conte tudo o que sabe sobre as intenções dos Malfoy com a Casa Potter.

H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G- H/G

Sentada no peitoral da janela, ela olhava a paisagem sem ver realmente. Desde que Luxor a ajudara a destrancar suas memórias que ela não conseguiu uma noite inteira de sono. Ela agora sabia que esse era um dos motivos para só agora as lembranças voltarem, ela teria uma desculpa perfeita para seus pesadelos, secou o rosto com as mãos tremulas. Mãos que verteriam muito sangue inimigo se o futuro não fosse mudado.

Gina voltou para dentro do quarto e saiu com cuidado para o corredor, sua mãe estava na cozinha então ela teria quer ter muito cuidado para não ser ouvida. Por sorte seus irmãos estavam no lado de fora desgnomizando o jardim. Apontando a varinha de sua avó para o alçapão do sótão fez a porta abrir e a escada descer o mais silenciosa possível, ouviu com cuidado a sua volta e acalmou-se ao ouvir sua mãe usando as panelas.

A ruiva subiu as escadas rapidamente, mas antes de entrar no local acendeu a varinha com feitiço _Lumos Solem_, imitando os raios solares, ela ouviu o Ghoul resmungar e se arrastar para um canto escuro. Luxor apareceu em um clarão de luz e pousou em seu ombro, a ave emitia um brilho prateado próprio. Ela direcionou sua varinha em sua volta e viu o que o ser do sótão guardava. Cinco grandes malões de nove fechos, eles pareciam ter por volta de cem anos ou algo assim e dois outros malões comuns que pareciam bem mais antigos.

Quatro dos malões "mais novos" eram de madeira escura com cobras detalhes de prata nos cantos e nos fechos, as alças eram circulares em uma cadeia de nós celtas, o quinto malão era em cor caramelo queimado com detalhes em bronze, mas nos lugares das cobras, somente laços triplos enfeitavam seus cantos, as alças eram argolas simples. Os dois malões mais antigos eram de madeira avermelhada e sem muitos detalhes, as alças argoladas eram de ferro fundido, assim como os detalhes nos cantos.

Luxor voou para os malões e com alguns clarões de idas e vindas, todos os objetos estavam fora do sótão. A caçula Weasley desceu a escada novamente e fez a porta se fechar com um aceno de varinha, soltou o ar que ele nem ao menos notou que segurava e olhou em volta, tudo igual a quando ela subiu.

Voltou para seu quarto e abriu os malões mais novos e os olhou por dentro. Eles eram quase iguais ao que Harry havia comprado, a diferença desses eram que todos eram grandes bibliotecas com apenas uma lareira, uma pequena sala intima e uma grande mesa de estudo em cada biblioteca, vários outros malões com diferentes quantidades de fechos estavam dentro das bibliotecas.

Em seu outro futuro, ela só havia descoberto os malões tarde demais, quando estavam limpando os restos queimados da Toca, o único livro que escapou das chamas foi um dos grimórios de sua avó Cedrella, onde havia algumas informações realmente interessantes pena que estavam incompletas, já que o grimório que o completava foi perdido pelas chamas.

Muitos condenavam a casa Sonserina por serem das trevas, e até mesmo sua família fazia isso. Ela achava muita hipocrisia, já que sua avó foi uma Sonserina. Mas os membros da casa das cobras só eram mais focados em seus objetivos, eles determinavam o que queriam e iam por todos os caminhos para conseguirem. É verdade que muitos se perdiam para o mal, mas hei muitos outros das outras casas também caiam em tentação.

Ela voltou para seu quarto e diminuiu os malões para o tamanho de caixas sapos de chocolates e os guardou em sua mesinha de cabeceira, enfeitiçando a gaveta para manter seus irmãos longe dos malões e do seu grimório que também estava na gaveta. O som de passos se aproximando alertou-a da chegada de alguém. Rapidamente sentou-se em frente a penteadeira e tentou disfarçar os olhos vermelhos.

-Gina, mamãe mandou descer para o almoço! –a voz de Ron soou na porta e logo os passos soaram se distanciando apressados, nem mesmo esperando uma resposta.

Uma explosão escura apareceu, anunciando a chegada de Pretorian, a ave negra deixou um bilhete em sua cama e desapareceu.

'Se puder, me encontre hoje à meia-noite em frente Gringotes.'

**N.A: Obrigada aos que estão lendo minha fic, por favor comentem ok? bjs**


	5. Caos Organizado?

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

_**"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 05 – Caos Organizado?

Neville jogou-se contra sua cama com um suspiro cansado, fazia uma semana desde que chegara em casa de Hogwarts e quase cinco dias da explosão de magia onde suas reservas de magias foram exauridas ao máximo. Quando acordara suas memórias estavam desordenadas e ele acreditou por um momento que estava no circulo de pedra de Hogwarts fazendo o ritual que acharam na biblioteca subterrânea da família Lovegood.

Então quando viu a falecida Augusta Longbottom a seus pés, conversando com medi-bruxos, ele decidiu ficar calado e fingiu pensar que tinha seis anos e que seu tio-avô Algi o jogara no lago. A reação da velha Augusta foi cruelmente satisfatória, ele sabia que era injusto, mas hei, ela nunca foi justa com ele enquanto crescia, foi pouco antes de sua morte que ela realmente começou a vê-lo como Neville e não como Frank e foi somente porque Luna havia encontrado uma "poção negra" na biblioteca da sua família e, juntamente com Legilimência, reconstruiu a sanidade dos seus pais. Infelizmente menos de três anos depois, Augusta pereceu ao lado dos recém reintegrados membros da Ordem da Fênix, Frank e Alice Longbottom.

Vamos apenas dizer que depois ele não se importou muito em começar a derramar sangue dos comensais e muito menos torturá-los, depois da forma como mataram sua irmã em tudo, menos sangue, Ginevra Weasley que naquele dia ajudava sua esposa Hannah Longbottom, antes Abbott, a ter seu primogênito. Foi depois dessas mortes que ele e Harry afundaram mais baixo em sua dor e resolveram não ter mais piedade com ninguém.

Esse era seu primeiro dia fora de e havia sido difícil fingir que estava tudo bem quando na realidade ele sabia que outros países já teriam resolvido mais de noventa por cento dos problemas daquele hospital com algumas poções e feitiços. Mas a arrogância de Fudge, o preconceito com ofidioglotas e os chamados "feitiços e poções escuras" estavam barrando e condenando todas aquelas pessoas a vidas incompletas.

Respirou profundo e lentamente, tentando reorganizar suas memórias em ordem cronológica e esconder as "lembranças negras". Ele não soube quanto tempo sua meditação durou e nem quando se transformou em sono e em sonhos. Só que quando acordou, era duas da tarde do dia seguinte e um medi-bruxo o examinava com sua avó do lado.

-Avó? O que está havendo? -Neville perguntou resolvendo se fazer de desentendido e fingir que nunca teve desgaste mágico.

-Você não acordava jovem senhor Longbottom. Eu vim apenas me certificar de que estava tudo bem. –o homem falou, Augusta estava estranhamente... Nervosa? Ao fundo do seu quarto, sentada na sua cadeira da escrivaninha. –O que você se lembra? -ele perguntou.

-Hum... Eu estava olhando para as estufas e hum... –ele fingiu confusão. –E depois quando fui me trocar para o almoço... Eu meio que escorreguei eu acho. –mentiu descaradamente. –E depois senti essa pancada e acordei agora.

-Não tentou nenhuma magia, nem foi atacado ou algo assim? -o curandeiro insistiu.

-Hum... Não que eu lembre. –ele deu de ombros e passou a mão pela parte de trás do pescoço. –Mas eu lembro de ter sentido esse calor sendo puxado de mim e a sensação das pernas tremerem. –deu de ombros como se não fosse nada importante.

-Eu vejo. –concordou e virou-se para sua avó. –Creio que a exaustão mágica do seu neto foi devido o corpo combater alguma doença mágica, Lady Longbottom. Acho que a doença era mais forte do que a magia do seu neto podia deter no momento por isso tivemos o pequeno problema, mas agora sua reserva mágica e lembranças parecem estar ok. –Neville teve que morder a língua para não dar uma resposta atravessada ao chamado medi-bruxo.

-Obrigada, curador Halawey. –a velha bruxa agradeceu. –Neville fique aqui descansando, vou mandar Luli lhe trazer o almoço. –ela ordenou e saiu com o curador.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e jogou-se nos travesseiros. O urubu velho iria ficar de olho nele por um tempo, mas era um preço pequeno a se pagar para ter suas memórias do futuro de volta, sorriu levitando pena e pergaminho para sua cama. 'Ah! As maravilhas de poder fazer magia sem varinha de novo'. Pensou sentindo-se um pouco cansado, ele teria que reeducar seu corpo a não depender de um pedaço de madeira, o jovem grifinório começou a escrever suas cartas. Se o feitiço dera certo, sua Hannah devia ter suas lembranças de voltar pouco antes dele ter acordado com as dele.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

_A festa do casamento de Bill havia sido interrompida pelo ataque de comensais da morte. Ela conseguiu ver Harry correr com Rony e Hermione para a linha das arvores, pouco antes dela ser empurrada para o chão por alguém. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas a dor de mil facas a acertou, ela tinha plena consciência de que estava gritando mais do que suas forças permitiam, seu corpo convulsionou no chão e lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo rosto._

_-Vejam só o que temos aqui. –uma voz de homem disse, ela viu a figura encapuzada de pé perto dela. –Vamos ver o que você tem aí, princesinha._

_Ela foi torturada até que ela não tinha mais forças para levantar um dedo. Vergonha, nojo e ódio a preencheram quando ela teve seu vestido e peças íntimas rasgadas. Ela podia ouvir gritos ao fundo, gritos de tortura e de súplicas enquanto o maldito mascarado a violava, tirando sua virgindade e sujando sua pele com sua semente podre. Durante toda a noite ela e mais outras foram violentadas e torturadas pela cruciatus por comensais que repetidamente zombavam deles. Seus pais foram estripados vivos na sua frente, assim como alguns de seus outros familiares que não conseguiram fugir. Ela estava jogada no chão como um brinquedo quebrado, ouviu os comensais se divertirem usando inúmeras maldições negras para matar sua família e amigos, foi quando o fogo começou primeiro era um circulo perfeito a sua volta, chamas negras começaram a dançar selvagens, furiosas, vingativas, como se exigindo reparação pelos crimes cometidos, logo tudo e todos queimavam entre as chamas. Ela ia morrer, ela não ligava, mas ela ia levar tantos quantos podia. Ela podia ouvir o desespero dos comensais tentando aparatar e fazer chaves de portal, tentando quebrar as janelas e portas, não. Ela não permitiria, ela ia matar um por um, cada monstro que ousou violá-la, cada um que a torturou e torturou sua família, cada ser nojento que possuía a marca de Riddle. A casa desabou sobre todos os enterrando nas chamas._

-NÃO! -a ruiva acordou tremendo, braços tentaram abraça-la, mas ela pulou longe se encostando sobre a cabeceira.

-Tudo bem, filha. Já passou, foi só um pesadelo. –a voz de Molly Weasley tentou acalma-la, ao fundo algo soou quebrando.

A ruiva voltou os olhos torturados para a figura redonda ao seu lado. Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando ver através das lágrimas que caiam em abundancia. Gina podia ver seu pai e irmãos parados na porta a observando assustados, alguns objetos voavam pelo quarto. Vivos, eles ainda estavam vivos, ela constatou se acalmado um pouco, ela sentiu sua mãe a tocar levemente e encolheu-se instintivamente, os objetos caíram no chão quando sua magia começou a acalmar. Haviam sido anos depois do casamento de Gui que ela permitira alguém encostar novamente em sua pele, mas reviver o dia em seu pesadelo a fez sentir-se suja novamente, indigna de contato com mais alguém.

-Filha. –Molly começou. –Você quer conversar? -a bruxa mais velha perguntou, a caçula da família apenas negou com a cabeça, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e ela não daria armas para o velho manipulador que era Dumbledore, não mais do que seus pesadelos já dariam, mesmo sem sua família saber os detalhes. –Filha...

-Me deixa só. –ela sussurrou apertando os joelhos contra o peito e os abraçando.

-Gina, querida... –Arthur começou.

-EU DISSE PRA ME DEIXAR SÓ! -ela gritou fazendo sua magia jogá-los para fora do quarto e fechar a porta, ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos e chorou mais alto, a dor fantasma da cruciatus vibrava em sua memória, ela quase podia sentir a maldição novamente, assim como quase podia sentir os corpos daqueles malditos sobre ela, esfregando seus corpos no dela e a possuindo repetidamente um após o outro, novamente sua magia fez os objetos no quarto levitarem descontroladamente em volta dela.

Luxor apareceu em sua cama e a olhou tristemente, ela podia ouvir sua família bater na porta tentando abrir para vê-la, mas ela não podia, não conseguia olhar para eles e não ver seus corpos mortos e desfigurados, cada um com um destino sangrento. A ruiva chorou até adormecer, ela não viu quando sua família finalmente conseguiu entrar no quarto e ofegaram ao ver o caos de objetos quebrados pelo lugar e a bela fênix branca trinando e protegendo a menina da magia acidental, ela não viu quando um excitado e ao mesmo tempo assustado Percy Weasley chamou Dumbledore a sua casa e nem quando o diretor chegou, e nem viu o olhar cobiçoso que ele deu a sua familiar.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

-Humildade para servir e coragem para lutar. –Harry leu a tradução do lema da sua família, ele deveria ter feito isso alguns dias atrás, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu tempo, entre suas lições com Dobby, que realmente sabia muito sobre Casas Antigas e Nobres, conseguir tutores através de Gringotes, suas aulas com Luxor, as tarefas de Hogwarts e a que seus parentes lhe davam, ele mal sabia como ele tinha tempo para comer e dormir.

E por falar em comer, o elfo doméstico era realmente muito útil e entusiasmado em sua nova dieta. Ele sorriu aproveitando o sanduíche realmente divino que o elfo fez. Sua tia Petúnia morreria se descobrisse que ele estava comendo todos os dias e no mínimo seis vezes ao dia – o elfo estava determinado a ver seu mestre bem alimentado, nem que pra isso ele tinha que se esgueirar entre os arbustos para lhe dar um lanche - e com alimentos que ela geralmente reservava apenas para jantares de negócio extremamente importantes para Valter, como queijo de búfala, tomates secos, cogumelos, peru, morangos, amoras, lagosta, salmão e vários outros alimentos que os trouxas achavam realmente caros, além dos mimos do mundo bruxo, como hidromel envelhecido em carvalho, vinho de elfo silvestre, algumas carnes mágicas que faziam você sentir cada pedaço do seu corpo explodir em sensações de bem estar e etc.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era quase meia-noite, sorriu e relaxou se preparando para mais uma vez observar suas lembranças. Ao contrario do que Pretorian achava, ele realmente foi capaz de ver algumas das suas lembranças de quando seus pais estavam vivos. Seu pai era um brincalhão e o queria no caminho da traquinagem desde cedo. Harry riu ao lembrar do rosto do seu pai ao colocá-lo em cima de uma vassoura pela primeira vez e foi pego pela sua mãe. Ele podia sentir cada pedaço do amor deles. O moreno achava que era seu dom empático aflorando quando pequeno.

_Com um grande sorriso ele abriu os olhos para se encontrar em sua cama na rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele devia ter dormido e Dobby o levara para fora do malão. Ele levantou-se da cama quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Uma imagem de se mesmo mais alto e triste apareceu na porta, ele tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, suas roupas não pareciam mais ser as velhas de seu primo, mas novas e de caimento ideal Ao seu lado a versão mais velha de Gina apareceu. A ruiva vestia roupas escuras, seus cabelos estavam longos e soltos com largas ondas e uns poucos cachos nas pontas, seu cabelo ruivo estava em tons de roxo e lilás a partir do meio dos fios e terminavam em tom de negro azulado._

_-Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? -ela perguntou, seu tom de voz era frio e impessoal._

_-Os comensais não sabem que a casa ainda está de pé. –sua versão mais velha disse, tirando uma caixa pequena e a colocando nos pés da cama, com um estalar de dedos a caixa se transformou em um malão. –Podemos ficar aqui e reagrupar no ponto de encontro na data marcada._

_-Você sabe que eu vou ter que ir até o circulo de pedra logo para recarregar a pulseira. –a 'ruiva' disse mostrando um bracelete de cobre._

_-Gina...eu..._

_-Não foi culpa sua que eu perdi o controle dos meus poderes Harry. –ela o cortou cruzando os braços._

_-Sim, foi! Se eu não tivesse deixado você..._

_-Sim, se você não tivesse me deixado, você podia ter me protegido! Sim, foi culpa sua que os comensais me torturaram até quase me deixar louca! Sim, foi culpa sua que eu estou marcada pelo resto da minha vida com essas malditas cicatrizes! Sim, foi culpa sua que eu fui violada pelos bastardos e foi culpa sua que eu tive que mata-los e queimar a minha casa! -ela falou furiosa. –Agora está feliz em assumir a culpa pela porcaria de inferno que minha vida se tornou?_

_-Gina..._

_-Não! Você se acha muito não é Potter? -perguntou venenosa, o Harry de doze anos se lembrou do tom que Snape usava para falar com ele. –O poderoso Harry Potter é responsável por tudo de ruim que acontece na vida das pessoas. O grande Potter que demorou seis anos para notar que eu sou uma garota, o perfeito Potter que só me notou porque o maldito Dumbledore o encharcou com poções do amor e feitiços de compulsão. O maravilhoso Potter que nunca notou nada nem ninguém a menos que o afetasse diretamente._

_-Você não está sendo justa! -ele a interrompeu._

_-Justa? Você é que não está sendo justo! -ela acusou. –Minha família morreu lutando porque acreditou que era o certo a fazer, e é a coisa certa a fazer, mas não se ganha uma guerra sem matar e eles não tinham aprendido isso até que fosse tarde demais! Nós escolhemos isso e você não vai menosprezar nossas escolhas!_

_-Eu não estou menosprezando Gina, mas se vocês não fossem envolvidos comigo..._

_-Nós teríamos entrado na guerra da mesma forma! -ela gritou e saiu do seu quarto batendo a porta. _

_Sua versão mais velha chutou a porta e deslizou para o chão segurando as mãos na cabeça._

Abriu os olhos sentindo a dor e arrependimento da sua versão mais velha. Dumbledore o havia colocado sob feitiço de compulsão e poção do amor? Porque ele fizera isso? Olhou em volta e se viu ainda na poltrona da biblioteca de Aritmancia no seu malão. Pretorian estava empoleirado na poltrona a sua frente o olhando pacientemente.

"_Olá, Lord Potter. Pela sua magia percebo que suas memórias do futuro já foram liberadas" _a ave negra falou telepaticamente com ele.

-Isso é meu futuro? -ele perguntou temeroso. –Gina, ela...

"_Sim, jovem Lord, a menina foi muito machucada naquela época, mas esse é um dos motivos para qual você voltou" _Pretorian disse. _"Agora vamos nos concentrar em organizar suas memórias do futuro". _Seu familiar informou. _"Anote a visão que você teve, mas não no grimório, apenas em pergaminhos separados, você vai ter reorganizar as anotações depois, e haverá memórias que não serão suas, quando chegar a hora você vai descobrir de quem são"._

A fênix sumiu em chamas negras, deixando-o anotar sua mais recente memória. Harry percebeu a cada linha que escrevia que ele não deveria esperar boas lembranças do seu futuro e esperava que ele realmente poderia impedir a dor que ele viu nos olhos da ruiva. Olhando para o relógio em seu pulso ele viu que era pouco mais das cinco da manhã. Pegou um outro pergaminho e começou a escrever uma carta para Gina. Ele esperava que ela pudesse receber sem ser vista, segundo Luxor lhe informou, estava difícil ela sair das vistas da sua família, ela nem ao menos conseguiu ir a Gringotes na outra noite, mas pelo menos seus familiares ainda podiam levar suas cartas sem serem vistos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Luna saiu calmamente da biblioteca subterrânea em sua casa, ela mal segurava o livro muito grosso, largo e comprido e de aparência muito velha. Ela sabia exatamente qual era sua parte da missão, ela teria que re-traduzir todas as anotações de sua muitas vezes tataravó Lucíola Swanson. Lucíola foi uma bruxa nascida trouxa e uma das damas da corte que ajudaram ao Príncipe Edward – por direito Rei Edward V - e o Duque Richard de York a fugirem da torre de Londres durante a Guerra das Rosas, que ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, havia sido uma guerra bruxa pelo trono Inglês, mas no fim ficou acordado que uma parte esquecida de abortos de ambas as famílias, que haviam se unido alguns anos antes, iriam assumir o comando do Reino Unido, assim, Henry Tudor - que escondeu o príncipe e o duque sob proteção no mundo bruxo- liderou uma revolta que assumiu o trono.

Ela respirou aliviada ao colocar o livro sobre sua cama, ela realmente esperava que Harry havia conseguido reaver suas memórias e providenciasse os tutores para que pudessem estudar História da Magia e Poções como um "grupo de estudos", uma das partes do plano era tirar o mundo bruxo do atraso em História que Binns os afundou, e o atraso com mestres de Poções, medi-bruxos e aurores que Snape provocou com seu humor ácido que desencorajava qualquer um a seguir os N.I.E.M's do assunto dele.

Honestamente, o fantasma era tão obcecado em mostrar os duendes como sendo a escória do mundo, que se esquecia de mostrar o real motivo por trás das guerras e principalmente esquecia que a História não era feita somente de Guerras de Duendes.

E Snape, francamente, ele podia ser o melhor mestre de poções desde sabe-se lá quanto tempo, mas ele era uma merda no que se tratava de ensinar realmente a qualquer um. Tal teoria foi provada quando Neville, Gina e Harry se tornaram exímios medi-bruxos e mestres de poções não licenciados, já que a resistência vivia na clandestinidade, na sua outra linha de tempo, depois que começaram a estudar o assunto por conta própria.

A loira corvinal prendeu os fios loiros em um coque alto e pegou pena e pergaminhos, abrindo o livro na última página. Luna sorriu ao colocar o livro deitado com a lombada para cima. Lucíola havia sido um tanto paranóica e escreveu suas descobertas de modo que olhos descuidados não veriam as Runas Célticas escritas de trás para frente, deitadas na horizontal e com algumas linhas encobertas que só seriam mostradas se a própria magia do livro detectasse boas intenções no leitor.

Acomodando-se melhor na cama e pré-enfeitiçando o pergaminho, ela começou a traduzir as anotações. Ela queria mais do que tudo ir diretamente para a página onde estavam as poções para os Longbottom, mas ela só poderia fazer isso depois de receberem a confirmação das lembranças de Neville voltaram totalmente, afinal somente ele poderia dar as poções sem ser pego pelos medi-bruxos. Então, enquanto a confirmação não chegava, ela ia adiantando as traduções calmamente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Ron acordou com seu estomago roncando alto e a luz do sol iluminando quase todo seu quarto. Os últimos dias desde que chegaram da escola haviam sido confusos, os constantes pesadelos de sua irmã, estavam começando a irritá-lo. Por que ela simplesmente não parava de gritar?

A coisa toda já havia passado, ela estava bem, não tinha motivos para tanto escândalo. Ou talvez ela só quisesse chamar a atenção de seus pais, como se já não bastasse ela ter virado a cabeça de Harry, praticamente roubando **seu** melhor amigo. Ela nem falava com ele antes, por que tinha que começar a falar agora? Hoje ele teria uma séria conversa com ela e exigiria para deixar seu amigo em paz. Harry não precisava de uma garotinha estúpida ao seu redor tentando chamar sua atenção.

E depois havia aquela ave estranha, ele e os gêmeos ouviram seus pais conversarem com Dumbledore e descobriram que o bicho era uma fênix branca, aves mais raras do que as fênixes vermelhas comuns. O diretor achava que Gina não sabia da ave, já que elas raramente se mostravam aos seus escolhidos, pelo menos era o que ele disse e os orientou a não falar com ela sobre isso. Internamente Ron concordava, seria só uma coisa a mais para ela fazer alarde.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir uma roupa confortável, ele desceu para comer, o almoço já estava na mesa.

-Finalmente acordou, Ron, já estava indo para verificar se estava doente. –sua mãe falou terminando de colocar alguma comida em uma bandeja, enquanto ele se sentava e começava a colocar comida em seu prato. –Fred querido, pode levar isso pra sua irmã? Ela não comeu nada no café da manhã.

-Claro mãe. –os gêmeos falaram juntos.

-Mãe, talvez devemos levar Gina para , para um medi...

-Sua irmã não vai a lugar algum Percival! Ela só precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Tenho certeza que com nosso carinho e atenção ela vai ficar bem. –ela disse e completou diante do olhar incrédulo de Percy. –Professor Dumbledore concorda com isso, além do mais, isso iria marcar sua irmã para o resto da vida. Sabe o que as pessoas acham de quem vê um medi-bruxo de mentes.

-Começando com a nossa própria família, certo mamãe. –uma voz fria soou e todos olharam para as escadas.

Gina havia descido, mas ela estava usando roupas pretas, seu cabelos estavam presos e ela parecia que tinha virado a noite acordada.

-Filha que bom que acordou. –Molly avançou e puxou-a para um abraço não correspondido.

-Eu vou lá pra fora. –ela disse.

-Você vai almoçar antes mocinha. –ele viu como sua mãe tentou forçá-la a ir para a mesa, ele apertou os talheres mais fortemente, sua irmã estava novamente fazendo cena pra chamar atenção.

-Não estou com fome. –ouviu Gina dizer, ele a olhou.

Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Ela já tinha atenção suficiente sendo a única menina da família. Por que ela não parava de tentar chamar a atenção com essas cenas? Ele olhou para os gêmeos que pareciam igualmente confusos, eles ainda estavam segurando a bandeja com o almoço dela.

-Você vai sentar e vai comer Ginevra Weasley! -sua mãe exclamou apontando para a cadeira.

-Você não pode me obrigar a comer! -a menina rebateu no mesmo tom, ele e seus irmãos ofegara, nunca ninguém havia enfrentado sua mãe assim.

-Olá, família! -a voz do seu pai interrompeu o que quer que sua mãe ia falar. –Novidades excelentes! -ele continuou não notando ou fingindo não notar a tensão entre as duas bruxas. –Ganhamos na loteria bruxa! Em dois dias vamos para o Egito o que acham?!

A noticia que ele deu tirou todos do mal estar e foram comemorando, mas Ron notou que Gina não parecia surpresa com isso, na verdade ela parecia como se já esperando a noticia, ele não achou que mais alguém notou, mas os olhos da caçula mudaram ligeiramente para uma cor de dourado e voltaram para o tom de costume, ele balançou a cabeça, devia ter sido reflexo da luz.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione Granger gostava de dizer e provar o quanto ela era racional e observadora. Nos últimos dias após Harry ter resgatado Gina da câmara ele havia mudado. Algo havia acontecido lá que transformou seu melhor amigo de um garoto tímido e recluso em um garoto que agora falava com todos e tentava fazer o máximo de amizade possível, sem falar na quantidade quase igual a dela de livros para estudo.

Ela sabia que tinha algo haver com o fato de Gina ter lhe falado sobre sua posição de Chefe da Casa Potter... Gina... A irmã caçula do seu outro amigo, tinha algo sobre a menina que a incomodava, mas ela não sabia o que era, porém, algo dizia que ser possuída por Você-Sabe-Quem não era o único segredo da ruiva, era algo que Harry sabia, talvez algo que ele sem querer descobriu na câmara ou algo assim. Essa sensação estava lhe incomodando desde que percebeu que ele e Gina estavam se encontrando durante a noite no Salão Comunal. Ela não havia falado nada pois pensou que Harry viria a ela e Ron como aconteceu antes quando algo complicado o perturbava, mas ele nunca veio.

A grifinória também havia notado que durante grandes períodos de tempo Harry e Gina sumiam e voltavam cansados, mas com um brilho estranho nos olhos, como se estivessem armando a maior travessura do século ou algo assim. Hermione só esperava que o que quer que estavam fazendo não acabaria com o seu amigo expulso da escola. Ela voltou sua atenção para seu ensaio de transfiguração e suspirou acrescentando mais algumas linhas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Os dias iam passando e Harry ia reorganizando suas memórias do futuro, ele já tinha conseguido reorganizar seu terceiro ano do outro cronograma, às vezes até acontecendo algumas coincidências interessantes, como quando ele tinha acabado de ver a memória do seu tio avisando sobre a chegada de Marge e ao descer para o café, ele recebeu a noticia novamente, isso foi na semana anterior, agora faltava pouco para seu aniversário e ele realmente não iria ficar dos seus parentes em mais um aniversário.

Ele ainda não havia descoberto o que havia acontecido na câmara, mas fosse lá o que ocorrera fez com que sua mente em geral ficar muito mais rápida e clara do que antes, ele já havia lido dezenas de livros e estava quase alcançando o conhecimento que ele teria se tivesse sido criado no mundo mágico, mas ainda tinha muito o que ler.

O grifinório tinha acabado de ver algumas lembranças do seu 'eu adulto' e anota-las em um pergaminho, ele tentaria organizar as anotações depois. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, vinte pra meia-noite. Ele estava extremamente ansioso. As três semanas para recarregar as proteções da sua mãe já se passaram e ele poderia sair da casa sem afetar as barreiras de sangue, que ele e Pretorian notaram que não haviam mudado nem para mais fraco ou mais forte desde a sua chegada e era algo Harry teria que verificar depois. Ele iria para uma das propriedades da sua família e esperaria uma carta de Gina quando ela e sua família voltassem do Egito, de acordo com suas lembranças os Weasley foram para o Egito há quatro dias, o que foi confirmado pela caçula Weasley por um bilhete via Luxor. E assim como nas suas lembranças, Ron não avisou sobre isso ainda, será que ele ia receber o recorte de jornal novamente no seu aniversário?

Harry deu de ombros e concentrou-se em ler as ultimas páginas do grimório em suas mãos. Ele teria muito que fazer sobre seu dom ofidioglota e sua posição de Chefe da família, olhou para o relógio da cabeceira, as novas poções de nutrientes e reforço de magia ainda teriam que cozinhar mais setenta e cinco horas, trinta minutos e doze segundos. Ele deitou na cama e suspirou pensando nos acontecimentos recentes, ele tinha descoberto muita informação que segundo as memórias, ele só veio a descobrir depois que os duendes se juntaram a resistência e mesmo assim, havia coisas que só agora foram reveladas pelos documentos que foram perdidos na guerra. Pensou novamente no encontro que teve em Gringotes naquele dia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ele olhou-se no espelho novamente, ele havia conseguido dominar parcialmente sua metamorfomagia e alongou o cabelo até os ombros, mudou a cor para um castanho acobreado e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. Pouco depois o jovem bruxo apareceu em um beco escuro na entrada da Travessa do Tranco em uma explosão silenciosa de chamas negras. Harry soltou a calda de Pretorian e subiu o capuz da capa preta que usava, a ave pousou em seu ombro tranquilamente e ele se dirigiu para as ruas desertas do Beco Diagonal com destino a Gringotes, infelizmente Gina não poderia ir com ele, Luxor aparecera mais cedo informando que sua família estava de olho nela e seria impossível encontra-lo naquela noite. _

_Ele parou rapidamente nas escadas olhando para o relógio, cinco para meia-noite, respirando fundo ele voltou a subir as escadas do banco e se preparou para encontrar o protetor das contas da sua família. Inclinou a cabeça para os duendes que protegiam a porta e entrou no hall iluminado por várias velas e archotes. Vários duendes andavam de um lado para o outro, levando sacos de dinheiro, pesando pedras preciosas e atendendo vários outros clientes, que ao que pareciam eram vampiros, lobisomens ou alguma outra criatura ou bruxo que preferia o atendimento noturno. Calmamente ele aguardou para ser atendido por um dos duendes._

_-Próximo! –o duende mal-humorado chamou sem o olhar._

_-Que seu ouro sempre flua e que suas riquezas se multipliquem até seus cofres e bolsos transbordarem. –ele disse como a fênix negra instruiu antes, curvando a cabeça respeitosamente para o duende e depois a levantou, o jovem bruxo podia ouvir todo o movimento dos duendes parando. _

_-Que a prosperidade também bata a sua porta. –o duende disse pouco depois, o olhando diretamente, Harry escorregou um pouco o capuz, somente o suficiente para o duende ver com quem falava. –O que posso fazer por sua alteza? -ele podia ouvir alguns sussurros ao fundo._

–_Eu poderia ver o duende Rasmuri agora? Ele concordou em me receber hoje. –completou sem olhar em volta, voltando a descer um pouco mais o capuz.._

_-É claro, sua alteza, por favor, siga Growre, eu vou avisar chefe Rasmuri da sua chegada. –o duende colocou uma placa de encerrado em cima do seu balcão e sumiu ao mesmo tempo que um outro duende apareceu ao seu lado._

_Harry seguiu o duende chamado Growre para uma porta lateral que ele não teria notado se não fosse indicada, a porta levou ao um longo e largo corredor de chão e paredes brancas, altas colunas cinzentas se erguiam e entre uma coluna e outra vários quadros - que ele acreditava contavam a história dos duendes- enfeitava as paredes, assim como algumas portas altas de madeira escuras e relevos decorados com ouro e pedras preciosas. O duende abriu uma porta a sua esquerda e indicou que ele entrasse._

_-Obrigado, senhor Growre, tenha uma boa noite e bons lucros. –ele agradeceu quando o duende fez menção de fechar a porta e deixa-lo sozinho na sala._

_-Boa noite, Lord Potter. Que seu ouro se multiplique ainda mais essa noite. –o duende respondeu depois de um momento de surpresa e o deixou só na sala, Harry viu algumas runas escritas na porta e no teto._

_Ele ouviu uma porta abrir a suas costas e virou-se em tempo de ver um duende realmente velho entrar no local. Rasmuri era a versão duende do Papai Noel, de forma redonda, barba e cabelos longos, ambos presos por vários pedaços do que parecia ser cordão de couro, ele usava uma bengala negra simples, assim como suas roupas. Quando ele o olhou, Harry viu uma grande cicatriz rosa cruzando todo seu rosto, do alto do lado direito até o lado esquerdo do queixo pontudo. Ele sorriu e indicou a cadeira em frente da dele._

_-Boa noite, duende chefe Rasmuri. –Harry falou inclinando-se para o duende, o que foi recebido com uma rápida expressão de surpresa. –Agradeço imensamente por me receber em uma hora tão tardia. Espero que essa reunião no fim faça seu ouro ser multiplicado ainda mais._

_-Boa noite Alteza. –ele o cumprimentou, diferente da sua aparência frágil, sua voz era forte, o duende ainda o olhava estranhamente. –Eu entendo que essa é a única hora que conseguiu sair da casa de seus parentes. Por favor, sente-se. _

_Harry sentou na cadeira a frente do duende e conversaram durante algum tempo sobre suas contas e propriedades, que ele não tinha conhecimento. O jovem bruxo pediu que fosse feita uma vistoria de todas as suas propriedades para saber suas condições estavam habitáveis e se um inventário geral de cada posse atual, para se certificar de que nada foi roubado, não que ele expressou essa preocupação para o duende, além de conferir as proteções de cada local. Começando com uma que ele particularmente se interessava, um palacete na Reserva Natural de Zíngaro na Itália, que de acordo com os documentos que o duende lhe mostrou havia sido um presente de aniversário de casamento de seu pai para sua mãe. Além de pedir por tutores para poções, história da magia e assuntos em geral para chefes de família..._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Harry foi tirado de suas lembranças pelo o som de bicadas na janela. Ele abriu os olhos e levantando-se abriu a janela, Edwiges entrou e logo várias outras corujas entraram uma atrás da outra despejando pacotes em cima da sua cama e saindo logo em seguida, menos por três corujas e Edwiges, Pretorian inflamou em chamas negras e sumiu, ao mesmo tempo em que Luxor aparecia no quarto com um pacote em cada garra e um no bico.

"_Feliz aniversário, Lord Potter" _a ave desejou.

-Obrigado Luxor. –ele agradeceu aproximando-se da fênix branca e tirando os pacotes dela.

Ele foi para a cama e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e calendário acima da cama, era seu aniversário, há vinte minutos ele tinha treze anos e ele nem notara o tempo passando. O moreno tirou o pacote e carta de Edwiges e depois de Errol e das outras duas corujas marrons que saíram tão logo se viram libertas de suas cargas. Sua coruja nevada voou para seu poleiro e ele levou a coruja dos Weasley com ele. Voltando para seus presentes, ele viu que recebeu exatamente as mesmas coisas de Hermione, Ron e Hagrid haviam mandado na outra linha do tempo. A quarta carta ele viu era de Hogwarts, ele decidiu que abriria por ultimo.

Ele olhou para os outros presentes e se surpreendeu em quantos presentes recebeu somente por ele ter saído da sua zona de conforto e ter falado com outras pessoas.

"_Seus novos amigos lembraram da data, jovem Lord"_ Luxor disse, ela deve ter ouvido seus pensamentos ou sentido sua surpresa, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a abrir os presentes.

Ele puxou primeiro os que a fênix trouxe, o primeiro que ele pegou era de Tonks, ela mandou dois livros sobre medi-bruxaria para ofidioglotas e um de poções gregas raras, na carta ela lhe dava as "boas vindas pelas lembranças" e não via a hora de vê-lo novamente, ele sorriu com a carta da sua velha amiga. O próximo presente era de Gina, um pequeno baú de madeira escura com dois fechos, ele abriu o primeiro e viu alguns pergaminhos e uma carta selada em cima deles, ele abriu a carta.

Querido Harry,

Feliz aniversário! Espero que logo possamos nos ver, Pretorian me contou que você já tem muitas lembranças então você deve saber do que os pergaminhos se tratam e as poções que eu mandei junto, espero que não se importe que vendi um pouco do veneno e sangue de basilisco que colhemos. Tonks e Almofadinhas vão estar indo para Zíngaro em duas semanas, se não for seguro, por favor avise. Por falar em Zíngaro, como foi em Gringotes com Rasmuri? Ele já sabe que voltamos no tempo?

Algumas coisas começaram a mudar, acho que Ron está com ciúmes até agora por você ter feito amizade comigo e com outras pessoas, ele fica me dando esses olhares e ainda teve a audácia de mandar eu ficar longe de você, porque você era amigo dele e não meu, eu disse que você decide quem pode ser seu amigo e ele saiu zangado. Realmente se eu não soubesse que ele vai casar com Hermione e que ele é só um imbecil ciumento, eu poderia jurar que ele tem uma queda por você. 

Mas por falar em Hermione, ela me mandou uma carta, me perguntando nas entrelinhas se ando escrevendo pra você e como eu estou, ela deve desconfiar de algo, você a conhece, sabe que se não tomarmos cuidado ela vai descobrir e contar para Dumbledore ou para alguém que vai falar pra ele. Por falar no velho manipulador, Luxor me disse e eu vi na aura de Percy, um dia quando tive um pesadelo minha família o chamou depois que eu dormi. Temos que ter cuidado extra, ele viu Luxor me acalmando durante o sono. Devemos estar voltando do Egito no meio de Agosto, mamãe e papai querem passar meu aniversário aqui com Gui. 

Gui me ensinou feitiços silenciadores, sim eu já os conhecia, mas ninguém pode saber do que já sabemos, certo? Enfim, espero que você aproveite sua liberdade e tente não explodir sua tia ok? Espero vê-lo logo.

Abraços,

Gina.

Harry sorriu levemente com a carta da ruiva, ele gostava dela. Gina era forte, decidida, não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo e coloca-lo no lugar. Mas ele tinha medo de que o sentimento era apenas alguma sensação fantasma das poções do amor ou feitiços de compulsão da sua outra linha do tempo. Empurrando esses pensamentos para o fundo da sua mente, ele guardou a carta no compartimento do baú e fechou o primeiro fecho abrindo o segundo, dentro haviam alguns itens raros para poções que ele logo reconheceu quais poções seriam feitas, mas ele precisaria estar em um lugar calmo e seguro para isso, fechou o compartimento e abriu o terceiro pacote que Luxor trouxe, era um espelho, ele reconheceu como sendo o espelho duas fases que Sirius lhe dera no natal do seu quinto ano em sua outra linha de tempo, ele respirou fundo e guardou o objeto dentro do baú que Gina lhe mandara.

Ele abriu seus outros presentes e cartas dos seus novos amigos, em sua maioria eram doces, alguns que eram de famílias de sangue-puro e sabiam de sua posição e como foi criado, lhe mandaram alguns livros de gerenciamento de herança, costumes e tradições. Felizmente os grimórios que ele e Gina haviam tirado de Hogwarts eram mais completos e precisos do que muitos disponíveis no mercado, mas não custava dar uma olhada ou outra.

Guardou todos os presentes dentro do seu malão, juntamente com todas as suas coisas, deixando apenas sua carta de Hogwarts e a do Gringotes sob a cama, ambas ainda lacradas. Trocou seu pijama por uma calça jeans velha de Duda e uma camiseta cinza igualmente velha, olhando para o relógio viu que ainda eram quinze para as cinco. Apenas por consideração escreveu um bilhete avisando que ele foi para a casa de um amigo e só voltaria no próximo verão, deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha e voltou para seu quarto. Tocou o malão com a ponta da varinha e ele encolheu, guardou o objeto em uma mochila velha e mandou Edwiges e Errol para o Caldeirão Furado, Luxor inflamou em chamas brancas e logo em seguida Pretorian estava de volta. A fênix negra voou para seu ombro e logo chamas negras o envolveram.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore olhou mais uma vez para sua penseira. O velho diretor cogitou pedir uma poção para dor de cabeça do estoque pessoal de Severo. Ele havia acabado de repassar sua conversa com um de seus informantes e estava preocupado. Uma fênix negra havia sido vista na Travessa do Tranco e isso o preocupava muito. Seus planos teriam todos que ser revistos?

Ele tinha tido uma discussão com Minerva sobre contar a Harry de seus direitos e deveres no mundo mágico, com muito custo ele convenceu sua velha amiga de que ele falaria com o menino durante o verão antes das aulas recomeçarem. Pouco depois ele estava realmente nas nuvens ao ver a fênix branca aos pés da menina Weasley e aquilo havia reforçado sua idéia de que ela deveria ser levada de uma forma ou de outra a ficar com Harry, mas nem dois dias haviam se passado em suas pesquisas e ele achou algo que o fez desistir dos planos de juntar ambos. Segundo as lendas, fênixes brancas apareciam somente para uma menina, quando poderosa oráculo nascia, e segundo seu conhecimento, era necessário conservar a virgindade da oráculo. Ele teria que achar uma outra menina de uma família que lhe fosse fiel, era extremamente necessário que Harry continuasse a vê-lo como um guia e mentor, somente ele poderia guiá-lo a vitória contra Voldemort.

O velho bruxo olhou para Fawkes, que agora dormia. Então quando ele estava repensando seus planos, a noticia de uma fênix negra o abalou e ele se viu diante da possibilidade de um bruxo das trevas mais terrível e poderoso do que Voldemort, quem seria o dono de tal ser? De onde ele viera e quais suas intenções? Seu informante havia descoberto que os duendes haviam chamado-o de alteza e fora levado imediatamente a um dos diretores. Dumbledore levantou-se e pegou um pouco de pó de flúor ele iria para o bar do seu irmão talvez Aberforth havia ouvido algo sobre isso.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry observou quando Pretorian sumiu em chamas negras, levando uma carta e uma bolsa com alguns galeões, certificando-se que ninguém o via, tirou o malão do bolso e o ampliou ao seu tamanho normal com um toque de varinha, seguiu em frente e entrou no Caldeirão Furado com o capuz do casaco levantado, Tom – o barman - estava no balcão atendendo um homem de vestes surradas, o jovem bruxo aproximou-se e congelou a poucos passos do balcão. Era a voz de Remus, ele puxou o capuz um pouco mais e baixou a cabeça. O velho amigo de seu pai seguiu em direção as escadas dos quartos, então ele aproximou-se do dono do local.

-Posso ajudar? -o barman perguntou.

-Oi Tom. –Harry disse ao homem levantando a cabeça. –Eu posso ficar em um dos seus quartos por uns dois ou três dias, em segredo, por favor?

-Sim, você pode. Mas você não devia ficar sozinho, há um fugitivo de Azkaban a solta por aí. –o barman disse e depois de balançou a cabeça. –Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

-Sim, sabe. –o moreno disse e o homem pegou uma chave atrás do balcão e o levou até um quarto.

O garoto observou a sua volta com calma, o movimento pela manhã cedo era bem mais calmo e ao mesmo tempo, sombrio. Ele entrou no quarto e agradecendo mais uma vez o barman, ele trancou a porta e abriu a janela na parede ao lado, de onde ele podia ver todo o Beco Diagonal e o começo da Travessa do Tranco. Harry jogou-se na cama e logo estava dormindo pacificamente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

O Egito era um lugar de extremos, os dias com o sol escaldante e as noites eram frias, dignas do começo do outono inglês. Gina olhou para o homem ao seu lado, Gui era seu irmão mais velho e uma fonte de inspiração por assim dizer. Ele tinha tudo que ela poderia pedir em um irmão perfeito, todos os seus outros irmãos eram diferentes entre si, no caso de Carlinhos, protetor demais; no caso de Percy, egocêntrico demais; no caso dos gêmeos Fred e George, brincalhões demais e no caso de Ron, imbecil demais.

Mas Guilherme era perfeito e por isso era seu preferido. Ele não a tratava como uma inútil ou queria moldá-la a sua imagem de perfeição como quase toda sua família. Não, ele a via como ela era, ele sempre a vira como Ginevra Weasley. Ela sorriu quando ele se virou em sua direção e olhou-a com confiança, ele sabia que algo estava diferente com ela e que não havia sido somente a Câmara ou a experiência de possessão. Ele sabia que era algo mais, mas não a pressionaria. Da mesma forma que ele fingiu não vê-la roubar as vassouras do galpão quando pequena, ele fingiu que ela havia lhe contado tudo.

Gina desviou o olhar e enxugou as lágrimas que caíram, ela sentira muita falta de sua família quando todos morreram no decorrer da guerra, mas ela sentiu muito mais a falta dele. Gui era seu melhor amigo e confidente, seu exemplo e apoio. Respirando fundo ela olhou em volta e aproveitou um momento de distração da sua família e entrou em um pequeno beco das ruas do mercado egípcio bruxo e com algumas transfigurações leves com a varinha da sua avó, ela esgueirou-se até achar a casa que ela procurava.

A ruiva parou enfrente a porta de madeira vermelha e respirou fundo, olhando para os lados e certificando-se que ninguém a vira, ela bateu na madeira em um ritmo familiar e aguardou. A porta foi aberta por uma mulher vestida com uma longa túnica verde pálido e um lenço branco cobrindo os cabelos que ela sabia serem longos e de um loiro quase cor de ouro. A mulher olhou-a intrigada e com toda a coragem que conseguia, Gina passou o indicador no limite da testa e do cabelo em uma meia-lua pequena e depois tocou o local e depois entre os seios, fazendo a mulher ofegar.

-As-Salamu Aleikum. –ela murmurou uma saudação em árabe para a mulher.

-Aleikum As-Salaam. –a mulher falou dando passagem para ela.

Elas entraram em silêncio e foram direto para o andar superior onde outras mulheres estavam no local. Gina repetiu o gesto e aguardou até que o burburinho acalmasse. Ela engoliu em seco quando se viu diante de um enorme espelho elemental de água, isso ia ser demorado e ela sabia que ia ouvir muito quando voltasse para o hotel. Mas ela já tinha começado no momento que decidira se juntar à verdadeira Ordem da Fênix, não o grupo de pseudo-espionagem de Dumbledore, no seu tempo anterior e não ia mudar de ideia agora.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Minerva McGonagall era severa com seus alunos, disciplinada e controlada. Uma figura estoica que a todos os alunos respeitavam quer admitissem ou não. Ela tinha orgulho de dizer que suas emoções não sofriam rompantes e ela não tomava decisões precipitadas. Mas no momento que ela acordou naquele dia, ela tinha toda a vontade de usar cada pedaço da sua magia para azarar Alvo Dumbledore até o fim do mundo e de preferência com transfiguração permanente.

Ela olhou para a fênix branca empoleirada na poltrona próxima a janela. E agradeceu ao seu trinado calmante. A bela Luxor havia começado seu canto no momento que a bruxa abriu os olhos. Suas lembranças vieram em uma enxurrada durante a noite anterior quando finalmente pudera sair de Hogwarts, e assim do alcance da Legilimência do diretor. Assim, vestindo-se rapidamente ela fez uma nova mala com roupas trouxas e logo chamas brancas a envolviam.

-Minerva, há quanto tempo não nos vemos criança. –uma mulher de aparentemente noventa anos, com longos fios loiros platinado e branco trançado, a cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos do tear a sua frente.

Minerva McGonagall observou a mulher silenciosamente, tentando acalmar seu temperamento, ela sentou-se ao lado da mulher e observou os dedos da anciã bordando um entrelaçado de fios negros de seda de acromântula com fios de ouro e uma espécie de prata com brilho azulado sobre couro vermelho. A professora de transfiguração olhou em volta e viu várias outras roupas de couro de várias cores penduradas no lado direito da sala e várias outras roupas semelhantes, somente na cor negra, no lado esquerdo do local.

A mulher estava muito concentrada terminando o bordado ao longo da costura inferior da roupa, murmurando algo que parecia ser galês antigo ou algo assim. A vice-diretora olhou atentamente para a bruxa mais velha. Sua antiga mentora usava uma longa túnica em estilo grego antigo em tom de azul meia-noite, contrastando com os fios e pele branca. Quando a mulher terminou de bordar, ela tirou os olhos do tear e virou as orbes brancas leitosas para a professora.

-Fiquei me perguntando quando você aceitaria seu destino Minerva. –a mulher falou em tom suave, o tom aliviado não escapou a bruxa mais nova.

-É mais difícil de engolir o orgulho quando se está errada, minha senhora. –respondeu abaixando o rosto em humildade.

-Sim, é sempre mais difícil reconhecer que erramos. –a mulher disse levantando-se e andando até uma porta no fundo do quarto ao lado, uma pequena bola rosada brilhava em seu pulso a guiando pelo local. –Dumbledore descobriu quem você realmente é? Ou de onde você veio?

-Não minha senhora. –ela disse observando cuidadosamente quando a mulher voltou segurando uma túnica preta. –Dumbledore é muito centrado em si mesmo, para notar que não me parecia com minha família adotiva.

-Ah, a arrogância dos homens... –a mais velha comentou balançando a cabeça. –Venha, vamos preparar você para testar seus poderes e ver de onde continuaremos seu treinamento.

-Sim, Dama do Lago. –acatou a ordem.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina havia voltado para o mercado com sua nova/antiga mentora, Malika estava ao seu lado e segurava sua mão como uma adulta ajudando uma criança perdida. A mulher ao seu lado tinha um olhar divertido ao fim da reunião, a ruiva olhou o bracelete de cobre e obsidiana no seu braço esquerdo, seus poderes estavam descontrolados pelo abalo emocional, além da viagem temporal que ela tivera e aquele bracelete iria ajudar em re-controlar sua magia, assim como fizera na outra linha do tempo.

Ela também tinha o seu athame de volta e bem preso a sua coxa, no cinto de utilidades, juntamente com algumas poções que ela não poderia fazer com sua família olhando-a tão de perto, isso estava irritando-a muito, fazia dias desde que ela não lia o grimório de Genevive. A jovem bruxa ouviu alguém gritar por seu nome, mas ignorou. Sua acompanhante olhou-a penalizada. Murmurando algo em árabe sobre falta de educação, Gina olhou algumas jóias com Malika ignorando completamente os gritos histéricos de sua mãe que ficavam cada vez mais alto.

-Ela é sempre assim? -Malika perguntou em um inglês perfeito sem tirar os olhos de alguns braceletes da vitrine da loja.

-Sim. Zaina teria um bom tempo em dar alguma educação pra ela. –ela respondeu. –Não me leve a mal, eu amo minha família, mas eles são tão... –Gina balançou a mão sem encontrar a palavra certa para descrever. –E ela ainda diz que eu não me comporto como uma menina deve se comportar. Hunf, o sujo falando do esfarrapado, não?

-Sim. –Malika concordou rindo e indicou um colar magnífico na vitrine e começou a negociar na porta mesmo com um vendedor, em árabe.

Pelo reflexo da vitrine ela viu sua família se aproximando e aproveitou para entrar na loja, chamando a atenção da mulher que a acompanhava. Gina olhou para os anéis e pulseiras expostos nos balcões, os dedos fracamente desenhando suas formas por cima do vidro. Um vendedor, bastante jovem aproximou-se e falou sobre as jóias e como combinariam com seu cabelo vermelho em árabe pra ela. Gina fez sinal que não entendia o que ele falava, o que era mentira, mas afinal ninguém poderia saber que ela sabia falar outros idiomas - pelo menos não ainda -, mas ele estava muito obstinado em vender mesmo assim, arranhando muito mal algumas frases em outros idiomas que eram comuns entre os turistas, até que ele arranhou algumas palavras em inglês e ela riu.

A jovem bruxa olhou a vitrine e pelo reflexo viu sua família entrando na loja, Mohamed Aldij era o nome do vendedor, que parecia bem entusiasmado com sua cor de cabelo, pois continuava a mostrar muitas jóias com rubis, ela riu com ele e aceitou um fino e delicado anel com o desenho de um pássaro de perfil com um olho de rubi. Ela sentiu uma mão no ombro e viu seu pai parecendo bastante sério a olhando, sua mãe estava ao lado dele com o rosto vermelho.

-Malika! -ela chamou e a mulher, que agora estava no balcão ao lado pegando suas jóias, olhou-a. – Meu pai me achou. –ela disse, indicando o bruxo com a cabeça.

-Oh, que maravilha! -ela disse batendo as mãos, com desenhos em henna. –Não precisamos mais ir até as pirâmides atrás do seu irmão. –comentou rindo. –Senhor, senhora. –a mulher cumprimentou sua família com um aceno de cabeça.

-Belo anel você tem aí, Gina. –Gui aproximou-se enquanto Malika puxava seus pais de lado para dar seu lado da versão combinada. –Parece bem caro.

-É o que estou tentando dizer pra ele, mas ele não parece entender inglês e eu não sei falar a língua dele. –desculpou-se indicando o vendedor. –Você traduz pra mim? -perguntou com um sorriso.

Gui explicou para o vendedor, eles estavam falando em um tom que ela não conseguia ouvir, e depois ficou bastante sério com a resposta que recebeu. Ele pegou o anel da mão dela e falou algo em um tom bastante serio com o vendedor e a puxou pela mão para fora da loja.

-Gui? O que ele disse? -perguntou preocupada com a expressão dele.

-Ele queria lhe comprar como noiva. –ele explicou e ela abriu a boca em um 'Oh!'. –Gi, aqui as coisas são diferentes, você não pode aceitar nada das mãos de um homem ok, mesmo que seja um vendedor.

-Certo. –ela concordou e virou o rosto atrás da mulher que a acompanhou, Malika estava saindo da loja com seus pais e irmãos.

-Ginevra Weasley, o que eu disse sobre ficar longe de nós mocinha! -sua mãe exclamou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas.

-Podemos discutir isso no hotel? -ela perguntou calmamente. –Eu não quero dar um escândalo no meio do mercado, isso não seria bom para reputação de Malika. –ela disse e virou-se para a citada. –Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Malika, espero ver você em Londres, quando você chegar na Inglaterra me manda uma coruja.

-O prazer foi meu habiba. –a mulher disse. –Lembre-se do que eu disse. –ela disse tocando o rosto dela. –As-Salamu Aleikum. –ela disse inclinando a cabeça.

-Aleikum As-Salaam. –Gina e Gui disseram ao mesmo tempo, a mulher virou-se e sumiu com a multidão.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry acordou no meio da tarde e olhou em volta para o quarto no Caldeirão Furado. Ele havia acabado de sonhar com um lugar horrivelmente rosa e cheio de babados chamado Madame Puddifood, pelo que lembrava foi ou seria um encontro terrivelmente desastroso com uma corvinal chamada Cho Chang. Ele estremeceu quando lembrou da menina que só chorava e falava sobre o ex-namorado, Cedric Diggory, que ele sabia ser o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, segundo suas lembranças do terceiro ano da outra linha do tempo.

Levantando-se, o grifinório pegou a carteira fornecida por Gringotes para seus clientes terem acesso mais rápido aos cofres e um casaco com capuz. Ele saiu do quarto com o capuz levantado e rapidamente, com um leve aceno para o barman, ele passou para o Beco Diagonal. Harry praticamente correu para a Floreios e Borrões, entrando na loja, pediu para ver o gerente. O homem logo o reconheceu e o levou para o escritório na parte de trás da loja. O jovem bruxo estava já algum tempo se correspondendo com o dono e gerente da loja, que estava ajudando-o a entrar em contato com todos os autores das "estórias, relatos e contos" sobre ele. Foi pouco mais de uma hora depois que a reunião terminou e um Harry carregando vários livros e com a garantia de quaisquer livros grátis por mais alguns anos, saiu da loja e foi em direção a loja de animais para comprar alguns agrados para sua coruja e depois ao boticário comprar provisões para poções.

O moreno sorriu e chamou Dobby, mandando o elfo levar seus livros para o quarto na hospedaria, ele entrou no boticário e começou a pegar vários potes de ingredientes e colocar em um cesto encantado da loja, ele podia sentir o olhar desconfiado do balconista sobre ele e foi com certo prazer que ele apreciou o olhar espantado do mesmo quando ele pagou pelos produtos e encomendou mais alguns produtos para aquela semana. Ele sabia que suas propriedades haviam estufas para plantas usadas em poções e viveiros para diversos animais também para a mesma finalidade, mas ele ainda não sabia se estavam em condições de uso imediato e ele precisava fazer o máximo de poções possíveis e o mais rápido que poderia. Principalmente as poções nutrientes e reforço de magia que ele e Sirius estavam usando todos os dias e também algumas de sono sem sonho.

Quando ele voltou para seu quarto no Caldeirão, ele lembrou-se das duas cartas guardadas e as pegou abrindo a do branco bruxo primeiro. Era uma carta de Rasmuri o informando sobre a situação das casas e liberação de algumas propriedades, um grande sorriso surgiu quando viu que a propriedade de Zíngaro estava liberada e as estufas e viveiros estavam em condições de ser usados a qualquer momento. O moreno estava prestes a abrir a carta de Hogwarts quando Pretorian inflamou no quarto e tomou a carta de suas mãos com seu bico prateado.

-Pretorian! -Harry exclamou certificando-se que a ave negra não lhe arrancou os dedos ou as unhas.

"_Minhas desculpas jovem Lord, mas essa carta está enfeitiçada" _explicou-se o familiar.

Harry pegou a carta novamente e moveu a mão em padrões floreados sobre o envelope que brilhou em tons de azul, roxo, amarelo e grafite, indicando feitiços de compulsões de lealdade, atração, impulsividade e aceitação. Ele sentiu a sensação de traição queimar pelo peito e jogou a carta, ainda lacrada, em cima da mesa perto da janela. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar no momento, então resolveu recostar-se na cama e verificar novamente seus sentimentos em seu terceiro ano no outro cronograma. Harry não soube dizer quanto tempo ele ficou ali repassando suas memórias e concentrando-se em tentar sentir suas próprias emoções, tentou avançar para alguma outra memória e foi então que percebeu. Gina não havia sido a primeira garota que ele havia sido atraído por feitiços de atração, Cho Chang havia sido a primeira e mais tarde Susan Bones e Emily Crowley.

O grifinório abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era noite, Edwiges e Errol haviam saído, provavelmente para caçar, e Pretorian ainda o olhava. Levantando-se da cama e pegando um casaco ele saiu do quarto e saiu em direção a Londres trouxa, ele pensou ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome, mas não prestou muita atenção em quem foi e ele no momento não se importava, tudo o que ele precisava era ficar sozinho. Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo andou ou onde exatamente ele estava, só que havia muitas arvores e ao fundo ele podia ver uma grande torre de relógio. Sentando-se sob uma grande arvore ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando não pensar em nada.

"_Pretorian"_ ele chamou em pensamento e a ave apareceu na sua frente. Harry levantou-se e pegou as penas da fênix sumindo em chamas negras.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina olhava para o lado de fora da janela do seu quarto, sua mãe continuava a gritar sobre como ela poderia ter se perdido e blá, blá, blá. Suspirou entediada, ela amava sua mãe, amava mesmo, mas a mulher era arrogante, desmedida, controladora e preconceituosa. A ruiva realmente não sabia como seu pai havia se apaixonado pela mulher e continuava assim por todos esses anos. Não que Molly fosse má, ela não era. Mas sua regra de 'Faça o que eu mando e não o que faço' lhe dava nos nervos. Ouviu vagamente seu nome ser chamado e virou para olhar para seus pais. Seu pai a olhava com um olhar indecifrável e sua mãe estava vermelha e inchada ao perceber que ela não ouviu nada do sermão e logo começou outro sermão sobre respeito, erguendo uma sobrancelha ela voltou sua atenção novamente para a janela em tempo de ver Pretorian inflamando no outro lado da rua em um beco e a figura encapuzada, que ela sabia ser Harry, sair do local e descer a rua em direção o mercado.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY! -sua mãe gritou e ela encolheu-se automaticamente levanto as mãos aos ouvidos. –Você não faça pouco caso da nossa preocupação mocinha! Você não sabe o que passamos.

-Cale-se. –Gina sussurrou sentindo o bracelete aquece no braço enquanto absorvia a magia excedente. –Cale-se agora! Eu estou farta de você me dizendo o que fazer! Encare a verdade mamãe, EU NÃO SOU VOCÊ! -desabafou assustando seus pais com sua explosão. –Estou cansada de você querendo me mudar, estou cansada de você querer que eu seja uma dama quando você não é! Estou farta de você humilhando todos a sua volta e pisando em seus sonhos e gostos só porque você não suporta ver os outros fazendo o que querem quando você ficou presa em um casamento infeliz só porque casou grávida!

-Você... você não pode... eu sou ...

-Ginevra. –ela ouviu seu pai falar em um tom triste. –Você não devia falar assim com sua mãe, querida.

-Encare a realidade papai e tome uma atitude, volte a ser o homem da casa ou pegue de uma vez por todas as saias da mamãe! –Gina cuspiu antes de se controlar. –Porque todos sabem que se o casamento bruxo não fosse um contrato mágico ela já teria largado esta família há muito tempo.

Tão logo as palavras saíram, ela se arrependeu ao ver a dor nos olhos de seu pai e a expressão desolada da sua mãe, pegando um casaco e uma mochila que estavam em uma cadeira próxima, saiu do quarto antes que eles tivessem alguma reação. Ela passou correndo pelo corredor, vagamente notando seus irmãos parados nas portas dos seus quartos e olhando para a porta de onde ela veio.

Gina desceu as escadas do hotel ao sul da cidade do Cairo e colocando o casaco por cima das vestes que usava, ela saiu para a noite egípcia, ela podia ouvir alguém chamando seu nome ao fundo, mas ela não podia ficar ali. Ela precisava de Malika, ela precisava da sua mentora com urgência. Seu bracelete continuava quente e ela temia romper a obsidiana perto de pessoas comuns.

Ela aumentou o ritmo dos seus passos, correndo cada vez mais rápido e mais desesperada, alguém continuava a chamá-la, mas ela não pararia. Lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto, ela precisava mantê-los a salvo dela, ela era perigosa para eles, seus poderes ainda a governavam. Seu humor e seus poderes eram tão ou mais instáveis do que na outra linha de tempo e ela não poderia ficar perto de ninguém agora. Parando um pouco para se orientar, ela se viu fora da cidade e no meio das areias do começo do deserto. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu as auras de Gui e seus pais. Xingando em todos os idiomas que conhecia, voltou a correr pelas areias.

Gina não podia arriscar aparatar ou chamar Luxor; aparatar poderia causar um esplichamento e a magia de Luxor somada a dela poderia causar um estrago maior ainda. A ruiva parou de ouvir as vozes de seus familiares e finalmente parou de correr, caindo exausta e chorando no chão. Tirando o bracelete ela deixou sua magia vazar e mover as areias a sua volta.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Guilherme Weasley sempre amou sua família, embora ele claramente preferisse sua pequena Gina, ele não era cego para o que acontecia com o resto da sua família. E quando seus irmãos e pais chegaram no Egito ele sentiu que algo estava muito errado. Sua mãe sempre foi muito controladora, arrogante e até mesmo um pouco preconceituosa, mas ela parecia estar no limite dos dois primeiros adjetivos, demandando ordens e controlando cada passo de todos os seus filhos, principalmente a caçula da família e ele podia ver que Gina estava chegando no seu limite.

O ruivo suspirou olhando em volta para as areias do deserto e seus pais ofegantes atrás dele. Ginevra havia explodido naquela noite depois de se perder no mercado e ser ajudada por uma mulher local. Durante a busca pela pequena, seu pai lhe deu um resumo do motivo do desespero da sua mãe; basicamente não era pelo primeiro ano de sua irmã, como a ruiva havia lhe contado no primeiro pesadelo que ela tivera e ele a acalmou até voltar a dormir. Não o histerismo da matriarca Weasley era por que uma fênix branca apareceu para sua irmã e Dumbledore havia lhe contado da importância de impedir sua irmã de ficar longe do alcance de visão, já que ela ainda era uma oráculo jovem, sem controle dos novos poderes.

E para completar, a fênix do diretor havia aparecido naquela manhã com uma carta para seus pais. Aparentemente uma fênix negra havia sido vista em Londres e segundo ele, fênixes negras eram típicos familiares de bruxos das trevas que geralmente caçavam donos de fênixes brancas, seus pais é claro ficaram ainda mais controladores com Gina. O primogênito dos Weasley não entendia o poder que o diretor tinha na vida das pessoas. Quando em Hogwarts, ele viu Albus Dumbledore como um homem a ser seguido não importasse o motivo, mas depois que foi para o Egito e ficou sem contato por tanto tempo, ele não conseguia imaginar a razão de tanta devoção cega, esse pensamento deu um alerta em sua mente e ele parou voltou seu olhar novamente para seus pais. Fazia algum tempo que ele não usava sua visão de auras em pessoas da família, mas talvez ele deveria fazer uma verificação mais tarde.

Voltou novamente sua atenção as areias a sua volta e se concentrou em achar a aura da sua irmãzinha, ele podia ouvir sua mãe oscilar entre lamentar atrás dele por ter sido tão dura com sua menina e bradar raivosa pelo comportamento da mesma. Esse tipo de comportamento instável era típico de quem sofreu muitos feitiços mentais ao longo dos anos, mais um motivo para verificar sua família.

-Achei! -ele exclamou e voltou a correr quando viu a aura de Gina iluminar seus olhos.

E por tudo o que era sagrado e poderoso a aura da sua irmã era incrível. Ele percebeu quando parou em seu caminho até ela. Gina devia estar a uns bons trezentos metros de distancia dele, mas ele podia ver claramente sua magia e aura crepitar a sua volta como uma grande fogueira. Uma ingestão de ar anunciou seus pais ao seu lado e então deixou sua visão voltar ao normal. Ele ainda podia ver sua irmã e cara ele ainda podia ver sua aura e magia. Gui olhou para seus pais ao seu lado e confirmou que ele estava sem sua visão de auras. Voltando seus olhos para a ruiva mais nova ele viu quando sua magia conjurou um imenso circulo de fogo a sua volta e começou a girar as chamar, puxando as areias do deserto para cima e criando um tufão de fogo, vento quente e areia.

Era uma visão aterrorizantemente hipnótica. Gina estava no centro do tufão com os braços abertos, as palmas e rosto para o céu. Ele vagamente podia ouvir a voz dela misturada ao vento, mas não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ela falava.

-GINEVRA! -ele alguém gritar e viu a mulher do mercado aparecer correndo. –GINEVRA SOLTA! -ela voltou a gritar. –SOLTA LOGO! VOCÊ VAI SE MATAR ASSIM! -ela gritou e ele olhou para sua irmã novamente.

Gina estava erguendo os braços como se cada um pesasse vários quilos, as chamas se aproximavam dela e algumas labaredas subiam furiosas por suas pernas e braços.

-GIN! -ele gritou junto a seus pais.

-Menina estúpida! -a mulher exclamou já ao lado dele e começando a descer em direção ao tufão de fogo que envolvia sua irmã. –AH! -ela gritou quando foi arremessada longe e caiu a seus pés.

-GIN! -ele chamou sua irmã. –GIN SOU EU, GUI, POR FAVOR TENTE SE ACALMAR, SUA MAGIA ESTÁ CAÓTICA, TENTE SE ACALMAR PARA EU TE AJUDAR! -voltou a gritar pedindo aos céus para ela não ficar muito ferida com essa explosão de magia acidental.

-GINA! -outra voz soou e logo um garoto de cabelos negros e uma fênix branca seguiram em direção a sua irmã.

-Oh Merlin, Arthur! É Harry Potter ! –sua mãe exclamou e ele claramente ouviu a mulher, Malika xingar em árabe.

-Se abaixem! -ela exclamou puxando-os para o chão poucos segundos depois que o menino passou pelas chamas com a fênix e uma grande explosão branca aconteceu.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Arthur Weasley abriu os olhos devagar e viu sua mulher desmaiada no chão brilhante e liso, balançando a cabeça para clarear a visão, ele notou que as areias em baixo dele haviam virado uma grossa camada de vidro brilhante e sólido. Ele olhou em volta e viu que pelo menos um raio de meio quilometro havia sofrido o mesmo. Um movimento ao seu lado chamou sua atenção e viu a mulher do mercado, Malika, erguer-se falando alguma coisa no idioma dela, seguido pelo som de Gui e Molly se erguendo.

-Minha Gininha. –Molly murmurou com os olhos fixos a frente dela.

O patriarca dos ruivos seguiu o olhar desolado da esposa e viu sua filha e o menino Potter no chão. O menino parecia ter tentado amortecer a queda do corpo de Gina com o dele. Eles se aproximaram das duas crianças e os viu deitados um ao lado do outro com um pálido tom dourado envolvendo a pele de ambos e uma redoma branca perolada em volta deles. O garoto Potter tinha a mão direita abaixo da cabeça de Ginevra e a esquerda segurava a cintura mantendo-a presa de costas contra seu peito. Tentaram se aproximar mais, mas uma barreira os impedia de se aproximar.

-Isso foi pior do que a primeira explosão. –ele ouviu o garoto de cabelos negros murmurar sem abrir os olhos ou se mover.

-Desculpe. –sua menina respondeu da mesma forma. –Malika vai me matar. –ela gemeu e Arthur olhou para a mulher que olhava as crianças dividida entre divertida e exasperada.

-Eu defendo você. –ele murmurou e completou. –Depois que eu dormir um pouco.

-Tudo bem. –ela concordou virando-se nos braços no menino e se aconchegando no seu peito. –Harry.

-Hum.

-Eu os magoei. –ela murmurou ainda inconsciente das pessoas a sua volta, Arthur olhou para Molly que chorava silenciosamente.

-Não foi você. –o menino disse. –Foi sua magia. –ele disse abraçando sua filhinha, ele olhou para seu filho mais velho que concordou com um aceno. –Magia caótica te deixa explosiva lembra?

-Eu odeio magia caótica. –ela murmurou um pouco mais baixo.

-Minhas costas também. –o menino brinco, conseguindo um riso fraco da ruiva mais nova. –Boa noite.

-Noite. –ela disse ao mesmo tempo que o brilho dourado e redoma sumiram e eles puderam finalmente se aproximar deles.

Arthur abaixou-se para tocar sua filha, mas Guilherme segurou sua mão. Ele tirou sua varinha e com alguns padrões intricados que emitiu alguns brilhos avermelhados e azuis em volta das crianças, ele os fez flutuar até a altura da sua cintura.

-A magia deles os colocou para dormir, mas ainda está protegendo seus corpos. –o seu primogênito explicou. –Principalmente a magia caótica da Gina. Se alguém os tocar vai ou se queimar ou levar um choque desagradável no melhor dos casos.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –a mulher chamada Malika disse pegando a mochila da sua filha e uma espécie de bracelete que estava no chão. –A explosão dela foi menor do que a minha. –explicou tocando o bracelete em alguns lugares e logo o objeto apareceu no braço da bruxa mais nova.

-Você é Malika El Hassur? -Guilherme perguntou surpreso e Arthur observou a troca ainda zonzo pelo que ele observou sua filha fazendo.

-Sou. –a mulher riu. –Acho que os revertores de magia acidental não gostam muito de mim depois que eu fiz metade do Sahara parecer uma floresta tropical.

-Não gostam mesmo, nem o esquadrão de obliviatadores, foi bastante difícil manter a imprensa trouxa de chegar perto. E os duendes também não gostaram quando tiveram que nos ceder para ajudar o esquadrão de reversão. –quebrador de feitiços riu.

-Vão para o hotel, eu cuidarei de tudo. –ela disse e indicou o bracelete. –Não tirem isso dela, vai impedir que ela tenha pesadelos e cause novos acidentes.

Arthur apenas concordou com a cabeça levemente e aparataram para a borda da cidade, eles estavam chegando ao hotel quando a fênix branca apareceu novamente e com um vôo rasante envolveu Gui e as crianças em chamas brancas e desapareceram.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Molly olhou para o marido voltar para o quarto com a expressão cansada, tudo estava saindo de controle e ela não gostava disso. Sua família devia ser perfeita, mas não adiantava o quanto ela tentasse, nada saia como ela queria. Seu marido tinha uma obsessão ridícula pelos trouxas, seu filho mais velho trabalhava para os duendes, seu segundo filho estava estudando dragões, seus gêmeos eram incontroláveis com suas brincadeiras, seu menino mais novo parecia ter um espírito aventureiro, seu único orgulho era Percy. Seu terceiro filho era tão centrado e estudioso, com certeza teria um grande emprego no ministério.

E então havia sua menina, sua princesa nunca fora a jovem dama que ela queria. Sempre correndo e brigando com os irmãos, subindo em arvores e nunca se atendo ao serviço da casa, querendo voar e trabalhar depois da escola. Trabalhar... Uma mulher não devia trabalhar, sua família quase a deserdara quando ela sugeriu ser medi-bruxa quando estava no quinto ano. Naquela época Arthur havia apoiado a idéia, mas poucas semanas antes de terminar seu sétimo ano ela engravidara e todos os seus planos tiveram que ser revistos. Foi quando ela viu que sua família tinha razão, afinal como ela ia cuidar da família e dos filhos se estivesse trabalhando? Uma bruxa digna devia ficar em casa e cuidar da família, era dever do marido trabalhar.

Ela voltou sua atenção ao seu marido que olhava para o corredor através da porta aberta, esperando que Gui voltasse com as crianças. A matriarca da família Weasley abafou um soluço ao se dar conta de seus pensamentos, ela era tão cruel quanto sua filha dissera. Como Arthur ainda a amava estava além da sua compreensão. Quando ela ficara assim? Quando ela começou a ser tão mesquinha e desprezar a felicidade de sua família? Afinal fora ela que incentivara seu marido a trabalhar no que gostava. Embora verdade seja dita, isso foi bem antes das contas entrarem pela porta e o dinheiro fugir pela janela. Ela chorou e seu marido a abraçou consolando-a. Tudo estava errado, ela queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Queria sua menina de volta e que o maldito pássaro branco a deixasse em paz com sua família.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry acordou quando a luz do sol iluminou fracamente seu rosto. Ele podia sentir um corpo pressionado ao lado do dele e o cheiro de flores silvestres. O jovem bruxo conhecia aquele cheiro muito bem, na sua outra linha do tempo ele acordou muitas vezes sentindo aquela magia e cheiro em seus braços depois de um surto de magia caótica de Gina, é claro que ele tinha que sair antes que ela acordasse e percebesse que ele a vigiou durante a noite. Ele estava sobre algo macio e suave, repassando a noite anterior ele praguejou em cada língua que lhe era conhecida. Abrindo os olhos ele se viu em uma construção de pedra vermelha.

Acima dele, o teto de pedra vermelha era recortado em uma grande abóbada de quatro faces com detalhes em madeira escura esculpidas como folhas de era e no centro um grande lustre de ouro e cristais. Ele ergueu levemente o corpo e viu quatro colunas a sua volta, cada uma em uma cor de mármore diferente, afastando-se do corpo de Gina suavemente ele percebeu que estava em uma espécie de altar forrado com seda branca bordada em ouro. Ele olhou para a ruiva dormindo com a cabeça no travesseiro também forrado em seda branca, os fios ruivos, agora alcançando os ombros, não lembrava em nada os longos fios vermelhos, roxos e negros que ele viu, na ultima vez que a observou dormir tão tranquila.

Levou a mão até o rosto dela e colocou uma mexa, que caia na frente dos olhos, atrás da orelha. O som de passos soaram perto e ele levantou os olhos a tempo de ver o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley's o observando, o moreno sentiu um nó na garganta subir quando o viu ali, vivo. Ele e Gui ficaram muito próximos na outra linha do tempo quando Gina estava quebrada depois do ocorrido no casamento dele e Ron estava muito ocupado se culpando por ter fugido e não ter lutado com o resto da família. Gui também havia se culpado por ter levado Fleur para longe da confusão, mas na época a recém casada estava grávida e eles não haviam contado a ninguém. Harry lentamente tirou os olhos do outro bruxo e abaixou para a menina adormecida, com cuidado terminou de levantar-se sem acordá-la. E com um aceno de cabeça indicou a grande porta que parecia ter sido de onde o homem veio.

-Luxor. –ele chamou calmamente, fazendo o irmão de seu melhor amigo levantar as sobrancelhas quando a fênix branca apareceu. –Cuide de Gina pra mim, por favor. –ele pediu recebendo um trinado reconfortante e sumiu em outra explosão de chamas.

-Pensei que a fênix fosse de Gina. –ele ouviu Gui comentar e o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Quando você viu Luxor? -ele perguntou.

Harry, Luxor e Pretorian haviam chegado a uma desculpa para a presença de Luxor perto de Gina e ao mesmo tempo tirar Dumbledore do pé da ruiva. Ela já tinha problemas de mais com sua magia caótica, para ter que se preocupar com o velho manipulador.

-Minha família a viu protegendo Gina quando ela teve um surto de magia acidental em casa...

-Depois do primeiro ano. –ele completou e o ruivo acenou o observando atentamente. -Luxor é a minha fênix. –o moreno disse surpreendendo o quebrador de maldições. –Ela veio para mim na Câmara Secreta e me ajudou juntamente com Fawkes, a salvar Gina. –completou, fingindo estar constrangido, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. –Eu não contei a ninguém, eu já chamo atenção demais sem saberem dela.

-Então, por que o professor Dumbledore não sabe disso? -Gui lhe perguntou desconfiado.

-Tem muita coisa sobre mim que ninguém sabe. –comentou olhando em volta e caminhando até uma escadaria e sentando no degrau.

-Mais do que a fênix? -Harry ouviu o tom cuidadoso na voz do ruivo que se sentou ao seu lado no degrau.

Suspirando Harry tirou o casaco e levantou a blusa que usava, deixando suas costas com cicatrizes a mostra, ele ouviu a pequena ingestão de ar e voltou a cobrir as marcas. Respirando fundo ele decidiu o que contar ao homem que estava ao ali seu lado.

-Desde que me lembro eu fui posto pra dormir no armário sob as escadas, tratado como um cachorro sarnento indesejado, posto pra trabalhar como um elfo-doméstico para ter o direito de ter uma e com sorte duas refeições ao dia, que juntando a da semana toda não dá a décima parte do que o Rony come em um lanchinho entre as refeições. –começou contando o básico que ele já havia contado ao ruivo da sua outra linha do tempo. –Essas marcas nas minhas costas, foram causadas pelas surras que eu recebia por ser melhor que meu primo na escola, por ter mais educado que meu primo, por ter pedido ajuda a um professor e a uma enfermeira na escola trouxa. –ele deu um riso amargo. –Onde é claro o meu _parentes_ me acusaram de mentir e ter me machucado de propósito para chamar a atenção.

-Mas alguém acreditou em você certo? -Gui perguntou.

-Era só alguém perguntar ao meu primo e ele iria dizer que eu estava mentindo, então quando chegássemos em casa, eu ia ser trancado no armário dias a fio recebendo um pedaço de pão duro e um copo com água para o dia todo e as vezes era tudo o que eu ia receber por até uma semana. Talvez eles pensaram que assim me matariam de fome e se livrariam de mim, alegando que eu me recusei a comer ou algo assim. –ele deu de ombros. –Quando eu descobri que era um bruxo eu vi minha chance de me libertar deles, mas quando cheguei ao mundo bruxo... Todos tinham idéias sobre o que eu devia fazer, o que eu devia falar, com quem eu devia andar. Todos pensam em mim como o herói perfeito, o garoto de ouro do mundo mágico, mas eu sou só Harry! Eu não sou perfeito, eu odeio que todos me comparem e esperem que eu aja de acordo com os meus pais e mais especificamente o meu _pai._ Bem, eu nunca conheci nenhum deles, eu nem sabia seus nomes até Hagrid me contar que eu era um bruxo! -ele explodiu levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Como assim Hagrid? -Gui perguntou.

Harry olhou para o ruivo e contou tudo o que aconteceu desde sua visita ao zoológico com os Dursley's até o momento que ele Luxor sentiu que Gina estava tendo dificuldade com sua magia caótica e o levou até ela no deserto. É claro que ele pulou alguns detalhes e modificou algumas, para que ele pensasse que Luxor estava observando e cuidando de Gina a seu pedido, assim como ele havia pesquisado sobre feitiços para acalmar magia caótica.

-Onde você achou esses feitiços calmantes? -ele perguntou.

-Biblioteca de Alexandria. –ele disse, ele não mentiu, ele só não disse a data que conseguiu. –Eu me esgueirei durante o fim do período escolar com Luxor e com alguns galeões nos lugares certos eu consegui o pergaminho com a informação que precisava. –deu de ombros e ergueu a mão para impedir o ruivo de protestar. –Olha, se ela não tivesse pegado o diário das minhas coisas, para me proteger, ela não teria sido tão drenada e não estaria assim! Eu sei que foi escolha dela me proteger e eu sou muito agradecido. Mas eu tenho condições de ajudar e eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudar.

-Dumbledore acha que Gina é uma oráculo por causa da, como é o nome...Luxor?

-Dumbledore acha muita coisa e faz muita coisa baseado nas informações que tem, e nem confirma se as informações são certas. –Harry disse em tom mordaz.

-O que exatamente Dumbledore fez pra você, além de colocar você com sua família, não que isso não seja motivo suficiente. –Gui quis saber, e o moreno pensou por um momento. –Harry...

-Ele manipulou toda a vida dele. –a voz de Gina soou atrás deles e eles se viraram para olha-la.

A ruiva estava de pé no umbral da porta com Luxor pousada em seu ombro, ela passava o dedo pelo bracelete e olhava para o irmão dela. Gina lhe contou sobre as suspeitas deles sobre o estranho comportamento da senhora Weasley, sobre as faltas de informações para ele e como ele sempre sutilmente era empurrado para confrontos com bruxos das trevas ou artefatos amaldiçoados. Quando ela terminou de contar as desconfianças deles, Harry contou sobre a carta enfeitiçada e sobre como sua fênix –ele não disse o nome de Luxor ou Pretorian, que Gui não sabia- sentiu os feitiços na carta e o impediu de abrir o envelope.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dizer que o ruivo ficou com raiva seria um eufemismo enorme. Guilherme Weasley estava pronto para mostrar ao diretor de Hogwarts várias das maldições egípcias que aprendeu durante seu tempo como quebrador de maldições. Levou algum tempo e o canto de Luxor para que ele se acalmasse. Depois de Harry se despedir e inflamar com Luxor, a fênix voltou para levar um bilhete a seus pais e para levá-los em seguida de volta para o quarto de hotel onde sua família estava reunida. Seus pais os receberam com um forte abraço do qual sua irmãzinha conseguiu se desvencilhar e tecnicamente se isolar sentada na cama.

Gui pediu para os meninos saírem e quando se viu somente com seus pais e Gina, ele contou de forma resumida o que aconteceu e o que descobriu com Harry.

-Então a fênix é de Harry? -ele confirmou com um aceno a pergunta da sua mãe.

-Vocês saberiam antes se tivessem me perguntado. –Gina disse em um tom sarcástico.

-Gin, respira, não deixa sua magia irritá-la. –ele disse e seus pais o olharam em expectativa. –Harry conseguiu informações sobre magia caótica. A magia caótica de Gina vai deixá-la mais suscetível a explosões emocionais e explosões de magias acidentais por algum tempo.

É claro que ele não mencionou a desconfiança sobre Dumbledore para eles, se eles estavam mesmo sobre feitiços de compulsão seria imprudente alertar o diretor sobre suas suspeitas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore ouviu com cuidado o relatório de Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, fazia uma semana que Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, havia hospedado Harry em sua hospedaria e há quatro dias o menino havia saído do local, depois de sair uma noite inteira totalmente transtornado e voltar no outro dia com uma expressão raivosa. O barman não o avisara, pois o menino havia avisado que sabiam que ele estava no local e ele pensou que a família do menino estava ciente. Bem... Ninguém que Dumbledore conhecia estava ciente do paradeiro do menino e isso só o preocupava ainda mais.

Com Sirius Black a solta, ele poderia chegar até Harry e sabe-se lá o que aconteceria, Albus tinha duvidas sobre a culpa de Sirius e por isso ele não fizera um maior esforço em conseguir um julgamento para o ex-maroto e se Harry descobrisse que tinha um padrinho e que possivelmente era inocente... O velho bruxo suspirou cansado, tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e quando ele pensou que havia reorganizado seus planos, eles tiveram que ser mudados novamente. Poucos dias depois da carta que ele enviara por Fawkes para os Weasley's, eles mandaram outra via coruja. Onde contavam sobre a explosão de magia da caçula da família e de como Harry havia aparecido com a fênix branca. Segundo Harry contara para Guilherme Weasley, a fênix era dele e estava cuidando de Ginevra enquanto ele achava uma forma de controlar sua magia caótica.

Com uma despedida cansada para Amélia, ele saiu do ministério. Harry estava pesquisando sobre outros tipos de magia e isso podia ser perigoso, não porque ele poderia ser tentado pelo poder, uma fênix como familiar garantiria que ele sempre seria do lado da luz, mas ele podia ficar muito independente e ele perderia o controle sobre o menino. Ele chegou ao ponto de aparatação no ministério e com POP alto, ele sumiu do local reaparecendo no Beco Diagonal. Talvez os duendes poderiam lhe dizer se Harry havia feito alguma retirada, afinal como seu tutor mágico, ele tinha o direito de interferir no controle das abobadas do menino.

-Bom dia, por favor, o gerente das contas Potter. –ele pediu a um duende que o olhou com desprezo, o bruxo ignorou isso, afinal era comum dos duendes desprezar os bruxos.

-As contas Potter só podem ser acessadas pelo senhor Potter! -o duende falou asperamente e saiu do balcão colocando a placa de encerrado.

O diretor de Hogwarts franziu as sobrancelhas, algo não estava certo, ele era tutor de Harry, devia ter acesso aos relatórios. Agora que pensou sobre isso, o relatório do semestre que devia ter chegado no começo das férias de verão não chegou até ele. Ele tentou um outro duende que lhe deu a mesma resposta.

-Algo mais? -perguntou o duende mal-humorado.

-O gerente das contas Dumbledore, por favor. –ele pediu com uma nova abordagem, afinal era o mesmo duende que cuidava de ambas as contas.

-Um momento. –o duende saiu e algum tempo depois voltou com um outro duende. –Acompanhe Frampton.

O bruxo agradeceu com um sutil, quase inexistente, aceno de cabeça e seguiu o duende até uma sala privada onde o seu gerente o esperava.

-Bom dia gestor Rampton. –o bruxo cumprimentou o bruxo.

-Bom dia senhor Dumbledore. Algo que posso ajudar com _sua_ conta? -o duende perguntou, Albus não perdeu a ênfase em qual conta seria discutida.

-Só alguns conselhos de investimentos. –ele disse cuidadoso, internamente amaldiçoando que ele não poderia executar legilimência no duende.

Durante algum tempo eles discutiram sobre investimentos que o bruxo aprovou ser feito em seu nome, algumas verificações sobre os rendimentos e serviços. Ele tentou levar a conversa para as contas de Harry, só para ser informado de que Rampton não tinha mais acesso a conta Potter e somente Lord Potter teria acesso as informações daquele ano em diante. Dumbledore saiu do banco com um mal pressentimento de que tudo estava saindo do seu controle rapidamente, mas o que mais lhe incomodava era não saber onde ele começou a perder o controle. Ele precisava encontrar Harry Potter com urgência, só então ele teria certeza de ter controle novamente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

**N.A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic. Desculpem o atraso a atualização, mas aqui está um novo capitulo e bem maior do que os outros! Por favor comentem!**

**Raquel Costa : Obrigada por me apontar o pequeno erro na definição do estilo da fic, juro que eu não tinha visto que tava como mistério. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, bj.**


	6. Voltando para Hogwarts

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

_**"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 06 – Voltando para Hogwarts.

Harry abaixou o espelho de duas fases. Ele havia acabado de contar a Sirius suas descobertas recentes e suas ações. Ele estava frustrado, ele queria estar com seu padrinho em Zíngaro aquela altura das férias, mas com o novo nível de explosão de magia caótica de Gina no deserto e algumas providencias que ele tomou junto com Gringotes e com as novas informações que o banco lhe passou, ele se viu obrigado a ficar em Londres por um pouco mais de tempo antes de partir para Alexandria. Por sorte, a madrinha de seu pai ainda estava viva e quando soube o que havia ocorrido com ele, lhe tomou sob seu "amadrinhamento" também. Ele só a descobrira depois que ele achou algumas das cartas delas em um baú no cofre da família.

Ao que parecia, Dumbledore havia lhe dito que ele estava bem, feliz e saudável com seus guardiões e que sua "família" não tinha interesse em manter contato com ninguém que não fosse ele. Bufando, ele levantou-se do banco do jardim e caminhou até a escadaria da biblioteca de Alexandria. Harry havia contratado, com ajuda de Rasmuri, alguns bruxos para pesquisar e copiar tudo que havia sobre magia caótica na maior biblioteca bruxa do planeta, ele tinha que encontrar uma forma de ajudar Gina. Pretorian e Luxor estavam ajudando dando instruções, mas segundo as fênixes, eles só podiam interferir com sua magia e conhecimento até certo ponto. Descobrir sobre como lidar com magia caótica deveria ser feito por conta própria, já que cada um tinha uma forma e intensidade de magia e por isso, a forma de lidar era diferente de uma pessoa para outra.

Harry parou no topo das escadarias quando sentiu a magia de Pretorian se aproximando, olhando para os lados e certificando-se de não ser seguido, ele caminhou até os fundos da biblioteca, poucas pessoas iam até aquela parte, ele viu alguns dos bruxos que ele contratou rodeados de pergaminhos e, aparentemente, velhos grimórios. O moreno viu a ave negra empoleirada em uma cadeira no canto do local e foi até ele. Era uma carta de Gringotes e outra de Gina, ele esperava que a ruiva estivesse bem, sua ultima carta havia relatado que Ron estava mais insuportável do que nunca com ela. Dando indiretas sobre como ela estava preocupando sua família e de como mesmo de longe ela estava incomodando seu melhor amigo, que no caso era ele.

-Hum... Harry? -ele ergueu os olhos das cartas fechadas e encontrou os olhos lilases de Ferdinand Rostemberg, um dos seus contratados. –Encontrei algo sobre que talvez seja melhor você ver. –completou entregando um grimório de aparência decrépita e sombria.

As páginas do grimório pareciam ter sido feitas de algum tipo de couro e a escrita parecia ter sido escrita com fogo, ele podia sentir a magia e sentimentos escoarem das páginas o deixando tonto e enjoado. O grifinório colocou o livro sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos respirou fundo e tentando acalmar sua empatia, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos tirando suas luvas de couro de dragão.

Rostemberg o olhou, mas não comentou nada sobre as luvas, ele mesmo sendo um empata sabia como era lidar com o dom no seu começo. Ferdinand era um bruxo sangue-puro de quarenta e poucos anos, meio francês e meio húngaro, alto e de constituição forte, o rosto tinha traços fortes e retos, pele amorenada e cabelos negros cortados como os militares trouxas.

Tendo estudado em Durmstrang, e o primeiro empata em sua família, ele teve que aprender da pior forma possível como controlar o dom da empatia. Gringotes o indicou juntamente com os outros tutores, inicialmente ele seria apenas seu tutor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e duelos, mas quando o bruxo mais velho o viu, imediatamente percebeu que Harry tinha o mesmo dom que ele. O franco-hungaro não gostou de saber que seus poderes haviam sido suprimidos por tanto tempo.

Harry abriu os olhos quando parou de sentir o enjoo e leu as linhas com calma. Ele fechou os olhos apertando a ponte do nariz, voltou a ler uma e outra vez as linhas, até que ele poderia recitar as páginas decoradas, ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Gina ia preferir conviver com a magia caótica a fazer aquele ritual, mas ele tinha ao menos que avisa-la. Agradecendo o bruxo a sua frente, ele começou a copiar as páginas para mandar para a ruiva depois.

Era inicio da noite quando o jovem bruxo decidiu interromper as pesquisas daquele dia e voltar para a casa da madrinha de seu pai.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Elizabeth Stuart era uma bruxa suave e gentil, mas com um bom pulso firme e bastante severa quando tinha que ser. Quando James Potter nasceu ela tinha acabado de completar quinze anos e ficou muito surpresa quando seu padrinho a pedira para amadrinhar a criança. Ela sempre foi meio permissiva quando o assunto era seu filhado, o mimava como se fosse seu, o que não foi algo muito bom para o ego da criança, situação que foi corrigida quando ele se apaixonou por Lily. Ah, os Potter's e as ruivas, ela se lembrava bem das histórias de sua madrinha Dórea, que só chamara a atenção de Charlus quando parou de usar seu dom de metamorfomagia e deixou os cabelos avermelhados naturais.

Mas a guerra com Voldemort veio e ela teve que sair da Inglaterra com seus filhos, depois que seu marido foi morto por comensais. Ela clamou, implorou para James sair do país e levar sua família para a casa dela, mas o garoto era teimoso e insistiu em ficar para lutar, pois _Dumbledore_ havia pedido sua ajuda. O velho manipulador sempre teve seu caminho na vida daqueles que continuavam próximos a ele, ela não duvidava que o diretor usasse de feitiços e poções para torcer tudo a seu favor.

Quando James e Lily morreram, ela tentou de todas as formas possíveis ganhar a guarda de Harry, mas o ministério inglês era manipulado pelo velho diretor e o ministro não era nada mais do que um fantoche. Ela tentou localizar a criança para pelo menos visitar e toda sua procura se tornou vã com a interferência do homem. Foi quando estava quase desistindo que uma coruja das neves a encontrou com uma carta do filho de seu afilhado. Na carta o jovem Harry a inquira para saber o motivo de nunca ter entrado em contato com ele, foi quando ela teve certeza de que Albus Dumbledore nunca havia dado nenhuma das suas cartas ou presentes para a criança. Ela contou tudo a ele por uma carta resposta e mandava seu endereço. Sua próxima carta veio com o endereço da hospedaria que ele estava no Cairo, imediatamente ela chamou os elfos domésticos dos Potter's, que a procuraram enquanto não podiam servir ao jovem Potter, a arrumarem o quarto em frente ao seu para ele, enquanto ela ia buscá-lo de imediato.

Elizabeth olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já era quase hora do jantar. Harry havia saído cedo para a biblioteca de Alexandria e não tinha voltado desde então. Quando isso aconteceu da primeira vez, ela perguntou o que ele tanto procurava, talvez ela pudesse ajudá-lo, afinal ela trabalhava na Academia de Magia de Alexandria, que tinha um acesso especial a toda e qualquer área da biblioteca, Harry então contou sobre seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e de como ele resultou em sua amiga tendo sua magia em estado caótico. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele não lhe contara tudo, mas ela esperaria até que ele viesse até ela.

O som de porta batendo chamou sua atenção e ela caminhou até o hall de entrada. Seu protegido andava de um lado para o outro resmungando algo inteligível e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Isso não era nada bom, se ele tinha o mesmo tique nervoso de James, isso significava que o que quer que ele tenha achado na biblioteca não era nada bom.

-Harry! -ela o chamou fazendo-o parar. –Venha comigo. –completou indicando o caminho.

Ela daria a Dumbledore um pedaço da sua mente quando o visse, a vida do menino que a seguia era um caos absoluto por causa das interferências do velho e ela não deixaria aquele intrometido arruinar a vida do seu mais novo afilhado. Ao chegar na porta desejada ela tirou a varinha e bateu na porta cinco vezes em um ritmo conhecido, girou a maçaneta e fez o menino entrar na sua sala de treino.

-Você precisa extravasar, tire sua varinha e me mostre o que aprendeu em Hogwarts nesses dois anos de aulas. –ela disse fechando a porta.

-Mas eu sou menor...

-Você está em uma região mágica, em uma casa bruxa fortemente protegida. –ela começou. –Não há como nenhum ministério dizer que é um menor de idade ou adulto fazendo magia. Agora me mostre o que você tem!

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina olhou para Malika e revirou os olhos quando a mulher lhe sorriu em solidariedade. A ruiva podia sentir seus pais e irmãos a observando e quase gritou para eles pararem de se esconder, sua magia caótica podia tocar a magia deles e lhes dizer exatamente onde eles estavam e o que estavam sentindo. Ela e Malika estavam duelando a quase duas horas e só agora seu bracelete estava começando a esfriar em seu pulso, o que realmente foi bem melhor do que na ultima semana quando era preciso quase o dia todo de duelos e meditação para o bracelete começar a esfriar.

Quase toda sua família foi cuidadosa com tudo o que fazia ou falava perto dela, quase todos, pois Rony estava cada dia mais insuportável, dando indiretas sobre ela estar querendo chamar atenção, incomodando sua família com bizarrices ou sobre ela estar incomodando Harry, de alguma forma seus irmãos ouviram quando Gui contou a seus pais sobre a explicação de Harry sobre Luxor e agora a tensão estava insuportável. Ela sabia que seu irmão só estava com ciúmes do novo familiar do seu amigo e o fato de Harry queria ser amigo de outras pessoas além dele.

Ela não sabia o que iria fazer, mas estava quase certa de que a única maneira de tentar fazer seu irmão ver um pouco de razão seria se ela ficasse longe de todos por algum tempo. Fazia um dia desde que mandara uma carta à Harry falando sobre essa sugestão, até porque aquele seria a desculpa ideal para seu conhecimento quando ela voltasse para Hogwarts, ele ainda não havia respondido. Se jogando no chão ela desviou de um feitiço laranja berrante e mandou um azul escuro, como resposta, Malika desviou com elegância e mandou um outro feitiço. Gina desviou, mas logo se viu presa por galhos que a surpreenderam. Piscando aturdida para sua mentora que ria descaradamente, magia elemental juntamente com magia comum, bem, dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Estalando os dedos chamas envolveram a planta, a libertando. Com uma girada de pulso e uma sacudida firme, ela transfigurou algumas pedras atrás da outra bruxa e jogando a outra mão a frente, fez uma corrente de ar empurrar a bruxa para os braços disformes da figura humanoide que ela criara. Com um grunhido de Malika mais galhos surgiram do chão e quebraram a estatua libertando sua mentora. Gina gargalhou do olhar zangado da mulher.

-Peste! -Malika bradou.

-Também te amo, Mali! -ela devolveu, recebendo uma azaração egípcia em retorno, que ela deixou atingi-la, não faria nenhum bem, sua família saber da exata extensão de seus poderes.

-Há! -Malika zombou fazendo uma dancinha.

Gina notou quando sua família se esgueirou para fora da sala de treino na casa da sua amiga e foi em direção a sala de espera. A outra bruxa levantou o feitiço e sentou-se ao lado dela no chão. A ruiva colocou a cabeça nas pernas da bruxa mais velha e chorou, ela podia sentir o ressentimento e inveja emanando de Rony, o medo de seus pais e a indiferença, perplexidade e ansiedade de seus outros irmãos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry largou-se no chão exausto. Os primeiros vinte minutos de duelo com Elizabeth, foram gastos com ele se segurando e ela o analisando. Foi quando ela perdeu a paciência e lhe disse que sabia o que ele estava fazendo e que se não parasse ela iria enfeitiçá-lo enquanto dormia que não importava onde e como ele tinha aprendido os feitiços, mas que era para ele lhe jogar tudo o que sabia. Ele ainda estava tentando decidir se foi uma boa ideia fazer isso. Ele sabia os feitiços e sabia como fazê-los, mas seu núcleo de treze anos não estava acostumado com aquela carga mágica e se exauriu antes de uma hora de duelo deixando espaço para sua madrinha bate-lo com uma azaração de primeiro ano, _Petrificus Totalus._

-Muito bom seu conhecimento em magia. –ela disse sentando-se ao seu lado, dois dos seus elfos domésticos trouxeram duas grandes bandejas com comida para eles e colocou na frente deles. –Mas péssima sua energia física e mágica. –completou. –Isso associado ao fato de que provavelmente Dumbledore mentiu pra mim sobre como você era tratado e as cicatrizes que eu tive o vislumbre algumas vezes quando você desviou de alguns feitiços. –ele se mexeu inquieto. –Você não teve o melhor dos cuidados com seus guardiões, isso é certo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas suspirou e levantou a perna da calça mostrando uma grossa tornozeleira com três fileiras de alguns vidros pequenos de poções e pegou as poções de nutrição e reforço de magia, que voltaram ao seu tamanho normal quando retiradas e tomando-as em seguida.

-Vou acreditar que foi você que fez essas poções e que eu estou certa nas suposições. –ela disse e ele apenas acenou começando a colocar seu jantar. –Você tentou me jogar alguns feitiços que ninguém aprende em escolas normais e muito menos só lendo, Harry. –ela comentou colocando o jantar dela.

O moreno começou a comer, na esperança de que ela continuasse falando e lhe desse tempo de inventar uma desculpa plausível.

-De quando exatamente sua mente é Harry? -ela perguntou e ele parou com o garfo a meio caminho da boca e abaixou-o novamente para o prato. –Se você voltou no tempo, deve ser porque o futuro é terrível demais para suportar, eu quero lhe ajudar, não vou contar a ninguém se você não quiser, mas me deixe te ajudar meu filho. –ela pediu. –Você não tem que me falar nada agora, não irei obrigá-lo a me contar se você não quiser, mas saiba que sempre pode contar comigo.

Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça e voltou a comer, Elizabeth o forçou a comer bem mais do que estava acostumado e pouco depois um elfo apareceu segurando um pequeno vidro com uma poção cor de suco de abóbora.

-Essa é uma poção que eu inventei, ajuda a absorver melhor as poções que você tomou durante o dia e também os nutrientes dos alimentos. –ela deu o vidro. –É para tomar pouco antes de dormir, amanhã vou lhe ensinar a fazer o estoque para o resto do mês. –completou e levantou-se do chão. –Tenha uma boa noite criança. –ela despediu-se e saiu do quarto de treino.

Harry olhou para a poção em sua mão e a colocou na tornozeleira. Tirando as cartas dos bolsos ele começou as ler.

'_A Vossa Alteza Duque Harry James Potter. - Duque de York - Pela Casa de York; Marquês de Crotone, Conde de Saint-Vailler, Visconde de l´Estoile, Barão de Clérieux, Barão de Sérignam - Pela Casa de Poitiers; Lord da Suprema Corte Bruxa e da Câmara dos Lordes Trouxa - Pela Casa Potter e Casa de York._

_Caro Duque Harry. J. Potter,_

_Gringotes tem o prazer de informar que seu pedido já foi iniciado e que tudo corre perfeitamente bem. O prédio fornecido por sua alteza já passou pelos reparos e proteções necessários. O registro foi feito sob feitiço de sigilo e os beneficiários já estão sendo localizados e informados conforme solicitado._

_Que seu ouro flua cada vez mais,_

_Rasmuri_

_Protetor das Contas Potter'_

Harry suspirou aliviado, pelo menos uma das suas preocupações estava sendo solucionada. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado. Na outra linha do tempo ele descobriu que muitas crianças bruxas ditas nascidas trouxas, eram meio-sangues, resultado de estupros onde as mulheres não lembravam por ter sido obliviatadas, e cerca de noventa por cento dessas crianças haviam sido criadas ou abandonadas em orfanatos devido aos seus poderes.

Ele lembrou de Sofie Velasques, ela era uma dessas crianças, ela foi adotada por pais que eram religiosos obcecados e haviam inventado mil e uma desculpas para suas magias acidentais, mas quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, eles a abandonaram em um orfanato e nunca mais a procuraram, durante a guerra a casa de sua família foi atacada e Sofie, sendo um membro da resistência, foi ajudar, acabou morrendo pela mão do próprio pai adotivo, que a acusou de levar a destruição para a casa antes de atirar em seu peito com uma pistola.

A imagem de Rosalie, filha de Duda também invadiu sua mente, o filho de uma puta havia abandonado a própria filha em um orfanato caindo aos pedaços quando percebeu que a menina era uma bruxa, ato que foi apoiado por Valter e Petúnia. Quando ele e Gina encontraram a criança, ela estava muito doente, Rosalie havia sido adotada de certa forma por ele e Gina, em segredo, ela morreu aos onze anos em um ataque em Beauxbatons. A existência se sua pequena rosa morreu com Gina e morreria com ele, eles nunca contaram a ninguém sobre Rosa, ela era seu pequeno segredo, seu anjo no meio do inferno. Ele pegou a carta de Gina.

'_Caro Harry_

_Espero que esteja bem, eu estou treinando com Malika para tentar conseguir algum controle sobre minha magia, ainda não consegui ler o grimório de Genevive e nenhum outro livro que não seja os do meu primeiro ano, mamãe quer me manter sob seus olhos quase o tempo todo e de noite ela vem ao meu quarto a cada meia hora, está insuportável. Por falar em insuportável, Rony está da mesma forma. Eu não sei como, mas os meninos descobriram sobre Luxor ser sua, pelo menos é o que queremos que eles saibam, eu estou conseguindo controlar a legilimência da alma melhor e tento não verificar todo o tempo, até porque os gêmeos já devem ter inventado as orelhas extensíveis ou pelo menos o protótipo delas.'_

Harry sorriu, imaginando a expressão do rosto dela.

'_Acredito que você já deve ter percebido o quanto meu irmão com complexo de inferioridade foi abalado e quão ciumento e imbecil ele está. Estou pensando em pedir transferência por algum tempo para Beauxbatons ou a Academia de Magia do Cairo ou a Academia de Magia de Alexandria... '_

Harry deixou a carta cair e levantou-se passando as mãos pelos cabelos, Gina ia sair de Hogwarts, ela ia deixá-lo... O moreno olhou em volta procurando algo para extravasar, ele viu umas bolas de vidro e começou a jogá-las na parede oposta, as bolas se estilhaçavam e se juntavam novamente, rolando para seus pés. Ela não podia... Gina não podia sair, com quem ele ia conversar? Ele sabia que Luna, Neville, Hannah e McGonagall estariam em Hogwarts, mas ela era diferente. Ele podia conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa sem se sentir bobo, perdido ou imbecil, ela o colocava em seu lugar quando ninguém mais tinha coragem... Ele precisava dela, ele não podia perdê-la novamente.

Relances de memórias e sentimentos de quando ela fora assassinada vieram a tona e ele caiu de joelhos ofegando, ele precisava dela, ele não podia perde-la novamente, ela era o seu norte, ela era sua força...Ele a amava, sem poções, sem feitiços. Ele a amava e ponto. Esse era o único motivo para as poções e feitiços de Dumbledore terem funcionado tão bem quando foi direcionado para Gina, ele sempre a amou e agora ele ia perdê-la novamente. Estava tão perdido que não viu quando Dobby apareceu na sala e tentou falar com ele, nem quando o elfo sumiu e nem quando Elizabeth entrou correndo na sala e o envolveu em seus braços.

-Shi... vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. –a bruxa o consolou quando ele começou a tremer em um choro silencioso. –Vai ficar tudo bem meu querido.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Minerva olhou-se no espelho e tocou a marca em sua testa, por tanto tempo ela evitara seu destino e no fim ela acabou sendo o que sempre devia ter sido. A túnica azul escuro estava sobre a cama, assim como seu athame e jóias. Suspirou aliviada, seu orgulho quase havia levado Avalon a destruição em sua outra linha do tempo, mas agora ela voltou com anos antes que a Dama do Lago morresse, as proteções da ilha não cairiam agora, pois ela voltara para sua casa e quando chegasse a hora, ela seria a nova Dama. Sua tia-avó entrou no quarto dela e sorriu, estava na hora dela voltar para Londres e ajudar Harry como ele merecia.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry acordou sentindo um vazio em seu peito, imediatamente ele lembrou da carta de Gina e levantou-se de repente, pulando da cama, que ele não lembrava de ter ido, começou a procurar a carta.

-Coloquei as cartas no criado mudo. –ele virou-se para ver Elizabeth sentada em uma poltrona perto da sua cama. –Eu não li nenhuma, se quiser saber.

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu e abriu a gaveta e correu os olhos pelas linhas até achar o ponto onde parara.

' _...Estou pensando em pedir transferência por algum tempo para Beauxbatons ou a Academia de Magia do Cairo ou a Academia de Magia de Alexandria. Malika acha que vai ser uma boa desculpa para quando eu voltar para Hogwarts sabendo muito mais feitiços. Pessoalmente estou mais inclinada para Alexandria, eu não sei se aguentaria ir para Beauxbatons e não lembrar de Rosalie. _

_Sem falar que ficando longe de Ronald e de suas crises de idiotice deve ser mais fácil controlar a magia caótica até que ela volte totalmente ao controle ou pelo menos ao mesmo controle que eu tinha antes de morrer. Luxor diz que a magia deve ter ficado mais caótica do que antes porque você me convocou com a pedra da ressurreição. _

_Acredito que dois ou três anos deve ser o suficiente para eu ganhar certo controle sobre minha magia novamente, e também será uma desculpa perfeita para eu ir atrás das horcruxes pra você, já que você não poderá ficar saindo de Hogwarts todo o tempo._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Gina_

_P.S: Quando vamos comprar roupas novas para você? Você prometeu me deixar ajudar com sua renovação de guarda roupa.'_

Ele sentou-se na cama respirando fundo, ele tinha esquecido as malditas horcruxes. Mesmo revisando suas memórias, que ele já tinha acessado todas até o dia em quem fizeram o ritual para voltar, ele havia posto o assunto das horcruxes de lado. Harry estava tão envolvido em achar algo que ajudasse Gina com a magia caótica que ele esqueceu totalmente o foco da sua volta. Impedir que a guerra ocorresse. Ele lembrou de Rabicho, ainda vivendo com os Weasley's.

Levantando-se da cama decidido a por o plano em linha novamente, ele entregou a carta para sua madrinha e seguiu para o banheiro, para sorte dele o closet tinha uma porta adjacente para dentro do banheiro. Depois de pronto, ele saiu e encontrou a bruxa pálida, ele ouviu claramente quando ela murmurou "Horcruxes? No plural?" Tomou suas poções para o dia e foi em saiu do quarto para tomar seu café da manhã, ele deixaria Elizabeth pensar na carta e depois ele pediria sua opinião, ele precisava de conselhos de uma mulher, alguém que ele podia realmente falar e no momento Minerva devia estar incomunicável.

Ele terminou seu café e chamou Sirius pelo espelho, demorou umas vinte chamadas para o homem atender.

-Filhote você tem noção da hora? -o homem perguntou aparecendo com o cabelo desgrenhado no espelho.

-Sim eu tenho Sirius. Mas eu preciso que você entre no inferno para me ajudar a pegar uma coisa. –ele disse. –Você tem que ir à casa dos seus pais, eu não posso abrir a casa pra entrar. –completou, antes que o bruxo pensasse que ele estava falando de Azkaban.

-O medalhão. –ele disse e Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. –Hei, não há muita coisa pra fazer no mundo dos mortos, Gina me contou sobre as horcruxes e onde elas estavam. Alguma pista das duas que faltavam?

-Ainda não. –lamentou. –Só agora terminei de acessar minhas memórias adultas e comecei com as memórias de Tom há poucos dias, vai levar um pouco de tempo para ver quais eram todas as horcruxes. –explicou e o ex-maroto acenou com a cabeça.

Harry levantou os olhos quando viu Elizabeth entrar na sala de jantar com a carta na mão.

-Sirius. –ele disse e a bruxa o olhou, com uma expressão que ele não soube dizer qual era, enquanto tomava seu lugar à mesa. –Tenho que ir agora, ainda tenho aula de Defesa e de Deveres de Chefe de Família. –explicou ganhando um grunhido do homem. –Tchau Sirius, vejo você mais tarde.

-Tchau filhote.

O menino colocou o espelho no bolso esperou até que Elizabeth falasse.

-Você conseguiu? -ela perguntou e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. –Tirar Sirius de Azkaban.

-Luxor tirou. –ela acenou, mesmo sem saber quem era Luxor.

-Eu tentei por anos conseguir um julgamento pra ele ou mesmo permissão para visitar. –ela disse enxugando algumas lágrimas. –Wizengamot e o ministério nunca permitiram por eu não ser da família. Tentei falar com o Conselho Bruxo Internacional, mas nem mesmo consegui uma audiência, o Profeta Diário simplesmente me mandou uma carta dizendo que eu era louca de defender um comensal da morte. –ele ouviu o desabafo da bruxa. –Como se Sirius fosse capaz de algo assim! -ela fungou e usou o guardanapo para enxugar as lágrimas.

-Você sabe o que todos eles têm em comum? -Harry perguntou segurando firmemente o banco da cadeira. –Dumbledore ou o ministério corrupto. –ele cuspiu levantando-se e batendo as mãos na mesa. –Dobby! -ele chamou e o elfo apareceu ao seu lado. –Por favor, me traga pena, tinta e pergaminho. –ele pediu ao elfo que em instantes havia conseguido.

-O que você vai fazer, Harry? -Elizabeth perguntou.

-Acelerar alguns planos. –ele disse e depois de pensar um pouco, suspirou e olhou para sua madrinha. –Pegue algumas poções calmantes, chá ou firewisk, o que lhe acalmar melhor. –ele disse. –Pretorian! -ele chamou e a fênix negra apareceu, fazendo a bruxa ofegar.

"_Jovem Lord vai finalmente contar a boa mulher sobre sua missão." _A fênix afirmou.

-Sim eu vou, Pretorian. –ele disse. –Preciso que leve isso até Rasmuri e que ele responda o mais breve possível, por favor. –a ave acenou com a cabeça e tomou o pergaminho nas garras e sumiu em um flash de chamas negras.

-Harry...

-Luxor! -ele chamou, interrompendo Elizabeth.

"_Jovem Lord quer ver a menina agora? Ela ainda está dormindo"_ a fênix disse e ele sorriu.

-Perfeito. –ele disse e a sua familiar trinou divertida. –Me leve até Gina, Luxor. –ele pediu. –Eu volto logo. –ele disse para a bruxa que o olhava aturdida.

Harry inflamou em chamas brancas no quarto de Gina e a observou dormir calmamente, era estranho o quanto só estar ali a olhando o tinha acalmado. Tocando levemente seu rosto ele a admirou. Ele demorou tanto para perceber o que sentia por ela, foi preciso quase perdê-la pela segunda vez para ver o que era tão obvio. Ele a amava desde o primeiro segundo que a viu. Os belos olhos castanhos claros, que com o ângulo certo de luz, ganhava o tom de dourado, azulado, esverdeado e até mesmo chocolate, ele amava tudo nela, até as pequenas sardas na ponta do nariz e as pintinhas em forma da constelação da ursa maior que ele sabia que ela no ombro esquerdo e até mesmo quando ela o explodia com sua magia caótica ou temperamento explosivo.

-Gin. –ele a chamou sussurrando. –Gin, acorde.

-Cai fora. –ela murmurou rolando pro outro lado.

-Gin, eu quero te apresentar minha madrinha. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Que madrinha, Potter? -ela perguntou, pra logo em seguida ele se ver sendo jogado no chão. –O que você ta fazendo aqui? -sussurrou raivosa. –Se alguém te ver...

-Vem comigo, preciso te apresentar tia Lizzie. –ele disse engatinhando até a cama dela. –O nome dela é Elizabeth, eu não a chamo de Lizzie na frente dela, mesmo que ela tenha pedido. Ela é muito legal e ela descobriu que minha mente é de outro tempo...

-Como?

-Eu estava nervoso com algo que achei na biblioteca de Alexandria e ela me chamou pra duelar e ela percebeu, ela é professora da Academia de Magia de Alexandria, ensina duelo. Ela vem tentando por anos ver Sirius em Azkaban, mas não permitiram por ela não ser da família, ela também tentou dar um julgamento pra ele...

-Harry. –ela o calou tapando a boca dele com a mão. –Respira, você está falando muito rápido. –completou e ele respirou, mas as leves faíscas de choque percorrendo a área que ela estava tocando estava deixando isso um pouco difícil.

Então ele simplesmente sabia o que fazer, não importava se ela um dia iria retornar seus sentimentos, se ela iria querê-lo só como amigo, ele seria somente dela. Mas como ele ia falar pra ela como ele se sentia? Como fazê-la entender que ele não estava sob efeito de poção ou feitiço? Afinal esse não fora o medo dele, desde que recuperara as lembranças? Como fazê-la entender que ele sempre a amou e que o velho Dumbledore, de certa forma, só lhe deu o empurrão necessário para ficarem juntos? Mas e se ela não sentisse o mesmo, ele conseguiria conviver vendo-a e não a tendo? Ele respirou fundo, tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção.

-Gina? -a voz de Gui soou no outro lado da porta.

-Vai embora, depois Luxor me leva. –ela sussurrou pra ele e se afastou, as garras da fênix o pegaram no ombro e o levou pelas chamas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Elizabeth ficou olhando para o espaço onde seu afilhado sumiu. Duas fênixes, uma negra e uma branca chamadas Pretorian e Luxor... Protetor e Luz. Ela sabia que seres eram aqueles, eles não eram simples fênixes comuns, e ao contrário do que achavam, não eram simples presságios de mago das trevas ou mago abençoado, aqueles eram espíritos guardiões. Cuja única finalidade eram proteger o equilíbrio no mundo. Ela só tinha visto relatos sobre esses seres quando estava fazendo pesquisas na biblioteca de Alexandria sobre o seu animal guardião.

Ela levantou a varinha e convocou as anotações que tinha sobre aquelas fênixes. Com o canto do olho ela viu Harry voltar e esperou ele sentar-se. Ele esperou com calma enquanto ela confirmava suas suspeitas.

-Quem prejudicou tanto sua magia, a ponto de que as fênixes guardiãs tiveram que interferir no destino? -ela perguntou abaixando as anotações, mesmo que no fundo ela sabia a resposta para isso.

A bruxa observou quando a fênix negra de seu afilhado apareceu e logo em seguida a fênix branca voltou com uma menina ruiva. Ela a vira em uma foto no Profeta Diário, sua família havia ganhado um premio na loteria bruxa, ela era muito bonita e com cabelos de um tom de ruivo diferente, eram como se várias camadas de vermelho e alguns fios dourados se misturassem dando a impressão de fogo. Ela segurou o sorriso, os Potter's e as ruivas. Observou a menina sentar-se ao lado do seu "afilhado" e ele automaticamente procurar a mão dela em conforto. Ambas as aves empoleiradas em suas cadeiras, trinando uma canção reconfortante e que encheu seu peito de um calor agradável.

Harry começou apresentando a menina, Ginevra "Gina" Weasley, e ela para a menina, depois apresentou as fênixes a ela e só então começou seu relato. Ele contou o que aconteceu na noite que seus pais morreram e o que Dumbledore fez depois, sua vida com os Dursley até receber a carta de Hogwarts e após receber a carta, contou sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua "outra linha de tempo" como ele se referia, a morte de Cedrico no quarto ano e de Sirius no quinto e de como ele se sentiu com cada morte, até o fim do seu sexto ano. Nessa parte ele parou e olhou para a menina, como se pedindo permissão para falar. Ele contou sobre o verão do sexto ano e o ataque aos Weasley no casamento de seu primogênito.

Elizabeth notou que ele encurtou essa parte o máximo possível, algo mais deve ter acontecido naquele ataque, algo que afetou drasticamente a magia da menina e que veio com ela através do tempo, e ela só podia pensar em uma situação para afetar tanto os poderes, ao ponto de deixar caótica, a magia de uma sétima filha. Estupro.

Harry lhe contou sobre como a inércia e corrupção do ministério entregou de bandeja o mundo mágico nas mãos de Voldemort, de como Hogwarts, que além de escola funcionava como abrigo para os que eram contra o lorde das trevas, caiu e as conseqüências para o mundo mágico. Falou sobre como aos poucos toda a Europa foi sendo atingida por Riddle e de como descobriram a cura para muitas doenças usando poções e feitiços das trevas juntamente com sua habilidade ofidioglota, de como descobriram o quão fundo e prejudicial havia sido as manipulações de Dumbledore, para o dito bem maior, o que fez muitos da resistência mudar de lado.

De como a resistência pouco a pouco foi caindo, devido a falta de instrução adequada e preparo por tantos anos. Ele contou sobre o maior ataque que a resistência sofreu que resultou na morte da ruiva ao seu lado e como ele se sentiu e as conseqüências para ele. Ouvi-lo admitir que começou a gostar de torturar as pessoas simplesmente por ele sentir que cada grito de cada comensal, era uma fração da justiça sendo feita, foi perturbador. Harry falou de como quase enlouqueceu e de como Avalon, os duendes e o reino das fadas, há muito envolvidos na guerra, trabalharam em conjunto para criar o feitiço que mandou suas memórias e poderes através do tempo, para eles mesmos, mesmo que algumas das pessoas já estivessem mortas.

Elizabeth não forçou nenhuma pergunta, ela sabia que as partes que ele não contou deviam ser dolorosas além do suportável para lembrar novamente. Quando ele parou de falar, as aves começaram a cantar, uma canção triste, mas calmante e confortadora.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore estava frustrado, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Ele não sabia nada, nenhuma lenda ou algo assim sobre fênixes brancas parecendo para meninos, será que isso significava o mesmo que para as meninas? Harry seria um oráculo? Seria esse o poder que Tom não teria? O conhecimento das várias possibilidades de futuro? Albus olhou para seu monitor, ele tentou mais vez rastrear Harry, mas não conseguiu nada. Ou tinha algo a ver com ele agora ter uma fênix como familiar, ou ele estava em uma área extremamente mágica e indetectável. O fogo da lareira ficou verde e o ministro, Cornélio Fudge, passou, eles haviam marcado essa reunião uma e outra vez, desde que Sirius Black fugira de Azkaban.

-Ah, Cornélio, seja bem vindo! -ele saudou o homem a sua frente e indicou uma poltrona.

-Sim, sim, obrigado Dumbledore! Eu vim falar sobre a segurança do menino-que-sobreviveu nesta escola! -o ministro falou. –Não podemos nos arriscar ter Black machucando Potter, não é? -ele disse.

-Harry, estará muito bem seguro em Hogwarts, Cornélio. –o diretor falou.

-Sim, mas eu resolvi colocar os dementadores em volta da escola mesmo assim! -disse, como se tivesse acabado de contar que descobriu a cura instantânea para febre de dragão.

-Você não vai colocar aquelas abominações em minha escola! -ele bradou.

-Agora, veja bem, Dumbledore! -Fudge aumentou o tom de voz. –Eu sou o ministro, e eu digo que os guardas de Azkaban vão ficar em volta da escola sim! Aqui está o aviso de situação emergencial. –completou colocando um pergaminho na mesa e caminhou para a lareira. –Eles não vão entrar na escola, mas eles vão vir! -disse e entrou na lareira, sendo engolido pelas chamas verdes.

Ele suspirou derrotado, tudo estava saindo do seu controle, onde estava a peça solta que havia desestabilizado tudo? Ele se perguntou. Dumbledore olhou pela janela e viu alguns professores começando a entrar nos terrenos da escola, as cartas logo seriam entregues, e as crianças nascidas trouxas precisavam ser guiadas pelos professores. Um pensamento ocorreu a ele, teria sido ali que ele errou? Ao mandar Rúbeos buscar Harry? Levantando-se de sua cadeira ele saiu do escritório, talvez Hagrid havia contado ao menino sobre algum lugar para ir se quisesse se esconder...

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Minerva caminhou pelo seu quarto em Hogwarts e parou em frente o espelho. Ela certamente iria causar uma celeuma com sua nova aparência. Sorriu abertamente, fazia muito tempo desde que ela se sentira tão... Atrevida. Olhou as cartas que estavam sobre a mesa, ela ainda, teoricamente, teria que distribuí-las entre seus colegas para que cada um fosse buscar um grupo, mas mudou de ideia. Ela iria entregar cada uma delas, usando o vira tempo que havia conseguido para Hermione Granger.

A professora de Transfiguração não tinha a menor intenção de dar tal objeto a criança, ela lembrava bem que a Torre de Gryffindor quase veio abaixo com o stress da menina e a tensão que jogava em cima de seus colegas, em sua outra linha de tempo. Ela iria dar-lhe uma conversa e se necessário, lhe obrigar a escolher somente duas matérias ou no máximo três, como Harry. Ela sabia que o menino só havia escolhido Trato das Criaturas devido sua amizade com Hagrid, caso contrário, teria pegado somente Runas e Aritmancia. Com alguns acenos de varinha, ela tirou os feitiços de compulsão das cartas e as colocou em seu bolso. Segurando uma outra carta ela dirigiu-se ao corujal, passou por Filius e Pomona que olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados, sorriu descaradamente. Como diria senhorita Weasley... Esse ano, ela ia causar!

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione olhou para a carta vaga de Harry. Ele apenas perguntava como estava suas férias e dizia que havia conseguido ler todos os livros do próximo período e fez algumas leituras complementares. Ela estava realmente orgulhosa dele, pelo menos ele estava estudando, ao contrário de Ronald, que tudo o que sabia fazer em suas cartas era reclamar de Gina. De como ela tinha tido autorização para fazer magia fora da escola, de como ela estava recebendo toda a atenção e assim por diante.

Ela havia recebido algumas outras cartas de suas colegas de quarto e alguns presentes de melhoras de McGonagall e surpreendentemente do diretor, ela abriu o do diretor e viu um lindo conjunto de penas. Talvez ela as usasse logo para responder as cartas de seus amigos, ela olhou para os pergaminhos e um pensamento lhe ocorreu. E se Harry estava se dedicando aos estudos agora, não porque seus parentes não reparavam nele, e sim porque ele queria chamar sua atenção? Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, ele estava ficando bem bonito é verdade, e talvez, pudesse dar certo entre eles, afinal não dizem que o melhor amigo é o melhor marido?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hannah olhou para a carta em sua mão. Desde que ela recuperou suas lembranças, ela queria ver e abraçar seu Neville, seu esposo, seu amor. Fazia algum tempo que ele havia recuperado suas lembranças e estava se comunicando com ela, Luna, Tonks, Gina e Harry também já haviam se lembrado, ela ainda não sabia sobre a professora McGonagall e sobre o padrinho de Harry. Desceu as escadas e viu sua mãe se dirigindo para a lareira.

-Oh querida, que bom que já acordou. –ela disse e voltou para lhe abraçar. –Vou fazer uma visita a Augusta Longbottom, gostaria de ir comigo?

-Claro! –concordou tentando esconder a euforia. –Vou me trocar, volto já! -gritou no meio da escada, ela não notou os olhos conhecedores de sua mãe.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina voltou para o hotel, mentalmente e fisicamente cansada. Se Elizabeth seria sua professora de duelo, entre ela e Malika, não teria magia caótica que aguentasse, ela duvidava seriamente que conseguiria fazer um feitiço _Lumos_ no momento.

Diferente de sua mentora, a madrinha de Harry tentava lhe distrair durante o duelo com conversas banais, durante sua primeira aula a bruxa mais velha a fez dizer exatamente que tipo de roupa ela ajudara o jovem bruxo a comprar e qual ela achava que cairia melhor em Harry, o que a fez ser várias vezes acertadas com azarações de picadas quando se distraia pensando em quanto o moreno estava mais... desenvolvido fisicamente, comparado com seu corpo na outra linha de tempo, onde os devidos cuidados com alimentação reposição de nutrientes não foram tomados.

Entrou no quarto e vagamente registrou seus pais no local, ela só queria sua cama e assim, se jogou sobre os lençóis. Ela ouviu movimentos a sua volta, mas não ligou, ela só queria dormir.

-Gina, querida, onde você esteve? -ela ouviu sua mãe perguntar a sacudindo. –Gina.

-Treinando...Me deixa dormir. –ela resmungou puxando o travesseiro pra cima da cabeça.

-São cinco da tarde, Gina, não vai dormir agora. –a mulher a repreendeu.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e reunindo cada pedaço da magia que ainda lhe restava lançou um feitiço de privacidade em volta da sua cabeça, fazendo o silencio acolhe-la. De olhos fechados ela repassou sua conversa com Harry, através de oclumência, sobre ela ir para a Academia de Alexandria, enquanto ela o ajudava a fazer algumas compras na parte trouxa de Alexandria, ela realmente viu o medo e solidão em seus olhos e algo mais, algo que ela não queria pensar, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe enchia de esperança e felicidade.

Ela vira amor. Luxor lhe trinara em particular, enquanto duelava com Lizzie, a ave lhe garantiu que ele não estava sob efeito de poção ou feitiço, que todo e qualquer feitiço que poderia ter atingido-o nas cartas da escola, foram desativadas pelo menino com a ajuda de Pretorian.

Ela e Harry também conversaram sobre como curar sua magia caótica, ele havia achado um escrito antigo de um homem cuja filha passou pelo mesmo que ela e cuja única cura havia sido encontrar e deitar-se com um homem que ela amava durante a comemoração de Beltane. Seu coração acelerou ao lembrar o que ela havia lido sobre tal comemoração. Sua mente vagou para lembranças de quando eles estavam juntos em seu quinto ano, o toque dele em sua pele, as sensações de pequenos choques ocorrendo onde ele lhe tocava, os beijos que faziam seu coração acelerar e as pernas bambearem. Seus pensamentos logo a levaram para o reino dos sonhos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry apareceu em um beco escuro da Travessa do Tranco com o capuz cobrindo o rosto e Lizzie segurando sua mão, ele finalmente havia começado a chamar sua madrinha da forma que ela preferia, ela também tinha o rosto escondido, Pretorian firmemente empoleirado em seu ombro assustou alguns dos bruxos que abriram caminho para ele. Idiotas, realmente acreditavam que uma fênix negra era sinal de um poderoso bruxo das trevas. Ele sabia, segundo seus informantes, que já rodavam rumores de que o dono da fênix negra era mais terrível que Voldemort e que segundo "testemunhas" ele havia matado, com as próprias mãos, simplesmente por cruzar seu caminho. Bufou quando ouviu os sussurros.

Fazia dois dias desde que ele e Gina conversaram com Elizabeth e Gina foi testada por sua madrinha, ele sorriu quando lembrou do rosto rosado da ruiva enquanto duelava, sua madrinha havia colocado feitiços silenciadores em volta delas e ele não ouviu uma palavra do que elas falaram, mas as bochechas da ruiva passaram por todos os tons de vermelho que ele pensou que era possível.

Piscando, voltou a prestar atenção em seus passos. Fez seu caminho para fora da Travessa, parando pouco antes da saída para que Pretorian fosse para outro local. Com cuidado seguiu com destino a Gringotes, o moreno foi abordado por um duende antes de chegar à fila de um dos caixas, o que não passou despercebido por alguns bruxos.

-Que seu ouro sempre flua forte e seus cofres e bolsos transbordem. –ele disse ao duende que o abordou.

-E que seus inimigos conheçam a derrota pela sua espada. –o duende disse, ganhando um sorriso de Harry. –Mestre Rasmuri pede para lhe falar com urgência, Alteza. Se puder me acompanhar.

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu. –Seu nome é Grampo, não é? -perguntou reconhecendo o duende.

-Sim, é alteza. Fico feliz que se lembre. – o duende falou o guiando para a porta lateral, Lizzie o seguia logo atrás, o que não passou despercebido pelo funcionário do banco.

-Não se preocupe Grampo, eu confio que ela vai manter o assunto em segredo. –ele disse, o duende acenou e abriu a porta de Rasmuri, depois de receber permissão para entrar.

-Ah, Duque Potter! -o diretor de suas contas o saudou.

-Diretor Rasmuri. –ele cumprimentou com uma inclinação de cabeça. –Que seu ouro transborde como o mar em lua cheia. –ele disse ganhando um riso do duende.

-O seu também, Lord Potter. –o duende disse, olhando para a bruxa atrás do menino.

-Permita-me, Rasmuri, esta é Elizabeth Stuart, tia Lizzie este é o Diretor Rasmuri, ele que multiplica o ouro das contas Potter's. –ele apresentou.

-É uma honra conhecer o responsável pela fortuna Potter ter crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo. –ela disse com uma leve mesura. –Se minhas contas não fossem egípcias, eu certamente as daria sob seus cuidados diretor Rasmuri.

-Gringotes é um só, Lady Stuart. Temos acesso a qualquer conta em qualquer lugar. –o duende disse, antevendo mais lucros e indicando poltronas para sentarem.

-Mas isso não causaria mal estar com meu atual gerente de conta? -ela perguntou.

-Não se você me deixar como protetor geral de suas contas, como acontece com Lord Potter. Todos os duendes de Gringotes tem que responder ao protetor geral da conta e nada acontece sem minha permissão. –ele explicou.

-Foi assim , que tiramos o controle de Dumbledore das minhas contas, tia Lizzie, pedi para o diretor Rasmuri continuar a proteger minha conta e agora meu antigo gerente de conta não pode passar relatórios e nem dar acesso ao diretor de Hogwarts. –Harry explicou.

-Podemos falar sobre minha conta depois então, diretor? Creio que você pediu para falar com Harry sobre outro assunto. –Elizabeth disse, ganhando um sorriso malicioso do duende.

-Sim, sim. –ele disse tirando alguns pergaminhos de trás da mesa. –Alguns papéis precisam ser assinados para terminar de legalizar, você sabe o que.

-Está tudo bem, Rasmuri, tia Lizzie sabe do Protetorado Lily Rosalie Para Seres, Criaturas, Crianças e Adolescentes Mágicas. –ele disse verificando os papeis.

Ele aprendeu a muito custo na outra linha de tempo que os duendes consideravam deselegante e uma afronta não ler os documentos que eles davam para assinar, ao contrario do que muitos pensavam, eles achavam que ler seus contratos era uma valorização do seu trabalho.

–Ela também sabe do Fundo Lua Tranquila, para a preparação e fornecimento da Wolfsbane. –completou e tirou os olhos dos contratos. –Seus contratos estão perfeitos como sempre, acredito que uma gratificação extra pelo seu trabalho duro e desempenho deva ser de direito seu. –ele disse ganhando um sorriso presunçoso do duende. Harry sabia que com isso, tinha ganhado mais um pouco da confiança do duende e assinou os contratos. –Quanto ao assunto das ações do Profeta Diário?

-Estou fazendo o máximo que posso, Lord Potter, mas alguns acionistas não querem vender suas partes. –o duende falou. –Não quando se oferece apenas o que é justo.

-Eu confio que você fará o que for necessário para me conseguir a maioria das ações. –ele disse e viu um brilho predatório nos olhos do seu diretor de contas. -Se não se importa, Rasmuri, enquanto você discute com minha madrinha sobre a conta dela, eu posso ir ver o jazigo da família?

-É claro, vou chamar um duende.

-Se importaria de ser Grampo? –pediu. -Já estou mais acostumado com ele. –explicou antes que o outro perguntasse.

-Que seja.

Harry saiu da sala do seu diretor de conta no mesmo momento que Grampo se aproximou da porta, o duende parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e o guiou até o jazigo Potter. O moreno agradeceu e entrou sozinho no cofre. O aniversário de Gina havia passado e ele havia mandado uma caixa de sapos de chocolates com uma nota explicando que o presente real só iria depois que os outros Weasley's tivessem voltado para Londres, para a família dela não ver. Ele não mentiu sobre o real motivo, mas o segundo motivo era que ele tinha que achar algo que fizesse jus a ela. E ele sabia de algo que só vira uma vez no álbum de fotos dos seus pais e ele sabia que estava ali. Abrindo baús e caixas de jóias, ele procurou um por um até que ele encontrou, escondido dentro de décimo quinto baú, enrolado em um lenço de seda, dentro de um saco de veludo.

O colar que sua mãe usou no casamento. O colar da promessa como era chamado, segundo Remus lhe dissera na outra linha do tempo, era um colar que devia ser passado para a mulher que um Potter escolhia amar para toda sua vida. Era um simples entrançado de quatro fios, um fio de ouro amarelo cravejado com minúsculas pedras amarelas, um fio de ouro rosa cravejado com minúsculos pedaços de pedras rosadas, um fio de ouro branco também cravejado com minúsculas pedras brancas e um fio avermelhado cravejado com minúsculas pedras vermelhas, os fios eram trançados formando uma corrente de nós celtas.

Ele pegou mais algumas jóias e as guardou em um baú, com um acenar de mão, ele diminuiu o baú e o guardou em um bolso. O colar ele deixou separado na bolsa que estava, guardado em outro bolso.

Harry saiu do cofre, usando uma capa que pegou em um dos baús no cofre, guardando a outra e com o capuz abaixado sobre os ombros voltou para a superfície com Grampo, agradecendo o tempo do duende e se desculpando pela demora, ele despediu-se desejando lucros e ouro para o duende. Lizzie o esperava nas portas do banco, ele sorriu para sua madrinha e a acompanhou até a sorveteria. Ela falava de como absolutamente nada havia mudado desde que ela pisara no local pela ultima vez, o que não era um elogio, ela esclareceu. O moreno notou quando um besouro extremamente familiar pousou em seu ombro e indicou para a bruxa, que já sabia sobre Rita Skeeter.

Eles falaram de como o mercado bruxo de Alexandria era muito mais moderno e limpo. Sua madrinha expressou claramente que não sabia como os trouxas ingleses não descobriram sobre os bruxos, vendo como algumas pessoas passavam vestidas para o mundo não bruxo. O jovem bruxo concordou e expressou seu descontentamento com os livros extremamente atrasados de estudos dos trouxas que ele havia lido em Hogwarts para decidir qual matéria fazer com as eletivas.

-Mas também, criança, o que você queria? -Elizabeth perguntou balançando a colher do sorvete. –Estudo dos trouxas em Hogwarts sempre foi ensinado por bruxos puros sangue que nunca viveram um dia sem magia no mundo trouxa, é claro que eles vão ter uma ideia totalmente errada dos trouxas.

-Quando li nos livros que eles consideram eletricidade como uma moda passageira, eu ri de me acabar. –Harry disse balançando a cabeça, ele ainda não podia acreditar no que leu.

-Você sabe que os bruxos ingleses são motivos de piadas nos outros países certo? -ela perguntou, fingindo não querer dar a noticia. –Dizem que a Inglaterra bruxa é tão atrasada que mais um pouco e vocês voltam a viver em cavernas. –ela disse rindo e depois tapou a boca com a mão. –Desculpe querido, isso não devia ser motivo de risada.

-Está tudo bem, Elizabeth, eu mesmo acho isso. –admitiu. –Francamente, penas e pergaminho? Os trouxas não usam isso há mais de um século, e os que usam é mais para fins decorativos ou em peças de teatro. –ele disse. –E vamos encarar os fatos, há mais de cem anos que os trouxas não ensinam as crianças a ler e escrever em casa, existem escolas para crianças, creches que cuidam dos bebês para que as mães possam trabalhar.

-Sem falar na tecnologia avançada deles. –ela comentou. –Os trouxas estão tão avançados que será apenas questão de poucos anos até que todos saibam da existência dos bruxos.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer. –ele concordou e fingiu pensar um pouco tomando sorvete. –Lizzie... –ele começou parecendo constrangido. –Posso perguntar uma coisa? Um assunto totalmente diferente?

-Claro que sim. –ela concordou, sabendo exatamente o que ele ia perguntar.

-Se meus pais queriam que você tivesse minha guarda, caso meu padrinho, Lupin ou os Longbottom não pudessem cuidar de mim. –ele começou e parou fingindo pensar com cuidado nas palavras. –Porque você nunca me procurou?

-Eu procurei sim, Harry. –ela disse abaixando a colher na taça de sorvete. –Eu tentei ficar com sua guarda quando soube o que houve, mas o ministério ignorou a vontade de seus pais e os deixou com a irmã de Lily. Eu apelei para todos os meios que eu podia e todos me negaram sua guarda, quando percebi que era em vão, eu mandei tantas cartas para Petúnia ler para você e brinquedos pra você brincar que perdi as contas.

-Eu nunca recebi nada. Eu nem sabia o nome dos meus pais até que Hagrid veio me dar minha carta. –ele disse, decidido a esconder sua infância com os Dursley's.

-Eu não entendo isso, Harry. –a bruxa disse balançando a cabeça. –Quando Petúnia não respondeu nenhuma das cartas, eu pedi para Dumbledore dar minhas cartas e brinquedos pra você, mandei tantas fotos de Lily e James...

-E meu padrinho? -ele perguntou, Lizzie se mexeu na cadeira fingindo estar incomodada, ele podia sentir Rita ficar animada em seu ombro. –Qual era o nome dele?

-Harry, seu padrinho foi acusado de algo que não fez e por isso ele foi para Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos. –ela começou. –Eu tentei de todas as formas conseguir um julgamento pra ele, mas Wizengamot e o Conselho Bruxo Internacional apenas me enxotaram de lado, sem me ouvir, eu tentei até mesmo apelar para o Profeta Diário na época, mas o ministério deve ter abafado o caso. –ela disse, fazendo toda uma cena.

-Ele foi preso sem um julgamento? -Harry perguntou crispando os olhos. –Do que ele foi acusado?

-De ser um seguidor de Voldemort e entregar seus pais pra ele. –ela disse e ele encostou-se na cadeira. –Harry, ele nunca faria! Ele daria a vida para proteger seus pais e você!

-Porque não o julgaram? -ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei.

-Mais alguém teve a mesma acusação e não foi julgado? -ele perguntou.

-Não. Todos tiveram julgamento, até mesmo os Lestranger's, que eram um degrau abaixo do próprio Voldemort.

-Se ele era um seguidor de Voldemort...

-Ele não era, Harry! -Lizzie protestou.

-_Se_ ele era, porque o ministério não o interrogou para saber o nome de outros comensais? -Harry perguntou, fingindo perguntar para si. –Quem iria ganhar com isso? E o que?

-Harry...

-O nome dele Lizzie, qual é? -ele perguntou.

-Sirius Black. –ela disse.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Amélia Bones estava furiosa. Ninguém se atreveu a ficar em seu caminho enquanto ela marchava em direção o escritório de Fudge. Na sua mão uma edição especial do Profeta Diário anunciava com letras gigantes a incompetência do seu setor ao apoiar uma injustiça. Invadindo a sala do ministro, que estava lendo uma revista sobre Quadribol, ela jogou o jornal no colo dele.

-Explique Cornélio! -ela exigiu.

-O que Amélia? –ele perguntou pegando o jornal e vendo a primeira página.

**'_INOCENTE CONDENADO AO BEIJO__?_**

_**SIRIUS BLACK CONDENADO SEM JULGAMENTO! **_

_**BLACK ERA REALMENTE CULPADO?**_

_**BLACK ÚNICO A NÃO TER JULGAMENTO! **_

_**QUEM GANHARIA COM SUA MORTE EM AZKABAN?'**_

-Adivinhe o que descobri procurando o julgamento de Black para poder responder a isso, Cornélio. –ela pediu com uma voz perigosamente calma. –QUE BLACK REALMENTE NÃO TEVE UM JULGAMENTO! -ela gritou.

Todos que estavam no corredor ouviram o grito da Chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas. Em segundos todo o ministério sabia e até o fim do dia a ordem para o beijo havia sido retirada e os dementadores recolhidos para Azkaban novamente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry sorriu quando viu os Weasley's passarem pela sua janela no Beco Diagonal. Fazia uma semana que ele havia voltado para Londres, sua madrinha havia alugado um apartamento no nome dela no Beco Diagonal e ele estava lá com Dobby e mais dois elfos da família Potter, às vezes indo para Alexandria ou Zíngaro com Pretorian. As vezes Gina iria se juntar a ele, com a desculpa de treinar com Malika, e eles iriam com as fênixes e Sirius, devidamente disfarçado, para algum lugar trouxa ou bruxo e montar um novo guarda roupa para eles.

Claro que a parte das roupas da ruiva foi um pouco mais complicado de negociar quem pagaria e no fim Sirius acordou que as roupas dela seriam o pagamento por ela ajudá-los com as poções. Acordo que só durou até ela ver o valor da primeira conta e mais uma vez eles tiveram que tentar fazer outros acordos com ela.

Sorrindo com a lembrança de uma ruiva tímida por ganhar tantas roupas, ele colocou a camisa de mangas longas para esconder suas tatuagens e Ditria, sua serpente, havia demorado muito, mas ele finalmente convenceu Lizzie a autorizar as tatuagens. Claro, eles tiveram que fazê-las na parte bruxa de Alexandria, onde ele não correria o risco de parar nas páginas de um jornal e nem Elizabeth seria presa, já que é um costume dos bruxos egípcios tatuarem as crianças quando completam dez anos.

Respirando fundo ele foi até a família ruiva, ele sabia que Gina havia ficado com Malika e que iria estudar em Alexandria, ele havia falado com ela na noite que a família dela voltou para Londres, quando Pretorian o levara para ele dar pessoalmente o presente de aniversário dela. O presente havia lhe rendido três azarações de picada, e teria lhe rendido mais se ele não tivesse gritado, enquanto corria, que ele não havia gastado nada com o presente. Ele ainda estava devendo à Malika e Lizzie por terem ficado só rindo e olhando enquanto ele corria da ruiva. Balançando a cabeça, ele seguiu calmamente, como se só estivesse olhando as vitrines, foi quando ele viu, a mais bela, inigualável, esguia e brilhante... Firebolt. Ele tinha certeza que estava com cara de cachorro vendo frango girar no espeto, mas o que ele podia fazer, Aquela havia sido a ultima vassoura TOP de linha a ser fabricada antes da guerra começar.

Com um sorriso sonhador ele entrou na loja e admirou a vassoura de outro ângulo enquanto comprava uma coleção completa de braçadeiras, caneleiras, luvas e kit's para cuidados de vassouras, ele pegou um mostruário e marcou as vassouras que queria e a quantidade. Ele ganhou um olhar questionador do vendedor, mas ao ver a cicatriz em forma de raio, sorriu e tentou jogar mais produtos pra ele. O moreno pediu para o vendedor mandar na data, local e pessoas indicadas, assinou a ordem de pagamento e saiu da loja. Da loja de Quadribol ele foi para a loja de animais comprar alguns petiscos especiais para Edwiges que estava amando levar cartas para tantas pessoas durante o verão, ele ouviu as serpentes sibilando atrás dele ao sentir o cheiro da pequena serpente enrolada em seu braço.

Ditria, era um filhote de uma víbora mágica do deserto, tinha pouco mais de dez centímetros, foi presente de sua tutora de poções, Isobel Tompsom, que era uma ofidioglota por si só. Sua família havia saído da Inglaterra há mais de duzentos anos, perseguidos por serem línguas de cobra, e se instalaram em Paris, quando ela percebeu que ele entendia as cobras, lhe explicou que se ele quisesse mesmo aprender feitiços e curas em língua de cobra, ele ia precisar de uma cobra mágica, para agir como um filtro, por assim dizer. Ditria o escolheu, pois as outras cobras temiam ajuda-lo, pois não eram poderosas o suficiente, pelo menos foi o que a víbora disse. Isobel havia enfeitiçado-a para seu veneno só sair em caso de perigo e se saísse seria o suficiente para dar tempo de conseguir curar a vitima.

Harry comprou mais alguns petiscos para fênixes e mandou embrulhar pra presente. O vendedor comentou algo sobre ter ido muito ao escritório de Dumbledore também em seu tempo de aluno, o garoto apenas sorriu, afinal, se o vendedor achava que era pra Fawkes, quem era ele pra falar algo. Ele saiu da loja e foi pra a sorveteria, pegando um grande Sunday de caramelo, flocos, chocolate e melado azedo, sentando-se em uma das mesinhas bem a vista para eles o verem. A primeira a aparecer foi Hermione, bronzeada e com os cabelos mais revoltos do que nunca, ele cumprimentou os pais dela e ouviu enquanto ela tagarelava sobre sua viagem a França e das coisas que aprendeu, quando os Weasley's apareceram, ele resolveu ver como a situação estava com Rony.

-Onde está Gina? -ele perguntou, e ele notou seu amigo parecer alegre demais e aquilo foi Hermione inquieta?

-Ela vai ficar no Egito, algo sobre conseguir um treinamento _especial_ na Academia de Alexandria. –ele disse irônico, o moreno crispou os olhos. –Como se ela precisasse.

-Ela está com magia caótica. –Harry sibilou para o amigo que pareceu indiferente. –Você por acaso pesquisou o que magia caótica faz quando não controlada a tempo, Ron?

-Difícil de controlar? -ele deu de ombros indiferente.

-Mata o portador. –ele disse, o ruivo empalideceu. –Você quer que ela morra, Ronald? -ele perguntou ao irmão de Gina que empalideceu e negou com a cabeça. –Então porque você não tentou ajuda-la e pesquisou como eu fiz? Tenho certeza que a Biblioteca do Cairo tem muitos livros interessantes.

-Harry querido! -ele ouviu a senhora Weasley e sorriu para a mulher. –Você está tão grande! E bem mais forte, aqueles trouxas estão alimentando você melhor?

-Eu não fiquei muito tempo com eles senhora Weasley! -ele disse. –Eu fui para uma colônia de férias bruxa na Itália. –ele não mentiu totalmente, afinal ele foi pra Itália, mas não havia motivo pra dizer que era sua casa.

Ele ainda lembrava da alegria sobre-humana de Elizabeth e Sirius ao se reencontrarem e de como ela o tratou como seu filho, verificando sua alimentação e fazendo todos os milhares de exames de diagnósticos que sabia. O resto do dia ele ficou caminhando com seus amigos, ele já havia ajudado o vendedor da Floreios e Borrões a lidar com os livros de Trato das Criaturas, o que lhe rendeu uma abraço digno da senhora Weasley, de uma estagiaria novata, a garota era muito bonita, mas nem se comparava a Gina, ele tinha que ir para Alexandria naquela noite ver a ruiva, ele sorriu, ele havia percebido que ela não tirava o colar que ele lhe dera, mesmo que tentasse esconder dele, Pretorian havia comentado como as fêmeas eram estranhas, o que lhe rendeu o que parecia ser um sermão de Luxor, ainda bem que para ele eram só trinados raivosos, algo lhe dizia que ele não ia querer ouvir o que a ave branca falou.

Mas ele não concordava com a ave negra. Ele entendia Gina, ela devia estar com medo de que estava apenas enfeitiçado novamente, mas ele não estava, ele sabia disso. Toda carta que recebia era checada por ele, Lizzie e Pretorian, ele chegou cumulo de pedir a Lizzie verificar seu sangue para poções do amor, o que rendeu uma semana de chacota de sua madrinha e familiar. Ele estava simplesmente apaixonado por Ginevra.

-Harry! -Rony o chamou.

-Desculpe o que? -perguntou saindo de seus pensamentos sobre Gina.

-O que você estava pensando? -ele quis saber.

-Umas coisas que eu andei descobrindo. –ele deu de ombros.

-E o que foi? -Hermione perguntou tocando seu braço.

-Só algumas coisas. –ele desviou de assunto e foi para o outro lado de Rony, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo para tirar os fios do rosto, ele resolveu deixar os fios pouco abaixo das orelhas, o que acalmou um pouco os fios rebeldes na parte de trás.

-Oh, meu Deus! -Hermione ofegou. –Harry! Esse é um anel de promessa? -ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

-Sim, é. –ele admitiu e mostrou o polegar para Ron e Hermione, era um anel largo de ouro branco com nós celtas em corrente circulando em vermelho. Ele havia sido de seu pai, do seu avô, e assim por diante, quando ele o viu na caixa tinha o nome de sua mãe na parte interna, mas no momento que o tocou, o nome mudou para Ginevra.

Rasmuri havia explicado em sua ultima reunião que era uma joia feita por duendes e ligada à linha de sangue, ou seja, enquanto um homem de sangue Potter existir, as joias continuavam na família, mas quando a linha morresse, elas voltariam para os duendes. O duende também explicou que o fio vermelho era uma espécie de liga de metais de duende, especialmente enfeitiçado para proteger o amor dos detentores das joias de promessa. Isso também significava que Gina só poderia usar o colar se ela realmente o amasse. Quando Rasmuri deu essa informação, Harry ficou fora de si e abraçou o duende, alem de lhe dar mil galeões de presente de natal adiantado. Claro que o diretor financeiro não entendeu, mas ficou feliz com o presente.

-Então? -Hermione perguntou, ele para Rony que estava sem entender nada.

-Então o que Hermione? É um anel de promessa e daí? -ele perguntou e Ron a olhou estranhando também.

-Qual é o nome que está ai dentro? -ela perguntou, sua voz parecia esperançosa?

-Eu não vou dizer, não até que ela saiba o que eu sinto por ela. –ele deu de ombros, ela pareceu ansiosa agora.

-E quando você vai contar?

-Na noite de Brighid. –ele disse sorrindo quando viu uma floricultura. –Com licença, vou mandar um presente pra ela.

-Você não pode dar pessoalmente? -Hermione perguntou, ok, agora ele tinha certeza que algo estava muito errado.

-Não Hermione, ela está muito longe. –ele disse e foi na direção da floricultura.

Ele estava escolhendo flores silvestres quando seus amigos chegaram. Sua amiga vez ou outra dando indiretas bem diretas de que flores gostava, a vendedora olhou pra ele como se esperando ele seguir o que ela dizia.

-Tem certeza que são essas, querido? -a vendedora perguntou olhando para Hermione, atrás dele. –Acho que ela pode querer outro tipo...

-Não. Essas são as preferidas dela. –ele disse. -Tem como mandar um bilhete com uma musica de fundo? –perguntou.

-Claro.

-Como faço pra gravar...

-Harry. –sua amiga o interrompeu. –Tem certeza de que ela está longe?

-Absoluta Hermione. –ele disse virando-se para começar a escrever o que queria. –Fuso-horário totalmente diferente. –ele disse e a vendedora pareceu ficar com pena, ele olhou para sua amiga e a viu triste?

-Oh... Eu vou até a loja de animais, meus pais me deram dinheiro pra uma coruja. –ela disse com um tom de voz estranho, ele acenou com a cabeça, fingindo não ver a confusão que ela estava, era melhor o velho intrometido é melhor não ter enfeitiçado sua amiga.

-Eu vou com você. –Ron disse. –Tenho que comprar um tônico para Perebas, ele anda doente.

-Acho que eu vejo vocês no trem amanhã! -ele se despediu.

-Você não vai ficar no Caldeirão? -Ron perguntou.

-Não sei. Eu vou ficar na casa da minha madrinha, qualquer coisa amanhã eu explico melhor. –ele disse e voltou a escrever o bilhete.

Depois de escrever um poema clichê que ele sabia que Luxor e Malika iam rir e Gina ia querer sua pele, ele começou a escrever algo que talvez a impedisse de matá-lo. Sorrindo amplamente, depois da quinta gravação, pois ele começou a rir no meio do poema falso, ao imaginar o rosto dela vermelho, ele finalmente escreveu o endereço e pagou alguns galeões extras para a entrega ser mais rápida. Sua sorte era que Gina iria ficar em regime aberto na escola, ou seja, o dia na escola, mas a noite ela voltaria com Lizzie e Malika para casa.

-Oh querido, é realmente bem longe, hein. –a vendedora comentou. –Pensei que estava só despistando aquela jovem.

-Não. –ele balançou a cabeça. –Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, mas essa... –ele mostrou o bilhete. –Eu tenho certeza que amo diferente. –ele disse, a mulher ofegou ao ver o anel da promessa. –Sua palavra que vai ficar em segredo por algum tempo?

-É claro que sim, senhor Potter. –ela disse acenando com a varinha para o cartão.

-Obrigado. Tenha um bom dia. –ele despediu-se e olhou para os lados, resolveu jantar no Caldeirão Furado para que Tom avisasse Dumbledore que eu fui visto.

Como no outro cronograma, a família ruiva dormiu no bar-hospedaria, Hermione comprou Bichento e o gato começou a perseguir Perebas. Hermione ficava soltando indiretas sobre o anel da promessa, o que o fez um alvo para os gêmeos, que ele devolveu a altura.

-Mais uma palavra e eu não conto algo que eu descobri com uma pessoa que conheceu um grupo de desordeiros que lhe dariam uma corrida pelo seu dinheiro. –ele disse.

-E quem seriam esses? -Fred disse, Gina o havia ensinado as diferenças sutis em suas magias.

-Que você diz que seriam páreo... –disse George.

-Para nós. Exemplos de traquinagem...

-Nós que tanto nos...

-Dedicamos a nobre arte do caos...

-Vocês já viram os armários com o nome marotos? -ele comentou, fazendo os gêmeos se calarem e o olharem em expectativa. –Acho que sim. –disse cortando um pedaço de bife. –Vocês querem saber quem são eles? -ele perguntou.

-Francamente Harry, não dê mais lenha para eles. –Hermione disse.

-Você sabe? -George perguntou.

-Quem são? Podemos conhecer? -Fred perguntou quase subindo na mesa.

-Vou dizer o nome de um, por enquanto, afinal eu preciso do ano todo sem brincadeiras. –ele disse, e o resto da família riu da barganha.

-Prometemos! Sem brincadeiras com você o resto do ano, se você nos disser quem são eles. –George disse.

-Eu digo o nome de um, o resto eu digo amanhã no trem. –ele disse se levantando. –Tenho que ir, minha madrinha vai ficar louca se eu demoro muito. Até amanhã Sr e Sra Weasley. –ele disse.

-Espere! -os gêmeos falaram quando ele já tinha se afastado um pouco da mesa. –Você não disse. –falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Oh que cabeça a minha. –ele bateu na testa e passou os dedos nos cabelos. –Senhores Gred, Forge, os senhores Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado tem o prazer de apresentar o senhor Pontas Junior. –ele se curvou e piscou para os gêmeos que estavam de boca aberta. –Malfeito Feito. –ele disse e riu, quando a realização tomou conta deles.

Harry abriu a passagem para o Beco Diagonal e andou rapidamente até o apartamento que Lizzie arranjou pra ele. O jovem grifinório podia sentir alguém o seguindo, parou e olhou por cima do ombro, provavelmente uma capa de invisibilidade. Ele entrou em um beco próximo a silenciosamente chamou Luxor que apareceu e o levou em um piscar de olhos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

-Você tem certeza, Alastor? -Albus Dumbledore perguntou ao seu amigo e ex-auror.

-Absoluta! O menino tem sentidos de auror da velha guarda. –Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody comentou orgulhoso, tirando a velha perna de madeira. –Eu não poderia tê-lo treinado melhor! No segundo que me aproximei dele para conferir se era Potter, o garoto olhou para trás e examinou cada centímetro antes de acelerar o passo e sumir com a galinha branca. –ele disse e Fawkes reclamou. –Sim, sim, fênix branca, melhor assim? –a fênix vermelha trinou satisfeita.

-E como ele estava? -o diretor quis saber. –Parecia preocupado, ansioso, algo assim?

-Não, calmo como se tivesse entornado um caldeirão de poção calmante. –ele disse. –Mas vi um anel de promessa no polegar do garoto.

-Um anel de promessa? -o diretor ficou levemente pálido. –Você reparou se ele tinha linhas vermelhas ou douradas nele?

-Faz diferença? -Moody perguntou.

-Sim, Alastor, faz muita diferença. –respondeu, pedindo à Merlin para ser dourado.

-Acho que vermelho. –respondeu colocando a perna de volta. –Bem, acho que já vou indo, ainda tenho que ver se os novos recrutas estão inteiros hoje. –ele disse e sumiu nas chamas verdes da lareira.

Albus afundou em sua cadeira, seus planos estavam desmoronando cada dia mais. Uma anel de promessa feito por duendes iria proteger o menino de todo feitiço e poção do amor e compulsão que ele poderia fazer. Ele tinha que arranjar uma forma de tirar o anel dele ou algum feitiço que pudesse passar por ele. Era imprescindível que Harry ficasse com quem ele quisesse. Com quem ele sabia que lhe era leal, como a senhorita Granger, que a essa altura já devia estar atraída para Harry.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry acordou na manhã de primeiro de setembro as sete da manhã. Pretorian estava dormindo em sua vara ao lado da cama e Edwiges em sua gaiola, ela havia chegado na noite passada com um livro de Sirius, ele ainda não tinha lido, mas parecia ter sido feito a mão, um fecho de cinto impedia as folhas de pularem da capa, aliais o cinto parecia ser a única coisa que segurava tudo junto. Puxando o livro para si, ele analisou o objeto. Marcas de dedos marcavam com tinta a lombada, a capa e parte do fecho, na parte de trás parecia que um tinteiro havia virado em cima, algumas páginas estavam dobradas e grandes enxertos aqui e ali levantavam as páginas, como anotações ou pacotes pregados. Ele abriu com cuidado e foi saudado por folhas totalmente em branco, um sorriso malicioso nasceu em seu rosto e colocando fechando o livro novamente, ele pôs sua mão em cima da capa.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! -ele disse.

Imediatamente letras douradas apareceram na capa. Ele sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e enxugou as lagrimas que caíram.

**_'Os Senhores Almofadinhas_,_ Aluado, Pontas e Rabicho têm o prazer de apresentar o maior livro educativo do milênio!_**

_**O DIÁRIO DE AVENTURAS, INVENÇÕES E EXPERIMENTOS DOS MAROTOS.**_

_**O senhor Aluado avisa para apreciar com cautela!**_

_**O senhor Almofadinhas diz: CAI DE BOCA!**_

_**O senhor Rabicho concorda com senhor Almofadinhas!**_

_**O senhor Pontas diz: Teste em quem merece!'**_

Harry abriu e folheou as páginas e viu rabiscos para o mapa do maroto, feitiços que não deram e os que deram certo, como melhorar as poções e feitiços. Uma lista com nomes de garota, ano, casa e uma data, ao lado do nome de um dos marotos. Foi com espanto que ele viu o nome do seu pai somente uma vez, ao lado do nome de Lily Evans. A data parecia ser o Halloween do sétimo ano deles. O som de uma aparatação o alertou, mas era somente Dobby lhe trazendo roupas limpas.

-Harry Potter, senhor, deve se arrumar! -o elfo disse. –Ainda tem que tomar as poções e comer, Dobby não vai deixar mestre sair sem comer, não mesmo! -o pequeno ser disse balançando o dedo pra ele.

-Eu já vou tomar banho, Dobby. –ele disse. –Muito obrigado por cuidar tão bem de mim. –agradeceu, o elfo ficou em um tom escuro de verde. –Como estão os outros elfos da família Potter?

-Estão muito bem senhor! Estão felizes em voltar para as casas e poder limpar e consertar tudo!

-Bom. –acenou. –Dobby faça um bom café da manhã, eu estou faminto! -completou e foi tomar banho para se aprontar.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione não entendia, todos os sinais estavam lá, certo? Será que ela interpretou errado? Não, mais provável seria que Harry passou os sinais errados sem querer. Mas ele estava tão alto e tão atlético quando o vira. A pele levemente bronzeada, músculos magros começando a se definir e ele definitivamente tinha ganhado uns bons quinze centímetros ou mais. O cabelo maior dava um ar meio desleixado, mas ao mesmo tempo combinava com ele. Suas roupas novas se encaixavam nele corretamente mostrando que ele ia definitivamente virar a cabeça de muita menina em Hogwarts.

Ela suspirou terminando de pentear os cabelos lanzudos, e guardou sua escova no malão. Quando tinha visto o anel de promessa, ela realmente chegou a pensar que ele diria que tinha o nome dela, ou talvez ele não disse por causa de Rony? Será que ele mandara as flores mesmo para a menina que tinha o nome dentro do anel? Ele disse que tinha uma madrinha não foi? E se ele disse isso só para despistar e faze-la sair de perto para escolher um lindo buquê de suas flores favoritas? Um sorriso rastejou por sua boca, tinha que ser isso. Afinal, Harry pode ter dados os sinais certos e ele só ficou com vergonha de falar na frente de Rony.

Ela desceu a escada da hospedaria e pagou pela noite e esperou os Weasley's descerem. A porta dos fundos abriu e Harry entrou. Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans e tênis pretos, uma camisa social de botões azul claro, aberta os dois primeiros botões e uma jaqueta de couro negro. O cabelo partido no meio e meio preso atrás das orelhas. Ele falou alguma coisa com Tom, o barman, e deu alguns galeões pra ele e ao que parecia o seu malão também. Que foi posto do outro lado do balcão sob o olhar atento do moreno, pouco tempo depois o malão foi devolvido diminuído novamente e ele agradeceu e ficou conversando com o barman. Passos apressados foram ouvido e logo a família ruiva estava tomando seu café da manhã com ela.

-Onde está o Harry? -um dos gêmeos perguntou olhando em volta.

-Conversando com o barman. –ela respondeu e os meninos se viraram.

-Aquele com a jaqueta de couro de dragão? -o outro perguntou espantado.

-Parece. –Rony resmungou enchendo o prato de comida.

-Vejo você depois, Tom! -ela ouviu Harry dizer rindo e se aproximou deles. –Bom dia! -desejou alegre.

-Bom dia querido! Venha tomar café. –a sra Weasley ofereceu.

-Obrigado senhora Weasley, mas minha madrinha já me fez comer até não entrar mais nada. –ele disse rindo e olhou para trás.

-Harry James Potter! -uma mulher de no máximo quarenta anos exclamou vindo em sua direção, ela estava com os cabelos roxos e em estilo moicano.

-Tia Lizzie, penteado novo? -ele perguntou, ganhando risos dos gêmeos.

-Eu nunca fui tão insultada desde que James aprendeu a misturar poções com meus xampus! -ela disse apontando o dedo pra ele.

-Então passei no teste? -ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Oh meu... –a sra Weasley exclamou. –Querida eu tenho certeza que Harry não quis fazer isso. –a mulher ruiva tentou se desculpar.

-É claro que eu quis! -Harry disse parecendo ofendido.

-É bom mesmo! -a mulher que Harry chamou de tia Lizzie disse. –Porque eu nunca estive mais orgulhosa do meu projeto de maroto! –ela exclamou batendo as mãos.

-Projeto de maroto? -os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

–É claro que sim, quem você acha que treinou o pai de Harry a ser um brincalhão? Agora, Pontas Junior, qual foi a poção que você usou querido, eu tenho que voltar pra casa, eu tenho uma reunião no trabalho logo mais.

-Reunião ou encontro com o senhor Alefh Al Halmud? -ele perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

-Harry! -ela exclamou batendo no braço dele. –A contra poção, por favor!

-É só lavar de novo com o mesmo xampu que deixou assim. –ele deu de ombros. –Você não jogou fora, né?

-E se seu tiver?

-Vai ter que esperar cinco horas pra sair.

-Eu vou te deserdar. –a mulher rosnou. –Ou melhor, vou falar para uma certa mocinha o que você fez comigo. –Harry notou que os gêmeos pareciam prestes a pedir Lizzie pra ser sua nova mãe ou algo assim.

-Ow, aí foi abaixo da linha da cintura, Lizzie! -ele disse. –Vinte mililitros de poção crescimento de cabelo com cinco mililitros de poção de absorção e trezentas gramas de raspa de gengibre. –ele disse. –Mistura tudo sem esquentar aí coloca trinta mililitros de água, cinco voltas em sentido horário e duas voltas no sentido anti-horário, esquente por cinco minutos e tira do fogo, passa no cabelo quando esfriar. –completou.

-Bom menino. –ela disse batendo no topo da cabeça.

-Você não vai contar pra ela, né? -ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Ainda não. –ela disse e começou a andar pra saída.

-Ah, bom. Porque eu achei que ia ter que contar ao Gabriel que ele vai ganhar um novo pai. – ela parou e se virou pra ele.

-Você, não...

-Me tente! -ele disse.

-Pontas Junior!

-Perdendo a pratica madrinha? -ele perguntou descarado, ganhando um grunhido e em seguida a mulher saiu para o Beco Diagonal.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

A viagem para a estação foi recheada com louvores dos gêmeos, perguntas de Rony e represália da senhora Weasley, Hermione e Percy. Harry ignorou isso terminantemente. Ele estava tentado fazer com que Rony parasse de ter inveja dele e visse a família maravilhosa que tinha. Ele fingia que não, mas seu dom empata o fazia perceber cada emoção a sua volta, no dia anterior ele deixou seu dom suprimido para não invadir o espaço dos seus amigos, mas com a confusão que viu no olhar da sua amiga, ele achou melhor mandar a cautela pro espaço e Gina concordou com ele, quando ele contou pra ela naquela noite, depois dele ir com Pretorian até a casa de Malika, onde ela estava.

Assim que colocou os pés no Beco Diagonal ele pode sentir a vibração, cada nuance de magia impregnada nas pedras, ao passar pela entrada da Travessa do Tranco uma onda de enjoo e tontura passou por ele, acelerando o passo e chegando ao Caldeirão Furado, ele percebeu que Tom estava levemente chateado com ele, depois de conversar com o barman e explicar que ele não mentiu, só aconteceu de que o diretor não conhecia quem sabia que ele estava aqui. Depois de algum tempo ele comprou algumas cervejas amanteigadas e pediu para ele colocar no seu malão.

Mas a chave de ouro do dia foi ver sua madrinha de cabelos roxos, ela havia realmente ficado feliz, ele sentiu isso, ela via isso como um sinal de que ele estava começando a se abrir pra ela. Ao chegarem na estação os aurores ajudaram a descarregar os malões dos Weasley's e Hermione. Sua amiga estava claramente enfeitiçada, ele podia a magia envolvendo-a, com certeza era algum objeto, Minerva havia garantido que todas as cartas dos alunos, que ela havia visto, tinham sido liberadas dos feitiços de Albus e o encanto no corujal que colocava os feitiços automaticamente nas cartas, também foi retirado.

Ele cruzou a barreira por ultimo e sentiu o pai de Gina o levar para o outro lado da plataforma, ele sabia o que o ruivo ia dizer, mas Harry estava decidido a mudar o foco do homem. Com um sutil gesto de mão, ele colocou proteções de privacidade em volta deles.

-Harry, eu tenho que lhe dizer...

-Senhor Weasley eu também tenho algo pra falar com o senhor. –ele começou. –Eu posso falar antes de perder a coragem? -perguntou e o ruivo concordou. –Eu gosto da sua filha! Muito mesmo, quase todo dia quando Luxor ia olhar Gina de longe, eu estava junto e eu... –ele parou passando a mão pelo cabelo, cara isso era muito diferente do cronograma original, mas hei essa era a ideia. –Senhor Arthur Weasley, eu Harry James Potter, Chefe da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Potter's, peço permissão para cortejar sua filha se for da vontade dela também. E também peço que mantenha segredo disso até que eu diga de ela aceitou. –ele pediu e o ruivo o olhou aturdido.

O trem apitou, assustando-os, eles olharam em volta e viram alguns alunos correndo para subir no trem, o relógio indicava cinco minutos para partir.

-Senhor Weasley, precisa de tempo para pensar? -ele perguntou.

-Não.

-Não, eu não tenho permissão ou não, não precisa pensar? -perguntou só pra ter certeza.

-Não preciso pensar. – o ruivo disse. –Se Gina quiser, vocês podem namorar, mas eu peço que espere até pelo menos treze ou quatorze. E sim eu vou guardar segredo até ela dizer que aceita.

-Pra guardar segredo de todos. Inclusive da Sra. Weasley e do diretor Dumbledore. –ele disse.

-Está bem. –concordou depois de um tempo.

-Obrigado senhor Weasley. –ele agradeceu ao pai da ruiva, o apito soou novamente. –Tenho que ir agora.

-Espere Harry, eu...

-Harry! -a senhora Weasley gritou chamando-o. –Você vai perder o trem!

-Tchau senhor Weasley! Tchau senhora Weasley! -ele fritou pulando no trem quando ele começou a andar, acenou para os ruivos mais velhos e entrou atrás de seus amigos.

Ele caminhou para o primeiro vagão e cumprimentou todos que conhecia, um compartimento trancado emitia a assinatura mágica de Neville, ele nem tentou interromper seu amigo que devia estar matando saudade de Hannah. Os quietos eram sempre os piores, ele pensou balançando a cabeça. Ele falou com Olívio e o resto do time, alguns novos amigos o apresentou para outras pessoas, claro que em uma conversa e outra, ele soltava que ia pedir permissão para McGonagall para ter um tutor em poções e história da magia, algum adulto, pois não queria atrapalhar seus outros amigos, e discretamente ele foi conseguindo mais pessoas para seu "grupo de estudo".

Quando finalmente chegou ao vagão dos seus melhores amigos quase uma hora e meia já havia se passado. Rony estava emburrado com alguma coisa e Hermione estava lendo. E como na outra linha do tempo Remus dormia encostado na janela.

-Hei pessoal, o que houve? -ele perguntou tirando o malão do bolso magicamente expandido e voltou o objeto ao tamanho normal, ele tirou um livro sobre cura ofidioglota que Isobel havia lhe mandado do mesmo bolso e abriu na página marcada.

-Você sumiu. –Ron comentou e ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu estava falando com as pessoas que conheço Rony, você devia fazer o mesmo, sabe, aumentar a quantidade de amigos, fazer as pessoas te conhecer e conhecer as pessoas. –ele disse dando de ombros.

-Você não era assim. –o ruivo falou, enquanto o moreno corria os olhos pelas linhas do texto.

-As pessoas mudam, cara. É bom conhecer outras pessoas. –explicou. –Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que você aprende conversando com outras pessoas. Hei, eu vou pedir permissão pra McGonagall para eu ter um tutor em poções e em história da magia, para não ter mais aulas com o Snape e o Binns. –seu amigo fez uma cara estranha. –Segundo a carta de fundação de Hogwarts eu posso substituir um professor por um tutor desde que permaneça dentro do castelo, eu só preciso de autorização do meu Chefe de Casa e do Tutor. Você quer vir também?

-Mais aula? Você está doido! -o ruivo disse e pegou uma revista de quadribol.

Harry suspirou cansado e passou a ler o grimório. Ele não entendia como seu amigo podia ser tão relapso e depois ficar com inveja do sucesso de quem se dedicava, era totalmente absurdo. Ele olhou para seu anel da promessa e depois para uma foto de Gina tirada em Zíngaro, a ruiva sempre teve pouco tempo pra ficar com eles no local, mas foi perfeito pra ele. Gina estava sentada no degrau da escada de entrada observando o mar a sua frente, ela tinha os cabelos soltos e uma camiseta verde e um short jeans na altura das coxas. Ele havia batido aquela foto quando ela estava distraída. Ele passou a mão pelo contorno do cabelo e rosto dela.

-Querem doces queridos? -a mulher do carrinho passou, tirando-o do torpor, ele fechou o livro com a foto dentro.

-Não obrigada. –Hermione agradeceu, tentando ver a foto.

-Você teria uma sacola ou uma cesta? Minha madrinha ama sapos de chocolate. –Harry disse, ele não estava mentindo, mas na verdade ele estava pensando em mandar para Gina que amava chocolate.

-Claro querido. –ela disse puxando uma sacola pequena.

-Ela é maior por dentro? -perguntou e a mulher pegou uma outra sacola e começou a colocar chocolate enquanto ele puxou a carteira mágica. –Pode colocar mais, aqui, dez galeões. –ele deu as moedas quando ela fechou a sacola.

-Mas tudo não deu sete galeões, querido. –a mulher disse.

-Eu sei, o resto é pra mim e meu amigo aqui. –ele disse e ela pegou mais sapos de chocolate.

Ele chamou Dobby e depois de sussurrar a ordem para o elfo, o pequeno ser se foi em um som de POP alto. A viagem foi tranquila depois disso, Rony o chamou para jogar xadrez bruxo e ele aceitou. Neville veio, juntamente com Hannah e Luna pouco depois.

-Hei Neville! Oi Hannah, Luna. –ele as cumprimentou. –Esses são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, pessoal, essas são Hannah Abbott e Luna Lovegood. –apresentou as meninas aos seus amigos. -O Neville vocês já conhecem.

-Olá! -Hermione saudou, mas pareceu analisar cada uma delas.

-Oi. –Rony olhou brevemente pra elas e voltou sua atenção para o xadrez bruxo.

-Vocês viram a Gina? –Luna perguntou.

-Ela vai fazer um intercambio em Alexandria. –Harry disse rapidamente.

-Oh que bom! Espero que saiba me dizer então se há algo contra os... –ela parou quando o trem parou. –Dementadores.

-Eles estão recolhidos em Azkaban. O ministério tem total controle sobre eles. E o feitiço para afastá-los é o Expecto Patronum, que vamos aprender no sétimo ano. –Hermione disse com um tom de voz quase insultante, ele e Luna levantaram as sobrancelhas para ela.

-Não Hermione, ela disse que há dementadores por perto. –Harry disse, subindo seus escudos de oclumência e tirando sua varinha, quando sentiu o frio começar. –Eles não deviam estar aqui.

-Não, não deveriam. –Hannah disse quando a cabine começou a ficar mais fria. –A tia de Susan disse que o ministro ordenou todos voltarem para Azkaban.

-Fiquem aqui. –ele ouviu a voz de Remus, quando as luzes falharam deixando-o no escuro, ele ouviu um ofegar ao seu lado, onde Luna estava.

-Expecto Patronum! -Harry bradou e um grande cervo apareceu da ponta da sua varinha atravessando a porta. –Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! -exclamou novamente e outros dois cervos surgiram.

Harry guiou os patronos pelos vagões verificando se os outros alunos estavam bem, principalmente os primeiro-anistas. A senhora do carrinho estava no fim do corredor encolhida, ele lhe disse para comer um pouco de chocolate, ele podia sentir Remus ao seu lado o observando com cuidado. Ele pegou o carrinho com chocolate e saiu distribuindo para os alunos, seus patronos patrulhavam o corredor andando de um lado para o outro. Ele verificou aluno por aluno, até mesmo os sonserinos, mesmo que não quisessem admitir muitos foram mais afetados do que pareciam.

-Fred, George, vocês estão bem? –ele perguntou aos gêmeos que estavam pálidos, mas nem um pouco comparado com Olívio e Alicia. –Aqui, peguem e comam logo, chocolate ajuda com os efeitos de um dementador. –ele disse dando três chocolates para cada.

-Que animais são esses? -Kate perguntou vendo os cervos.

-São patronos, é a única coisa que afasta dementadores. –explicou. –Minha madrinha me ensinou nas férias. –completou.

-Isso é feitiço de N.I.E.M's. –Remus comentou.

-Na Academia de Magia de Alexandria, onde ela ensina, isso é um feitiço padrão que começa a ser ensinado para os primeiros anos, e só se forma quando podem fazer um corpóreo como o meu. –explicou, e não era mentira, Lizzie ficou aborrecida ao extremo ao ver quão pouco incentivo e desafios os alunos de Hogwarts recebiam o que acabava prejudicando a educação e desenvolvimento mágico como um todo. Afinal quem em seu juízo perfeito formava um bruxo que mal sabia se defender?

-Você me... ensina? -Alicia perguntou.

-Claro. –concordou. –Eu tenho que ver os outros vagões.

Ele seguiu até os vagões dos monitores e depois ao maquinista, que estava em um estado de nervos pior que Olívio. Depois de alguns chocolates e ficando perto dos patronos, ele acelerou o trem para chegar a Hogwarts, o jovem bruxo conjurou um outro cervo para ficar na cabine com o condutor.

-Vou pegar uma coruja no bagageiro para mandar uma mensagem. A propósito, sou Remus Lupin, novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. –ele apresentou-se.

-Não precisamos de corujas, professor Lupin. –Harry disse friamente. –_Patronum __Communicatio_. –ele disse criando mais um cervo. –_Communicare_, Professora Minerva McGonagall. Professora, o trem foi atacado por dementadores, o maquinista está acelerando nossa chegada, não confio nos primeiros anos indo pelos barcos, chame Madame Pomfrey. _Relinquo_. –finalizou apontando na direção do castelo.

-Sua madrinha também lhe ensinou isso? -Remus perguntou, ele podia ouvir a descrença em sua voz.

-Minha madrinha acha o currículo de Hogwarts muito atrasado, por isso fez de tudo para me colocar de acordo com os padrões de Alexandria. –ele disse, erguendo a cabeça o máximo que pode, para olhar o ex-maroto nos olhos. –Ela tem expectativas e eu vou cumpri-las, eu sou o ultimo dos Potter's, professor.

-Eu sei. –ele disse, o moreno podia ver a dor em seus olhos.

-Então sabe que eu tenho deveres a serem cumpridos e que perder meu tempo com brincadeiras não é uma opção. Eu sou o Chefe da Casa Potter e representarei minha linhagem no meu melhor, falhar não é aceitável. Com sua licença. –ele disse e se despediu com uma mesura de cabeça.

O jovem bruxo sabia que tinha sido muito duro com o amigo de seu pai. Mas Remus ainda era um fantoche do velho e ia falar com Dumbledore, ele sabia, e se dependesse de Harry o velho ia ver somente o que ele queria que fosse visto. Talvez o chapéu estivesse certo, talvez ele fosse realmente um sonserino, ele pensou dando um sorriso confiante para os primeiro-anistas que pareciam estar esperando-o amontoados no fim do corredor.

-Senhora, quanto a senhora acha que seria o justo pelos sapos de chocolate que eu peguei no seu carrinho? -ele perguntou para a vendedora de doces que estava sentada no chão perto dos primeiro-anistas, ela estava dando mais alguns chocolates para os pequenos, ele a ajudou sua mão tremendo um pouco ao ver uma menina muito parecida com sua Rosalie.

-Esqueça isso querido. –ela disse. –Você salvou nossas almas de serem sugadas por aquelas abominações! -completou com a voz quebrando no final.

-Shi... está tudo bem. –ele bateu levemente na mão dela. –Desculpe, eu nunca perguntei, qual o seu nome? -ele perguntou conjurando um lenço, o moreno tinha pleno conhecimento que algumas pessoas, meninas principalmente, estavam olhando nas portas, tentando ver os patronos que ainda andavam pelo corredor.

-Magda Ruterford. –ela disse aceitando o lenço e enxugando as lágrimas. –Eu vi meu marido...ele...

-Foi morto na guerra também? -ele perguntou, ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Estávamos... visitando nossos fi... filhos em Hogsmead quando... tudo foi atacado. –ela contou fungando. –Ele me protegeu... –ela disse e começou a chorar.

-Eu ouço meus pais, eles tentaram me proteger. –ele disse oferecendo seu relato. –É a única vez que eu posso lembrar de ouvir suas vozes. –ele disse, é claro que não disse que não era somente isso que ele ouvia. –Acho que chegamos. –ele disse quando o trem parou novamente. –Fiquem aqui até eu confirmar que não são outros dementadores! -ele disse e os alunos começaram a entrar nas cabines e fechar as portas, mesmo os sonserinos.

Só por segurança ele conjurou mais dois patronos para segui-lo, enquanto ou outros três permaneciam dentro do trem patrulhando o corredor e entrando e saindo das cabines. Harry observou a saída com cautela e saiu do trem, olhando em volta. Todos os professores estavam lá, incluindo o diretor, ele ouviu uma ingestão de ar ao ver seus patronos, ele olhou para Minerva e viu o sinal em sua testa, sorrindo levemente ele curvou-se tocando rapidamente a testa e o coração ao se erguer.

-Senhora. –Ele disse e voltou para o trem, quando ela acenou levemente com a cabeça, confundindo os professores, bateu na porta dos monitores.

-Podem sair. –ele disse. –Chegamos em Hogsmead. Vão tirando os alunos, dois vagões por vez, os primeiro-anistas sairão por último comigo. –ele instruiu, ele sabia que sua voz podia ser ouvida pelos professores.

Em pequenos grupos os alunos começaram a sair. Mesmo com o chocolate, muitos ainda estavam tremendo, mas conseguiram ir para as carruagens. Harry pediu para os menores o esperar e convocou o baú da cabine e tirou suas vestes escolares, ele tirou a jaqueta e a colocou no malão, colocando as vestes da escola por cima da roupa trouxa e diminuiu o malão novamente o colocando em uma caneleira que ele comprado para complementar a tornozeleira. Ele piscou para os primeiro-anistas que olhavam admirados por tanta mágica junta antes mesmo de entrarem no castelo.

-Todos os alunos já saíram, Harry. –Percy disse. –Somos os últimos.

-Ok, Percy, obrigado. –ele agradeceu ao ruivo e virou-se para os pequenos e a senhora Ruterford. –Muito bem, vamos fazer duas filas, uma de meninas e uma de meninos. Senhora Ruterford fica atrás de nós, tudo bem? Ótimo, crianças, este é Percy Weasley, ele é monitor chefe e é da casa Grifinória, ele vai nos ajudar a ir para o castelo tudo bem?

O moreno seguiu Percy, guiando as crianças para fora do trem, juntamente com Magda e o maquinista. Madame Pomfrey concordou com ele e disse que as crianças não tinham condições de irem pelos barcos, até porque estava ameaçando chover. Relutante, Dumbledore concordou em quebrar a tradição e chamou as carruagens que já haviam deixado os alunos na escola. Harry confirmou com Percy se Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Hannah haviam saído bem do trem, o que foi confirmado. O moreno descansou um pouco a cabeça no encosto da carruagem e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

-Como você sabia o feitiço do patrono? -o ruivo perguntou. -Eu tentei ano passado mas não consigo fazer nem a fumaça.

-Minha madrinha me treinou durante as férias. –ele disse. –Segundo ela o currículo de Hogwarts está atrasado em relação a escola onde ela ensina, ela disse que o feitiço do patrono começa ser ensinado para os primeiros anos, assim como todo feitiço essencial para segurança e saúde, e só se forma quem consegue executá-los com perfeição. –explicou. –E ela disse que vai me testar todos os verões. –o ruivo acenou pensativo.

Ao chegarem ao castelo, os grifinórios ficaram para trás e contaram todas as crianças e verificaram novamente para terem certeza de que todos estavam lá e bem. A menina que parecia com Rosalie veio e segurou a mão dele, ela tremia gelada e seu rosto estava pálido. Ele a confortou e os guiou para dentro do castelo. Professora McGonagall os aguardava no alto da escada já.

Bem diferente de seu primeiro ano, a professora estava com um olhar menos severo, suas vestes normalmente em um verde escuro que cobria braços e pescoço, agora era de um azul fechado com um levíssimo decote nos ombros, deixando o pescoço a mostra embora os braços continuassem cobertos; os cabelos geralmente presos em um coque apertado, agora estavam soltos alcançando a cintura; no lugar do chapéu pontudo agora havia uma espécie de tiara de fita ou algo assim, deixando a marca cicatrizada em forma de meia-lua a mostra. O moreno teve que cutucar Percy para o ruivo fechar a boca.

-Senhora. –ele cumprimentou-a novamente se curvando e tocando a testa e ao erguer-se tocou o coração.

-Aqui, eu sou apenas sua professora, senhor Potter. –ela disse ainda de modo severo. –Somente nas férias, eu sou uma sacerdotisa de Avalon. –completou sorrindo. –Você e o senhor Weasley podem ir para o Salão Principal, eu tenho que dar os avisos as crianças.

-Sim professora. –eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e saíram para o Salão, bem Harry teve que garantir a menina que segurava sua mão de que a professora ia protegê-la se algo acontecesse.

Quando ele chegou no Salão Principal, os murmúrios pioraram, cabeças o seguiam e dedos apontavam, bem, ele ia ter que voltar a se acostumar com isso. Sentando-se com seus amigos e acenando para Luna e Hannah que estavam em suas mesas, ele aguardou os primeiro-anistas. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores, Hagrid já estava lá e a maioria dos professores, menos Remus, Dumbledore e Snape. Os três chegaram pouco antes de McGonagall chegar com as crianças. Remus colocou o banquinho e o chapéu em cima e foi sentar-se em seu lugar a mesa. As crianças iam sendo chamadas e selecionadas, as que iam para Grifinória acenavam para ele. Mas só tinha uma que ele queria ver ser selecionada.

-Evans, Olívia. –a professora chamou e a pequena que parecia com Rosalie caminhou para a frente, por isso ele a achou parecida com sua menina, era sua parente.

Foi durante a guerra que ele descobrira que os Evans algumas ruas acima da rua dos Alfeneiros era seus parentes também, o senhor Evans era primo de sua mãe e Petúnia, logo a menina a sua frente sentada no banquinho era sua prima em terceiro grau, a irmã de Mark Evans, um dos grandes lutadores da resistência, em sua outra linha do tempo Olívia havia ficado seriamente doente e morrido durante o verão, ele teria que perguntar a Pretorian o que mudou para ela ainda estar viva.

-Grifinória! -o chapéu selecionou e ele aplaudiu.

Ela correu em sua direção ele afastou-se um pouco para segura-la quando ela pulou em seus braços.

-Muito bem priminha. –ele disse e ela sorriu.

-Como você sabe? -ela perguntou.

-Mágica. –ele disse rindo, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado. –Como eles reagiram? -ele perguntou, seus amigos o olhando sem saber o que ele estava falando.

-Papai quase foi na Petúnia dizer que não adiantava fugir, sempre ia nascer um bruxo na família. –ela disse e ele riu imaginando a cena.

-Ia ser interessante ver a cara da tia Petúnia ao saber que mais alguém na família tem sangue bruxo. –ele disse. –Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar bem de você aqui, prima. –ele disse, e ouviu um ofegar, ele levantou a cabeça pra ver Lilá o observando com cuidado. –Algum problema Lilá? -ele perguntou.

-Ela é sua prima? -a outra grifinória perguntou.

-Prima em terceiro grau, mas sim, ela é minha prima. –ele esclareceu, ele sabia que seria questão de segundos para toda Hogwarts saber dessa informação.

Quando a seleção acabou, todos estavam comentando duas coisas: A prima de Potter e o novo visual da Professora McGonagall. O jantar ocorreu com Harry contando para sua prima o motivo do alvoroço por eles serem primos. Ele também disse que ela não iria assistir aulas de poções e história da magia com os professores padrões de Hogwarts, se ele pudesse evitar.

**N.A – Uma atualização mais rápida para compensar a demora do capitulo anterior! Espero que gostem, eu realmente não sou boa com títulos. **

**Sarah W P Black: Eu não abandonei, é só que eu passei por uns problemas de saúde e de família e estava sem tempo de entrar na net. Mas agora as coisas estão se alinhando novamente. Sim, eu também nunca entendi como a horcrux de Harry não rompeu na Câmara nos livros, mas acho que foi porque ela sempre quis de certa forma matar o Harry, você sabe, começou com um AK e terminar com o AK. **


	7. Noite de Brighid

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/grimório/bilhete/carta._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

"_**Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 07 – Noite de Brighid.

Harry observou com cuidado as emoções da sua prima. Na noite que chegaram e ele percebeu a discrepância com a sobrevivência de Olívia, imediatamente ele perguntou a Pretorian e Luxor o que houve de diferente para fazer sua prima ter sobrevivido nesta linha do tempo. Luxor explicara que sua prima havia sido assassinada por envenenamento por sua madrasta, na outra linha, e que nesta Luxor interferiu para a menina viver, já que ela seria importante no futuro, Ditria confirmou que sentiu um cheiro podre vindo do sangue da menina.

No dia seguinte ele arrastara a menina até a enfermeira da escola, apenas confirmando que havia resíduos de veneno, mas ainda não era suficientemente letal. Olívia chorara e confessou que tentou avisar seu pai que sua madrasta não gostava dela e de Mark e que não duvidava que havia sido a mulher que causara o inicio de envenenamento. Depois de anos convivendo com Petúnia e os Dursley, ele sabia o quão dissimuladas as pessoas podiam ser e levou o caso até a diretora de sua casa.

Ele ainda não sabia o que houve, mas não importava, no momento tudo o que ele queria era que o antídoto de venenos funcionasse corretamente, e no momento ele só estava esperando para fazer um novo exame de diagnóstico, enquanto folheava um livro de medi-bruxaria grega, que ele comprara na biblioteca de Alexandria. A biblioteca egípcia tinha um setor de venda de cópias de seus livros de acesso livre, os de acesso restrito tinham que ser copiados pelos interessados pessoalmente e explicar o motivo da pesquisa, sob efeito de _veritasserum_. Sua sorte foi que sua madrinha era professora da Academia de Magia de Alexandria e tinha acesso total, assim como qualquer pessoa que ela se responsabilizasse.

"_**O cheiro podre não está mais no sangue dela." **_Ditria sibilou e ele tirou os olhos da lista de novos feitiços básicos de detecção para doenças. Harry levantou-se da cadeira e tocou com a varinha entre os olhos dela e depois o estômago, sibilando os feitiços de diagnósticos que Lizzie e Isobel o ensinaram, ele viu as luzes sinalizando-a livre de venenos e apenas com um leve stress mágico.

-Fique aqui Olívia, vou só chamar Madame Pomfrey pra confirmar meu diagnóstico. –ele disse e a menina acenou. –Qualquer coisa grita. –ele brincou conseguindo um sorriso leve da criança.

Ele foi atrás da enfermeira e ela o seguiu murmurando algo sobre primos que seguem exemplos de outros primos e alunos que queriam dar diagnósticos por eles mesmo, ele deixou escapar uma risada que logo fingiu ser uma tosse, Ditria estava rindo sob sua manga, a enfermeira o olhou com olhos especulativos depois de confirmar seu diagnóstico e liberou Olívia. A pequena o abraçou e saiu da enfermaria.

-Liv! -ele a chamou. –Lembre-se, se alguém mexer com você use o que eu ensinei ontem de noite!.

-Ok, Harry! -ela disse e saiu do local.

-Hum... Madame Pomfrey, pode fazer um exame de diagnóstico em mim? -ele perguntou. –Só quero confirmar minha taxa de nutrição. Minha madrinha esqueceu de fazer antes de eu vir pra escola. –ele explicou para a bruxa.

-E porque ela faria isso, senhor Potter? -a mulher perguntou crispando os lábios.

-Meus guardiões, os Dursley's, não me davam alimento o suficiente para me nutrir e sustentar minha magia ao mesmo tempo. –ele disse friamente. –Minha madrinha descobriu uma deficiência de nutrientes em mim, quando nos conhecemos.

-Eu nunca detectei nada disso em você! -ela disse ofendida.

-Não há como achar, sem saber o que procurar. –ele disse dando de ombros, a mulher relaxou um pouco os ombros ao perceber que ele não a estava chamando de descuidada. –Pelo que minha madrinha me ensinou, o feitiço de detecção para nutrientes difere dos de detecção para ossos quebrados por um movimento e uma palavra, que por sua vez difere dos de lesões internas pelo mesmo motivo, que por sua vez difere dos de doenças comuns que difere dos de doenças raras. –ele disse e olhou em volta confirmando que não havia ninguém em volta. –Eu sei que eu não posso fazer o diagnóstico em mim mesmo, pois minha magia vai ficar confusa e me dar o resultado errado.

-Como exatamente você tem essas informações, senhor Potter? -a enfermeira perguntou colocando algumas cortinas envolta deles, ele sentou-se na cama encolhendo os ombros e esperou que ela fizesse os diagnósticos.

Ele verificou os movimentos da mão dela, os movimentos da enfermeira eram um pouco mais rígidos do que os de Lizzie, ele sentia a dor vindo dela, era muito sutil, quase como se ela nem notasse a dor, como se ela estivesse lá há tanto tempo que fosse normal. Ele segurou o pulso dela, parando seu movimento, ela começou uma reclamação, mas parou ao sentir a magia dele entrando em sua pele. Ditria circulou seu pulso e apareceu em sua mão, a mulher ofegou e tentou puxar a mão, a serpente envolveu a mão dele e o pulso de Madame Pomfrey. Harry sentiu quando sua magia esquentou levemente seu pulso.

"_**Osso poroso"**_ ele e Ditria sibilaram ao mesmo tempo ao sentir a magia passar pelos ossos mais do que deveria. Ele abriu os olhos, que nem havia notado que estava fechado. Ditria continuou parada envolvendo os pulsos, ainda segurando o pulso da bruxa ele abriu o livro que estava lendo antes, procurando no índice pela doença da mulher a sua frente.

-Senhor Potter, solte-me imediatamente, se não quiser ser... –ela parou quando Ditria voltou a enrolar-se em seu pulso e ele começou a ler o feitiço em galês antigo.

Ele sentiu a magia dele redirecionar a magia dela para mostrar a falha nos ossos, aos poucos sua magia regrediu e Ditria voltou pra dentro da manga novamente. Harry tirou os olhos das páginas e sentiu a magia da bruxa, a dor havia sumido. Ele a soltou e piscou balançando a cabeça quando tudo a sua volta girou. Praguejando ele deitou-se na cama fechando os olhos e respirando devagar.

-Isobel devia ter me dito que isso ia me deixar tonto. –murmurou.

"_**Pra mim também, vai por mim, eu não quero ratos hoje"**_ Ditria sibilou e ele riu.

"_**Tudo bem, sem ratos." **_Ele sibilou rindo. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para a enfermeira que abria e fechava a mão, girava o pulso e apertava em alguns locais.

-A dor parou totalmente? -ele perguntou para verificar se não deixou nada escapar, afinal ele ainda estava treinando seus dons.

-Sim, ela... Como você sabia? –ela perguntou logo notando o desconforto dele e começando a agitar sua varinha de modo mais fluido.

-Eu senti. –ele disse. –Tem muita coisa que minha madrinha andou me ensinando. –ele disse, não querendo que ela contasse a Dumbledore sobre suas suspeitas, mas oferecendo uma desculpa para o que aconteceria.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry piscou sentindo-se um pouco cansado e analisou de perto onde antes havia um corte, ele quase tocou a mão de Isobel para tentar sentir se ela ainda tinha alguma dor, mas a varinha de Ferdinand apontada pra ele o fez mudar de idéia. Respirando fundo e soltando o ar vagarosamente ele sentiu a magia pairando na sala, ele concentrou-se na magia da mulher a sua frente e sentindo ansiedade ele sentiu mais um sentimento, algo bem lá no fundo. O moreno a olhou nos olhos e olhou para a barriga dela, ela lhe sorriu, confirmando sua suspeita._

_-Sem dor. –ele disse, não mencionando o bebê, ele não sabia se ela queria que ele falasse na frente de seu colega de trabalho e padrinho._

_-Isobel? –o bruxo mais velho perguntou._

_-Eu estou bem, padrinho. Harry passou no teste. –ela disse dando uma piscadela marota._

_-Hum... o que eu vou dizer se eu tiver que curar alguém em alguma emergência em Hogwarts? -ele perguntou._

_Gina havia levantado essa questão, quando ele contara que Isobel e Ferdinand estavam treinando-o para sentir a energia dos pacientes e curar por ofídio-magia. Ele estava acostumado a cura padrão, na sua outra linha de tempo ele era um curador não licenciado, mas ele usava os feitiços somente com a varinha e em idioma normal, ele nunca havia tentado curar só segurando a parte machucada e muito menos usando uma serpente ou a língua das cobras. E essa era a primeira vez que ele tentava algo mais além de só sentir a dor, o arranhão na mão de sua tutora de poções foi a primeira vez que usou magia em língua de cobra e sem usar sua varinha ou Ditria, que estava muito ocupada digerindo um rato e tomando sol na janela ao lado._

_-Diga que eu descobri que você é ofidioglota e lhe contratei um tutor para cura em língua de cobra, que o currículo em Alexandria é muito mais avançado do que o de Hogwarts e que eu vou testá-lo a cada verão. –Elizabeth disse tirando os olhos do seu planejamento de aula. –Diga que em Alexandria, os ofidioglotas são treinados em magia de cura com serpentes e com uso da varinha comum, mas que eu dei preferência a magia com serpente, tendo em vista que seria menos exaustivo, como você está dois anos atrasado nessa matéria em especial._

_-Mas e a empatia? –perguntou._

_-Diga que Ditria funciona como um filtro, lhe passando uma pequena quantidade da dor do paciente. –Isobel disse. –Ela é uma víbora mágica do deserto, essa é uma das suas características de familiar, passar uma parte das emoções em volta para seu dono, assim ele sabe quem é perigoso ou quem está em perigo._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Dois anos atrasado em matéria de cura? -a enfermeira perguntou, quando ele deu a desculpa que combinou com sua madrinha.

-Exatamente. –ele acenou. –Ditria me ajuda a filtrar a magia do paciente, assim eu não sinto tanta dor emanando dele. Ela me mostra quem está com dor e onde. –explicou, ele sentou-se franzindo a testa. –Me desculpe se a assustei, eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com isso, Ditria e eu ainda estamos trabalhando essa coisa de magia de cura, eu meio que tento curar antes mesmo de pensar.

-É algo compulsivo? -a enfermeira perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Professora Tompsom disse que é normal no primeiro ano de treinamento, ter a compulsão de ajudar quem está doente. –ele encolheu os ombros. –Segundo ela, é uma forma da minha magia se acostumar com feitiços em língua de cobra mais rapidamente e me exaurir cada vez menos. –completou, a mulher acenou com a cabeça e voltou a acenar com a varinha sobre ele.

-Sim, sua magia está voltando ao normal rapidamente. –comentou.

-E os nutrientes em meu corpo? -ele perguntou e a mulher sorriu.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Rony observou quando seu amigo terminou de colocar os livros sobre a cama e se jogar na mesma e fechando os olhos. Harry havia mudado muito. Seu amigo estava tendo aulas extras com tutores que vinham todos os dias, incluindo os fins de semana. É claro que ele havia sido convidado a deixar as aulas com o morcegão e com o fantasma, mas seu orgulho não deixou aceitar a oferta de seu amigo, até porque a aula de Binns era o tempo para uma soneca. Ele mexeu-se inquieto, as aulas de história da magia estava praticamente vazia, somente alguns poucos da sua turma iam para a sala do fantasma, ele ouvira dizer que quase todos em Hogwarts haviam pedido tutoria para os professores de Harry, que tiveram que formar turmas para ensinar a todos.

Havia também o fato que desde o acontecido no trem, as meninas pareciam pairar sobre o moreno como abelha no mel e ele simplesmente as ignorava. Nenhum dos garotos estava entendendo. E ainda tinha aquela menina que ele disse ser prima dele, ele nunca havia falado nada sobre ter parentes que não fossem os Dursley's. Tudo estava mudando e ele nem podia culpar sua irmã por isso. Durante toda as férias ele viu como Gina tinha explosões de magia acidental e pesadelos, só quando ela conheceu a tal de Malika foi que aquelas coisas pararam e agora sua irmã estava estudando no Egito. Ele viu o gato de Hermione entrar no quarto e imediatamente colocou Perebas no bolso, essa era outra coisa que estava errada. Hermione estava como as outras meninas, pairando sobre Harry.

Ele podia muitas vezes ser distraído, mas ele havia notado a forma como sua amiga estava agindo com o garoto, que agora parecia dormir, na cama ao lado da sua. Ela arranjava desculpas para ficar perto dele e o tocar, isso claramente deixava o moreno desconfortável, mas ela parecia não perceber isso. Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção.

-Oi Ron. –Hermione colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto. –Harry está aí? -ela perguntou.

-Dormindo. –ele disse. –Tira seu gato maluco daqui. –completou apontando para o felino.

-Francamente Ronald, Bichento não fez...

-Já estão brigando novamente? -Harry resmungou sentando-se na cama e passando as mãos no rosto.

-Foi Ronald que começou! Como você está? Muito cansado?

-Eu comecei? –ele perguntou ficando zangado. –Eu só pedi pra você tirar esse gato estúpido daqui!

-Ele não é estúpido! -ela disse.

-Ele é doido! -Harry concordou com ele. –Vamos lá, Hermione, você tem que admitir, o seu gato fica perseguindo o Perebas mais do que o normal! -disse e foi abrir a janela para Edwiges.

-É da sua madrinha? -a menina tentou mudar de assunto e pegar a carta.

-Hei! –ele protestou saindo do alcance dela. –Dá licença, a carta é minha! Você está cada dia mais estranha Hermione! Depois a gente se fala Rony. –ele disse juntando os livros dele na mochila e diminuindo o malão para colocá-lo no bolso.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hannah foi puxada para uma sala de aula vazia e quase azarou quem fez isso. Foi só quando Neville apareceu na sua frente com uma rosa que ela se acalmou. Ela estava nas nuvens desde que conseguiu vê-lo nas férias. Quase todos os dias eles davam um jeito de se verem e se ela não estivesse em seu corpo de treze anos... os beijos no vagão do trem teriam ido bem mais longe. Mas ela sentia que seu corpo era totalmente inadequado, principalmente quando Neville a viu com todas as curvas nos lugares certos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry entrou na Sala-Precisa, que tomou a forma do coração de Hogwarts, com todos as estantes abarrotadas de livros que ele vira antes das férias, algumas estantes estavam com prateleiras vazias, mostrando os livros recolhidos por ele, Dobby e Gina. O moreno chamou Dobby e mandou-o convocar todos os elfos da família Potter para ajudar a pegar, arrumar e catalogar os livros. Ele estava perdendo a paciência com as manipulações de Dumbledore, ele notava os olhares do velho o estudando, fazia mais de um mês que as aulas haviam começado e o velho ainda lhe dava esses olhares.

Principalmente depois que o grifinório havia conseguido permissão de McGonagall para trazer seus tutores e darem aulas inicialmente para ele, Neville, Luna, Hannah e Olívia; mas aos poucos outros alunos foram pedindo tutoria à Isobel em poções. E alguns pediram ajuda as irmãs Clio, Calíope, Euterpe e Terpsícore Alessi, que ensinavam respectivamente, História do Mundo Mágico e Não Mágico, Línguas Estrangeiras e Suas Gramáticas, Música e História da Música e, finalmente, Dança e História da Dança.

Mas havia aulas que somente ele, Olívia e seus amigos, que voltaram no tempo com ele, tinham, como as com Aela, irmã caçula de Ferdinand, que o ajudava o empata mais velho a treiná-los em Defesa Avançada e Duelos com Armas Mágicas e Não Mágicas. Britth Le Clairé lhe ensinava Direitos e Obrigações de Chefes de Famílias, além de Costumes e Tradições Antigas e também Constituição e Leis do Mundo Bruxo. Medi-Bruxaria, onde somente ele e Olívia tinham Magia Ofidioglota com Isobel. E também havia Rasmuri, que felizmente havia concordado em lhes tutorar em Costumes, Tradições e Idioma dos duendes. Harry podia jurar que viu um brilho de aprovação nos olhos do protetor de suas contas quando ele fez o pedido. E depois de tantas aulas... Ainda havia o quadribol, Olívio estava enlouquecendo o time com sua obsessão de ganhar em seu último ano.

Harry suspirou deitando-se no sofá do apartamento do seu malão, ele ainda não havia decorado nada, tudo o que ele tentava parecia não agrada-lo e ele simplesmente voltava tudo para o branco. Sua nova carga horária estava deixando-o exausto, mas ele tinha que ter um álibi para seu conhecimento e habilidades, tirou a carta de sua madrinha do bolso e abriu, dentro havia mais duas cartas, uma de Tonks e outra de Sirius. Ele só esperava que esse Halloween podia ser tranqüilo.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina observou quão diferente eram suas aulas em Alexandria, já ia fazer dois meses que ela estava lá e quase podia sentir falta da mudança de clima europeu, se ela estivesse em Hogwarts ela estaria se preparando para a festa de Halloween no Salão Principal, ou se aquecendo perto da lareira para fugir do começo do inverno. Mas em Alexandria o calendário escolar era muito diferente, as antigas festas só seriam comemoradas depois de todas as aulas terminarem e começava no dia marcado, não importava se era feriado ou fim de semana, e como hoje ela tinha aula até as oito da noite e astronomia mais tarde, ela não poderia aproveitar muito a comemoração desse ano, até porque ela estava exausta, seu corpo ainda estava se acostumando com as aulas começarem quase uma hora antes do que as de Hogwarts e terminarem bem depois, sem falar da quantidade maior de matérias.

No primeiro dia de aula ela passou por uma avaliação com os professores, que como a madrinha de Harry, notaram que ela estava se segurando. Sua sorte foi que Elizabeth havia explicado que ela havia sido possuída por um objeto amaldiçoado e sua magia estava caótica. Os outros professores acreditaram que ela estava com medo de machucá-los, então a deixaram em paz, testando-a apenas teoricamente. Malika havia alertado-a para não tentar trapacear na prova de nível e tentar ficar em um nível baixo de propósito, a Academia de Magia de Alexandria tinha como saber se alguém fazia isso. E ela sabia por conta própria, sendo que ela tentou reprovar no seu segundo ano para ficar na mesma sala que uma prima, e segundo sua tutora não foi bonita a reação dos professores.

A ruiva então colocou na prova tudo o que lembrava, o que foi realmente muita coisa, como ela tinha voltado no tempo com seu conhecimento intacto. E como a horcrux de Tom havia forçado sua mente a trabalhar mais rápido, ela devorava de três a quatro livros por dia na casa de Malika durante os intervalos em seu treinamento para controlar a magia caótica dela e a magia elemental que ela descobriu. O que resultou nela agora tendo aulas em uma turma avançada, ela só esperava que quando voltasse para Hogwarts ela poderia escolher continuar com sua turma, pois certamente sua promoção de série só causaria mais ciúme e raiva em seu complicado irmão mais velho.

Ela olhou para o papel a sua frente, era estranho ter que usar objetos trouxas, mas ela tinha que admitir, era muito melhor usar uma caneta e caderno, do que penas e pergaminhos. Traduzindo a frase escrita com Runas Célticas, ela pensou em seus amigos e sua vida na antiga linha do tempo. Será que sua magia teria tido maior controle se a Academia de Alexandria ainda estivesse de pé quando ela soube de seu programa especial para seu problema caótico? Ela, Hannah e o bebê teriam sobrevivido? Ela poderia ter salvado sua Rosalie?

Suspirou cansada de divagações. Abaixando a caneta, ela tocou o colar que usava por baixo da blusa. Era um lindo colar em forma de corrente de nós celtas, quando Harry lhe dera de presente, sua primeira reação foi gritar com ele por ter gasto tanto dinheiro com ela, a segunda foi mandar uma série de azarações e a terceira, depois dele gritar que não comprou e explicar que estava no jazigo da família dele, foi gritar ainda mais por dar a ela algo da família dele e por ultimo ela chorou emocionada e lhe agradeceu. Malika, Luxor e Lizzie até hoje diziam que ela parecia uma mulher grávida brigando com o marido. Ela claro corou com a sugestão e evidentemente corou novamente só com a lembrança do ocorrido. Mas a forma como Harry a olhou quando ela colocou o colar para experimentar foi desconcertante e ao mesmo tempo a fez se sentir única, especial.

-Gina! -ela piscou confusa quando viu uma mão passando na frente do rosto dela. –Até que enfim! -Ayla Harzly, sua colega de classe, riu.

-Deixe a menina Ayla! -Mojaf Alruf, um outro colega de classe disse. -Desculpe minha prima, pequena. –o garoto disse sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ela.

Ela estava em uma das mesas de mármore do refeitório que ficava ao ar livre. Ela sorriu para seus dois colegas, ela nunca pensou que podia haver duas pessoas mais contraditórias e mais apaixonadas na face da terra do que esses dois. Eles amavam simplesmente irritar um ao outro e se isso significava ir contra tudo o que havia dito um minuto atrás, eles iam fazer justamente isso. Mojaf e Ayla haviam sido prometidos em casamento no momento que nasceram e haviam feito da sua missão de vida fazer as famílias mudar de ideia, mesmo que secretamente Gina e meio Egito sabiam que eles se amavam e iam casar de qualquer forma. Ela achava que eles simplesmente queriam fazer isso por se amarem e não por imposição da família, bem ela e todo mundo que os conhecia por cinco minutos achariam isso.

-Então, o que você estava pensando? -Ayla perguntou.

-Só lembrando de quando ganhei esse colar. –ela explicou e mostrou para a colega que literalmente gritou sem emitir som. –O que foi? -perguntou cautelosa, ela já havia visto aquela reação antes em relação a jóias e haviam duas possibilidades, primeira: era cara o suficiente para colocar Malfoy na vergonha; segunda: era rara o bastante para colocar Luxor e Pretorian na vergonha.

-É um colar da promessa. –Mojaf explicou e a ruiva congelou, seu colega continuava a falar, mas ela não ouvia uma palavra.

Ela começou a guardar suas coisas, pedindo para seus amigos anotarem a aula e avisar ao professor que ela não se sentia muito segura para ficar em perto de humanos, ela saiu rapidamente dos terrenos da escola.

-Luxor! -ela chamou e a fênix branca apareceu a levando no mesmo segundo.

Gina apareceu em uma parte do terreno de Hogwarts e pediu para a ave trazer Harry até ela.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Nervoso, essa era a palavra para descrevê-lo no momento que ele viu a fênix branca empoleirada na sua cama. Por sorte todos os seus companheiros estavam na Sala Comunal jogando algum jogo ou fazendo as tarefas. Porque ele pensou que esse Halloween ia ser diferente e ele não ia ter algo acontecendo, estava além dele. Ele podia sentir que Luxor estava achando aquilo muito engraçado, mas ele estava tremendo de medo, e se ela devolve o colar? E se ela... A porta abriu atrás dele e seus colegas entraram no quarto, parando quando viram a ave.

-Caraca! Olha só isso! -Dean disse apontando para Luxor, que trinou irritada.

-Ela não é isso, Dean, essa é Luxor. –ele disse engolindo em seco. –E no momento é minha sentença de morte. –completou murmurando, a ave trinou divertida.

"_Ora, vamos criança, ela está zangada, mas ela não vai lhe matar!" _a ave disse.

-Você diz isso porque pode fugir dela! -Harry disse e seus amigos o olharam esquisito. –Ok, o quão zangada ela está?

"_O bastante para algumas azarações e gritos, mas nenhuma magia caótica ou algo assim"_ o trinado divertido da ave o fez suspirar.

-Eu volto logo... eu espero. –ele disse para seus amigos que acenaram. –Luxor, lembre-se qualquer sinal que ela vai pirar ainda mais, me tira de lá! Eu gosto muito de viver! -ele disse e a ave trinou ainda mais divertida. –Seja o que a Deusa quiser.

Ele foi levado para onde a ruiva estava e imediatamente foi recebido por uma chuva de azarações, que ele nem ao menos tentou desviar ou se proteger, apenas aguentou a dor das azarações o melhor que pode. Quando ela notou que ele estava parado parou de enfeitiçá-lo.

-Imbecil! Por que não saiu da frente ou se defendeu? –ela perguntou levantando as azarações mais dolorosas e abaixando-se ao seu lado. Como foi que ele parou no chão? –Por que não desviou? –ela perguntou batendo-o no peito. –Eu podia ter matado você seu imbecil!

-Luxor ia me tirar se sentisse perigo. –ele disse aguentando os tapas.

-Porque você não desviou? –ela perguntou parando de batê-lo, ele notou com uma pontada no peito que ela não usava o colar.

-Eu acho que mereço. –ele disse sem se mover. –Você não está usando o colar que eu te dei. –comentou olhando para o céu, ele não queria ver a raiva nos olhos dela.

-Eu não... podia. –ela disse. –Harry de quem foi aquele colar? -ela perguntou.

-Minha mãe. –ele disse, ela ficou calada. –E antes dela foi da mãe do meu pai, da mãe do meu avô e foi usado por toda mulher da família Potter. –ele disse e esperou pelos feitiços.

-Por que? -ela perguntou.

-Eu o vi e só podia imaginá-lo em você. –respondeu sinceramente.

-Você sabia o que significava quando me deu? -ela perguntou.

-Não. –ele sentou-se suspirando e a olhou nos olhos. –Quando lhe dei o colar eu não sabia o que significava.

-Mas você sabe agora? -ela perguntou e ele acenou calmamente. –Harry, eu... –ela abaixou a cabeça e viu o anel no polegar dele.

-É o par do colar. –ele explicou, ela respirou pesadamente e levantou-se.

-Eu preciso pensar. –ela disse e em questão de segundos Luxor a levou.

Harry suspirou e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ele não soube quanto tempo passou, mas quando voltou para o castelo, havia uma comoção no lugar. Ele andou até Rony, o ruivo explicou que informaram um avistamento de Sirius Black no castelo e os professores estavam fazendo uma vistoria pelo local. Ele olhou para Neville que apontou para o relógio, era o seu código para cronograma, e ele apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça. Naquela noite todos dormiram no Salão Principal, bem ele tentou dormir, Gina não estar usando o colar realmente o machucou mais do que pensou que faria. Ele olhou para a menina entre ele e Hermione, ele havia colocado Olívia lá para dar a impressão que ele ficou preocupado com Sirius e para afastá-lo de sua amiga. Ele suspirou olhando para o teto enfeitiçado e deixou seus pensamentos voarem.

O jovem bruxo sentiu quando uma magia maliciosa serpenteou pelo chão. Abrindo os olhos ele sentou-se e olhou em volta, a magia vinha de algum lugar a sua direita, fechando os olhos e respirando calmamente ele identificou a magia, abriu os olhos e fixou-os diretamente onde estariam os olhos de Dumbledore. O grifinório crispou os olhos e mandando a prudência as favas ele convocou Fawkes que apareceu em uma explosão laranja, ele sentiu a surpresa do diretor.

"_Fawkes você pode me ouvir?"_ ele perguntou mentalmente, para a ave empoleirada em seu joelho.

"_Sim jovem Lord, eu posso."_ A fênix vermelha e dourada respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

"_Sei que você é familiar de Dumbledore, que você o escolheu, mas eu não posso permitir que ele enfeitice as pessoas para serem leais a ele." _Ele informou a ave.

"_Eu entendo e concordo. Eu vou cantar e causar uma grande explosão de magia, juntamente com Lady Luxor que já está vindo, isso o ajudará a cancelar a magia que ele lançou e também protegerá os alunos por até o próximo ciclo. E criança, tome cuidado, ele está procurando informações sobre fênixes brancas e negras. " _

Fawkes informou e começou a voar em círculos pelo Salão, trinando uma canção desconhecida para ele. Segundos depois Luxor apareceu e se juntou a ele, Harry podia sentir a animação do diretor como se aquilo fosse um sinal de aprovação do que ele fez. O moreno fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre o piso, sentindo cada canto da magia de compulsão que o diretor manipulou e cada pedaço da sua assinatura mágica sobre os alunos, quando a grande explosão de luz ocorreu, ele disse o contra-feitiço e o feitiço de proteção. Ele abriu os olhos e viu o diretor de pé, sem feitiço de ocultação, cobrindo os olhos para se proteger da luz. E Olívia olhando tudo extasiada.

-Durma, depois eu apresento você para essas aves. –ele disse e beijou a testa da sua prima, que aos poucos se tornava sua irmãzinha.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina apareceu, tremendo, com Luxor na porta da casa de Malika e ficou batendo rapidamente o mais forte que conseguia na porta até que sua mentora veio atender a porta. Mal a bruxa abriu a porta a mais jovem jogou-se contra ela chorando. Ela não sabia dizer quando se sentiu mais confusa, feliz, com raiva, querendo abraçar e bater em alguém ao mesmo tempo. Malika a puxou para dentro e a levou para o jardim interno onde ficou consolando-a até ela se acalmar.

-Aqui habiba. –uma mulher de cabelos brancos e profundas rugas no rosto, lhe deu uma grande xícara de chá. –Quer falar o que houve? -ela negou com a cabeça. –Tudo bem, vou avisar a professora Stuart que você está aqui e não pode ver o restante das aulas, tudo bem?

-Obrigada, Zaina. –ela murmurou olhando para sua xícara.

"_O que houve, criança? Você não ama o jovem Lord?"_ Luxor trinou pra ela, confusa.

"_Eu não sei! E se o que eu sinto é resquícios das poções de Dumbledore? E se eu..."_

"_Você não está sob efeito de poção ou feitiço, Ginevra. Você pode pedir para Malika a testar, mas eu tenho certeza disso!"_ a fênix atestou.

"_Mas e se ele está enfeitiçado? Você ouviu Luxor, ele disse que penso em mim assim que olhou pro colar e se Dumbledore conseguiu enfeitiçar o colar de alguma forma?"_ ela pensou desesperada, ela não queria passar novamente pela experiência de ter Harry interessado nela somente por causa de algum feitiço ou poção.

"_Então descubra tudo sobre o colar, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar algo na biblioteca de Alexandria sobre ele, já que aparentemente você não vai acreditar no que eu possa te falar sobre ele."_ A ave trinou, mas sem parecer ofendida.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça e bebeu o chá que Zaina lhe deu. Quando seus pensamentos já estavam mais calmos ela contou à Malika e Zaina sobre o ocorrido e ambas concordaram com o conselho de Luxor. Naquela noite ela voltou a pegar o grimório de Genevive para tentar desviar seus pensamentos.

'_Eu quero morrer! Meu Eivam está de casamento marcado com Walburga, ele é o noivo misterioso que a família arranjou para ela. Descobri em Hogwarts, quando Eivam finalmente conseguiu falar comigo, ele estava impedido de sair de casa, para que não chegasse perto de mim. Como eles puderam fazer isso? Eivam me contou que sua família percebeu seus sentimentos por mim e no dia seguinte arranjaram o casamento para ele, o trancando dentro de casa até que viemos para Hogwarts. Eivam me garante que vai tentar de todas as formas não se casar com a noiva que escolheram para ele, é a mim que ele quer! E eu o quero também!'_

Gina fechou o grimório com força e o guardou na mochila aos pés da cama, jogando-se na cama logo em seguida.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Albus viu com atenção enquanto Harry Potter se afundava cada vez mais em livros e aulas extras, o relato de Remus de que a suposta madrinha do garoto apareceu e estava treinando-o o perturbou. Quem seria essa mulher? Ele precisava minar a confiança e influencia dela sobre o menino, seus ensinamentos estava mostrando, à ele e a todos que prestavam atenção, de que Hogwarts não era a melhor escola bruxa no mundo mágico, não, Hogwarts já teve esse posto a muito tempo atrás, mas atualmente ela era somente a melhor escola mágica da Europa e estava a muito pouco de perder esse posto para Beauxbatons, devido as políticas restritivas, corruptas e discriminatórias do ministério quanto as informações que entravam no país.

Não que ele fosse contra a retenção de informação, mas havia algumas coisas que deviam ser passadas para as pessoas comuns, a fim de levar a população ao desenvolvimento controlado e administrável. Pegando mais uma bala de limão, ele analisou tudo o que aconteceu até agora depois que o menino sumira. Primeiro ele ficara indetectável, ele apareceu no meio do deserto em meio a uma explosão de magia caótica da caçula ruiva, depois os Weasley contaram que a fênix que ele acreditava ter escolhido a jovem senhorita Weasley era na verdade de Harry, depois ele sumira novamente só mandando ocasionalmente uma carta ou outra para a família ruiva e seu amigo, sendo que em sua maioria eram algumas poucas informações sobre como acalmar as explosões de Ginevra.

Informações estas que ele não sabia onde ele conseguiu, o único lugar que ele poderia pensar que tinha tal informação seria a biblioteca de Alexandria, mas seus informantes não viram o menino na biblioteca, mas o local era enorme e com várias entradas, seria fácil passar despercebido se você tinha os contatos certo e sabia qual setor ir. Mais uma bala de limão e seus pensamentos zonearam para outros pontos do quadro. Minerva também estava diferente, ele não sabia que ela tinha contato com Avalon, a ilha e seus moradores eram praticamente incomunicáveis. Quando e como sua companheira de trabalho entrou em contato com eles? Tinha que ser há bastante tempo, se ela foi feita uma sacerdotisa em suas férias. Mas porque ela não lhe contou? Esse contato seria bastante valioso de ser usado no futuro, quando Voldemort voltasse.

Havia também a mudança em outros alunos. O menino Longbottom parecia bastante interessado na senhorita Abbott. Albus teria que dar um jeito de separá-los. Se Hermione Granger não conseguisse chamar a atenção de Harry, ele teria que tirar os feitiços de atração e compulsão da menina e coloca-los na menina Abbott, sua família sempre foi muito influente no ministério, mas também havia as famílias das senhoritas Chang, Bones e algumas outras cujas famílias podiam ser grandes aliados na guerra. Mas a questão era, Harry Potter deveria, ou mesmo poderia, se envolver com alguém? Ele ainda não sabia nada sobre a relação de fênixes brancas e garotos. E se ele, também, deveria se manter intocado como as oráculos mulheres? Ele apertou as têmporas. Seria preciso uma visita à Alexandria para ele mesmo pesquisar sobre fênixes brancas.

-Entre! -ele mandou quando bateram em sua porta.

-Diretor, a mulher gorda estava desaparecida e todos os grifinórios estavam trancados no lado de fora. –McGonagall disse parada à porta. –Depois de encontrá-la, ela informou que Sirius Black tentou entrar na torre, como ela não permitiu... Ele rasgou sua pintura. –completou franzindo os lábios, sinal de que estava muito descontente com o fato.

-Reúna todos os alunos no Salão Principal. –ele disse. –Precisamos vistoriar o castelo e o máximo possível do terreno. –ele disse andando em direção a porta, ela acenou e desceu em seu caminho. –Minerva. –ele a chamou e ela virou-se para o olhar. –Onde está Harry Potter?

-Ninguém sabe. –ela disse e seguiu para reunir os alunos. Albus sentiu a preocupação aumentar. E se Black encontrou Harry?

Durante muito tempo ele ficou com os alunos, observando-os e tentando ver o garoto em algum lugar, mas nem seus amigos e nem a prima, que Albus não sabia existir, estavam com ele. Só quando o menino entrou no Salão Principal foi que suas preocupações se acalmaram um pouco. Ele notou a rápida interação entre ele e a segunda possibilidade da profecia, o menino Longbottom. Ele observou quando Harry levou a menina Evans pela mão para o saco de dormir ao lado dele, afastando a senhorita Granger dele, ele também viu quando Longbottom e as meninas Abbott e Lovegood deitaram-se perto dele. Ele lembrou-se que fora a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley, o estranho grupo estavam tendo todas as aulas adicionais com os tutores que a suposta madrinha de Harry contratou.

Aliais grande parte de seus alunos tinham aulas com esses tutores, principalmente os dos quinto e sétimo ano, sendo o tutor de Defesa o mais solicitado, embora alguns desistiram de suas aulas afirmando que o homem era muito rígido e exigente em suas aulas. Ele teria que desencorajar essas aulas, ele não poderia expulsa-los, pois foram contratados por um aluno, e só o contratante poderia dispensa-los. Então, assim que todos dormiram, ele se lançou um feitiço de desilusão e entrou no Salão Principal em seguida o de compulsão para que os alunos desistissem das aulas extras, foi quando o menino levantou-se e olhou em volta. Talvez um pesadelo ou visão? Harry olhou em seus olhos, e o surpreendeu, aquilo era raiva em seus olhos?

Albus olhou para si e viu que o feitiço ainda estava no lugar, foi quando Fawkes apareceu. Seu jovem aluno ficou olhando para Fawkes e então sua fênix alçou voo e começou a cantar. Ah, com certeza aquilo era a aprovação para devolver a ordem na escola, e então veio a fênix branca e voou com a vermelha, aquilo era um sinal que ele deveria guiar o menino! Sim ele estava certo em seus planos. Mas então veio a explosão branca e ele sentiu todos os seus feitiços de compulsão serem retirados. As aves sumindo em chamas e Harry deitado, dormindo novamente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Durante os dias que se passaram após o Halloween, Gina afundou-se em suas aulas na Academia de Magia e em sua busca na biblioteca sobre colares de promessas, mas até agora não havia encontrado nada além de relatos de quem deu ou ganhou um ou eram somente colares de três linhas ou duas. Mojaf e Ayla estavam ficando preocupados, então começaram a fazer companhia durante suas pesquisas. Foi perto do natal que Mojaf e Ayla praticamente a sequestraram e a levaram para o Banco Gringotes.

-Que seu ouro flua mais forte que as correntezas do oceano. –Mojaf disse a um duende que os recebeu, Ayla e ela tiveram que ficar um passo atrás do bruxo devido os costumes da maioria dos bruxos locais. –Temos um encontro com o Gerente Athor, gerente da minha conta, Mojaf Alruf.

-Sim, sim, por aqui. –o duende os guiou até a sala do gerente.

Gina não estava entendendo patavina do que estava ocorrendo, quando o tal gerente chegou, Mojaf falou no idioma do duende tão rápido que ela não entendeu nada do ele disse, até porque ela ainda estava aprendendo o idioma, que era obrigatório na Academia, aliais, muitos idiomas eram necessários, principalmente se eram de outras raças mágicas para garantir que o respeito e entendimento fossem mutuo e não criasse nenhum incidente por palavras erradas.

-Ginevra, o colar. –Ayla lhe sussurrou, ela acenou e tirou a caixa que o guardava na mochila.

-Como você o conseguiu? -o duende resmungou depois e alguns feitiços de detecção.

-Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário. –ela disse e a amiga a cutucou, a ruiva respirou fundo. –Harry James Potter, me deu. Quando ele me deu, ele não sabia que o colar significava, só que quando o olhou ele...

-Imediatamente pensou em você. –o duende completou e devolveu a caixa com o colar.

-Sim, eu queria saber se há algum feitiço que o obrigou de alguma...

-Nenhuma obrigação, só revelação. –o duende disse, parecendo ofendido. –A senhorita sabe quem fez o colar?

-Não. Harry apenas disse que está há muito tempo na família dele.

-Então vou desculpar sua insinuação de que uma joia feita por duendes pudesse obrigar alguém a amar outra pessoa. –o duende falou. –Esse é um colar da promessa com uma linha vermelha e uma de ouro rosa, senhorita, isso significa que no momento que o olhou para o colar ele pensaria na pessoa que seu coração e alma escolheram para amar, caso ele não conhecesse a pessoa ainda, o colar passaria despercebido por ele.

-Me desculpe. –ela disse tentando respirar calmamente. –Mas algum bruxo que pudesse ter visto a joia antes de Harry, poderia ter... poderia colocar um feitiço sobre o colar? -ela perguntou segurando a caixa com força. O duende deve ter notado sua negação em aceitar que Harry realmente a amava, pois deu um sorriso que lhe pareceu estranhamente amável.

-Sei que parece estranho alguém lhe dar algo que significa que só haverá você na vida dela, na sua idade, criança. Mas esse colar não deveria ter sido dado ao senhor Potter até a maior idade se os pais dele estivessem vivos. –o duende disse e seu sorriso aumentou -E você não teria conseguido usá-lo se não retribuísse o sentimento.

-Como assim? -ela praticamente sussurrou a pergunta.

-Sua pele arderia no segundo que tocasse a caixa que o guarda. – o duende disse, ela apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça, sua mente girando mais e mais rápido. –Ele guardará o amor e alma do presenteado e presenteador, nada nem ninguém poderá nublar os seus sentimentos e mente enquanto usarem as jóias. –ela ouviu o duende informar.

Ela não saberia dizer como ela chegou à casa de Elizabeth ou nem como ela chegou ao seu quarto, ela estava agindo no automático. Ela repassou a conversa uma e outra vez em sua mente, um sorriso rastejou por seu rosto. Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! Harry a amava! O sorriso sumiu quando ela percebeu que todo aquele tempo ela não havia mandado nenhuma carta para ele, nada, apenas o total silêncio. Nem mesmo Luxor havia aparecido para falar com ela.

-Luxor. –ela disse e a fênix apareceu.

"_Finalmente acredita quando eu digo que o menino te ama?"_ a ave perguntou presunçosa.

-Harry? -ela perguntou temerosa, a fênix deu um trinado triste. –Luxor, como está Harry?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Treinar, estudar, comer, fingir que estava tudo bem, falar com seus amigos, jogar quadribol, era tudo o que ele fazia. Depois do fatídico Halloween, Harry fazia de tudo para ocupar sua mente e não pensar em Gina. O anel de promessa ainda estava em seu dedo, só existiria ela pra ele, se não fosse para ficar com a ruiva, ele não ficaria com mais ninguém. Harry já havia mandado uma cópia de sua vontade e avisou Olívia, que se um dia algum bruxo mal o matasse enquanto ele era criança ou adolescente e sem herdeiros de sangue, ela, Mark e os Weasley's seriam seus principais herdeiros.

Com o pouco tempo que se conheciam, a menina havia se tornado parte essencial de sua vida. Ele a via como sua irmã caçula e ela o via como seu irmão mais velho, a menina podia ser considerada a Grifinória mais Lufa-Lufa que Hogwarts já viu. Luxor e Pretorian aprovaram a forma como ele estava guiando a menina, e quando ele apresentou as três fênixes à menina, a pequena ficou extasiada, mas entendeu a importância de manter segredo.

Ele olhou para o grimório em suas mãos. Ele estava se dedicando totalmente em se esgotar o suficiente para desmaiar na cama e não sonhar, ele não queria correr o risco de sonhar com Gina. Ainda doía pensar nela sem o colar e partir sem nem olhar para trás. Apenas a ruiva não estava em contato com ele, Sirius o avisara que conseguiu pegar duas das seis horcruxes totais e que agora só faltava as ultimas duas de antes e a que estava dentro de Gringotes, ele teria que falar com Rasmuri para saber como resolver esse problema. Na linha do tempo anterior, Gringotes estava caído e invadir as ruínas e arrombar os cofre não causou problemas com os duendes, pelo contrário, eles viram isso como uma vingança contra Voldemort e seus lacaios, mas a situação era diferente agora.

Isso o frustrava, ele sabia que tinha as informações que precisava, mas quanto mais ele avançava pelas memórias de Tom, apenas parecia que mais ele aprendia sobre Artes das Trevas, mas ele não conseguia chegar até as memórias dos dois objetos amaldiçoados que faltavam. Fechando o grimório e encostando-se em uma arvore, ele esfregou as têmporas, sua cabeça estava começando a latejar.

Harry sentia, em todas as refeições, a magia de Dumbledore tentando colocar os alunos sobre os feitiços de compulsão e isso estava testando sua paciência no limite. Minerva também não estava muito satisfeita com isso, principalmente levando em conta que após a intervenção, do jovem grifinório e das fênixes, os conflitos entre casas, famílias e alunos haviam diminuído drasticamente, até mesmo a magia no ar parecia mais leve. As únicas pessoas que não haviam mudado era a atitude do quadro de funcionários. Seus amigos disseram para desacelerar um pouco o ritmo, e cada um pegou um pouco das responsabilidades dele para si. Foram poucas coisas, como ajuda-lo a providenciar novos suprimentos de poções e petiscos para seus familiares. Muito a contra gosto, depois de um tempo, ele pediu para Edwiges ficar com Sirius, enquanto Luxor e Pretorian ficavam mais em Alexandria com Elizabeth do que com ele, Ditria compreendia seu pouco tempo e não lhe exigia muito, o que era muito bom.

Até mesmo Ron havia percebido seu esgotamento e havia jogado Olívio para fora do dormitório, quando o capitão do time tentou acorda-lo às cinco da manhã em pleno Novembro chuvoso para treinar. Seus outros amigos na torre também tentavam ajuda-lo, sabendo que ele estava tentando recuperar o tempo perdido em seu treinamento como Chefe da Casa Potter, de vez em quando alguém viria e o ajudaria a não perder as datas de entrega dos deveres, alguns alunos mais velhos, Percy incluído, muitas vezes iriam pegar seus ensaios e corrigir só para que ele não tivesse que rever tudo o que escreveu. Estava se tornando uma visão bastante comum ver Harry acordado até meia-noite ou depois, fazendo ensaios e estudando grossos grimórios e livros.

-Harry? -alguém o chamou, ele abriu os olhos e olhou em volta.

-Gina. –ele a cumprimentou engolindo em seco.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Fazia uns três dias desde que ela teve a conversa em Gringotes e dois dias desde a sua conversa com Luxor. A fênix havia lhe contado como Harry havia se jogado de cabeça em seu treinamento e estudos, tendo há muito tempo superado as expectativas para um sexto ano de Hogwarts e seu treinamento como Chefe da Casa Potter, a ave lhe contou quão perto do colapso ele chegou se seus amigos não tivessem interferido e diminuído parte da carga dele. Ela se sentiu culpada, ela havia se concentrado tanto em seu aprendizado na nova escola e com seus poderes parecerem estar tão perto de serem controlados, que ela se esqueceu do real motivo de voltarem no tempo, ela deixou sua missão e amigos de lado. Uma carta para Neville e McGonagall se desculpando, foi respondida com outras explicando que Harry havia avisado-os que ela precisava primeiro se re-acostumar com a magia caótica antes de voltar a missão e que ninguém deveria incomodá-la com nada sobre planos e metas. Isso piorou seu sentimento de culpa, mas nada se comparava ao ver o estado dele pessoalmente.

O Harry a sua frente era um garoto cansado, pesadas e escuras olheiras estavam em baixo de seus olhos que já não brilhavam mais como antes, sua pele estava pálida e contrastava fortemente com cabelos negros que agora alcançavam o meio do pescoço, mas ao mesmo tempo ela podia perceber que ele havia se dedicado em seu treinamento físico tanto quando o mágico e mental, o tradicional suéter Weasley, provavelmente daquele ano, marcava levemente os músculos magros que começava a se formar, assim como a calça jeans escura que ele usava.

-Hum... Eu vim entregar meu presente pessoalmente. –ela disse tirando um pacote da mochila. –É um coldre para varinha e poções. –explicou. –Eu sei que você já deve ter um, mas é sempre bom ter dois deles.

-Obrigado. –ele agradeceu pegando o presente. –Eu ia mandar o seu essa noite... Você vai pra Toca? -ele perguntou, os olhos fixos no coldre que estava prendendo no braço esquerdo.

-Eu vou. –disse se aproximando e ajudando-o a prender o objeto, ela percebeu o leve tremor na mão dele, assim como o anel que ainda estava no polegar da outra mão, aquilo a aqueceu. –Onde está Ditria? -ela perguntou ao perceber que a víbora não estava em nenhum dos pulsos dele.

-Ela está fugindo da neve. –ele disse se afastando um pouco. –Isobel a levou para passar uns dias em Alexandria.

-E você vai para Alexandria, também? -ela perguntou o olhando, ele desviou os olhos para o lago.

-Não... Eu vou para Zíngaro, passar o feriado com Sirius e Lizzie, os filhos dela não vão poder passar o feriado com ela, então vamos ficar com Almofadinhas, Tonks vai voltar para passar o feriado com os pais dela. –ele disse. -E acho que está na hora de finalmente ativar os retratos.

-Entendo. –ela disse forçando um sorriso. –Eu... Tenho que ir. –disse, ele acenou com a cabeça levemente.

Luxor a levou em uma explosão de chamas de volta para a casa de Malika, Gui iria buscá-la no fim do dia, para ela pegar uma chave de portal para Londres de onde iria usar o flúor do ministério para voltar para casa. Gina não percebeu o quanto tremia e nem as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, ela não percebeu Zaina a embalando em seus braços.

-Eu o perdi. –ela murmurou com a voz quebrada, ela virou-se para a mulher, finalmente a percebendo. –Eu perdi o Harry, Zaina. –esclareceu.

-Não, criança, não perdeu. –ela disse, ao que a ruiva discordou acenando fortemente.

-Você não o viu Zaina! Ele... ele estava distante, nem mesmo me olhou! -ela rugiu se soltando dos braços da velha bruxa. –Ele nem ao menos notou que eu estou usando o colar!

-Talvez ele estivesse com medo, criança. –a mulher disse, a fazendo parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

-Medo de que? -Gina perguntou.

-Medo de não ver o colar em você. –ela disse. –Medo de que você lutasse contra o sentimento, medo de ser rejeitado por você... Medo de que você se sinta obrigada a ficar com ele só por ele ter lhe dado o colar.

-Mas isso é besteira! –bradou. –Eu não...

-Você disse isso pra ele? -a avó de sua mentora perguntou e ela fechou a boca sem responder. –Foi o que pensei.

-O que eu faço? – perguntou sentando-se aos pés da mulher e colocando a cabeça no colo dela.

-Primeiro vamos organizar um plano. –a mulher disse com um tom decidido.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Os dias do feriado de Natal e Ano Novo foram bastante estranhos, principalmente para Neville. Ele havia notado que desde que ele começou a se corresponder com Hannah nas férias, sua avó vinha lhe dando esses olhares estranhos, assim como a frequência da família Abbott havia aumentado em sua casa, bem como as visitas de sua avó à eles. O herdeiro Longbottom terminou de arrumar o casaco e desceu para tomar café da manhã, as poções para seus pais estavam prontas para serem usadas e bem presas em seu coldre de varinha, assim como sua própria varinha, que seu amigo havia providenciado como presente de aniversário. Harry o encontraria no hospital em pouco tempo, com a desculpa de levar presentes para a Ala de Danos Permanentes, como eles sabiam que a maioria das pessoas lá tinha a mentalidade de uma criança, seria a desculpa perfeita.

O grifinório comeu seu desjejum em silencio com sua avó, que vez ou outra lhe lançava mais olhares estranhos, terminada a refeição, eles foram para a lareira e de lá seguiram para a sala do médico responsável por seus pais. Um rápido olhar pelas prateleiras e Neville viu que os livros de medi-bruxaria do homem não passava por uma atualização há algum tempo.

-Interessado em ser curador, Neville? -o curador perguntou.

-Neville não teria cabeça para isso, ele é muito esquecido. –sua avó disse.

-Eu posso falar por mim mesmo, avó! -ele disse surpreendendo a mulher. –E sim, curador Wayne, eu estou pensando em ser curador. –ele respondeu ao homem. –Mas eu vejo que seus livros são bastante...

-Interessantes, grossos? -o homem perguntou com uma sombra de sorriso.

-Ultrapassados. –ele disse, o curador levantou ambas as sobrancelhas. –A madrinha de um amigo, ensina na Academia de Magia de Alexandria.

-Ah, sim! Ouvi dizer que eles ensinam os alunos desde o primeiro ano em curas básicas. –senhor Wayne disse.

-Sim, e como meu amigo quer ser curador, o treinamento dele é um pouco mais intensivo. –ele começou com o plano combinado. –Você veja... A madrinha dele, providenciou tutores para que ele fosse ensinado pelos padrões de Alexandria, já que ele quis permanecer aqui em Hogwarts, e eu andei vendo os livros que ele tem que ler.

-E você viu algum deles aqui? -o curador quis saber, parecendo muito interessado.

-Na verdade, se não me engano, ele já leu todos esses. –O curador ficou realmente surpreso, tanto que deslizou para a frente da sua cadeira. –Eles são leituras obrigatórias para os dois primeiros anos na matéria de cura na Academia.

-Você quer dizer, que os livros que eu vi na escola de curadores, são matérias triviais na Academia de Alexandria? -o curador perguntou.

-Exato, e só se formam os alunos que podem com absoluta certeza executar os feitiços de cura com perfeição. –ele disse dando de ombros. –Meu amigo disse que a madrinha dele contou que conforme os anos vão passando, muitos alunos pedem transferência para outras escolas, por não aguentar o ritmo de lá, mas quem se forma na Academia, pode seguir qualquer carreira que quiser. Se você quiser, posso pedir que ele empreste alguns livros dele para você.

-Não seja tolo, Neville, é claro que seu amigo estava zombando de você! -Augusta desdenhou dele.

-Só porque a senhora não me respeita, avó, não significa que meus amigos não o façam! –ele disse, se dirigindo até a porta. –Vou ver meus pais e eu espero que a senhora não venha, eu preciso ficar com eles, sem a sua presença negativa, mesquinha, desdenhosa e mórbida. –desabafou e saiu batendo a porta, ele não viu o quão pálida sua avó ficou no escritório.

Neville seguiu para o quarto de seus pais, alguns enfermeiros e curadores o cumprimentavam e desejavam boas festas, ele tentou ser o mais educado possível com eles, afinal ninguém tinha culpa se sua avó não pensava nada de bom dele. Ele entrou no quarto e viu seu amigo lá o esperando, as mangas do suéter estavam levantadas mostrando Ditria em seu braço esquerdo, a familiar de seu amigo não parecia feliz em estar aqui, o que parecia estar divertindo o outro garoto.

-Hei, Neville! - o menino o saudou. –Podemos fazer isso logo e depois conversar? Ditria quer voltar para o sol de Zíngaro.

-Claro! -ele concordou tirando as primeiras poções do coldre. –Mamãe. –ele chamou Alice que o olhou sonhadora. –Você pode tomar umas poções para mim? -ele perguntou abrindo o frasco e colocando-o na mão dela. –É para você ficar bem. –disse levantando a mão dela com as suas, a mulher sorriu e tomou todo o conteúdo do frasco.

Neville agradeceu a mulher e a fez tomar outros três vidros de poções diferentes, sinalizando para Harry, ele se afastou e ficou na porta, vigiando qualquer aproximação. Seu amigo trabalhou na sua mãe por pelo menos dez minutos até que ele ouviu a voz da sua avó e o medi-bruxo. O jovem bruxo tirou a varinha e fechou a porta com vários feitiços de privacidade e bloqueio, aquilo daria pelo menos uma hora, que era o tempo que eles precisavam para terminar com sua mãe. O som de aparatação soou e um elfo vestindo o que parecia ser um uniforme surgiu, ele deixou uma grande cesta de piquenique no quarto e desapareceu novamente.

-Neville? -a voz de uma mulher soou incerta e rouca, ele olhou para sua mãe, a mulher estava com o olhar mais focado e o ar sonhador desaparecera, dando lugar a um semblante cansado.

-Mãe...

-Vem... aqui... filho. –a bruxa murmurou e ele avançou para a mulher.

-Eu pensei que você fosse demorar mais. –comentou olhando para seu amigo, sem soltar de sua mãe.

-Ditria me ajuda a não me cansar tão rápido. –o moreno disse. –Mas preciso descansar por alguns minutos. Quanto tempo você acha que pode segurar a porta?

-Quanto você precisa? -ele perguntou e seu amigo sorriu sentando-se no chão perto da cesta e abrindo-a, pegando um grande sanduíche e dando uma generosa mordida, ele empurrou a cesta na direção deles.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina estava no seu quarto com Hermione e Luna, a amiga de seu irmão estava tentando conversar sobre deveres, então automaticamente sua mente se desligou disso, o que foi bem fácil tendo em vista que sua amiga corvinal estava escovando seu cabelo lentamente, o que a deixou incrivelmente sonolenta.

-Então o que você acha? -Hermione perguntou colocando um livro em seu colo, o que a trouxe de seu torpor.

-O que acho do que? –ela perguntou.

-Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? -a menina perguntou.

-Desculpe, Hermione, mas você estava falando de deveres da escola e aulas. –ela explicou. –Eu estou querendo relaxar das aulas, não querendo lembrar das pilhas de livros que vou ter que ler quando voltar para Alexandria. –completou.

-Mas você devia estar ansiosa...

-Granger! Nem todo mundo espera ter todas as respostas do universo em livros como você! -Luna a cortou. –Você pode ler o quanto quiser, mas nunca vai aprender a lidar com as pessoas somente lendo. Um bom exemplo disso foi a forma patética como você tentou dar em cima de Harry durante esses meses.

-O que? -Gina perguntou praticamente pulando da cama e olhando de uma menina para outra.

-Não foi culpa minha, se ele deu os sinais errados e eu confundi meus sentimentos! -a grifinória se defendeu.

-Ora, nenhum livro seu te ensinou nada sobre isso? -a corvinal perguntou venenosa, fazendo a menina corar. –Foi o que pensei. Largue um pouco os livros e comece a viver, Granger, ou você vai acabar como Madame Pince. Velha, seca, solteira e sem nunca ver nada além do que livros velhos e embolorados.

-Parem! -Gina exclamou. –Como assim, você deu em cima do Harry? -ela perguntou olhando para a amiga do seu irmão.

-Como eu disse, Harry deu os sinais errados. –ela tentou se desculpar.

-Ele nunca deu nenhum sinal, Gina. Ela que pirou na batatinha e pensou que o único motivo porque ele agora estava estudando mais era para impressiona-la.

-Bem...sim...mas isso não tem nada a ver com você, Gina. Afinal você já esqueceu a sua paixonite por ele certo? -a menina perguntou como se o assunto estivesse resolvido.

-Gina! –Luna a chamou. –Respira, lembra do presente que ele te deu? Lembra do significado? –a corvinal disse percebendo que ela estava perdendo o controle. –Gina...

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione observou quando a ruiva ficou com os olhos desfocados e as coisas no quarto começaram a tremer. A grifinória olhou para a loira ao lado da ruiva tentando acalma-la, doeu ouvir tudo o que a corvinal disse pra ela. Hermione realmente procurara em livros e revistas como se aproximar de Harry e mostrar que ela estava interessada nele também, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi agir de modo patético e vergonhoso, ela até mesmo usou batom e tentou prender o cabelo, mas nada chamou a atenção de Harry, tudo o que ele queria era estudar e estudar, vez ou outra ele o viu observar uma foto que ele guardava dentro de qualquer livro que ele estivesse lendo, ela viu o amor, adoração, medo e dor nos olhos dele enquanto olhava quem quer que estivesse na foto.

Um flash de luz branca surgiu e ele viu uma grande ave branca surgir com Harry, ela abriu a boca para falar com ele, mas ele ignorou tudo a sua volta e só puxou pela cintura Gina contra seu peito e murmurou algo no ouvido dela. Ela observou como ele parecia perdido em um mundo particular só deles, ignorando ela e Luna que estavam no quarto, ele até mesmo ignorou a família da ruiva que irrompeu no quarto com o diretor. Seu amigo apenas murmurava algo para a menina que a acalmou, o som de algo estilhaçando chamou sua atenção, ela olhou em volta e não viu nenhuma janela ou perfume quebrado.

-Oh merda! -Gina exclamou, ganhando um riso de Harry e Luna.

-Ginevra Weasley! -a senhora Weasley a repreendeu.

-O que aconteceu? –o senhor Weasley perguntou.

-Gina quase perdeu o controle da magia, mas Luxor foi me pegar antes que ela explodisse, senhor Weasley. –Harry explicou

-Senhorita Weasley, talvez eu possa lhe ajudar com sua magia caótica. –Dumbledore se ofereceu.

-Não obrigada, Malika e a Academia de Magia de Alexandria já estão me ajudando o bastante. –ela disse olhando para um bracelete, ela viu que a pedra que ficava no meio do bracelete estava faltando, ao olhar para o chão viu pedaços da mesmo perto dos pés de Harry e Gina.

-Talvez...

-Ela só perdeu o controle porque a obsidiana chegou ao limite, professor Dumbledore! -Harry interrompeu o diretor, ela ofegou pelo desrespeito. –Luxor! Nos leve para Malika, precisamos de outra pedra mais resistente. –ele falou e a ave branca os envolveu em chamas brancas e logo eles não estavam mais no local.

Hermione piscou confusa por um momento e observou a família sair do local, conversando entre si e com o diretor. Luna havia recolhido os pedaços da pedra que estava no chão do quarto e os guardou enrolados em um lenço e colocou sobre a penteadeira. Ela estava confusa, o que foi tudo aquilo? Ela sabia que a caçula Weasley estava com problemas em sua magia desde a câmara, mas o que Harry tinha com isso? Mais tarde ela cobraria explicações da ruiva ou de Harry quando voltassem para a escola. Naquela noite a irmã de Rony não voltou, apenas a ave branca voltou com um bilhete para os pais da ruiva. O que rendeu resmungos de Rony, mas diferente das cartas nas férias, esses eram resmungos de preocupação. Gina só voltou dois dias depois com uma nova pedra no bracelete, era uma pedra aparentemente preta, mas quando a luz batia ficava em um tom de vermelho forte e um sorriso que vez ou outra brincava em seus lábios quando ela olhava para a pedra.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry voltou para a casa em Zíngaro, depois de deixar Gina em casa, ele havia tentado se controlar desde que a abraçara no quarto dela, ele tinha visto um vislumbre do colar da promessa escondido sob sua blusa. Quando eles voltaram para o Egito, Malika ficou sem saber qual pedra colocar no bracelete, no fim eles tiveram que apelar para Gringotes, então se disfarçaram e seguiram até o local. Ele não sabia como era a rede de comunicação do banco, mas parecia ser bem eficiente, pois os duendes do Egito o trataram exatamente da mesma forma que os da Inglaterra, com a diferença que grande parte da conversa foi na língua dos duendes, a seu pedido é claro, o que foi aceito pelos funcionários do branco. Depois de passar o dia quase todo no banco foi verificado a necessidade de uma pedra difícil de se conseguir, uma ônix de dragão.

A pedra era especialmente difícil de conseguir, pois ela era literalmente tirada do coração petrificado naturalmente de um dragão, ou seja, era preciso achar o antigo cemitério dos dragões e procurar algum fóssil de dragão cujo coração havia sido petrificado e não apenas comido pelos insetos e bactérias. Claro que por uma quantia, que ele não deixou a ruiva saber qual, ele conseguiu a bendita pedra dos duendes. A parte mais difícil foi tirar o bracelete de Gina, eles sabiam que o bracelete era uma ancora mesmo sem uma pedra de acumulação, mas eles precisavam tirar o objeto para os duendes forjarem a pedra no metal.

Naquela noite ele dormiu abraçado a ruiva como nos velhos tempos, só para ter certeza que ela ficaria bem, e como antes ele saiu antes dela acordar. O moreno sorriu ao lembrar da sensação de tê-la em seus braços, seu calor e magia emanando dela o acalmava. Ele suspeitava que era mais o fato dele ter certeza que ela estava viva e segura ao seu lado que o acalmava. Harry jogou-se no sofá da biblioteca e esperou até que sua madrinha e padrinho voltassem das compras na cidade.

Ele observava as cortinas cobrindo as paredes que ele sabia serem os vários retratos de sua família. Ele ainda não tivera coragem de falar com seus pais ou qualquer outro. Embora ele soubesse que nenhum deles iam julgá-lo por voltar no tempo, ele não queria ouvir a pergunta que talvez viesse. O por que dele não mandar somente Sirius de volta no tempo, para o tempo que Pettigrew foi feito o guardião secreto. Suspirou cansado e levantou-se do sofá e caminhou a passos largos para o quarto. Ele não podia fazer isso, não ainda.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Ano novo veio e com ele a liberação dos Longbottom. O Hospital St. Mungus estava em êxtase que dois dos seus pacientes mais graves haviam sido curados e ao mesmo tempo estavam furiosos, pois foi uma mulher completamente estranha que curou os Longbottom. Neville ajudou sua mãe a recolher seus desenhos da parede do hospital, quando Harry os curou, ele precisou da ajuda de sua tutora Isobel, para curar seu pai, pois ele havia se cansado mais do que percebera ao curar Alice e o estado do homem era muito mais sério.

Então eles resolveram que Isobel ficaria com os créditos pela cura, é claro que o hospital e Augusta tentaram processar Isobel. Sem falar no Ministério que tentou prendê-la por praticar magia negra, mas Neville, juntamente com seus pais, que estavam tão lúcidos quanto antes do ataque, defenderam a mulher.

Verdade seja dita, todo a confusão era porque a curadora era língua de cobra e havia usado isso para curar o casal de aurores. Curador Wayne foi o único a realmente ficar realmente abalado ao ver a extensão do preconceito da sociedade e no que aquilo estava condenando-os e ajudou a defender a cura pelos caminhos que ele, Neville, "achou". Como agradecimento pelo esforço, Harry mandou algumas cópias de descobertas médicas no mundo trouxa e vários livros de descobertas e tratamentos médicos bruxas que eram padrão em Alexandria, para seus alunos, afinal Neville não mentira quando disse que os livros do curador eram leitura padrão para os alunos da Academia, só exagerara um pouco ao dizer que eram livros para os dois primeiros anos, na verdade eram livros para os primeiro quatro anos, mas hei, quem ia conferir?

Ele olhou para trás e viu seu pai parado conversando com o curador Wayne. Um besouro pousou em seu ombro e o menino sorriu malicioso.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

O feriado estava acabando e os alunos já estavam de volta para o castelo. A noticia em letras maiúsculas na primeira página do Profeta anunciava que desde o feriado de Natal os Longbottom, antes tido como causa perdida, haviam sido curados por uma curadora Francesa usando magia em língua de cobra. As páginas seguintes eram sobre como os outros países haviam avançado em cura usando o dom dos ofidioglotas, antes expulsos da Inglaterra por seu dom e acolhidos de braços abertos pelos outros países, o jornal também destacavam os avanços em poções e feitiços, descobertos por outros ofidioglotas.

Dumbledore passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado, Rita Skeeter há muito vinha publicando noticias que ele queria escondida ou ditas de modo diferente, ele teria que achar uma maneira de parar a repórter. Ele observou seus alunos tomando o café da manhã e comentando a noticia no jornal, até mesmo seus professores estavam comentando, menos Minerva que parecia muito calma comendo seus ovos mexidos e torrada.

-E você Minerva, o que acha da mais nova mentira da Skeeter? -Pomona Sprout perguntou.

-Ela não mentiu. –a professora de transfiguração disse calmamente, mas parecia que havia gritado, pois todo os a olharam.

-Como? -Flitwick perguntou.

-Rita Skeeter não mentiu! -ela disse um pouco mais forte. –Por séculos ofidioglotas tem sido espezinhados e perseguidos na Inglaterra, eles acabam saindo do país e os outros países usam seus dons para avançar.

-Mas somente Salazar...

-Francamente Pomona! Você deveria ler os livros de história da magia ou ter aulas com os tutores do senhor Potter! Está claro para mim, que todos se atem ao fato de Slytherin era o único ofidioglota como se isso fosse fato incontestável, somente porque Binns nunca parou de falar sobre as suas malditas guerras. –a professora disse, baixando seus talheres. –Com sua licença que eu tenho que preparar a sala de aula.

Albus observou sua velha amiga levantar-se e sair do Salão Principal sob o olhar atento de seus alunos, quando ela sumiu de vista todos voltaram a conversar, os únicos alunos que pareciam não ver muito interesse nisso eram os que tinham tutoria em História da Magia juntamente com Harry Potter. Aquela iria ser uma longa semana.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry olhou novamente para a foto de Gina, essa ele havia tirado escondido enquanto ela dormia, na ultima vez que se viram, ela estava tão serena e despreocupada. Ele deslizou o dedo pelos contornos do rosto dela e sorriu, ele daria um pouco mais de tempo para ela se acostumar com o colar e os sentimentos dele por ela, um movimento o alertou da aproximação de alguém, ele tirou a foto e guardou no bolso interno das vestes, no caso de Hermione pegar o livro de suas mãos, ela estava com essa mania agora, ele nunca notara antes, mas sua amiga era extremamente controladora e obcecada por descobrir tudo que lhe parecesse ser um desafio. Ele viu Hermione e Rony se aproximarem dele, os olhos da bruxa foram direto para o livro em suas mãos.

-Cara, você precisa descansar! -Rony exclamou jogando-se em uma poltrona próxima. –Você vai pirar estudando assim!

-Ele tem que estudar, Ronald, e você também deveria...

-Na verdade não, Hermione. –ele cortou sua amiga, como ele nunca notou como ela humilhava todos a sua volta? E como Rony acabou casando com ela? Poções também? -Professor Le Claire disse que tudo o que ele poderia me ensinar, ele já ensinou, agora ele só vai me aconselhar se eu tiver alguma duvida.

-Isso é brilhante, companheiro! Menos aulas e mais descanso! -o ruivo o felicitou.

-Sim, eu estava precisando de mais tempo livre! -ele disse antes que sua amiga falasse algo. –Estava vendo a hora de ir parar na Ala Hospitalar. –comentou. –Madame Pomfrey disse que eu estava estudando tanto ou até mesmo mais do que um sétimo ano estudando para os N.I.E.M's. Eu preciso de mais tempo pra mim, meus amigos e família.

-Sim, até agora você não contou, que história é essa, da Olívia ser sua prima. –Hermione comentou sondando.

-Foi durante as férias, eu disse que tinha descoberto umas coisas, lembram? -ele inventou. –Eu ouvi uma discussão de Valter e Petúnia sobre a parte da família dela e ela disse que mesmo morando perto, ela nem mesmo falava com eles. –completou dando de ombros. –Foi quando eu saí de lá e pesquisei na Biblioteca Bruxa de Londres, achei o jornal anunciando o casamento dos meus pais e saí para saber sobre quem eles falavam, foi fácil. Depois eu fui pra o acampamento e deixei para lá, eu não esperava que meus primos fossem bruxos também, eu ia me apresentar nesse verão.

-Eles eram como os Dursley's? -Rony perguntou.

-Não, pelo menos Liv e Mark não, eu não conheci o pai dela muito bem. –respondeu. –Vou guardar esse livro e volto já.

O moreno entrou no quarto e pegou a foto no bolso, olhando-a mais uma vez, ele a guardou dentro do livro e trancou o baú, o diminuiu colocando-o no bolso.

-Porque você faz isso? -a voz de Hermione soou atrás dele. Ele virou-se e viu seus dois melhores amigos. –É sempre quando você coloca essa foto dentro. Porque você não quer que ninguém saiba quem é? Você não confia em nós? Nós somos seus amigos, Harry! Você contava tudo pra gente antes, o que houve?

-Hermione! -ele a chamou. –Vocês podem ser meus amigos, meus melhores amigos. Mas há coisas que eu não conto para vocês e nem adianta tentar me azucrinar Hermione, eu não fico lhe perguntando cada segredo seu. Respeite meu espaço, eu tenho direito a ter meus segredos! -ele disse se zangando com a amiga.

Os dias se passaram com Rony surpreendentemente mais maduro do que Hermione, o ruivo entendia que havia coisas que não se contava para ninguém, Harry quase perguntou qual era o segredo dele, mas deixou por isso. Hermione por outro lado ficava soltando indiretas, perguntando se havia algo que ele queria contar para ela, pois ela tinha alguns segredos para contar. Como a menina mais inteligente academicamente falando, podia ser tão obtusa com relacionamentos e sentimentos, ainda era um mistério para ele. Fevereiro começou e Harry estava mais nervoso que nunca, suas mãos suavam e ele realmente não sabia o que esperar. Ele olhou para as jóias a sua frente e ficou sem saber qual escolher, desistindo totalmente de escolher sozinho, ele pegou as jóias e caminhou até o escritório de Minerva.

-Harry? -uma voz soou atrás dele e ele virou-se para ver Remus vindo em sua direção com alguns pergaminhos. –Não devia estar em Hogsmeade? -Remus perguntou se aproximando.

-Eu tenho outras coisas para ver. –ele deu de ombros. –O senhor viu a professora McGonagall?

-Ela foi para a vila com alguns professores. –o lobisomem disse e o moreno suspirou. –Talvez eu possa ajudar. –ele se ofereceu, Harry olhou bem para o ex-maroto e permitiu-se olhar sua aura, seu desejo de ajudar era sincero, na verdade ele estava descumprindo uma ordem do velho manipulador.

-Acho que uma mulher me ajudaria mais. –ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, o homem a sua frente riu.

-Problemas com garotas? -o professor de DCAT perguntou indicando o caminho para sua sala.

-A garota, no singular. –ele esclareceu entrando na sala do professor e seguindo para o escritório adjacente, o lugar estava da mesma forma que ele lembrava-se da sua outra linha do tempo.

-Seria a senhorita Evans? -Remus perguntou e ele levantou as sobrancelhas. –Notei que vocês são bem próximos.

-Não, Olívia é como uma irmãzinha, ela é um dos poucos membros da família que eu gosto realmente. –ele disse. –Eu a escondi e o irmão dela algumas vezes do meu primo e a gangue dele. –explicou dando de ombros, ele não mentiu, foram apenas quatro vezes que ocorreu antes da pequena vir para Hogwarts, mas ele realmente o fez.

-Entendo. –Lupin sentou-se em sua cadeira. –Então, quem é? Se não se importa que eu pergunte.

-Você pode perguntar, mas é somente para eu e ela sabermos a resposta. –ele respondeu dando uma piscadela, o ex-maroto ficou levemente pálido. –Algum problema professor?

-Você pareceu incrivelmente com seu pai agora. –ele disse. –Eu o conhecia, estudamos na mesma época.

-Eu sei. Minha madrinha me contou sobre os melhores amigos do meu pai. –ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

-Você sabia? -perguntou surpreso. –Mas porque não me falou antes?

-Você nunca me procurou, nunca tentou falar comigo nem mesmo me falou a verdade sobre quem era no trem. Porque eu deveria procurar quem nunca me procurou? -ele perguntou friamente. –Desculpe, foi um erro aceitar sua ajuda, tenha um bom dia professor. –ele disse levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando para a saída.

-Eu tentei. –Remus disse. –Mas Dumbledore era o único a saber o endereço. –explicou. –Ele colocou a região onde você mora sob um tipo de _fidelius._ É um tipo de feitiço...

-Eu sei o que é o _Fidelius_ professor. –o moreno sibilou fechando as mãos fortemente.

-Esse novo feitiço repele alguns tipos de...

-Criaturas classificadas como das trevas, como lobisomens, no caso você. –ele completou, o homem ficou pálido. –Professora Isobel contou que a cura existe há muito tempo, mas foi classificada como ritual das trevas. –o moreno explicou oferecendo perdão, afinal havia sido mais uma vez culpa do velho intrometido, que o homem ficou longe dele.

-Como? -ele levantou-se da cadeira, visivelmente tremendo.

-Eu não sei muito bem, ainda estamos na introdução de feitiços de cura que foram proibidos, mas eu posso perguntar melhor. –ele disse e realmente não mentiu dessa vez, essa era uma parte que ele não tinha estudado em sua outra linha de tempo.

-Por favor. –o homem disse sentando-se na cadeira. –Tem certeza de que eu não posso ajudar? Como uma forma de recomeçar... –ele parou no meio da frase, o moreno pensou por um minuto.

-Podemos recomeçar outro dia. –ele disse cauteloso. –No momento eu não confio no que pode sair da minha boca. –explicou e com um aceno de cabeça, ele saiu da sala.

Harry estava andando pelos jardins quando a imagem de um grande cão negro surgiu a beira da floresta, balançando a cabeça ele certificou-se que ninguém estava olhando e foi na direção do animal.

-O que veio fazer aqui, Almofadinhas? -ele perguntou e segundos depois um homem estava no lugar do cão.

-Ver meu afilhado ora essa! -ele disse puxando-o para um abraço. –E mantendo o cronograma, mas você parecia meio perdido agora pouco, o que foi?

-Presente para Gina. –ele disse frustrado. –Eu não sei o que dar pra ela.

-Quais as opções? -o mais velho perguntou, Harry tirou a caixa de jóias do bolso e com um movimento de pulso a caixa expandiu-se para um malão médio.

-Em quantas partes você acha que vai te picar se você mandar o malão todo? -Sirius perguntou divertido.

-Muitas! E é por isso que eu ainda não mandei o malão todo! -Harry exclamou jogando as mãos para o alto. –Eu já vou ser azarado o suficiente por mandar uma dessa, não quero causar minha própria morte por mandar tudo. –lamentou-se apenas ganhando risos do mais velho.

-Às vezes o melhor, é o menor. –o ex-maroto disse pegando uma pequena caixa com um anel prateado onde no centro havia uma sequência de pequenas rosas ligadas umas as outras e minúsculas pedras brilhantes no centro de cada flor. –Não conte a ruiva, mas o anel é de platina e as pedrinhas são diamantes. –ele piscou. –Seu pai deu como anel de compromisso para sua mãe, foi feito especialmente pra ela, as rosas são porque sua avó se chamava...

-Rosalie. –ele murmurou pegando a delicada joia.

-Sim... Como sua mãe, mas isso era uma forma simbólica de manter sua avó perto de Lily. –o maroto disse. Harry respirou fundo escondendo suas emoções e abraçou o padrinho. –Assim ela pode manter sua Rosa perto dela também. –o homem murmurou. –Como eu disse, não há muita coisa para fazer no mundo dos mortos. –explicou quando ele o olhou meio surpreso.

-Obrigado, Sirius. –agradeceu e diminuiu o malão, colocando-o no bolso e a caixa com o anel no outro bolso.

-Feliz em ajudar, agora vamos ter uma conversa sobre suas intenções com a ruiva! -Sirius o puxou para o chão e colocou alguns feitiços em volta deles.

O resto do dia passou e ele estava cada minuto mais ansioso. Olívia o observava divertida, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro murmurando o que ia dizer a ruiva, ele olhou no relógio, ela ainda estava na escola aquela hora, ele praguejou contra o fuso-horário o que ganhou apenas uma gargalhada da sua prima. Ele conferiu novamente o anel no bolso e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, há muito tempo solto do rabo de cavalo que ele havia feito, ele olhou para o relógio.

-Você sabe primo, o relógio não vai andar mais rápido se você ficar olhando pra ele todo segundo. –Olívia disse e ele lhe lançou um olhar cortante, pelo menos ele tentou, já que ela começou a rir. –Você gosta muito dela não é? -a menina perguntou.

-Mais do que você pode imaginar, Liv. –ele respondeu, rodando o anel da promessa no polegar, ambos totalmente alheios ao pequeno besouro escondido nas sombras da poltrona.

-Você vai pedi-la em namoro? -a menina perguntou praticamente pulando na poltrona.

-Se eu conseguir pelo menos falar, sim, eu pretendo pedir. –ele disse rindo nervoso. –Você acha que ela vai gostar? -ele ajoelhou-se perto da prima e mostrou o anel.

-Ela vai amar! -a pequena quase gritou. –Você vai levar flores também? -perguntou, fazendo-o ficar pálido. –Você lembrou de comprar flores, não é Harry?

-Er...Não. –ele murmurou guardando o anel. –Acha que professora Sprout pode ajudar? -ele perguntou.

-Se você correr... –ela deu de ombros deixando a frase em aberto. –Que tal eu ficar aqui te esperando para saber a novidade e você vai correr até a professora?

-Certo. Volto logo! -ele disse e saiu em disparada procurando pela professora de Herbologia.

Parando no meio do corredor, ele bateu na testa e entrou em uma sala de aula vazia, ele se concentrou em sua magia e percebeu alguém se aproximando rapidamente da sala onde ele estava, ele não iria arriscar, chamando Luxor silenciosamente, ele e a fênix sumiram da sala de aula. Rita Skeeter nunca soube como perdeu o menino de vista. Harry reapareceu na parte de trás do Caldeirão Furado e usando sua metamorfomagia se disfarçou e foi até a floricultura de antes, pagando por um grande buquê de flores silvestres ele foi até um beco escondido e sumiu novamente, mas dessa vez com a ajuda de Pretorian. A noite chegou e com ela, as comemorações da Noite de Brighid.

Harry havia conversado com Lizzie e Malika, ambas o ajudaram a passar pelo crivo de Zaina que via a ruiva como sua neta e a protegia como tal. Mas por ela, ele passaria por um exército de dragões fêmeas de Rabos-Córneos-Húngaros em nidação que valeria a pena. Quando ela chegou, o jovem bruxo perdeu o fôlego, nada mais existia para ele, uma noção muito vaga de Ferdinand tentando chamar sua atenção passou por ele, mas nada tiraria seus olhos dela. Gina estava com um vestido de um ombro só, em estilo túnica romana, na cor azul royal que contrastava lindamente com sua pele e cabelo, os cabelos estavam presos parcialmente no alto, mas longas mexas com cachos largos caiam pelo rosto e costas. Os olhos tinham uma leve sombra esverdeada que destacava os olhos castanhos claros dela, e os lábios, céus ele praguejou por ter novamente o corpo de treze anos e ter que se comportar como tal, os lábios naturalmente rosados estavam com uma camada de brilho dando um destaque a mais. Mas o que mais o alegrou foi o colar, ela estava usando o colar da promessa, que combinava perfeitamente com o bracelete no braço esquerdo dela e um cinto cor de cobre na cintura pequena.

-Fecha a boca que já está babando. –Aela disse batendo-o no queixo e rindo, ele corou. –Vai logo falar com ela, garoto. –sua tutora o incentivou. –O jardim interno leste já está isolado e preparado como você implorou. –a bruxa falou, não perdendo a chance de zombar, ele não ligou para a brincadeira, ela apenas acenou e tomando coragem foi até a ruiva.

**N.A: Obrigada por aguardarem o novo capitulo pessoal! Espero que todos aproveitaram as festas! A propósito... FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO atrasados! Comentem o novo capitulo ok? Eu vi que tantas pessoas leram, mas tão pouquinhas comentaram...bjs e até o próximo.**


	8. Pedaços da Verdade I

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/ grimório/ bilhete/ carta/ jornal._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

"_**Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 08 – Pedaços da Verdade.

Gina segurou o suspiro prazeroso que queria escapar de seus lábios quando Harry a tocou nas costas a guiando para o jardim leste da casa de Malika, seu coração batia acelerado desde o segundo que o vira e percebeu a forma como ele a olhava. O brilho em seus olhos a aquecia ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia lamentar estar no seu corpo de doze anos. Chegando ao jardim leste ela teve que deixar o suspiro sair ao ver como o lugar estava decorado. Milhares de flores silvestres enfeitavam o lugar que estava iluminado por centenas de luzes de fada.

-Gostou? -Harry a perguntou, ela apenas acenou incapaz de descrever o quanto gostou.

-É...uau! Está... Maravilhoso! -ela finalmente disse, virando-se para ele.

-Que bom que gostou. –ele declarou passando a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto que ela sabia ser de nervoso. –Hum... eu queria te falar...na verdade me desculpar.

-Se desculpar? -ela perguntou incerta.

Harry aproximou-se dela e a puxou para sentar-se em um banco. Ela notou que ele rodava o anel no polegar e aquilo de certa forma a assustou, e se ele iria tentar nega o que sentia apenas porque achava que era o melhor para ela? Ela segurou suas mãos, de certa forma para se acalmar, mas também para o impedir de tirar o anel.

-Se desculpar pelo o quê, Harry? -ela insistiu.

-Eu devia ter te falado sobre o colar, assim que eu soube o significado dele. –ele começou e engoliu em seco. –Eu devia ter te dado a chance de me devolvê-lo, mas eu... –ele puxou suas mãos da dela suavemente e se levantou.

Ela o observou andando de um lado para o outro passando as mãos pelo cabelo e lançando olhares para ela. Finalmente, ele parou de andar e ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

-Eu fiquei tão feliz, extasiado, completamente fora de mim quando descobri que esse colar me faria pensar na pessoa que minha alma e coração realmente amavam que eu não pensei. –ele disparou. –Eu nem ao menos cogitei a possibilidade de isso ia assustar o inferno em você e que você podia não querer isso, eu...

-Eu quero. –ela o interrompeu, colocando sua mão sobre a boca dele. –Não vou negar que me assustou muito, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar por um bom tempo era que Dumbledore havia conseguido seu caminho até você novamente e eu não queria que você fosse obrigado a sentir o que não sentia... que ficássemos comprometidos por causa de feitiços. –explicou, ele segurou sua mão e a tirou suavemente da boca dele, beijando a palma suavemente.

-Eu sempre tenho verificado minhas coisas, cartas, bebida e até a comida. –ele disse balançando a cabeça. –Olho-Tonto ficaria realmente orgulhoso por quão paranoico eu me tornei em Hogwarts. –ela riu da declaração.

-Luxor me disse. –a ruiva contou. –Depois que Mojaf, um amigo da Academia, me arrastou para falar com o gerente de conta dele e saber mais sobre o colar; Luxor me contou como você estava tendo cuidado extra para não ser enfeitiçado ou colocado sob efeito de poção, mesmo que o anel o proteja.

-Eu realmente te amo Ginevra Weasley e eu soube disso antes mesmo de ver o colar. –ele disse e ela se surpreendeu. –Eu soube que te amava no minuto que te perdi na nossa outra linha de tempo. –explicou. –Eu nunca me senti mais vazio e perdido do que quando segurei seu corpo frio em meus braços. –a voz dele vacilou, ela viu a dor nos olhos dele. –Tudo o que eu queria era morrer pra ficar ao seu lado, eu não me importava mais em viver, pois tudo o que mais me importava era você e eu tinha te perdido.

-Harry... –sua voz saiu tremida. Quando ela começou a chorar?

-Eu vou entender se você não quiser se prender a mim. –ele disse, passando a mão no rosto dela enxugando as lágrimas. –Mas eu me prometo para você Ginevra Molly Weasley. -ele disse, ela deixou um soluço escapar. –Não haverá mais ninguém pra mim que não você e eu...

Ela o calou juntando os lábios dela nos dele. Foi como fogo, gelo e vento explodindo de dentro para fora.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry sentiu todo seu ser explodir em alegria. Ele vagamente registrou a terra tremer sob seus joelhos. Tudo e unicamente o que lhe importava era que Gina o queria e estava beijando-o e era um beijo totalmente diferente dos que trocavam em suas "vidas passadas", esse tinha uma carga de amor e magia livre, sentimentos sinceros e desamarrados. Lentamente ele pediu passagem com a língua, que foi dada de bom grado. Sentir o gosto dela novamente em sua boca foi indescritível além de todas as palavras. Se separaram um pouco para respirarem, suas testas coladas uma na outra, narizes a milímetros um do outro.

-Eu me prometo para você, Harry James Potter. –ela disse e ele voltou a beijá-la.

Lá no fundo de sua mente, bem lá no fundo mesmo, ele registrou o trinado feliz de Luxor e Pretorian.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Lizzie olhou para Malika e Zaina quando a terra tremeu sob seus pés. Zaina tinha um sorriso largo e Malika estava rindo e se segurando em uma parede. Pelo que parecia Harry ou estava morto ou havia finalmente se entendido com a ruiva. Ela sinceramente esperava que era a segunda opção.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry surgiu na Sala Comunal com Luxor e viu Olívia dormindo na poltrona, o moreno viu a figura animaga de Rita dormindo ao lado da menina, agradecendo silenciosamente a Luxor pela ajuda, ele acordou sua prima.

-Liv. –ele sacudiu o ombro da menina. –Liv você tem que ir pra cama. –ele disse quando ela abriu os olhos sonolenta.

-Não...-ela bocejou. –Não tenho não! Amanhã eu só tenho as aulas da tarde. –outro bocejo. -Isobel mandou uma coruja, ela não vai poder vir amanhã, mas eu já estava vendo matéria de segundo ano então tudo bem. –explicou. –Desembucha, como foi lá?

-Perfeito! -ele disse sorrindo largamente. –Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, Liv. –completou pensando nos beijos entre ele e a ruiva.

-Hei, volta pra Hogwarts! -a menina disse rindo e estalando os dedos na frente dele. –Então ela te aceitou? -perguntou pulando animada na poltrona.

-Sim, ela me aceitou Liv. Ela estava usando o colar da promessa Liv, ela realmente me aceitou! -ele disse puxando sua prima para um abraço.

-Parabéns! -ela exclamou e colocou as mãos na boca, eles olharam para as escadas para ver se tinham acordado alguém. –Realmente estou feliz por você primo. -ela disse. –Quero conhecer a garota que roubou seu coração. –ela disse cutucando-o no peito.

-Você vai, assim que puder vê-la novamente. –ele disse. –Agora vai deitar, bons sonhos pequena. –ele disse beijando-a na testa.

-Bons sonhos, grandalhão. –ela desejou e o beijou na bochecha.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

'_**HARRY POTTER NAMORANDO?**_

_Informações de fontes seguras afirmam que nosso amado Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está apaixonado e namorando, o nome da felizarda ainda é desconhecido, mas não é o fato que o nosso jovem herói usa, desde o começo do ano, um anel da promessa feito por duendes. Que como muitos sabem é prova incontestável de ligação afetiva com outra pessoa...'_

-Namorando? -Hermione chiou jogando o jornal na mesa e lançando um olhar para o moreno a frente dele que pegou o jornal e começou a ler. –Bem?

-Bem o que, Hermione? -Harry a perguntou.

-E você não ia nos contar? -ela perguntou.

-Como ele ia contar pra gente ontem de noite, Hermione? -Rony perguntou depois que engoliu seu quarto prato de comida. –Quando chegamos de Hogsmead ele já tinha saído e quando a gente foi dormir ele ainda não tinha chegado!

-E eu não podia simplesmente acordar vocês. –Harry disse. -Além do mais eu não estou namorando, estamos prometidos. É diferente.

-Mas você contou para _sua prima_. –ela rebateu, ignorando a informação que ele deu, Hermione não estava gostando de como ela aos poucos foi perdendo os detalhes da vida de seu amigo, antes ele lhe contava tudo agora ela tinha que descobrir pelo jornal?

-Liv estava dormindo no Salão Comunal quando eu cheguei, ela ficou me esperando, eu a acordei para ir para cama e acabei contando logo. –seu amigo explicou. –Não é como se vocês tivessem me esperado também. –completou colocando mais comida no prato.

-Então quem é? -ela quis saber, ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela e voltou a comer. –Harry!

-Então é verdade? -Lilá Brown se aproximou deles. –Você está mesmo namorando Harry?

-Não Lilá, eu estou prometido! -ele disse ficando exasperado.

-Que pena. –ela disse.

-Eu não acho. –ele disse depois de engolir a comida. –Eu não poderia achar ninguém mais imperfeitamente perfeita e ao mesmo tempo mais loucamente racional ou logicamente emotiva do que ela.

-Como? -a loira grifinória perguntou confusa.

-Eu quis dizer que não há ninguém igual a ela e que nada e nem ninguém me faria sentir o que ela faz. –ele disse e sorriu. –Mesmo que ela não existisse, eu nunca sairia com alguém como você Lilá. Você é superficial e frágil demais para mim. Eu preciso de alguém que me veja como eu sou realmente, não apenas como o maldito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, entendeu? -completou. –Com licença, tenho que pegar meu material para as aulas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore jogou o jornal sobre sua mesa na diretoria, Harry estava namorando e ele não sabia quem era a menina, muito menos sua família, e se era uma armadilha de seus inimigos? Ele pensou que até essa altura Remus já seria intimo de Harry e lhe traria relatórios sobre o menino, mas isso não funcionou, em sua ultima conversa com o amigo do pai do menino, o lobisomem confessara que Harry havia sido bastante magoado por nunca ter tido nenhuma noticia de alguém que conhecia seus pais, antes de vir para Hogwarts. Aquilo fez o diretor refletir, havia sido esse o seu erro? Ele devia ter entrado na vida do garoto mais cedo e ter permitido que ele tivesse contato com os amigos de seus pais em uma idade mais jovem? Seria a mágoa do menino maior do que ele deixava transparecer? Não, ele balançou a cabeça, Harry era um bom menino, eram apenas os hormônios adolescentes. Logo ele estaria falando com Remus e Albus poderia guiá-lo através de Lupin.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry terminou de escrever a carta para Gina e juntou com as de Lizzie, Gui e Malika. As de Tonks ele já havia mandado mais cedo por Pretorian. Ele levantou-se da mesa de estudo e colocou as cartas no bolso. Aquela havia sido uma semana cansativa. Além das aulas normais e de tutoria, seus tutores e madrinha acharam que seria uma boa ideia se ele fizesse provas sobre tudo o que lhe ensinaram até agora, sem falar das meninas de Hogwarts que resolveram descobrir de todas as formas o nome da sua prometida, pobre Olívia foi encurralada tantas vezes que acabou perdendo a paciência e azarando uma menina da Corvinal, seus outros amigos não eram tão perseguidos, mas também tiveram suas cotas de azarações.

Minerva o puxara de lado uma vez e lhe dera uma poção calmante e outra para Liv. Segundo ela, não seria bom se ele matasse as alunas por sua curiosidade. Seu relacionamento com Remus foi se construindo aos poucos, com Ferdinand ajudando-o nas épocas difíceis do mês, o lobisomem e o empata logo foram considerados os melhores professor e tutor de DCAT de todos os tempos, e Ferdinand tinha a vantagem de como era só um tutor, a maldição não o atingiria, pelo menos era o que Harry esperava. O moreno suspirou, o ex-maroto também lhe chamara de lado uma vez e lhe contou que as meninas de Hogwarts reagiram da mesma forma quando seus pais começaram a namorar, só que Lily teve a desvantagem de ser bem conhecida na escola.

Saindo da torre da grifinória, ele encaminhou-se para tomar o café da manhã. Ele não tinha autorização para ir para Hogsmead, mas isso não significava que ele não podia ir para outro lugar. Ele sentou-se normalmente entre Rony e Olívia, Hermione estava à sua frente, sua amiga estava lhe dando um tratamento de silêncio por ele não lhe contar mais de sua vida. Aquilo o magoava muito, ele a via como uma irmã mais velha e vê-la agir assim com ele doía muito. Mas entre ela o ignorar e vê-la sendo manipulada ou torturada para entregar seus segredos, ele preferia ser ignorado.

-Vai querer algo de Hogsmead, Harry? -Rony perguntou.

-Não, obrigado companheiro. –ele respondeu colocando queijo e ovos na torrada. –Eu vou pro Beco Diagonal, tenho que resolver uns problemas em Gringotes. –informou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Espero que resolva. –o ruivo disse.

-Sim, eu também. –declarou, era realmente só burocracia do ministério, mas dois dos seus maiores projetos estavam barrados. –Liv, seu pai vai estar onde eu pedi? -ele perguntou a sua prima.

-Sim, ele vai. –a menina disse. –Ele disse que vai ser um prazer ajudar com os projetos. –ela disse e o olhou intrigada. –Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que é?

-Ainda não pequena. –ele disse. –Tenho que resolver isso primeiro, se der tudo certo, aí eu conto. Quer mandar algo pra ele? Ou que eu pegue algo na sua casa?

-Eu preciso mandar o presente de aniversário do Mark, é na semana que vem! –ela disse enquanto ele comia. –Eu sempre dou o presente uma semana antes, mamãe dizia que ele nasceu uma semana atrasado. –explicou e suspirou melancólica. –Ela sempre dava algo pequeno uma semana antes.

-Que tal você ir comigo? -ele perguntou. –Tenho certeza que Minie vai deixar você ir comigo. -ela riu.

-Se a professora McGonagall te ouve chamar ela assim...

-Assim como senhorita Evans? -a professora de transfiguração perguntou atrás deles, fazendo o moreno se engasgar com a torrada.

-_Anapneo. _ –a professora disse, e Harry sentiu o ar entrar novamente.

-Valeu Minie. –ele disse e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora, sua prima tentou sufocar uma risada.

-Senhor Potter! -a professora repreendeu, ele virou-se para a bruxa mais velha. –O que eu disse sobre me chamar assim?

-Nunca em público, querido. –ele respondeu automaticamente sorrindo, Olívia explodiu em gargalhada, a professora crispou os olhos, mas ele percebeu os cantos dos lábios tremendo.

-Seu protetor de contas do banco estará o esperando com a rede de flúor aberta dentro de meia hora. –a professora disse.

-Liv pode ir comigo professora? -ele perguntou apresadamente.

-Infelizmente não posso permitir. -disse crispando os lábios, mas completou com um leve sorriso. -Não se atrase, Bambi. –e saiu do Salão.

-Eu não acredito nisso! -Hermione bradou batendo o jornal na mesa, ele a olhou espantado. –Isso foi uma total falta de respeito com a professora! Como...

-Olha Rony, ela voltou a falar comigo! -ele disse para o ruivo ao seu lado que ria. –Oh não, ela só está tentando mandar na minha vida novamente! -completou movendo o garfo despreocupadamente, ele tomou mais um gole do suco. –Tenho que ir, se tudo der certo mais tarde falo com vocês. –disse para Rony e Olívia.

-Hei, Harry, quer alguma coisa de Hogsmead? -Fred perguntou quando ele passou perto do time de quadribol.

-Valeu caras, mas estou indo pra Gringotes resolver uns problemas, de lá eu passo no Beco.

-Tente não demorar muito Harry, temos treino hoje as três. –Olívio disse.

-Lamento Olívio, mas não sei o quanto vai demorar, olha prometo que depois eu conto o motivo da reunião, mas isso é bem mais importante que quadribol. –ele disse sério. –Tenho que ir agora, se eu me atraso Minie vai tirar meu couro.

-Sua namorada? -Alicia perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

-Não! -ele deu um sorriso digno de maroto. –A professora McGonagall. –explicou, fazendo os gêmeos engasgarem com o suco. –Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Ele seguiu para a sala de Minerva e entrou depois de bater na porta. Remus estava lá, assim como o professor Dumbledore.

-Desculpe professora, posso voltar depois. –Harry disse.

-Não é necessário meu rapaz. –o diretor disse e ele sentiu a leve sondagem de legilimência, ele reforçou os escudos de oclumência e expulsou o homem.

-Isso não é educado diretor! -ele disse entrando na sala e fechando a porta. –Fique fora da minha mente, e eu fico fora da sua! -ele disse em tom firme.

-Albus! -Minerva exclamou horrorizada.

-Sinto muito meu rapaz, apenas fiquei curioso quanto sua visita a sala de Minerva. –o diretor falou.

-E perguntar estava fora de questão? -ele perguntou sarcástico, ganhando um leve sorriso de aprovação da professora de transfiguração. –E antes que pergunte, só vim usar a rede de flúor para resolver uns problemas meus! Posso professora?

-A rede já está ligada senhor Potter, tente voltar antes do jantar. –a professora disse. –Detestaria dar ao senhor Wood outra detenção por ir além do toque de recolher treinando a equipe.

-Vou tentar professora, com sua licença. –ele pegou um pouco do pó e jogou nas chamas. –O Caldeirão Furado. –ele disse e entrou nas chamas verdes.

Harry saiu das chamas no bar-hospedaria e saiu do caminho da lareira, assim que Tom o viu acenou para os quartos previamente reservado para aquele dia, ele agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e subiu as escadas para encontrar Tonks e Charlie Evans, o pai de Olívia e Mark, no quarto.

-Senhor Evans. –ele cumprimentou o homem.

-Por favor, me chame de Charlie, Harry. –o homem disse.

-Tudo bem, Charlie. Olá Tonks, obrigado por acompanhar o senhor Evans aqui.

-Sem problema, Harry. –ela disse. –Como Remus está? -ela perguntou.

-Aos poucos está acordando pra verdade. –ele disse sorrindo irônico. –Bem, vamos aos negócios? -perguntou.

-Sim, me explique para o que você precisa da minha ajuda Harry.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina olhou para a poção a sua frente e sorriu. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era um filhote de lobo e um eclipse lunar total, o lobo ela podia conseguir facilmente com alguns contatos, mas o eclipse que ela precisava só ia ocorrer em alguns meses, então ela teria que esperar até a data para acrescentar os dois últimos ingredientes.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry voltou para a escola pouco depois das quatro horas e correu para o campo de quadribol. Olívio estava lá treinando com o restante do time e não estava com o melhor dos humores. O moreno tirou as vestes bruxas que usava por cima das roupas trouxas, colocando Ditria protegida entre as dobras e convocou sua vassoura, ele viu o pomo zoneando perto da cabeça de Olívio e voou em direção o goleiro que empalideceu ao ver seu apanhador indo a sua direção. O pomo saiu em uma descida acentuada e Harry desviou do seu capitão em uma descida íngreme e pegou o pomo poucos metros antes do chão. Subindo novamente ele soltou o pomo e esperou alguns minutos antes de procurar a bolinha dourada novamente.

-Potter! -Olívio o chamou quando desceu da vassoura perto das suas vestes. –Acho bom explicar o atraso, Potter!

-Olívio, ele avisou que tinha que ir para Gringotes! -Kate veio em sua defesa.

-E avisou que não sabia que horas ia voltar! -Alicia completou.

-Você devia estar feliz que ele chegou em tempo de treinar! -Angelina terminou batendo o capitão na cabeça. –Como foi no banco Harry?

-Tudo certo, o ministério não pode mais impedir meus planos. –ele disse dobrando as vestes.

-Harry não se mova. –George disse e tirou a varinha lentamente da luva, o apanhador olhou para onde o ruivo olhava e viu Ditria.

"_**É melhor ele não me atacar!" **_Ditria sibilou quando ele se aproximou, apesar dos protestos de seus amigos.

"_**Ele não vai Ditria, relaxe, eles apenas não sabem sobre você." **_Harry disse abaixando-se e pegando sua familiar que se enrolou novamente em seu pulso. _**"Melhor aí?" **_ele perguntou passando o dedo na cabeça dela.

"_**Sim, muito melhor!"**_ a serpente respondeu inclinando a cabeça na direção do dedo, o moreno riu.

-Guarde a varinha George! -ele disse olhando para o ruivo. –Ditria não vai me machucar.

-Mas...mas...

-Ela está comigo desde Setembro. –ele explicou. –Ela faz parte do meu treinamento em medi-bruxaria e ofídio-magia. –completou.

-Por que? –Alicia quis saber.

Harry suspirou e indicou o vestiário para o time. Novamente ele viu o besouro, agora no cabelo de Kate e suspirou. Ao entrarem no vestiário ele fechou a porta atrás dele e fez todos se sentarem nos bancos, ele contou a versão pública de como ele ouviu seus parentes discutindo por causa da família da sua mãe, de como ele resolveu sair da casa deles para não ter que suportar Marge, a irmã do marido da sua "tia", da pesquisa que fez sobre a família Evans, aqui ele incluiu a informação de que na verdade sua mãe não era uma nascida trouxa, mas uma sangue puro, filha de dois bruxos abortos de origem francesa, das férias em um acampamento e de como ele encontrou a madrinha do seu pai, que por anos tentou ganhar sua guarda e entrar em contato com ele, mas não havia conseguido, dela o tomar sob sua proteção e começar a treina-lo e instruí-lo de acordo com os padrões da Academia de Magia de Alexandria, onde ela dava aula e de quão atrasado ele estava em relação os outros terceiros-anos de lá.

Também contou de como ele descobriu que seu padrinho era Sirius Black e de que ele poderia ser inocente das acusações já que nunca teve julgamento, ele contou do problema que teve no ministério para criar as duas instituições que ele queria apenas porque ele é menor de idade. Contou do Protetorado Lily Rosalie e da Fundação Lua, contou de como surgiu a ideia e as vantagens que traria, assim como contou que a cura para a licantropia já existia há muito tempo em outros países, mas o ministério inglês barrou por considerar um ritual negro. Quando ele finalmente terminou de contar tudo, devidamente alterado para a versão pública e evidentemente excluindo como conheceu e quem era sua "namorada".

-Você só esqueceu de contar sobre sua namorada. –George disse balançando as sobrancelhas.

-Não me esqueci, não. –ele disse sorrindo. –Apenas não vem ao caso agora e ela é minha prometida, ainda não estamos oficialmente namorando,além do que, ela quer deixar tudo quieto por enquanto, o que eu entendo.

-Por que? -Fred quis saber.

-Ainda tenho que passar pelos irmãos dela. –ele disse. –O pai já deu permissão, e a mãe eu acho que vai aprovar, mas ainda tenho que passar pelos irmãos.

-Você fala como se ela tivesse um monte de irmãos. –Olívio brincou e ele riu.

-Alguns. –disse evasivo. –Bem, tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que contar tudo isso novamente para Rony e Olívia.

-E Hermione? -Fred quis saber.

-Ela não está falando comigo. –ele disse chateado.

Harry se despediu dos amigos e foi para a torre, Rony e Olívia o esperavam no Salão Comunal, o moreno notou que Hermione estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, mas não junto deles, ele aproximou-se dos amigos e passou Ditria para o braço de Olívia que aceitou a serpente de bom grado, sua familiar gostava muito de Liv, ainda mais depois que ele descobriu que a menina era ofidioglota como ele, e pelo que ela lhe contara, Mark também era. Ele pediu para o esperarem que ele desceria logo, subindo rapidamente para o dormitório, ele guardou a vassoura e tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e desceu para falar com seus amigos. Novamente ele contou a história que contou para o time de quadribol e esperou a reação de Rony.

-Uau! -o ruivo disse. –Esse protetorado... é por causa dos seus parentes? -perguntou depois de um tempo pensando.

-Sim, é! Eu não quero que nenhuma criança mágica seja tratada como eu fui só porque não tinha para onde ir. –ele disse. –E o que aconteceu com Liv apenas reforçou minha ideia.

-O que aconteceu? -Hermione perguntou atrás dele, ele virou-se para ela olhando sua aura, ela parecia confusa e arrependida, mas seu orgulho ainda era mais forte.

-Minha madrasta tentou me matar envenenada. –Olívia disse erguendo o queixo. –Harry e Ditria me ajudaram. –completou passando o dedo carinhosamente na cabeça da serpente. _**"Quem é a cobra mais linda do mundo mágico? Quem é?"**_ a bruxinha perguntou e ele riu quando viu o rabo da serpente balançar como de um cachorro feliz.

-Vai deixar ela com um ego maior do que ela! -ele disse, mas ela e a cobra apenas sibilaram para ele se calar.

-Você é... –Hermione chiou.

-Sim e daí? Todos os bruxos da família são. –Olívia deu de ombros.

-Liv, conseguiu mandar o presente do Mark? -Harry perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Sim, obrigada por mandar Luxor vir me ajudar. –a menina disse, na verdade tinha sido Pretorian pegando o presente, mas eles queriam manter a fênix negra em segredo.

-Mas como você vai achar as crianças? -Hermione quis saber.

-Outras pessoas vão achar pra mim. –ele respondeu. –Eu estou com fome, vocês estão?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Albus contou novamente até cem. Cada nova noticia publicada por Skeeter perturbava ainda mais a ordem estabelecida, naquele dia pela manhã uma edição especial foi entregue juntamente com a edição normal do Profeta Diário. E nada podia demonstrar mais sua perda de controle do que os fatos relatados.

'_**MINISTÉRIO BARROU MADRINHA DE HARRY POTTER DE TER SUA GUARDA QUANDO ELE PERDEU OS PAIS.'**_

'_**MÃE DE HARRY POTTER NÃO ERA NASCIDA-TROUXA, MAS UMA SANGUE-PURO FILHA DE ABORTOS.'**_

'_**HARRY POTTER ESTÁ APRENDENDO MEDI-BRUXARIA EM LíNGUA DE COBRA E OFÍDIO-MAGIA.'**_

'_**CURA PARA LICANTROPIA JÁ EXISTE HÁ SÉCULOS! MAS MINISTÉRIO INGLÊS BARRA!'**_

'_**ACADEMIA DE MAGIA DE ALEXANDRIA TEM NA VERDADE O MELHOR ENSINO DO MUNDO MÁGICO?'**_

'_**HOGWARTS, QUANTO DE ATRASO REAL EM RELAÇÃO AS OUTRAS ESCOLAS MÁGICAS DO MUNDO?'**_

'_**POR QUE O MINISTÉRIO ESTÁ PREJUDICANDO O DESENVOLVIMENTO DE NOVAS CURAS?**_

'_**OFIDIOGLOTAS: CONHEÇAM AS FAMÍLIAS INGLESAS QUE FORAM OBRIGADAS A SAIR DA INGLATERRA E CONHEÇA SUAS CONTRIBUIÇÕES PARA AS OUTRAS NAÇÕES.'**_

'_**SIRIUS BLACK, PORQUE O MINISTÉRIO AINDA O CAÇA COMO CRIMINOSO QUANDO ELE NÃO FOI JULGADO?'**_

'_**SIRIUS BLACK, VÍTIMA DA INJUSTIÇA OU DE COMPLÔ PARA TIRAR SUA GUARDA DO JOVEM POTTER E O SEU DIREITO À FORTUNA BLACK?'**_

'_**LISTA DO QUE OCORREU E BENEFICIADOS COM A PRISÃO DE BLACK E LISTA DO QUE ACONTECERÁ COM A LIBERDADE DELE.'**_

O diretor não sabia onde a mulher conseguia essas informações, mas isso estava indo longe demais, sem falar que Cornélio estava praticamente o soterrando com cartas perguntando o que fazer.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry viu a edição especial do Profeta e sorriu internamente, mais lenha na fogueira e isso só estava começando, os próximos meses iam ser ladeira abaixo para o atual ministério e ele ia ajudar a empurrar. Ele colocou o jornal de lado e voltou a comer seu café da manhã enquanto todos a sua volta conversavam sobre os artigos, muitos sonserinos olhavam para Draco como se prevendo que sua família iria cair, principalmente por que o nome dos Malfoy estava como os principais beneficiados da injustiça com seu padrinho.

Na outra linha de tempo, após alguns anos, ele havia descoberto que além da inércia de Dumbledore e a cegueira de Crouch, Lúcius Malfoy havia subornado Milicent Balgnold para que Sirius apenas fosse trancado em Azkaban, na esperança de que os Malfoy herdariam a fortuna Black, para seu desgosto Sirius viveu muitos anos, fugiu e conseguiu mudar o testamente fazendo de Harry seu único herdeiro.

-Hei cara, como você e o resto vão fazer quando a sua tutora sair de licença? -Rony perguntou enchendo seu prato pela segunda vez. –Vão voltar a ter aulas com Snape? - sua tutora estava se retirando em licença-maternidade e ele só a veria no próximo ano letivo.

-Não, nós já terminamos de ver o material do terceiro e quarto ano de Hogwarts. –ele explicou, ele ouviu Hermione bufar no outro lado da mesa. –E os outros alunos devem estar adiantados também. A professora Tompsom é muito exigente, mas é mil vezes melhor em explicar do que o Snape.

-E suas provas? -Hermione perguntou em tom insultado. –Como vocês vão fazer provas? Ela já terminou as provas adiantadas também?

-Qual o seu problema Hermione? –Harry perguntou cansado da atitude da sua amiga. –Vocês estão tendo aula com Snape porque querem! Eu os chamei para ter aulas com Isobel e o convite ainda está em aberto quando ela voltar no próximo ano letivo!

-Ela não é uma professora de Hogwarts! -a menina disse como se isso resolvesse o assunto.

-Ela é muito mais professora do que Snape! -o moreno defendeu a tutora. –E eu tenho todo o direito de pedir um tutor para substituir um professor incompetente.

-É claro que sim, oh Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! -ela soltou com sarcasmo. Harry largou os talheres sobre a mesa e pegou a mochila a seus pés. –Harry eu...

-Depois a gente se fala Rony. – Ele levantou-se pegando sua mochila e seguiu para a última aula com Isobel.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem, quando viu a expressão ferida no rosto do seu amigo. Mas o que deu nela para falar aquilo? Ela sabia o quanto Harry odiava a fama que veio com a morte de sua família. Ela só queria que ele falasse com ela novamente, mas ele falava com todos menos com ela. Desde que ela entendeu a mudança de comportamento dele como um sinal para chamar sua atenção e ela começou a tentar chamar a dele, que a situação ficou estranha.

Ela não ia negar que teve uma quedinha por ele desde o dia que lera sobre ele em tantos livros, afinal que garota não ia ter uma paixonite pelo típico cavaleiro de armadura brilhante? Mas com o tempo ela foi vendo que a maioria dos livros não eram baseados em fatos, mas apenas fantasiosos. Porém conhecer Harry melhor apenas piorou sua quedinha, os livros podiam ser fantasiosos em relação sua vida pré-Hogwarts, mas não eram em relação seu caráter altruísta, leal e corajoso, sem falar que era bem bonitinho, mesmo nas roupas surradas que ela o conheceu, seus olhos verdes sendo seu ponto mais marcante. No verão do seu segundo para terceiro ano, ela conversou com sua mãe e a mulher até havia lhe dado uma piscadela cúmplice quando tomaram sorvete no Beco Diagonal com o moreno.

Então ela viu o anel da promessa no dedo dele e seu coração se encheu de esperanças, será que ele ia se declarar pra ela? Será que ele ia pedi-la em namoro? Afinal era isso o que anéis de promessa significava no mundo trouxa, era você se comprometer com alguém firmemente. Mas suas esperanças desmoronaram quando ela percebeu que ele não estava apenas adiando seu pedido como ela havia tentado se convencer, ele realmente estava interessado em outra garota e ela entendeu todo o interesse dele em estudar de forma errada. Hermione havia se afundado em pesquisas sobre anéis de promessa no mundo bruxo e descobriu que eram diferentes do que no mundo trouxa.

Enquanto para os trouxas significava um compromisso que ainda ia virar namoro e com sorte um noivado e casamento; no mundo bruxo isso significava a certeza de um noivado próximo, com a certeza de um casamento, fazendo a detentora da outra parte, um colar da promessa, herdeira automática do portador do anel, mesmo que não viesse a ocorrer o casamento, por morte do noivo. Ela ainda tentou negar as descobertas, tentou se fazer acreditar que Harry não sabia o que aquilo significava, que ele ia tirar o anel no momento que descobrisse, mas a noticia no jornal do namoro e a confirmação de que ele não tirou o anel depois de ver a explicação no jornal o que significava o tal anel, foi como um tapa na cara para a realidade. Harry não estava interessado nela da mesma forma que ela estava interessada nele. Um toque em seu ombro a tirou do torpor, Rony estava ao seu lado, ela olhou em volta e viu que somente eles dois estavam no Salão Principal.

-Vem Hermione, vamos pra enfermaria, você precisa de uma poção calmante. –o ruivo disse a olhando com olhos indecifráveis.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry concentrou-se o máximo que pode em sua poção. Ele não entendia a reação de sua amiga. Ele tinha certeza de que o comportamento anormal dela no começo do período escolar era por conta dos feitiços de compulsão de Dumbledore, mas agora ele não tinha tanta certeza, suspirou exasperado quando sua poção ficou laranja quando devia ter ficado vermelho intenso, acrescentando mais sangue de salamandra ele esperou a poção escurecer. Ele via os olhares de Isobel, sua tutora não perdeu um só movimento, Harry sabia que teria que ficar depois da aula para passar pelo interrogatório ou receber um sermão. Sua sorte era que hoje ele tinha Poção até a hora do almoço, seguido de História da Magia e História Trouxa.

-Engarrafem as poções, etiquetem os vidros e podem sair. –Isobel disse, ele esperou todos saírem e aproximou-se da mesa com sua amostra. –Quer me explicar porque, no inferno congelado de Hades, você teve que corrigir uma poção que você fazia de olhos praticamente fechados em Alexandria? -a mulher perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira e recostando-se com uma almofada, ela descansou as mãos com dedos cruzados sobre a barriga de oito meses e meio.

-Me distrai pensando que talvez eu tenha falhado com algo. –ele disse com um suspiro cansado.

-E o que seria?

-Eu senti minha amiga sob feitiços de compulsão e atração. –ele disse, a bruxa sentou-se mais reta na cadeira. –Eu tentei retirar os feitiços, mas não parece ter funcionado com ela.

-Só com ela? -ela perguntou e ele acenou confirmando. –A verificou para poções?

-Não tenho como fazer isso sem levantar suspeita. –ele disse. –Mas tudo leva a crer que não há poções envolvidas.

-Faça a poção de diagnósticos avançados, peça para alguns amigos lhe dar três gotas de sangue para cada frasco diferente, se alguém perguntar diga que é um último trabalho que lhe passei para as tutorias avançadas de medi-bruxaria. –ela disse se levantando. –Isso deve lhe dar uma desculpa plausível para verificar sua amiga.

-Obrigado Isobel. –ele agradeceu mais aliviado.

-Disponha, agora vá comer criança. Clio está especialmente eufórica para as aulas de hoje. –Isobel disse e ele gemeu.

Clio empolgada em sala era o mesmo que Hagrid achando um novo bichinho adorável, ou seja, altamente imprevisível e com sério risco de interação acima do racional para os alunos, da ultima vez que a tutora de História ficou empolgada um terço da sala teve que se vestir de trasgo de tutu, outro terço de duendes e outro terço com as roupas bruxas mais espalhafatosas do que as do diretor. Ele chegou no Salão Principal e se jogou na cadeira ainda resmungando sobre professora doida, psicótica, poções complexas, aulas extras e precisando de novas férias.

-O que? -ele perguntou quando Rony o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Tudo bem cara? -o ruivo perguntou cauteloso.

-Tudo. –resmungou colocando mais comida em seu prato. –Só um trabalho extra que a professora Tompsom me passou e aparentemente a professora Clio Alessi está empolgada com a aula de hoje. –ele disse e ouviu um gemido do seu lado, ele olhou e viu Neville com expressão de dor.

-Clio está empolgada? -Neville perguntou afundando na cadeira.

-Sim, eu sinto sua dor meu amigo. –Harry disse balançando a cabeça.

-O que houve? -Alicia perguntou sentando-se perto deles, assim como todo o time de quadribol.

-Clio está empolgada para as aulas de hoje. –Neville explicou enquanto Harry comia.

-Oh cara! Ainda bem que minha aula com ela é depois da de vocês! -Angelina disse, acompanhada de murmúrios dos outros jogadores do time. –Espero que ela tenha se acalmado depois de pegar vocês. Mas pelo menos sabemos que vamos ter boas notas nos nossos N.O.M.'s com a ajuda dos tutores que Harry arranjou, sério, eu nunca saberia metade das coisas que hoje sei em preparo de poções se não fosse a professora Isobel, nem saberia que a história bruxa e trouxa estavam tão ligadas e nem saberia que estudo dos trouxas na escola estava tão desatualizadas se não fosse a professora Clio.

-Quem se preocupa com N.O.M.'s? -Fred perguntou se servindo do segundo prato. –Nós não nos preocupamos certo George?

-Não mesmo meu querido irmão. –George perguntou, Harry engoliu e resolveu dar uma mãozinha para os dois, ele sabia o quanto a reação da senhora Weasley havia magoado os dois no outro tempo. –Temos outros planos.

-Bem, é uma pena. –ele deu de ombros. –Ouvi dizer que os Marotos tiveram as maiores notas nos N.O.M's em sua época. –comentou se servindo de mais comida, ele ouviu os gêmeos engasgarem.

-Como você sabe? -um dos gêmeos perguntou, ele não viu quem era.

-Aliais você ainda não nos disse quem eram os outros Marotos! -disse o outro gêmeo.

-Oh, sim, esqueci! -ele encolheu os ombros. –O professor Lupin...

-Ele os conheceu? -os gêmeos perguntaram olhando para a mesa de professores, Harry deu uma olhada e viu o professor olhando para ele, o moreno sabia que a audição sensível do lobisomem estava ouvindo toda a conversa, os lábios levemente contraídos para cima nos cantos dizia isso.

-Como eu ia dizendo. –ele continuou virando-se para os ruivos. –O professor Lupin era o Aluado. –contou e com um aceno de varinha ele convocou a câmera de Colin, para bater uma foto dos rostos deles. –Desculpe Colin, mas essa era uma foto imperdível! -ele falou com o segundo-anista. –Me faz três cópias?

-Claro Harry! -o menino disse feliz em agradar seu herói.

-Você mente! -os gêmeos falaram. –Um Maroto? Professor? -Fred perguntou olhando dele para o professor e para ele novamente.

-Um Maroto jamais faria isso! -George completou, o time da grifinória estava rindo do estado de negação dos seus batedores.

-Eu soube que ele era o verdadeiro cérebro por trás dos planos mais elaborados e que dificilmente era descoberto por um professor. –explicou. –Vocês podem perguntar para ele depois do almoço, Ferdinand me disse que vai substituí-lo hoje. Parece que o professor Lupin tem que resolver um problema em Londres ou algo assim. –completou. –Olha se estou mentindo, eu dou para os dois... –ele fingiu pensar. –Ingressos para a Caixa Alta para todos os jogos da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, com direito a uma tenda mágica. -barganhou e viu quase todos a sua volta engasgarem.

-Mas? -as artilheiras do time perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas se o professor confirmar, vocês, Fred e George, terão que tirar sete N.O.M.'s no mínimo _cada um_ e fazer aulas de Direitos e Obrigações de Chefes de Famílias, além de Costumes e Tradições Antigas e também Constituição e Leis do Mundo Bruxo com o professor Le Clairé, além de gerenciamento, gestão, administração de rendas e idioma dos duendes com Rasmuri e...

-O que? Ainda mais? -ambos os gêmeos perguntaram, Rony estava divido entre rir dos seus irmãos e comer o almoço.

-E aprender pelo menos mais um ou dois idiomas com Calíope. –ele disse e se inclinou para os gêmeos. –Ferdinand disse que francês é o melhor para impressionar as meninas. –sussurrou e deu uma piscadela para os irmãos de seu melhor amigo.

-Mas é muita coisa! -George exclamou.

-Ok, o que mais vocês querem se eu estiver mentindo? Eu tenho certeza que Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado tiveram as maiores notas da grifinória em seu ano. –o moreno disse e deu uma olhada para o Lupin, ele viu o olhar cauteloso e confuso no ex-maroto.

-Você parece muito certo disso... –Fred analisou.

-Eu estou certo! -ele disse e os deixou pensar enquanto ele voltou a comer, ele notou que Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Rony, ele apenas ignorou sua presença.

-Se perdermos, vamos ter que fazer muita coisa... –George analisou. –E você disse apenas três dos marotos.

-Os marotos eram somente três! -ele disse firmemente. –O quarto ser que os acompanhava, foi um verme traidor que merecia ser dado aos dementadores para receber o beijo. –ele disse apertando os talheres.

-Então... Hum... –George começou tentando quebrar o clima que ficara tenso. –Pontas era seu pai, James Potter. –Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Aluado, segundo você diz era o professor Lupin. –disse com descrença.

-Exato! -ele disse.

-Certo, queremos saber o nome da sua namora e... –Fred disse e parou ouvindo algo de Olívio. –Fala sério Olívio, eu não vou pedir isso.

-O que foi Olívio? –Harry perguntou.

-Novas vassouras para o ultimo jogo da temporada, para esmagarmos Sonserina. –ele disse.

-Feito. –ele disse, ele não precisava dizer que as vassouras iriam chegar no próximo fim de semana, dia dos namorados, para o time, como presente de aniversário atrasado para cada um deles e como um gesto de afeição.

-Harry, não! -os gêmeos e as meninas do time protestaram, ele só sorriu.

–O que você fez? -As meninas perguntaram.

-Por que vocês perguntam isso? -ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

-Você deu o mesmo sorriso que os gêmeos, quando eles aprontaram algo.

-Eu não sei o que estão falando, bem eu vou indo pra aula. –ele disse e saiu para as aulas.

O dia passou mais rápido do que esperado e quando menos esperou a noite subia e Harry jantava com seus amigos no Salão Principal, o anel de compromisso queimava em seu bolso, ele havia simplesmente esquecido de dar à Gina na noite de Brighid. Mas talvez fosse algo bom. Afinal ele ainda tinha que falar com o senhor Weasley, como o ruivo o pedira para esperar até ela ter treze ou quatorze anos. E fazia pouco tempo desde que Sirius o contou sobre as fases do compromisso tradicional bruxo, durante uma a conversa antes da noite de Brighid. Vagamente as conversas dos seus amigos chegavam a seus ouvidos. Assim que terminou o jantar, ele se despediu com a desculpa de precisar procurar um livro na biblioteca. Virando em uma passagem escondida ele tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso e murmurou a senha de ativação. Hermione estava se aproximando rapidamente de onde ele estava.

"_Luxor?" _ele chamou incerto.

"_Jovem Lord precisa ir a algum lugar?" _a ave branca perguntou aparecendo em uma explosão branca.

"_Me leve até o senhor Weasley, por favor." _Ele pediu, a fênix o segurou no ombro e o levou em uma explosão de chamas.

Harry apareceu no quintal da Toca, ele viu a silhueta dos pais de Gina e respirando fundo ele caminhou pela relva vagarosamente, mentalmente repassando o que ele queria falar com o patriarca da família. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, ele bateu na porta da cozinha e aguardou. A Sra. Weasley abriu com o rosto confuso.

-Harry! –ela exclamou o puxando para dentro. –O que você está fazendo aqui querido? -perguntou olhando para o quintal atrás de alguma outra pessoa.

-Hum... eu posso falar com o senhor Weasley, por favor? -ele perguntou, o dito homem aproximou-se trazendo um prato vazio.

-Olá Harry. – o homem disse com um leve sorriso. –Conselhos? -perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam em diversão.

-Hum... sim. –disse coçando a nuca.

-Vamos para o meu galpão. –o ruivo disse se dirigindo para o quintal.

O moreno o seguiu em silencio, o caminho para o galpão foi rápido e ao mesmo tempo tranquilo e confortável. Ao entrarem no local o homem mais velho agitou a varinha algumas vezes e luzes surgiram no alto do galpão. Iluminando todos os aparelhos trouxas desmontados que o homem tinha, em um canto pilhas de tomadas e interruptores de diferentes tipos, tamanhos e formas se empilhavam.

-Então, você está namorando mesmo? -o ruivo perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Skeeter exagerou, mas ela não sabe de tudo, então... –ele disse encolhendo os ombros. –Eu... hum... Falei com a Gina e eu...hum... me prometi à ela. –disse ficando vermelho, o homem sorriu placidamente acenando devagar. –Eu queria saber...Bem, me disseram que se prometer, comprometer e namorar eram diferente no mundo bruxo.

-Sim isso é correto. –Arthur Weasley disse puxando dois banquinhos e indicando um para ele sentar. –Você se prometeu para minha menina, acredito que ela fez o mesmo?

-Hum...sim. –respondeu sentindo o rosto queimar. –Depois de várias semanas sem falar comigo depois que foi explicado o que o colar que eu dei de presente significava. –ele disse desviando o olhar, o ruivo ficou calado aguardando, com um suspiro cansado Harry contou a confusão por causa de como ela descobriu. –Você vê, quando Hermione reconheceu o anel de promessa.

-Você pensou que Gina também havia reconhecido o colar.

-Acho que sim, ou eu só estava com medo que ela me rejeitasse. –confessou passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Aprender amar nunca é fácil. – o homem comentou.

-Isso devia vir com manual de instrução. –resmungou ganhando uma risada do ruivo.

-Sim, devia, ia evitar muita dor de cabeça. –Arthur concordou. –Mas então, qual a duvida que você tem agora?

-Eu quero me comprometer com ela. –confessou mostrando o anel para o pai de Gina. –O senhor acha que é muito cedo? -perguntou duvidoso.

-Você tem que ter certeza absoluta de que é ela que você quer, Harry. Têm certeza de que não vai mudar de ideia. –disse devolvendo o anel para ele. –o compromisso bruxo é quase como um contrato mágico.

-Eu sei que é ela que eu quero, senhor Weasley. –ele disse girando o anel de promessa no dedo.

-O anel de promessa mostra o nome dela ou o da sua mãe, Harry? - o homem perguntou sério.

Harry pensou por um momento medindo as consequências e tirou o anel, mostrando para o ruivo. O homem ficou levemente pálido ao ver o nome da sua menina na parte interior do aro e com longas respirações acenou aturdido.

-Se ela aceitar o compromisso, quando você pretende pedi-la em namoro? -o ruivo perguntou quase hesitante.

-Próximo aniversário dela ou no natal eu ainda não tenho certeza. –confessou.

-Só me prometa uma coisa Harry. –Arthur pediu deixando os ombros caírem.

-O que?

-Cuide bem da minha menina. –pediu suavemente.

-Com a minha vida senhor Weasley. –ele prometeu firmemente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dia dos namorados chegou e Gina acordou com seu quarto cheio de flores silvestres e rosas de todas as cores, o cheiro de panquecas com calda de chocolate a fez praticamente pular da cama.

-Bom dia! -ela sorriu quando viu Harry arrumando uma bandeja aos pés da sua cama.

-Bom dia. –respondeu juntando os cabelos e os torcendo. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-É nosso primeiro dia dos namorados, onde você acha que eu estaria? -ele disse e lhe deu um selinho. –Além do mais, se você vai querer me azarar pelo presente que eu comprei, pelo menos eu tenho que estar por perto.

-Ok. –ela disse cautelosa. –Me dê uns momentos. –ela pediu e ele saiu do quarto.

Gina tomou banho e vestiu-se mais rápido que o de costume. Ela puxou a caixa longa e estreita do arco de azevinho que ela encomendara em Gringotes, a ruiva pensou durante algum tempo sobre o que dar à Harry como primeiro presente de dia dos namorados, mas nada veio a sua mente, foi somente durante as aulas de luta armada que lhe veio a ideia do arco, ainda bem que ela inda tinha uma grande reserva do basilisco. Ela esperava que ele gostasse do presente. Quando o moreno voltou para dentro do quarto, ele trazia consigo um pacote longo e grosso, como um livro, nas mãos. Harry colocou seu presente sobre a cama e colocou a bandeja sobre ele.

-Primeiro tome seu café. –ele disse apontando para a bandeja. –Depois, o presente.

Rolando os olhos, ela pegou o garfo e partiu um pedaço da panqueca. O café da manhã foi tranquilo e recheados de conversas leves. Harry chamou um dos elfos e pediu para levar a bandeja, ela viu quando ele deslizou, hesitante, o presente na sua direção. A ruiva deu-lhe o dele. Ela desfez o laço lateral e puxou o papel de presente, no momento que o papel caiu totalmente a caixa aumentou de tamanho, as letras douradas formando suas iniciais pareciam brilhar. Cautelosa ela abriu a caixa e soltou um grito surpreso. Todo material para ela jogar quadribol da linha das Harpais de Holly Heade estava lá, luvas, braçadeiras, cotoveleiras, caneleiras, joelheiras, seu próprio jogo de bolas de quadribol, além de quite para manutenção de vassouras e uma vassoura. Mas não qualquer vassoura, era A vassoura. Uma Firebolt com seu nome gravado também em dourado no cabo da vassoura. Pelos primeiros segundos ela ficou em choque ao ver seu presente, mas antes que ela jogasse feitiços em seu amado ela lembrou-se que seu próprio presente para ele também não havia sido dos mais baratos e nem dos mais fáceis.

-Eu amei! -ela exclamou jogando-se nos braços do moreno e o enchendo de beijos pelo rosto.

-Que bom! -ele disse, seu tom era aliviado e divertido. –Tenho algo mais.

-Como? -ela perguntou separando-se dele. –Mas isso já...

–Aqui. –ele colocou uma caixinha entre suas mãos a interrompendo.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry observou enquanto Gina abria a caixinha e tirou o anel o olhando encantada, seus olhos marejaram e ele ajoelhou-se aos pés dela. O grifinório pegou a joia delicada e deslizou pelo dedo anelar esquerdo e beijou o aro, depois os nós dos dedos e virando a mão beijou a palma e a parte interna do pulso, tudo sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

-Eu me comprometo com você, Ginevra Molly Weasley. –ele disse olhando-a firmemente. –Quando chegar a hora certa eu a farei minha namorada, noiva, esposa, amante e companheira.

Lentamente ele avançou para mais perto e a tocou no rosto, ela fechou os olhos suspirando, um sorriso cálido surgindo em seus lábios. Ele beijou seus olhos úmidos primeiro, depois suas bochechas, nariz, testa e por último seus lábios.

O beijo começou com um encostar de lábios tímidos, reconhecendo o caminho de forma lenta e carinhosa. Ele deslizou a mão do rosto para a nuca e aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo, um gemido de prazer escapou de ambos quando as línguas se encontraram. Ele sentiu as mãos de Gina deslizarem por seu cabelo e o puxar de encontro a ela. Seu pulmão queimou em busca de ar e eles se separaram relutantes. Ele a olhou nos olhos castanhos e viu desejo queimando nos orbes castanhos claro.

-Eu me comprometo com você Harry Potter, e quando a hora chegar serei sua namorada, noiva, esposa, amante e companheira. –disse e murmurou. -Me conheça.

-Mas não até o fim. –ele disse, ele queria que a primeira vez deles fosse especial, e ele de certa forma podia sentir que ainda não era o tempo certo para ele.

-Ainda não. –ela concordou o puxando novamente para ela e o beijando novamente.

Harry deslizou a mão da nuca até a cintura dela e a segurou firmemente a subindo para o meio da cama e deitando-se com ela ao seu lado. Os lábios ainda juntos. Sua outra mão deslizou pelos contornos do corpo dela. Ombros, braços, seio, barriga, virilha e coxa. Deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço dela, acariciou sua perna. Colocando-se entre suas pernas ele ergueu sua blusa deixando a barriga exposta, Harry beijou o novo pedaço de pele a mostra e deixou as mãos vagarem pelos seios dela ainda em formação, mas que cabiam perfeitamente na concha de sua mão. Um gemido de prazer soou dela, quando ele friccionou os mamilos dela entre os dedos. Subindo de volta para olhá-la nos olhos, ele tirou-lhe a blusa e abaixou-se abocanhando o seio esquerdo enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão direita e a esquerda, pousada em sua coxa, deslizava entre a parte externa da coxa e a interna, fazendo o polegar deslizar pela linha da virilha da ruiva.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione olhou para o time de quadribol e Rony, todos estavam caçando Harry o dia inteiro depois que receberam vassouras com kits de cuidado cada um, mas parecia que o moreno havia sumido do mapa. Aliais todos na torre havia ganhado algo do moreno com um bilhete de agradecimento por fazer parte da vida dele e serem seus amigos. A maioria das meninas do primeiro e segundo anos recebeu um urso de pelúcia com um vale compra para a Floreans Fortescue, a sorveteria no Beco Diagonal; algumas das meninas do terceiro para cima receberam maletas com maquiagens, poções para cabelo, poções para pele e um vale compras válido para dois anos para a loja Belos Trapos - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e Madame Malkins, também válido pelo mesmo tempo, ela havia recebido somente os vales para as lojas de roupas, um vale para a Floreios e Borrões, além de um livro sobre bruxos de famílias trouxas que fizeram sucesso, mas não a maleta.

Escondida entre as cortinas da cama do dormitório ela chorou, os feitiços silenciadores impediam as outras meninas de ouvirem seus soluços. Doeu ver que Harry não a via como uma garota, era como se ela fosse mais um dos caras, ela se perguntou o que havia de errado com ela. Demorou algum tempo, mas ela finalmente se acalmou e desceu para pegar as carruagens para o fim de semana em Hogsmead, pelo caminho, ela podia ouvir algumas meninas das outras casas, que falavam sobre quem recebeu presentes de Harry, que mesmo sendo igual para todas, parecia encantar cada uma delas. Ela bufou com isso, será que só ela não havia recebido a maleta?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Rony observou o presente sobre sua cama e abriu a boca espantado, ele olhou em volta e viu que todos os caras haviam recebido presentes também e pareciam meio temerosos de abrir o pacote sobre suas camas. Ele viu quando Neville abriu o dele e depois soltou uma vasta série de xingamentos, e algumas palavras em outros idiomas que pelo som parecia ser mais xingamentos, enquanto tirava algo que parecia ser mudas de plantas e sacos de sementes. Ele rapidamente olhou para o dele e viu um bilhete em cima do seu presente, ele reconheceu a letra como sendo de Harry, o bilhete apenas agradecia por ser um grande amigo e que esperava que ele gostasse do presente.

Rony abriu o presente e sugou o ar com força quando o pacote de expandiu em um malão laranja com duas letras 'C' negras , com a mão tremula ele abriu o malão e viu a coleção completa de itens do seu time de quadribol favorito, além de uma Nimbus 2000 com um envelope anexado no cabo, ele pegou o envelope e abriu somente para seguir Neville na série de xingamentos, ele tinha ingressos vitalícios para assistir os jogos dos Canyon's e ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol na Caixa Alta. Vagamente notou um álbum entre as coisas e ao abrir, sua voz sumiu, no álbum , havia várias fotos de atuais e antigos jogadores e técnicos de quadribol do time laranja e negro com autógrafos e dedicatórias na parte inferior de cada foto.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Os professores do castelo também receberam sua cota de presente do moreno grifinório, até mesmo aqueles que não suportava o garoto, como Severo Snape, que olhava intrigado para o presente anônimo que recebera, a caixa contendo alguns ingredientes mais delicados para poções e alguns livros de venda restrita incluídos, tudo isso veio acompanhado de apenas uma nota, agradecendo-o por ser o maior e mais corajoso mentiroso sangue-frio da face da terra. Ele não entendeu e estava se preparando para jogar carta e envelope no fogo quando ele notou letras aparecendo no pergaminho quando colocado contra o fogo.

O mestre de poções ofegou, aquele era um truque que só ele e Lily usavam para mandar cartas um ao outro, um velho truque trouxa de escrita escondida, juntamente com alguns feitiços de ocultação. Aquecendo o pergaminho contra o fogo, ele viu as letras se formarem. Era uma carta de Lily, a data era da noite de sua morte.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Minerva McGonagall observou com carinho o pequeno pandemônio que Harry Potter havia causado ao dar presente para todos seus amigos e professores, até mesmo Alvo havia recebido um grande pacote de balas de limão e petiscos para Fawkes. A professora de transfiguração teve que suprimir o sorriso petulante quando viu o olhar confuso do velho manipulador que era o diretor.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Molly Weasley começou o dia bem cedo como de costume, e logo notou que sua casa estava mais limpa do que de costume. Ela olhou a sua volta e viu a escada mais brilhante e as paredes mais claras, toda a casa havia sido pintada durante a noite e ela não havia notado? Percebeu ao terminar de descer as escadas que seu sofá havia sido re-estofado e nova almofadas descansavam sobre o encosto. Sua cozinha parecia maior e mais arejada e iluminada, com as paredes em tom de caramelo suave, ela viu que as janelas estavam maiores e novas assim como um novo, moderno e maior armário de mantimentos com novos feitiços que avisavam quando um alimento estava perto de estragar e re-aquecia sozinho um alimento posto em uma parte especifica, assim como resfriava os alimentos também. O fogão também era novo e com mais bocas, três fornos completavam o utensílio. Novas panelas e louça, além de uma nova e maior mesa de jantar com lugar para doze lugares, uma carta estava sobre a mesa, ela pegou o envelope e leu, ficando sem palavras ao ver que tudo aquilo era um presente que o amigo de seu filho lhe mandara no dia dos namorados. Arthur aparentemente recebera um presente também pois estava descendo a escada com uma caixa flutuando atrás dele e um grosso livro que pela capa parecia ser sobre invenções e avanços dos trouxas, uma parte do presente dele pelo que pode perceber. A bruxa olhou novamente para os vales em suas mãos e sorriu como um gato que acabara de comer um pássaro especialmente delicioso.

-Molly? -a voz de Arthur soou cautelosa.

-Sim querido? -ela perguntou sentindo uma velha chama reacender em seu peito.

-Porque você está sorrindo como os gêmeos? -ele perguntou e ela riu. Oh, isso ia ser tão maravilhoso! Isso é claro, depois que ela mandou um berrador para o jovem Harry por gastar tento dinheiro com eles, pelo canto de olho ela viu um grande laço vermelho se aproximando, ela piscou quando viu um casal de elfos-domésticos se aproximando dela.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Quando Harry voltou para o castelo já era hora do jantar no castelo. Mesmo tendo levado Gina para um jantar romântico na Veneza trouxa, ele deslizou para o Salão Principal apenas para ver seus amigos. Seus amigos de outras casas vieram até ele agradecer a lembrança, as meninas especialmente, embora por mais de uma vez ele teve que reafirmar que era realmente só um presente de amigos. Ele não perdeu o olhar sujo que Hermione lhe lançou, Harry se perguntou no que ele errou seu presente. Rony, assim como Neville e o time de quadribol estava dividido entre xinga-lo e agradecer o presente, ele apenas riu ainda mais alegre, seu dia era perfeito. Ele olhou para a mesa dos professores e deu uma onda para os funcionários, as bruxas pareciam especialmente mais suaves.

O jovem bruxo seguiu o conselho de seus familiares e com uma pequena ajuda de Ditria que espionou cada um dos professores, despercebida, ele conseguiu pelo menos setenta por cento dos desejos dos professores, afinal se ele desse exatamente tudo o que eles queriam ia ficar suspeito demais. Minerva lhe piscou rapidamente e parou a taça de suco em seu caminho aos lábios por um segundo, em um agradecimento mudo e discreto.

-Harry! -vozes soaram impacientes.

-Oi? -ele perguntou olhando para seus amigos.

-Perguntamos onde você esteve o dia todo. –Rony disse. –Procuramos você em todo lugar!

-Eu fui passar o dia dos namorados com a minha futura namorada. –ele explicou como se fosse estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos. –Sabe, eu tinha que dar seu presente pessoalmente.

Ao seu lado Dean fez o som de chicote estalando e todos, menos Hermione, começaram rir. A conversa zoneou com todos falando sobre a revolução que os presentes para amigos em pleno dia dos namorados causaram no castelo e do berrador da senhora Weasley que explodiu no meio do Salão Comunal quando a coruja não conseguiu encontra-lo. O moreno riu e serviu-se de suco de abóbora, Olívia veio agradecer seu presente e ele ouviu um bufar vindo de sua melhor amiga.

-Você não jantou até agora! -Olívia disse depois de contar a reação das meninas do primeiro ano.

-Eu já jantei pequena. –ele disse tocando a ponta do nariz dela levemente com o dedo.

-Onde? -Hermione finalmente falou, mas seu tom era levemente raivoso.

-Veneza, com a minha futura namorada. –ele disse, decidindo ignorar o tom de sua amiga. As meninas em volta que ouviram suspiraram, ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Como você conseguir ir e voltar tão rápido? Aliais como você conseguiu sair de Hogwarts? -ela inquiriu, seu tom agora era mandão, ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Ele é o Chefe da Casa Potter, Hermione. –Alicia disse. –Chefes de famílias nobres têm permissão e chaves de portais especiais cedidas pelo ministério, para o caso de precisarem resolver algum assunto de família ou negócios importantes. –a artilheira disse e ele a olhou. –Eu quero trabalhar no ministério, então eu andei lendo algumas coisas. –explicou seu conhecimento.

-Mas isso não foi nem um nem outro. –Hermione disse petulante.

-Sim foi, Hermione. –ele disse calmamente. –Hoje eu firmei minhas intenções dando o anel de compromisso, isso significa que da próxima vez que eu falar com o pai dela, vai ser para pedi-la em noivado. –explicou, ele viu desconcertado, os olhos dela marejarem, os meninos em sua volta explodiram falando todos de uma só vez.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Remus Lupin engasgou com seu suco de abóbora ao ouvir o filho do seu melhor amigo, declarar para seus amigos, que ele estava praticamente noivo aos treze anos. Desde que embarcara no trem para ensinar em Hogwarts, o ex-maroto observou Harry com cuidado, ele era muito parecido com James fisicamente e tinha o gênio de Lily pelo que pudera perceber, a inteligência de ambos seus amigos e o dom de se meter em problemas, como os outros professores lhe contaram, de James. Mas ele era muito mais maduro do que muitos adultos que conhecera, mesmo que às vezes o menino era tão volátil e incerto como um adolescente devia ser. O lobisomem se perguntou que tipo de vida ele levou para ter amadurecido tão rápido.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina observou-se no espelho novamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo solto, que agora alcançava a base da coluna, em largas ondas e terminavam em cachos, ela finalmente havia perdido a paciência e usou um pouco da poção de crescimento rápido de cabelos. Malika estava ao seu lado com uma tesoura e um pente. Poucos minutos se passaram e ela agora possuía longos cabelos ruivos, cortado em camadas e uma bela franja dupla, a maior terminava na altura do queixo e a mais curta terminava pouco abaixo das sobrancelhas. Ela agradeceu sua tutora e jogou os fios cortados em um fogareiro. Olhou para a roupa em cima da cama e suspirou, ela amava Zaina, mas as vezes ela tinha vontade de matar a bruxa mais velha.

Colocando a longa saia púrpura em corte de lírio invertido e o top, ambos amplamente bordados com pedrarias e fios dourados, ela pegou dois véus e amarou um em cada braço, um outro na cintura, prendeu as pontas de outros dois no cós da saia e os cruzou na frente de seu corpo prendendo as outras pontas em cada alça, cobrindo os cabelos com outro e finalmente pegou o sétimo e menor véu cobrindo o rosto. Seu Athame estava bem preso a coxa, ela conferiu tocando-o sobre o tecido da saia. Quando finalmente abriu a porta do quarto o som da música preencheu-a, hoje era um dia somente de meninas, um dia que faria sua mãe enfartar depois de dar um sermão sobre comportamento adequado para uma dama se visse como metade das meninas dançavam.

Racks el Sharqi significa dança do leste, mas é mais conhecida no ocidente como dança do ventre, era uma dança extremamente sensual, era perigosamente fácil parecer vulgar ao dançá-la, era perigosamente fácil ser confundida com uma qualquer. Era uma dança antiga que em seus primórdios visava reverenciar a deusa Ísis e preparar o corpo da mulher para a reprodução, ela mexia com todo o corpo, alma e mente da mulher, deixava a mulher mais feminina, mais segura de si, mais conhecedora de seu próprio corpo. Os movimentos ondulatórios e batidas de quadril, alguns imitando movimentos sexuais, fortaleciam os músculos internos e externos da mulher, melhorava a oxigenação do sangue, em especial a oxigenação do útero.

Ela olhou em volta, ao entrar na sala de festas. Nenhuma daquelas mulheres seguiam o padrão de beleza esquelética do ocidente. Eram todas mulheres voluptuosas, com grandes seios e de formas arredondadas, grande parte delas já haviam parido mais de três ou quatro filhos, algumas estavam grávidas e exibiam com orgulho os ventres preenchidos com a vida. Sorriu e com a cabeça erguida acenou para Zaina a introduzir.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry terminara a poção de diagnóstico avançado e examinou todos na torre da Grifinória, alguns de seus amigos ele teve que mandar para a enfermaria com o frasco, pois a poção sinalizou que estavam ficando doente com alguma doença mágica. Mas pelo menos ele confirmou que ninguém estava sob o efeito de nenhuma poção de compulsão ou poção do amor, nem mesmo Hermione, que finalmente começara a baixar o tom de voz ao falar com ele. Ele ainda estava intrigado com o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga quando um pensamento improvável o bateu, quando percebeu que a menina o olhava por cima do livro que fingia ler, ele fingiu não ter percebido. E se Hermione gostava dele? Ele balançou a cabeça, e suspirou cansado, como ele faria para ela entender que ele só a via como uma irmã?

O som de um grito soou no dormitório masculino e Rony veio trovejando pelas escadas com o lençol da cama, ele suspirou, ele não deixaria seus amigos brigarem por causa do rato maldito. Ele interrompeu a discussão entre os dois.

-Olha o que o maldito do gato dela fez! - o ruivo exclamou mostrando o lençol. –E tinha pêlo lá no dormitório!

-Rony! -ele exclamou. –O Bichento não o matou, cara. –ele disse. –Escuta! -bradou quando o ruivo abriu a boca. –Eu vi o Perebas correndo escada abaixo quando eu desci mais cedo, eu só não corri atrás dele porque eu segurei o gato. –mentiu. –E ele ta ali até agora. –apontou para o gato embaixo da cadeira de Hermione, Rony bufou. –Agora, porque você não se desculpa com Hermione? O gato dela pode ser doido, mas isso não é motivo para você acusa-la como se ela fosse culpada.

-Mas é culpa dela! -seu amigo insistiu teimoso.

-Então McGonagall deve cobrar de você todo lençol que Perebas roeu? -ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça de lado.

-Não é a mesma coisa. –respondeu mais calmo.

-Você o deixa roer os lençóis, cara, é sua culpa já que não controla o bicho. –ele encolheu os ombros.

-Hum... você tem razão. –ele disse, as orelhas mais vermelhas do que quando desceu as escadas. –Me desculpe Hermione, eu não devia ter gritado com você. –ele disse para a bruxa.

-Certo. –ela disse rigidamente e saiu do Salão Comunal, subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

-Esqueça cara. –Harry disse, suspirando cansado, muita coisa estava saindo diferente. –Vamos jogar xadrez.

Os dias se passaram e Harry percebeu com cansaço que era quase fim do período escolar, o moreno olhou para os gêmeos e teve uma ideia.

-Hei, Gred e Forge! -ele disse puxando-os pelo pescoço. –Eu estive pensando em uma despedida digna de maroto para o nosso amado professor Lupin. –ele disse sorrindo malicioso, os gêmeos ainda não haviam superado o fato de que Lupin realmente foi um maroto e agora eles tinham que tirar boas notas nos N.O.M's e fazer aulas extras.

-O que você está pensando Pontas Junior? -Fred perguntou sorrindo.

-Ainda não filtrei a melhor das idéias. –ele disse abrindo a mochila e pegando o livro dos marotos. –Você vê, eles tinham planos realmente bons, e eu quero algo que os supere. Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. –ele disse batendo a varinha na capa do livro, ele ouviu os gêmeos ofegarem, uma rápida olhada neles lhe mostrou ambos com expressões tão sonhadoras e extasiadas.

Um flash de luz os tirou do torpor, o moreno olhou para a frente e viu Colin com sua câmera, ele ergueu o polegar para o segundo-ano e pediu cópias da foto. Os gêmeos tiraram o mapa de dentro de uma das mochilas de depois de uma rápida conversa silenciosa entre eles, o mapa lhe foi entregue.

-É para escrever o plano? -ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. –Nesse pergaminho velho?

-Ai de mim! -Fred disse colocando as mãos no coração dramaticamente. –Pergaminho velho, ele diz meu irmão.

-Oh jovem, jovem, jovem Harry. –George disse balançando a cabeça e fingindo suspirar cansado. –Algo nesse livro diz algo sobre um mapa?

-Sim, mas também diz que foi confiscado. –ele disse e depois abriu os olhos se fazendo de surpreendido e olhou de um gêmeo para o outro e para o pergaminho. –Vocês estão brincando! -ele exclamou como se a realização tivesse ocorrido só agora.

-Não! -eles falaram e ativaram o mapa.

-Chamem o diretor, diga para chamar Madame Bones e ir até a cabana de Hagrid. Há um homem suspeito lá. –ele rosnou ao ver o nome de Pettigrew. –Eu vou pegar McGonagall e Flitwick. –completou e saiu pelo retrato.

Ele encontrou Rony, Hermione e Neville pelo caminho e falou rapidamente do que estava acontecendo quando eles o pararam. Consultando o mapa os quatro seguiram até a porta da sala dos professores e bateram, todos estavam no local incluindo Hagrid. Harry mentiu descaradamente dizendo que ele estava estudando nos jardins quando viu um homem suspeito entrar na cabana de Hagrid. Seus amigos entenderam que era para ficar calado sobre o mapa. Os professores pegaram suas varinhas e seguiram com ele até a cabana do guarda-caça, eles encontraram o diretor e Madame Bones na escadaria de entrada. Quando entraram no local o rato não estava a vista.

-Eu disse que Potter só estava querendo chamar ainda mais atenção. –Snape disse.

-Eu sei o que vi. –ele disse crispando os olhos para o professor de poções. –Professora McGonagall, há alguma forma da pessoa ficar invisível?

-Sim, há. –a professora de transfiguração disse. –Deixe-me verificar, Severo. –ela disse colocando-se ao lado do professor de poções. –_Homino Revelio. _ –declarou com um aceno firme de varinha o bule de Hagrid brilhou azul e vibrou na prateleira. –Um animago? -ela perguntou para ninguém especifico. Harry tinha que aplaudir a capacidade de atuação da sacerdotisa.

-Permita-me. –Dumbledore levitou o bule para cima da mesa e o virou, revelando um rato adormecido.

-É Perebas! -Rony exclamou e o rato acordou.

Daí para frente foi ladeira abaixo. McGonagall transfigurou o rato de volta a forma humana que se viu acuado pelos professores, especialmente por Lupin, que parecia querer deixar o lobo interior sair para fazer a festa. Flitwick prendeu o rato com cordas e começou a interroga-lo, Peter havia acabado de confessar, sob efeito de veritasserum, ser um Comensal da Morte e que era o verdadeiro Fiel do Segredo dos Potter's, o efeito da poção estava passando devido o antídoto quando um grande cão negro entrou na cabana, rosnando alto.

-Si-Si-Sirius. –Peter guichou olhando para os lados em busca de uma saída.

Sirius voltou a sua forma humana, como se pouco ligando para as testemunhas. Ele tinha um olhar louco e um sorriso predatório. Por um segundo, Harry pensou que seu padrinho tinha realmente pirado.

-Olá, Peter. –ele disse com a voz venenosa. –Vamos continuar nossa conversa, que foi interrompida tantos anos atrás? -ele perguntou e pegando uma faca sobre a mesa pulou sobre o traidor.

Então a confusão explodiu ainda mais. Feitiços voaram para todos os lados, Harry se protegeu e aos seus amigos com um feitiço escudo e recuou com eles para longe da confusão e olhou em volta, os aurores Moody e Kingsley, que o garoto tinha que fingir não conhecer o olhavam espantados.

-Obrigado Harry. –Neville agradeceu batendo-lhe no ombro.

-Sempre Neville. –ele disse e rodou o dedo pelo polegar, sentindo o anel, um gesto ansioso que estava se tornando um hábito.

-Ele escapou. –Minerva aproximou-se os lábios franzidos. –Sinto muito Potter, mas o traidor dos seus pais fugiu na confusão. –a professora declarou, ele praguejou alto. –Senhor Potter! -a professora repreendeu.

-Desculpe Professora McGonagall. –ele pediu passando as mãos pelo cabelo. –O que vai acontecer com Sirius agora? -ele perguntou cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

-Madame Bones está falando com ele no momento. –a professora disse. –Mas creio que com tantas testemunhas da confissão de Pettigrew, não haverá necessidade de Black ser levado em custódia.

-O inferno que iriam levar! -ele exclamou antes de controlar a boca. –Ele é inocente!

-E por isso mesmo ele não vai ser preso, senhor Potter. –a voz de uma mulher disse e ele virou-se para se deparar com Amélia Bones. –Mas ele e vocês terão que se apresentar em uma data a ser marcada no ministério para esclarecimentos.

-Porque não agora? -ele perguntou. –Você tem que bater enquanto o ferro está quente!

-Sim, Madame Bones, a memória ainda está fresca quanto mais cedo melhor. –a professora disse. –Como chefe da casa Grifinória, eu dou permissão especial para meus alunos a acompanharem.

-A senhora pode vir professora? -Neville perguntou.

-É claro senhor Longbottom.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry arrastou-se para sua cama, exausto, mas feliz, mais uma fase de seu plano havia sido concluída. Ele sorriu para as cortinas vazias e logo caiu em um sono profundo.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore apertou as têmporas cansado, ele teve que parar de administrar as poções de atração em Hermione Granger no começo da semana, pois a menina estava colocando sua amizade com Harry em risco. Ele sabia que poções que mexiam com o emocionalmente das pessoas geralmente não funcionavam por muito tempo em pessoas muito racionais, mas ele teve que ariscar. Agora Harry vira Pettigrew entrando na cabana de Hagrid e mandou os gêmeos Weasley's irem avisa-lo, se Amélia não estivesse na diretoria no exato momento, discutindo sobre o treinamento de Harry em ofídio-magia, ele poderia ter inventado uma desculpa e resolvido tudo sozinho.

Mas a mulher estava lá, juntamente com Alastor e um outro Auror que ele não sabia se poderia confiar. Harry aparecera com todo o corpo de professores, o diretor reprimiu um suspiro aborrecido e quando tudo parecia ser alarme falso, Minerva interveio e encontrou a forma animaga de Pettigrew, então com a inocência de Black provada, e tantas testemunhas tudo o que ele poderia fazer era tentar adiar o julgamento, mas é claro, que algo mais tinha que dar errado e depois de tomar os depoimentos oficiais no ministério, Bones marcou o julgamento para o dali quatro dias.

O velho bruxo abriu a gaveta na mesa e puxou uma poção para dor de cabeça. Olhou para sua fênix e suspirou cansado. Fawkes havia se recusado a levar uma carta para Sirius, assim como toda coruja que ele tentou usar. Sua única chance de manter o homem longe de Harry era rastreá-lo, mas nenhum dos seus informantes sabia dizer onde ele estava, ninguém o viu, nem mesmo em sua forma animaga, e para completar Remus Lupin havia entregado sua carta de demissão e entregou as ultimas semanas de aula nas mãos do tutor contratado pela madrinha de Harry. Segundo sua justificativa, ele havia recebido um convite para tutorar um par de irmãos que teriam aulas em casa e era preciso ele se mudar com a família, que estava se mudando para os Estados Unidos onde a cura para a licantropia era legalizada. E agora ele teve que procurar um novo professor, pois o professor Tompsom não aceitou o cargo, preferindo continuar em apenas tutorar os alunos. Talvez fosse hora de pedir alguns favores.

**N.A: Olá a todos! Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. Mas eu viajei para Guaramiranga com meu noivo e não levei o notebook comigo. Se vocês não são de Fortaleza-Ceará e um dia vierem, recomendo muito subir a serra e visitar Guaramiranga é perfeita! Principalmente o Cedros Hotel de Serra, eu me senti em Valfenda rsrsrs quem assistiu Senhor dos Anéis vai ter uma boa idéia do pequeno paraíso *.* . Mas, enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, sugestões e teorias são bem vindas sobre o que vai ocorrer nos capítulos seguintes, pedidos também podem ser analisados e possivelmente serem adicionados.**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Que bom que gostou do capitulo e do comprimento dele. Espero que esse novo capitulo tenha lhe agradado também.**

**Giny: Fico feliz em agradar! Eu estou tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**Anelisa Souza: Não se preocupe eu não vou abandonar a fic! Eu tenho outras paradas, mas pretendo retoma-las e terminar todas. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**Ilyatur: Obrigada, eu tento escrever o melhor possível. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**


	9. Pedaços da Verdade II

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/ grimório/ bilhete/ carta/ jornal._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

"_**Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 09 – Pedaços da Verdade II.

Os dias que se seguiram a descoberta da inocência de Sirius Black foi particularmente repleto de artigos de Skeeter no Profeta Diário. O único alento de Amélia Bones era de que Black finalmente teve o julgamento de direito e foi devidamente inocentado e indenizado pelos anos em Azkaban. A bruxa estava cansada ao seu limite e quase pronta para finalmente ir para casa. Era nessas horas que ela era grata de que não tinha nem filho e nem esposo a esperando até tarde. Amélia já estava na porta do seu escritório quando a lareira explodiu em chamas verdes esmeralda, ela virou-se e viu uma grande caixa ser passada pelas chamas para logo em seguida as chamas verdes sumirem.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ele andou calmamente pelos túneis subterrâneos da vila duende. Há vários anos atrás, a visão de humanos na cidade escondida teria despertado todos os instintos de defesa dos duendes, mas esses que andavam por seus túneis eram aliados e irmãos de armas. Facilmente identificáveis pelo brasão estampado em suas roupas surradas. Ele tentou bater o máximo de poeira possível de suas roupas e lançou um olhar desagradável ao ouvir seu companheiro rir da sua tentativa de limpeza improvisada._

_-Desista Harry, você literalmente rolou morro abaixo aos socos com um comensal que mais parecia um troll, você tem sorte de que foi somente danos reparáveis que conseguiu dessa vez. –Neville disse cruzando os braços e esperando a porta, de madeira escura a frente deles, ser aberta. _

_-Sim, sim, jogue novamente na minha cara como você levou o lobisomem pra baixo quando ele ia me atacar pelas costas. –ele resmungou._

_Harry estava de péssimo humor, pois além de ter mais uma base aliada atacada e não conseguir mais aliados, as fronteiras com outros países haviam sido fechadas até mesmo para os refugiados que tentavam ser aceitos pelos outros países. E para completar, os gigantes haviam decidido se reproduzirem como coelhos, assim como os dementadores e dragões. Seu maxilar endureceu quando lembrou dos ataques as reservas de dragões e de quantas vidas inocentes se perderam nos ataques. Tentou acalmar sua frustração, a hesitação de Dumbledore em atacar mais firmemente, havia custado milhares de vidas, mas agora com o velho manipulador morto, ele estava no comando e não hesitaria em matar assassinos e todo e qualquer aliado de Tom. A porta se abriu e pequenos olhos negros o olhou._

_-Olá Crika, seu pai está? -Neville perguntou abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível da pequena duende._

_-Está, ele acabou de me mandar atender a porta e ir chamar vocês. –ela confessou abrindo a porta mais larga._

_-Olha só, Nev, podíamos ter aproveitado melhor o tempo com Crika longe do velho armeiro ciumento. –comentou fingindo muita tristeza, o que rendeu um riso da criança._

_-Ciumento não, humano, apenas cuidadoso. Minha princesa é especial demais para ficar sozinha com qualquer macho. –um duende robusto e sujo de fuligem resmungou aproximando-se. –Vá ajudar sua mãe Crikartoria. –o armeiro disse e, ao som de resmungos sobre pais sem noções para nomes, a pequena foi._

_-Que seu ouro brilhe e suas obras sejam mais belas, nobre mestre armeiro Durkrosk. –Harry disse se curvando levemente para o duende._

_-Que mais inimigos caiam pelas suas armas, Lord Potter. –o duende voltou a saudação revirando os olhos. –Vocês sabem que eu não ligo a mínima para a formalidade, então que a conversa fiada se dane e venham ver minhas belezinhas. –ele disse antes que Neville pudesse falar algo, os humanos apenas deram de ombro._

_Eles passaram por dentro da casa de Durkrosk, uma entrada mais rápida para sua oficina que poucos usavam, eles foram saudados pela família do mestre armeiro e pela esposa dele que lhe enfiou nas mãos um grande e fundo prato com verduras e vegetais cozidos com um grosso e grande pedaço de pão e uma grande caneca de cerveja de duende._

_-Se você quer que nos mudemos para sua casa é só pedir, você sabe disso Ralgara. –Neville disse, a esposa do armeiro apenas bateu com a colher de madeira levemente em seu braço e riu._

_-Pare de dar em cima da minha mulher, Longbottom, já disse que ela não vai sair daqui para cozinhar para vocês de graça. –Durkrosk resmungou. _

_-Um homem pode sonhar. –Harry riu da interação dos dois, era sempre a mesma encenação, Neville era galanteador e o armeiro fingia ter ciúme, só para lhe render sorrisinhos discretos da esposa, o velho duende sabia como manter a chama acessa depois de quase dois séculos casado. _

_Eles seguiram descendo e conversando sobre a guerra, o armeiro tinha quase nenhuma interação direta com a guerra, somente com as armas que ele fazia para o exército duende e algumas poucas armas para os humanos, como poucos bruxos tinham poder suficiente para usar as armas feitas pelo duende. O ser centenário apontou para quatro arcos enfileirados contra a parede de pedra._

_-Cada um feito com madeira das suas varinhas, trabalhei com magia que os duendes não faziam desde os tempos antigos, isso derruba até gigante e deve queimar os malditos dementadores reto e certo. –o duende disse pegando um arco de madeira escura com detalhes em metal prateado._

_O duende empunhou o arco como se fosse usá-lo e mirou em uma cadeira. Harry notou que não havia corda e o armeiro não pegou nenhuma flecha, ao invés disso, ele disse claramente um feitiço de corte e moveu a outra mão como se puxando a corda e logo uma corda e uma seta de cor amarela apareceram e quando ele soltou a cadeira foi atingida e cortada ao meio._

_-Sua vez! -disse jogando o arco para ele._

_Harry sentiu a magia queima através dele se unir ao arco, como quando ele foi escolhido por sua varinha, ele olhou a madeira e percebeu que era azevinho como sua varinha, na parte interior do arco runas de duendes estavam entalhadas na madeira, o arco não era sem corda como ele pensara inicialmente, mas no lugar havia um fio muito fino. As partes em metal brilharam suavemente e se contorceram mudando de forma, agora labaredas de metal subiam circulando o arco; as runas internas se re-organizaram sozinhas, flutuando pela madeira e se fundindo ao metal em baixo relevo. Ele não poderia dizer o que diziam, pois ele ainda estava engatinhando em aprender o idioma dos duendes. Respirando fundo ele pensou no feitiço estupefaça, sua magia formigou onde ele segurava o arco, ele puxou o fio uma seta azul claro surgiu, ele soltou na direção de uma outra cadeira e a mesma explodiu em pedaços minúsculos. Neville assoviou ao seu lado._

_-Usou o reducto? -seu amigo perguntou._

_-Estupefaça. –disse, um sorriso esperançoso surgindo nos lábios._

_-Imagina o que faria um bombarda máxima. –Neville disse com ar admirado._

_-Por isso eu disse que derruba até gigante menino! -Durkrosk disse bruscamente._

_-Durk, isso é o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia fazer. –Neville disse e o duende virou-se para pegar os outros arcos e embala-los em saco separados, mas ele viu um leve tom rosado nas bochechas do velho armeiro._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Harry piscou saindo das lembranças que surgiram quando viu, finalmente abriu, o presente que Gina lhe dera de dia dos namorados. Com tudo o que acontecera e com seu aprofundamento nas lembranças de Riddle e as aulas normais e tutoradas, ele havia esquecido de abrir o presente. Mas agora com as provas finalmente acabadas e sem mais aulas tutoradas ele finalmente teve tempo para abrir e apreciar o presente. Ele desenhou as chamas em metal com as pontas dos dedos, sua magia vibrando sob a pele, abrindo a janela do dormitório ele apontou para o céu. _Orchideous_, ele pensou e soltou a seta dourada que explodiu no céu e logo centenas de flores caiam nos jardins da escola, se escondendo novamente no dormitório ele podia ouvir os vários gritinhos das meninas nos jardins.

Guardando o arco novamente em sua caixa e então no malão, ele pegou o mapa do maroto e observou com cuidado seu caminho até a sala precisa, graças a Dobby e aos elfos domésticos da sua família, vários dos livros da sala precisa agora estavam em seu malão e vários que não couberam nas bibliotecas do malão foram levados para a biblioteca da casa de Zíngaro. Franziu a testa ao ver Dumbledore subindo as escadas da torre da Grifinória, olhou em volta em busca de qualquer coisa que fizesse o velho suspeitar de algo e pegou um livro trouxa de História da Medicina juntamente com um caderno e caneta trouxa, ele não queria relaxar em seus estudos só porque sua tutora estava de licença. O som de batida na porta interrompeu o resumo do sistema circulatório segundo os anatomistas do século XVII. Ele pegou o mapa e viu o diretor no outro lado da porta, murmurando o feitiço de ocultação e colocando o pergaminho debaixo do travesseiro, ele se levantou e abriu a porta.

-Diretor. –ele o cumprimentou recuando e dando passagem para o velho.

-Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre todo o ocorrido recente, Harry. –o diretor disse o observando sentar novamente na cama e pegar o livro.

-Professora McGonagall já conversou comigo, senhor. –ele disse olhando para o homem, seus escudos de oclumência estavam levantados e pronto para qualquer ataque. –Mas agradeço por ter vindo aqui, embora não vejo motivo para isso.

-Eu me preocupo com você meu menino. –o homem disse dando um dos famosos olhares de avô, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha cético. –Você passou por problemas que nenhum outro garoto da sua idade passou e eu sinto que você pode ter algumas perguntas.

-Que tipo de problemas eu passei que nenhum outro passou? -ele perguntou cruzando os braços e dando mais corda para o velho se enforcar.

-Você perdeu seus pais...

-Neville também perdeu os pais na mesma idade que eu, e o dele foi bem pior, além de muitas outras crianças nesse castelo. –ele disse mordaz. –E não vejo o senhor ou nenhum outro professor correndo atrás dele ou de nenhum outro para dar explicações sobre as perguntas que possam ter.

-Mas o senhor Longbottom não enfrentou Lord Voldemort como você, Harry, e nem o derrotou tantas vezes. –o homem insistiu.

-_Eu_ só o derrotei uma vez, diretor. Ano passado não conta realmente, como foi somente um eco do adolescente torcido, cruel e sádico que ele foi. –Harry disse.

-Você se esquece que o derrotou com apenas um ano de idade, meu filho.

-Não há provas de que foi isso o que ocorreu. Haviam somente quatro pessoas na casa dos meus pais naquela noite, duas estão mortas, uma é nada mais do que uma espectro sombrio e outra tinha apenas um ano de idade e não lembra de nada. –ele disse tentando segurar sua magia. –Não há como dizer que foi _eu._ Por tudo o que sei, minha mãe pode ter duelado ferozmente com ele para me proteger e eu fui ferido na troca de feitiços e no fim _ela_ pode ter lançado algum feitiço que o tirou de seu corpo e a matou ao mesmo tempo.

-Infelizmente, meu menino, não foi isso o que ocorreu. –Dumbledore disse em um ar cansado.

-Como você sabe disso? -Harry perguntou petulante. –Você estava lá?

-Não eu não estava...

-Havia alguma outra testemunha? -perguntou interrompendo o diretor.

-Ninguém além de você, mas...

-Por algum milagre inexplicável eu falei o que aconteceu? -perguntou novamente.

-Não, Harry, você não falou...

-Havia alguma gravação em vídeo, voz, foto ou por algum tipo de magia que mostrou o que exatamente ocorreu?

-Não, meu menino. –o homem suspirou aparentemente mais cansado.

-Então porque raios no inferno congelado de Hades, alguém supôs que uma criança de um ano de idade conseguiu o que nenhum outro adulto, incluindo você diretor, conseguiu antes? -ele expressou, as janelas do dormitório finalmente cedendo e explodindo com sua magia, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo contando vagarosamente até que sentiu sua magia voltar para dentro dele. –Desculpe, mas eu odeio que todos me taxaram como a maldita coisa de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sendo que não há nada para provar isso.

-Harry, há como provar que você sobreviveu à maldição da morte. –o diretor disse suavemente, ele fechou as mãos na colcha da cama.

-Como? -ele perguntou cético. –Pelo que aprendi, a maldição da morte não deixa marcas. –ele disse apontando para sua cicatriz que só era visível, pois ele colocou um feitiço para destacar a marca, já que quando a horcrux foi destruída o raio havia praticamente sumido.

-Não, não deixa marcas, mas feitiços das trevas deixam um rastro sobre o corpo atingido e você tinha esse rastro, assim como sua mãe. –ele disse.

-Quem disse? -ele perguntou. –Pelo o que soube, depois do ocorrido, Hagrid me tirou dos escombros da minha casa, aliais, minha cicatriz pode muito bem ser um ferimento por escombro caídos, que é muito mais crível do que ter sido feito por uma maldição que _não deixa marcas_. –ele desafiou, o jovem bruxo queria ver até onde o velho ia se esgueirar com a verdade sobre sua vida. –E Hagrid não sabe fazer feitiços de detecção, como ele não terminou Hogwarts e nem mesmo tem uma varinha.

-Harry, você lembra da pergunta que me fez no fim do seu primeiro ano? -o velho desviou e ele bufou revirando os olhos.

-Também lembro que você não respondeu, disse que a verdade era terrível para eu saber naquela época.

-Sim, e eu ainda acho que não é a hora, mas...

-Então se o senhor não vai me falar a verdade, diretor, eu não vejo como temos algo para conversar. –ele cortou o homem. –Se não se importa eu tenho um resumo de biologia humana para fazer e entregar a minha tutora de medi-bruxaria. –completou abrindo o livro na parte sobre sistema circulatório e relendo novamente, totalmente ignorando, bem, mais para fingindo ignorar, a presença do homem.

Ele ouviu a porta abrir e fechar, concentrou-se em sua magia procurando as emoções do bruxo, olhou vagamente por cima do livro apenas para confirmar que estava sozinho e grunhiu frustrado. O homem era mais escorregadio do que sabonete molhado e não ajudava em nada no seu temperamento que ele sabia exatamente tudo o que ele estava lhe escondendo, levantou-se e pegou seu arco, ele iria extravasar um pouco sua magia fazendo o que devia ter sido feito há muito tempo, matar os gigantes.

"_Pretorian"_ ele chamou sua fênix negra telepaticamente. _"Me traga Gina, por favor." _Completou segurando o arco com força.

-Harry. –a voz da ruiva tocou seus ouvidos algum tempo depois e ele olhou para cima.

Gina estava usando uma calça comprida e botas em couro de dragão negro, uma regata branca e segurava uma jaqueta de couro vermelho escuro. O colar da promessa aparente e um colar de couro que dava duas voltas bem próximas ao pescoço e a terceira segurava um pingente dourado em forma de grifo que descansava pouco acima do vale que começava a se formar entre os seios dela. Engoliu em seco, e apertou o arco com mais força, aparentemente desde a ultima vez que se viram ela realmente havia conseguido mais curvas. A cintura estava mais fina, ou eram os quadris que estavam mais redondos? Os seios estavam maiores do que ele lembrava, ou era a blusa? E porque raios o quarto ficou tão quente de repente?

-O que aconteceu amor? -ela perguntou jogando a jaqueta em sua cama e ajoelhando-se perto dele.

Ele podia jurar que o calor havia piorado quando ela aproximou-se dele o suficiente para lhe dar a certeza de que os quadris e seios dela estavam mesmo maiores. As adolescentes bruxas se desenvolviam mais rápido do que as trouxas? Porque Gina não aparentava em nada os doze anos, ela poderia muito bem dizer que tinha quatorze ou quinze que qualquer trouxa ia acreditar. Ela deve ter percebido o que estava acontecendo, pois logo seus olhos brilharam maliciosos. Muito vagamente ele notou Pretorian sumindo em chamas negras quando ela sorriu predatória.

-Me mostra o apartamento do seu malão? -ela perguntou deslizando as mãos em suas coxas, ele apenas acenou e sua caça aos gigantes agora estava completamente obliterada de sua mente.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore saiu da torre da Grifinória mais preocupado do que nunca com as reações do jovem Potter. Harry estava cada dia mais emocional, mas isso certamente era devido os hormônios adolescentes, afinal desde o fim do segundo ano para o começo do terceiro o menino havia crescido muito e aparentemente ficado muito mais forte fisicamente, sem falar que durante as reuniões de professores, todos, com exceção clara de Severo, elogiaram com melhor ele estava em suas aulas. Sim, sua rebeldia com o status de herói do mundo mágico era apenas devido ao surto de crescimento hormonal e mágico, sim, era isso, ele lembrava-se bem dos castigos que seus pais lhe davam por questionar tudo e todas as ordens que recebia durante seu surto de crescimento, isso logo passaria.

O velho voltou seus olhos para o poleiro de Fawkes que havia sumido por quase uma semana agora, para entregar uma carta para Sirius Black e até agora não havia retornado, aproximou-se do poleiro e suspirou cansado, sua carta para o padrinho de Harry estava no poleiro entre as cinzas de queimação, parcialmente carbonizada.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione fechou o livro e olhou para os lados quando ouviu sussurros e risos sendo sufocados, ninguém estava visível nas mesas em volta, então ela levantou-se e seguiu o som parando surpresa no começo da seção de adivinhação quando viu Neville Longbottom e Hannah Abbott, o garoto tímido estava tentando distrair a leitura da Lufa-Lufa beijando-a no pescoço e falando alguma coisa. A grifinória recuou e escondeu-se no corredor ao lado, piscando aturdida. O que aconteceu com o menino tímido, sem confiança e assustado?

-Neville, aqui não. –ela ouviu Abbott gemer?

-Hannah, por favor, você esta me matando. –Neville gemeu também? O que estava acontecendo?

-Essa noite, eu prometo. –a outra menina falou parecendo frustrada.

-Por que não agora? -o menino perguntou frustrado. –Nós sabemos os feitiços muito bem, amor.

-Nev, eu quero a poção apenas para garantir ainda mais que não teremos surpresas. –a menina protestou e uma luz se acendeu na mente de Hermione, eles estavam dormindo juntos?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Neville sorriu malicioso vendo o estado despenteado e roupas amarrotadas de sua "esposa".

-Acho que vamos ter surpresas, mas de um tipo diferente. –ele disse rindo e se afastando dois passos dela.

-O que você quer dizer? -ela lhe perguntou tentando arrumar o cabelo e as vestes com acenos de varinha, sem o olhar.

-Vamos amor, você deve ter notado a forma como nossas famílias estão mais... próximas. –ele deu a dica. Afinal era difícil alguém não notar quão diferente sua avó e a mãe de Hannah estavam.

-Sim, eu notei.

-Avó andou me sondando sobre você. O que eu achava de você, como você era, se eu sabia o que você gostava de fazer, comer, cor favorita, essas coisas. –ele disse balançando as sobrancelhas para a garota a sua frente que o olhou sorrindo amplamente.

-Um contrato de casamento! -Hannah exclamou. –Oh meu...

-Eu sei. –ele disse rindo. –Se eles fizerem isso, podemos nos casar quando você quiser.

-Oh, eu preciso começar a preparar o enxoval, ver madrinhas, vestido, dama de honra. Oh eu tenho que falar com Susan, Gina e Luna imediatamente! –Hannah empolgou-se dando pequenos pulos no lugar e batendo as mãos, mas parou de repente. –Você tem certeza Neville? Eu não quero ter todo esse trabalho para no fim ser alarme falso. E se seus pais não permitirem? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Tenho certeza amor, e se minha avó não o fez ainda, assim que eu chegar em casa vou pedir para ela falar com sua família sobre os arranjos. –ele disse aproximando-se dela novamente. –Você vai ter o casamento de princesa que sempre sonhou. E meus pais vão ter que aceitar que eu quero você. –ele a puxou pela cintura e capturou os lábios dela com os seus, calando qualquer duvida.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry inspirou profundamente o aroma nos cabelos de Gina. A ruiva estava dormindo ao seu lado na cama, depois de um longo tempo conhecendo o corpo um do outro com carícias mutuas, ambos totalmente nus somente coberto pelo lençol. Sorriu ao lembrar das bochechas rosadas dela quando levada ao orgasmo por seu toque, além dos olhos brilhantes e os gemidos que o levavam bem perto do seu próprio ápice. Suas roupas jogadas pelo chão por todo o caminho do apartamento, desde a entrada até o quarto, eram provas da paixão que tomou conta de ambos assim que se viram sozinhos e totalmente seguros dos olhos e ouvidos dos outros. Havia sido por muito pouco que eles não cruzaram todo o limite que demarcaram. Embora suas mentes eram adultas e totalmente cientes das conseqüências de ir todo o caminho da relação, eles ainda queriam esperar, mesmo seus corpos sendo bem mais desenvolvidos do que em sua linha do tempo anterior eles ainda não achavam que era a hora deles.

Acenou com a mão fazendo a hora aparecer flutuante acima deles, era bem depois do meio dia e ele esquecera de tomar as poções e se alimentar, mas foi uma troca mais do que justa. O som de rachadura soou do outro lado da porta e ele deu uma risada curta quando uma pequena fresta foi aberta e depois fechada. Afastou-se de Gina com cuidado para não acorda-la e pegou uma cueca e uma calça de moletom da cômoda e as vestiu, não colocou blusa deixando as tatuagens à mostra, foi complicado como ele tentou vestir-se e andar até porta ao mesmo tempo. Abriu a porta com cuidado, saindo sem fazer barulho, caminhando para a cozinha ele viu Dobby e outros dois elfos domésticos da família Potter, Kami e Sami; os elfos haviam sumido com as roupas que foram espalhadas pela sala e corredor do lugar e agora arrumava o equivalente um pequeno banquete sobre a mesa de jantar.

-Kami, onde estão as roupas? -ele perguntou procurando algum sinal de onde as roupas foram guardadas.

-Roupas de mestre e mestra estão sendo lavadas, mestre Harry. –a pequena elfa disse. –Kami pede perdão se acordou mestre.

-Não me acordou, não. –ele disse acalmando-a, feliz em ver que seus elfos já tratavam Gina como sua mestra. – O que estão fazendo?

-Mestre não foi almoçar no Salão Principal, então Dobby chama Kami e Sami para ajudar trazer comida das cozinhas de Hogwarts, para mestre e mestra almoçarem. –respondeu balanço-se para frente e pra trás.

-Ainda verificando quando e o que eu como, Dobby? -ele perguntou divertido para o elfo que estava ensinando algo para Sami.

-Mestre Harry tem que comer direito e tomar as poções! Senhora Izzi pediu para Dobby cuidar da saúde de mestre e eu fazer isso! -o elfo disse, com um tom de verde escuro das bochechas.

-Faz muito bem, Dobby. –a voz de Gina soou atrás dele o surpreendendo.

O moreno virou-se e seu queixo caiu ao ver a ruiva usando uma das suas camisas e um shorts de algum pijama dele, ela estava incrivelmente sexy daquele jeito, ainda mais por que ele sabia que não havia nada mais além da sua pele nua debaixo daqueles tecidos. Ela aproximou-se dele e passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

-Eu estou com fome e você? -ela perguntou.

-Sim, muita. –respondeu a pegando no colo e a levando para a mesa.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Ronald Weasley olhou pensativo para o lago a sua frente, fazia dois dias que ele evitava tanto Harry quanto Hermione. Seu amigo, embora houvesse diminuído o ritmo de estudos e começado há passar mais tempo com ele, ainda era diferente. Falava sobre assuntos que ele não sabia o que achava como a falta de informação dos bruxos nascidos em famílias trouxas e criados por trouxas sobre como o mundo mágico realmente funcionava, sobre os assuntos e tratamentos médicos barrados pelo Ministério da Magia, sobre as opções de carreira e tantas outras coisas que mostravam cada vez mais que ele estava ficando para trás. Ele não tinha nada de especial para o qual se destacar. Antes ele era o amigo de Harry Potter, mas agora nem isso era algo especial. Harry tinha outros amigos agora, amigos que falavam com ele como iguais e estudavam tanto quanto ele. Jogou uma pedra no lago bufando frustrado. Ele queria culpar alguém, mas nem ele podia negar que era unicamente sua culpa se ele não tinha as melhores notas, mas o problema era que ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em tantas palavras juntas. Era por isso que ele gostava dos livros de Quadribol e dos de Xadrez Bruxo, havia gráficos e fotos que lhe mostrava exatamente o que o texto, em geral curto, explicava. Bufou mais uma vez e mais uma pedra foi jogada longe.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Tonks andou pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia, ela havia passado no teste para se candidatar à Auror. Seu antigo mentor Alastor Moody ficou bastante impressionado com sua capacidade de duelo, além dos feitiços "novos" que ela mostrou, mas que eram apenas feitiços básicos de defesa em outros países por onde ela havia passado e comprado alguns livros, Olho-Tonto ia se aposentar no meio do ano, mas deixou bem claro que ela podia lhe corujar ou chamar pelo flu para conselhos, novamente a levando sob suas asas. Normalmente o treinamento levava dois anos e se passado em alguns testes, o cadete era liberado para sair em campo juntamente com um veterano, mas ela ia mudar isso. Essa era sua missão, mostrar ao Ministério, mais especificamente à Chefe de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, que com a tutoria de professores competentes e algum estudo de nível básico no exterior, qualquer um poderia derrubar o Ministério Inglês.

-Hei, você é do Departamento Auror? -ela perguntou para um homem, que ela reconheceu como sendo um MacNair, um Comensal.

-Não! -respondeu grosseiramente e logo saiu de perto dela.

-Está perdida? -uma mulher perguntou se aproximando dela.

-Ah, sim. –ela disse fingindo-se envergonhada. –Eu estava tão nervosa quando fiz minha prova de admissão que esqueci de como chegar até o Departamento Auror.

-Tudo bem. A propósito eu sou Amélia Bones. –a mulher disse lhe estendendo a mão.

-Nymphadora Tonks, mas prefiro Tonks. –ela disse apertando a mão da sua futura chefe.

-Eu a acompanho até o andar dos aurores, eu tenho que falar com Alastor sobre a aposentadoria dele. –Amélia disse apertando o botão do elevador.

-Alastor Moody? -ela perguntou e a mulher acenou. -Cara legal, disse que eu podia corujar sempre que tivesse duvida.

-Você deve ter sido muito boa para ele lhe tomar como protegida. –a mulher comentou casualmente, mas Tonks sabia que a curiosidade devia estar queimando a bruxa mais velha por dentro.

-Nada comparada com meus antigos tutores. –ela deu de ombros, e realmente ela não era nada se comparada com Zarina e Aldred Düvon, seus tutores nos últimos dois anos, ambos eram cinquentões que daria uma bela corrida em Alastor nos seus melhores anos de juventude.

-Não estudou em Hogwarts? -Bones perguntou.

-Estudei, mas me formei há uns quatro anos atrás. –explicou. –Viajei por dois anos tentando decidir o que queria e vendo as possibilidades fora da Inglaterra, mas nos últimos dois eu passei por uma tutoria de aprofundamento na Grécia com um casal francês bastante simpático. –ela disse sorrindo saudosa. –Eu os fazia lembrar da sua filha, então eles me ensinaram praticamente de graça. –completou, lembrando da expressão abobalhada do casal de idosos quando a viu mudar sua aparência a primeira vez.

-Entendo. –a mulher disse franzindo a testa. –Você se importaria de fazer um teste com um dos meus aurores sênior?

-Estou aqui para ser testada, Madame Bones. –a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas. –Moody disse que queria todos os candidatos aqui hoje para um teste de duelo.

-Bom. –a chefe do D.E.L.M. disse.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Bom, não era exatamente a palavra que Amélia devia ter usado, era mais para incrível. A candidata Tonks havia chutado o burro de todos os seus futuros colegas de profissão, isso incluía os candidatos como ela e vários dos instrutores, dando uma verdadeira corrida para Moody, embora parecia que ela estava apenas brincando antes de jogar o velho auror contra a parede com um feitiço que ela nunca vira antes. A única mulher depois dela, havia posto todos os homens com quem ela duelou na vergonha e ela nem parecia cansada.

-Amélia. –a voz de Alastor soou rabugenta, enquanto a candidata a auror ajudava-o a levantar-se. –Entregue o distintivo para ela, por mim ela está formada.

-Dois aqui. –resmungou Jarod Walter, um auror das antigas que ia substituir Alastor nas aulas.

-Ela usou Artes das Trevas! -um dos candidatos protestou.

-Que feitiço foi das trevas? -ela ouvir Tonks perguntar petulante.

-A maioria que você usou! -outro candidato disse.

-Para sua informação, os feitiços que usei são todos ensinados abaixo do quinto ano em muitas escolas estrangeiras. –ela respondeu as acusações. –A culpa não é minha se Dumbledore quase sempre contratou professores incompetentes para ensinar e vocês não correram atrás de aprender por outros meios. –completou seus cabelos mudando para uma cor de vermelho profundo, mas para Amélia aquilo só mostrou quão humilhada a educação Inglesa estava em relação as estrangeiras.

-Cadete Tonks, esses feitiços, foram seus tutores que a ensinaram, correto? -ela perguntou depois de finalmente encontrar sua voz, a bruxa mais jovem acenou confirmando. –Há alguma possibilidade deles virem falar comigo?

-Posso tentar.

-Excelente. –ela disse tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. –Descansem e vão para a enfermaria, vocês vão duelar novamente, menos você Tonks, preciso que fale com seus tutores o mais breve possível. O restante vai ser testado novamente, mas sem Tonks. –completou, ela ouviu vários suspiros de alivio dos recrutas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry olhou para Rony, seu amigo estava deitado de barriga para baixo vendo uma revista sobre Quadribol, depois voltou seus olhos novamente para a revista de medicina trouxa que Isobel lhe mandara. Ele convocou sua caneta trouxa e começou a marcar os sintomas que ele detectou inerente a personalidade do seu amigo.

-Ron. –ele chamou.

-Hum. –o ruivo resmungou.

-Pode ler o capitulo quatro de transfiguração para mim? -ele pediu e o ruivo desviou os olhos da revista o olhando de forma estranha. –É só um teste que eu tenho que responder à Isobel e na questão pede que eu verifique o quanto a minha atenção fica presa quando outra pessoa lê algo que eu já sei.

-Mas tem que ser eu? –o garoto perguntou realmente ansioso para ser dispensado da tarefa.

-Você é meu melhor amigo ou não, cara? – isso pareceu convencer o garoto que pegou o livro e começou a ler o capitulo.

Harry observou o quão frustrado o menino parecia a cada linha lida. Com o tempo ele começou a se desculpar por ter pulado uma ou outra linha e voltava a ler, pouco tempo se passou quando as orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas, o moreno podia sentir a frustração, raiva e tristeza vindo do garoto. Nem bem tinha chegado no meio da primeira página quando o ruivo desistiu jogando o livro longe e dizendo para ele pedir ajuda para outra pessoa.

-Longbottom pode te ajudar, ele tem mais paciência pra isso do que eu. –o ruivo argumentou frustrado.

-Ron... –ele começou, sem saber como contar ao seu amigo o que ele acabara de descobrir. –Você lê muito sobre Xadrez e sobre Quadribol, como não consegue ler sobre algo que pode lhe dar uma segunda carreira ou simplesmente ajudar a terminar a escola?

-Nãotinhafiguraparamemostraro queeuli. –o ruivo murmurou rapidamente.

-Como? -perguntou bastante suspeito de qual era a resposta.

-Eu disse, não tinha figura para me mostrar o que eu li. –disse ainda mais frustrado e envergonha. –Satisfeito que agora você sabe meu pior segredo?

-Ron, você sabia que se tivesse falado antes, eu teria colado um monte de figuras em seus livros pra ti ajudar? –ele perguntou para o seu amigo, doía perceber que a falta de integração entre bruxos e não bruxos estava prejudicando mais uma pessoa que ele amava.

-Você faria? -perguntou incerto e o moreno apenas acenou para seu amigo.

-Sim, eu faria e vou fazer com todos os seus livros no próximo período escolar. –declarou. –Ron, o que você tem se chama Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção ou TDAH para abreviar. Você não é inadequado ou menos inteligente, você apenas tem mais dificuldade porque algo aconteceu enquanto sua mãe estava grávida que o afetou o suficiente para causar o transtorno em você, isso é facilmente tratável pela medicina trouxa. –disse mostrando a revista para seu amigo e os sintomas que o ruivo apresentava estava com o 'X' ao lado. -Basicamente, você recebe mais estímulos no cérebro e ele as trava, por assim dizer, para não entrar em pane.

Ele observou o amigo absorver a informação aos poucos.

-Ron, as pessoas como você tem muitas vantagens, dons que a maioria das pessoas não tem. –ele disse. –Pessoas com TDAH, possuem inteligência acima da média, são mais intuitivos, deve ser por isso que você é tão bom no xadrez. –ele se deu conta e sorriu para seu amigo. –Elas também são muito afetivos e generosos, criativos, uma forma diferente de ver tudo a sua volta, muitas vezes fazendo com que achem respostas para problemas que as pessoas "comuns" -Harry fez aspas com os dedos –não acham, muitas outras qualidades que qualquer pessoa dita normal iria querer ter.

-Então eu não sou...um caso perdido? -o ruivo perguntou incerto.

-Nunca meu amigo. –ele disse. –Eu vou ajudar você, eu prometo. Agora eu quero te ensinar um feitiço que vai te ajudar com sua bagunça e contar um segredo que vai te ajudar muito.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione voltou frustrada para a torre da Grifinória depois de terminar os ensaios que os professores pediram para as férias. Ela havia demorado algum tempo para se concentrar depois que ouvira a conversa de Neville e Hannah, na biblioteca. Ainda não entendia como eles podiam aprovar um casamento arranjado, mesmo que eles aparentemente arranjaram uma forma de dormirem juntos sem um professor descobrir. Isso era outra coisa que a frustrava, ela tentou avisar professora McGonagall do que estava ocorrendo e ela simplesmente disse que aquilo era comum, mas que sem provas ou flagrante nada poderia ser feito. Como dois adolescentes de treze anos podiam estar tendo relações e nada poderia ser feito? Ela tentou falar com o diretor, mas o mesmo estava em uma reunião. Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona e olhou na direção da lareira, a prima de Harry estava sentada com algumas amigas e riam de algo escrito em alguma revista. Como essas meninas podiam ser tão fúteis?

-Liv! –a voz de Harry soou e ela olhou para a forma como o moreno agia com a menina.

-Harry olha! -ela correu até ele com a revista e lhe mostrou algo que o fez rir.

-Ainda bem que eles não sabem a verdade hein, pequena. –ele disse lhe dando uma piscadela. –Ditria está com você? -ele perguntou.

-Eu a deixei dormindo no meu malão, espera só um pouco. –a menina disse e subiu as escadas do dormitório correndo.

-Hei Hermione, quase não a vi. Está escondida aí porque? -ele perguntou se aproximando e sentando no sofá de frente para o dela.

-Pensando em algo que ouvi. –ela disse sem dar detalhes.

-Pensar é bom. –ele disse e olhou para a escada. –Não precisava acordar Ditria, Liv. –ele disse revirando os olhos.

-Eu não acordei, ela só anda de mau humor mais que o normal. –a primeiro-anista protestou.

-Deve ser época de trocar a pele. –o moreno ponderou. –Terminou as tarefas? -ele perguntou.

-Sim! -a menina disse sentando do lado dele e passando a víbora para ele, Hermione observou nervosa quando a cobra se enrolou no pulso do seu amigo. –Você prometeu...

-Seu pai deixou? -perguntou interrompendo. –Olívia, se Charlie não deixou, não tem como eu leva-la.

-Ele vai surtar se eu pedir, e, ele vai surtar se eu fizer sem ele saber. –ela disse dando de ombros. –Qual a diferença?

-Liv, isso é algo pra vida toda, você não pode se arrepender, não pode voltar atrás e é um rito de passagem que precisa da autorização dos pais ou responsáveis. –ele disse. –Que tal se eu ajuda-la no pedido?

-Sério?

-Não, eu sou Harry, meu padrinho que é Sirius. –ele disse e a menina bateu no ombro dele, ambos rindo. –Desculpe Hermione, estamos atrapalhando seus pensamentos.

-Não, tudo bem. –ela disse, mas ele já tinha se levantado, ela o observou tentando decifrar a conversa codificada, o moreno beijou a testa na menina mais nova e saiu da torre. –O que você quer fazer, Olívia? -perguntou para a menina.

-Eu quero fazer uma tatuagem, igual a do Harry.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina voltou para Alexandria depois de boa parte da sua manhã e tarde ao lado de Harry. Bem, na verdade foi na cama com Harry, mas quem ligava para um pequeno detalhe. Respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração ao lembrar dos arrepios e do prazer que a invadiam quando ele a tocava de formas diferentes, ela realmente não sabia que era possível ter um orgasmo somente com beijos na nuca e pescoço, mas Harry havia conseguido lhe dar mais de um orgasmo somente beijando, lambendo e mordiscando esses locais em especifico. Suspirou sonhadora, mal vendo para onde ia, vagamente ouviu Malika falando com ela, mas ela estava muito ocupada lembrando da forma como ele a tocou entre as pernas, ela foi tirada de suas lembranças quando água fria caiu sobre ela.

-MALIKA! –ela gritou para a bruxa que ria ao lado de Zaina.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry saiu da torre e foi em direção o jardim pensar. Ele odiava usar legilimência da alma em seus amigos, principalmente por não ter um controle maior sobre o quanto ia ver, mas nos últimos dias ele se viu obrigado a verificar Hermione pelo menos uma vez por dia, como ela estava estranha ainda. E pelo que viu há poucos minutos atrás, ele teria que falar com Neville e Hannah para terem mais cuidado. Sua amiga era fanática pelas regras e havia muita coisa que ela não entendia, mas ele ainda não entendia de onde vinha essa necessidade de controlar a vida de todos a sua volta.

Olhou para o castelo apenas já sentindo o começo da saudade que ia aumentar durante as férias. No dia seguinte ele estaria embarcando no trem de volta para a rua dos Alfeneiros, ele pretendia ficar apenas o suficiente para as novas proteções serem recarregadas e de lá ele partiria para umas verdadeiras férias com seu padrinho e quem sabe, depois de relaxar o suficiente, ele conseguiria chegar as memórias que ele tanto queria. Luxor inflamou ao seu lado e pousou em seu ombro, ele tirou uma pequena caixa da perna da fênix e olhou para a delicada pulseira de ouro com pequenos pingentes em forma de lobos em volta. Ele havia encomendado à um ourives do Beco e esperava dá-la para Olívia, quando ela conseguisse sua forma animaga. Foi uma surpresa para ele quando em uma conversa com Gina a ruiva entrou em transe e viu flashes do futuro, sua futura esposa havia sorrido e dito que era maravilhoso dele incluir Liv nos planos para conseguir a forma animaga, estranho era um eufemismo para a situação, já que ele apenas tinha pensado sobre a possibilidade de tentar se tornar animago, já que com a guerra, não foi possível na outra linha de tempo.

Gina lhe confidenciara que sua prima seria uma loba de pelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos cinzentos, como era seu cabelo e olhos. Ele tentou de todas as formas possíveis arrancar da ruiva qual seria a forma dele ou a dela, mas ela apenas sorriu petulante e chamou Luxor para leva-la de volta para o Egito. Ditria o atormentara apontando que ele era macinha de modelar nas mãos da ruiva, não que ele não sabia disso. Mas precisava dizer isso a cada dez minutos? Foi quando ele pediu para a primeiro-anista tomar conta de sua serpente, antes que ele a decapitasse. Ditria havia voltado reclamando de como ele não agüentava uma brincadeira e que pra compensar ela sentia coceira da ponta do nariz até o fim da cauda, o que o divertiu.

"_**Do que está rindo, Harry?"**_ a cobra sibilou esfregando a parte de baixo da cabeça em sua mão.

"_**Estou rindo de mim mesmo, Ditria. Eu realmente estou enrolado no dedo mindinho da ruiva, não?"**_ ele sibilou para a cobra que parou de "se coçar" em sua mão e deslizou um pouco para fora da sua manga e o ergueu-se alguns centímetros, ele dobrou os joelhos e apoiou o braço, deixando a serpente de frente para ele.

"_**Agora você admiti?"**_ ela sibilou, se sua familiar fosse humana ela estaria erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele sufocou uma risada e só sorriu para Ditria.

"_**Peço seu perdão pelo mal humor de antes, mas eu estava frustrado." **_ Ele explicou pensando em como falar sobre o assunto. _**"Eu ainda não consegui chegar as lembranças que eu preciso, parece que a diferença de tempo entre a terceira horcrux e as duas últimas, Voldemort apenas se jogou em aprender o máximo de magia negra que conseguia por os olhos, assim como as linhagens das famílias e o recrutamento de seguidores."**_

"_**Talvez só seja preciso um gatilho específico para despertar as lembranças, como um lugar, alguém ou uma palavra." **_sua familiar ponderou e ele acenou disperso pensando em tudo o que fez antes de cada lembrança sobre as horcruxes.

"_**Eu não fiz nada que poderia desencadear as lembranças exceto que as lembranças vieram quando eu estava nos Dursley." **_Ele disse e parou _**"Um ambiente hostil é o gatilho?"**_ ele mais se perguntou do que a serpente.

"_**Ou algo que tenha na casa."**_ Ditria apontou e então ele teve uma epifania.

"_**A proteção de sangue."**_

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Minerva observou a última carruagem sair em direção a estação com os alunos. O castelo era anormalmente silencioso sem as crianças e ela sentia falta, mesmo que ela mantivesse uma mascara de severidade. Ela ouviu passos atrás dela e virou-se, encontrando-se de frente para Dumbledore. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, aguardou o bruxo falar algo, ele parecia esperar o mesmo, a porta abriu e ela olhou para Pomona parada à porta.

-Desculpe, interrompo? -a professora de herbologia perguntou.

-De forma alguma Pomona. –ela disse sem dirigir o olhar ao diretor. –Está pronta para ver minhas estufas? Há anos que deviam ter sido restauras, mas infelizmente, não tenho o seu dom com plantas.

-Podemos ir quando você quiser, Minerva. –a diretora de Lufa-Lufa disse, a professora de transfiguração apenas convocou uma grande bolsa de veludo verde profundo.

-Boas férias diretor, até o próximo período escolar. –ela despediu-se e saiu juntamente com Sprout.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore olhou, da sua torre, todos seus alunos saírem, alguns para não retornarem mais, outros que logo estariam de volta e um em especial que sempre desejava nunca ter que ir. Ele havia observado com atenção a interação de Harry com os alunos, o jovem bruxo havia aumentado suas amizades para as casas Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, e até mesmo alguns Sonserinos do primeiro-ano, o que seria uma boa ajuda quando a guerra viesse novamente. Eles poderiam vir a precisar de mais espiões do que apenas Severo. E por falar em ajuda, ele ainda precisava falar com Minerva, sobre uma possível comunicação com Avalon. Era tempo de falar novamente com ela, isso se ela falasse com ele é claro. Da última vez que ele tentou tocar em algum assunto que não fosse relativo à educação dos alunos com ela, havia lhe rendido algumas azarações dolorosas e um ombro frio por dias.

Os corredores vazios de alunos lhe parecia muito errado. Alvo nunca se acostumaria com o castelo silencioso e vazio. Bateu levemente na porta, mas não houve resposta, abriu-a mesmo assim, afinal por vezes Minerva ficava imersa em suas correções de provas e não ouvia quando chamada. Ele a viu parada frente a janela observando a partida das carruagens, com um brilho estranho no olhar. Aproximou-se mais dois passos e sua velha amiga virou-se o olhando com olhos frios... e decepcionados? Ela não falou nada e ele não sabia o que ela estava pensando, era como se algo o impedisse de aproximar-se de sua mente. Minerva desviou o olhar para a porta atrás dele, ele virou-se apenas o suficiente para ver Pomona parada, com algumas palavras trocadas, sua velha amiga se despediu e deixou a sala de aula. Como tudo havia dado errado? Essa era a pergunta que ele vinha se fazendo com uma freqüência assustadora, talvez fosse hora de tentar seguir o conselho de Abe e repensar toda sua vida e decisões. Voltou para seu escritório e pegou sua penseira, começando a retirar suas memórias mais recentes com um suspiro cansado.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry estava no vagão do trem com Rony, Hermione, Luna e Olívia. Neville e Hannah haviam ficado em um vagão só deles, para total indignação de Hermione, aliais, ela estava afundada em um grosso livro e não queria falar com ninguém, ele deu de ombros, ajudando Olívia em seu francês, enquanto coloriam vários desenhos de caldeirões, cada um com uma cor diferente de poção, Luna estava jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony e o ajudando a começar no básico do mesmo idioma. Ele olhou no relógio de pulso e tirou a varinha, apontando-a para a porta, murmurou um feitiço de bloqueio e de tornou o lugar imperturbável.

-O que você fez? -Hermione perguntou fechando o livro com um baque.

-Só não queria ser azucrinado por Malfoy. –respondeu com sinceridade. –Livro sobre feitiços? -ele perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Como você aprendeu os feitiços que lançou? -ela perguntou crispando os olhos desconfiada.

-Lendo e praticando. –ele disse analisando sua amiga.

-Lendo? -ela perguntou cética.

-Por que é difícil de acreditar Granger? -Luna perguntou parando seu jogo de xadrez com Rony. –Só você pode aprender feitiços avançados?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. –a grifinória se defendeu.

-Mas foi o que você disse Hermione. –ele falou decepcionado com sua amiga. –É tão improvável assim que eu, Rony ou qualquer outra pessoa possa aprender algo sem a sua ajuda? Quando você ficou tão arrogante? -perguntou se levantando e tirando os feitiços da porta que colocara nem um minuto atrás. –Vamos Liv, eu tenho que falar com o pessoal do time.

Ele andou com sua prima em direção o vagão que ele sabia que estava o time da Grifinória, e mesmo que não sabia onde estavam, ele teria achado com facilidade, os gêmeos haviam planejado uma festa de despedida com os amigos de seu capitão e seu irmão Percy que havia feitos os N.I.E.M's, então era fácil de saber que o vagão onde tinha balões vermelhos e dourados voando para o corredor, pessoas entrando e saindo com comida e bebida, certamente era ali que todos estavam. Olívia riu e bateu palmas quando os balões começaram a explodir e cabeças de leões apareceram no lugar delas.

Harry resolveu ficar ali grande parte da viagem. Luna e Rony apareceram algum tempo depois, juntamente com uma Hermione bastante envergonhada que murmurou um pedido de desculpas para ele, o moreno acenou vagamente aceitando o pedido, mas ficou um pouco distante da sua amiga, lhe doía pensar que sua amiga era tão arrogante e ele não havia notado em sua "primeira vida". Ele conversou com os outros alunos e juntou-se à roda de apostas sobre quem seria o próximo capitão do time da Grifinória e quem seria o próximo goleiro, ele não usou seu conhecimento do futuro. Ele queria apenas se misturar, era incrível e ao mesmo tempo lamentável, perceber o quanto ele perdeu na primeira vez, apenas por medo de ser rejeitado pelos outros.

A viajem, as conversas, os risos e brincadeiras, aos poucos foi relaxando-o. Em certa altura da viagem ele saiu do vagão e andou pelo corredor, conversando mais um pouco com outros alunos que não couberam na cabine, falou com os primeiro-anistas, mesmo alguns sonserinos, conversou um pouco com a senhora Ruterford, a mulher do carrinho de doces, eventualmente voltou para o seu vagão, ficando sozinho com seus pensamentos por algum tempo antes que Rony e Hermione voltaram.

-Luna e Olívia ficaram na festa. –o ruivo informou, o moreno acenou levemente. –Tudo bem?

-Vou ficar. –respondeu ao amigo. –Só preciso ficar nos Dursley por no máximo três semanas.

-Então vou pedir para mamãe e papai enviar uma carta para Dumbledore pedindo para você ir lá pra casa. –Rony disse animado.

-Dumbledore não manda na minha vida, Ron. –ele declarou respirando fundo. –Ele é apenas o diretor da escola que freqüento, não há motivo para pedir permissão dele para eu sair da casa dos meus parentes. –completou inclinando a cabeça contra a janela e fechando os olhos.

Ele realmente queria que as semanas na casa da sua tia passassem rapidamente, na verdade ele nem ao menos queria vê-los, mas a proteção de sangue tinha que ser recarregada. Seus parentes podiam ser odiosos, mas nem mesmo assim Harry poderia deixá-los sem a proteção adequada. A viagem de volta para Londres seguiu quieta. Quando desembarcaram, seu malão de volta ao tamanho normal, ele observou a plataforma a sua volta e viu Sirius o esperando ao lado dos Weasley, depois dos cumprimentos e abraços. Seu padrinho, que aparecera inesperadamente, fez questão de atravessar a barreira ao seu lado e ir até os trouxas com ele.

-Harry espera! –ele ouviu e virou-se, Olívia vinha correndo com alguma coisa nas mãos. –Neville pediu para te entregar. –ela disse.

-Obrigado Liv. –ele agradeceu guardando o pacote no bolso. –Tenha boas férias.

-Você também primo! -ela disse e o abraçou e saiu correndo em direção ao pai e irmão que estavam com mais malas a aguardando em outra plataforma, ele voltou-se para o padrinho e voltaram a andar.

-Olá Petúnia. –Sirius saudou sua tia, que ficou pálida ao ver o bruxo. –Vamos conversar na sua casa?

-Você não vai entrar na minha casa! -bradou Valter, o ex-maroto apenas lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso.

-E eu imagino que você vai chamar a policia. –Sirius comentou rindo. –Bem, posso lhe poupar disso. Olá tenente Thomas. –ele disse saudando um senhor, com as vestes da Scotland Yard, que se aproximou deles.

-Lord Black. –o homem falou com um aceno de cabeça. –Este é Lord Potter, imagino.

-Sim, meu afilhado e herdeiro. –Sirius informou. –Esses são os Dursley, parentes consangüíneos de Harry, creio que seus homens já estão na região.

-Tudo como o combinado. –o tenente disse. Harry não estava entendendo nada.

-Sirius, o que está ocorrendo? -ele perguntou, olhando para os dois homens que conversavam ignorando os Dursley's.

-Lembra que você colocou seus interesses em proteção? -seu padrinho perguntou e ele acenou. –Rasmuri tomou a liberdade de comunicar à Câmara dos Lordes sobre o ocorrido, já que seus interesses aparentemente não foram bem cuidados até esse ano. –o homem completou olhando para Valter que empalideceu.

Dizer que ele não estava se divertindo ver seu tio passar por todas as cores e não poder dizer nada seria mentira. Sirius o puxou para a saída da estação e o indicou um belo Maybach preto, onde ele entrou na parte de trás. Ele viu, pela janela, o olhar invejoso e azedo de sua tia.

-Sirius o que está acontecendo? -ele perguntou quando seu padrinho entrou no carro.

-Como eu disse, Rasmuri teve que informar à Câmara dos Lordes e a Rainha Elizabeth II o que estava ocorrendo com você. –explicou com uma careta. –É o protocolo, principalmente levando em conta que seu avô foi amigo próximo do Rei George, pai da rainha. –o bruxo mais velho completou lhe entregando um livro. –Quando estava estudando as leis bruxas, também foi ensinado as leis trouxas? -perguntou interessado.

-Comecei com o protocolo da Câmara dos Lordes, visto que passo mais tempo no mundo bruxo do que no trouxa a prioridade eram os costumes e leis bruxas. –respondeu ao homem, que acenou levemente.

-Então esse livro vai lhe ajudar bastante. –disse indicando o livro. –Aí tem os protocolos principais da Câmara dos Lordes, estude o máximo que puder, pois a rainha e a câmara pediram para marcar uma audiência com você para o dia quinze agora. As boas maneiras e saudações são as mesmas que no mundo bruxo.

-Então quando eu entrar na câmara, saudarei primeiro a rainha curvando meu corpo e mantendo os olhos nos chão e depois uma rápida mesura de cabeça aos outros lordes, à exceção se os príncipes estiverem lá, que serão cumprimentados antes dos lordes e logo após a rainha. –Harry falou, lembrando da aula de etiqueta.

-Exatamente filhote. –o ex-grifinório disse. –Agora, comece a me contar como foi na escola!

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Petúnia Dursley bufou exasperada terminando de pentear o cabelo loiro, antes de descer e sair de casa. Ela teria que buscar novamente o filho de sua falecida irmã na estação e ver todas as outras aberrações que eram o povo dele. Entrou no carro com seu filho e esposo, Valter estava novamente reclamando sobre o moleque e sobre que iam mandar o menino fazer assim que chegassem em casa. Marge havia resolvido fazer uma nova visita, dizendo ser por causa de uma convenção sobre criação de cães, mas ela sabia que era apenas para botar o garoto em seu lugar, já que não o vira durante o verão.

Ela amava seu marido e filho, mas não suportava sua cunhada. Marge era fisicamente a versão feminina de Valter, mas ao contrário do irmão, a mulher era uma criatura nojenta, criando animais dentro de casa, comendo e bebendo praticamente do mesmo prato. Reprimiu um estremecimento ao pensar em deixar sua casa sozinha nas mãos daquela mulher, era quase tão ruim quanto deixar a casa com a aberração. Chegaram a estação com dez minutos de tempo, totalmente insatisfeita por ter que esperar a pequena aberração, saiu do carro e foi com o marido e filho para a plataforma. Quando as aberrações começaram a saltar pela estação, ela fez um som de desagrado.

Foi quando ela o viu atravessar a barreira juntamente com o menino. Um dos amigos do marido da sua irmã, Sirius Black, ela o vira somente uma vez quando ele foi com o pai do garoto em sua casa para Lily ir com eles em algum lugar. Ele era muito bonito, como na época que foram apresentados, os anos haviam sido gentis ao passar para ele. Uma menina correu em direção a eles, chamando o moleque e entregou um pacote e o abraçou, ela reconheceu como sendo a filha mais velha de seu primo Charlie, que morava poucas ruas acima dela, olhando em volta ela viu Charlie e o filho caçula duas plataformas depois. Ela olhou novamente para onde estava o garoto e viu que ele se aproximava. Depois de algumas farpas indiretas de Black com um suposto tenente da policia que chamou-o e ao menino de Lordes, eles saíram da estação e o moleque foi levado em direção a um carro de luxo ultimo modelo.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Duda Dursley olhou ao redor, vendo várias pessoas saindo da parede antes do seu primo, muitas eram meninas muito bonitas. Aproveitando que seus pais estavam distraídos esperando seu primo, ele tentou piscou e lançou alguns beijinhos para algumas meninas, mas elas apenas o olharam com desdém e seguiram os seus caminhos. Era o mesmo olhar que Potter recebia de seus pais. E por falar na aberração, ele estava vindo junto com um homem mais velho.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Elizabeth desembarcou na área destinada à viagens internacionais no ministério da Magia juntamente com Malika, Gina e o irmão mais velho da ruiva, Guilherme Weasley, mais conhecido como Gui. Ela carregava uma maleta de mão com apenas alguns documentos e duas vestes trouxas que ela usaria quando fosse fazer compras na Londres trouxa. Foi pouco tempo desde que colocara sua conta e as de seus filhos sob a proteção do duende Rasmuri e o mesmo havia conseguido triplicar seus lucros e rendimentos nesse período. Não que dinheiro alguma vez foi um problema para ela e sua família, mas agora seus futuros netos poderiam levar uma vida confortável sem trabalhar um dia em suas vidas, o que antes não teria sido provável.

Ela colocou sua bagagem sobre a mesa da fiscal do ministério e a mesma fez alguns feitiços de detecção enquanto ela preenchia uma ficha de entrada no país. Ao seu lado Malika, Gina e Gui faziam o mesmo. Era apenas uma questão de pouco tempo até que Dumbledore soubesse da sua "volta oficial" à Grã-Bretanha.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

**N.A: Olá a todos! Desculpem a demora na atualização, mas tive um pequeno travamento e enquanto estava relendo a fic para ter algumas idéias, vi que o FF. Net engoliu linhas, palavras e até parágrafos inteiros nos capítulos anteriores, então tive que consertar cada um. O Site continua com problemas quando para do word para a net, algumas vezes o que era para ser sublinhado aparece sem a edição adequada e ta me deixando doida isso! Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, a versão do "Livro 3" foi bem mais curta pq pra mim, embora tenha sido um bom livro, foi mais para encher lingüiça, se é que entende. **

**Guest: Não desisti não, mas tive problemas como já disse, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**MaryAnne: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue a ler e comentar.**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Acredite tem pseudo-bailarinas que não dançam pelo amor a dança mais para se exibir, e a forma como elas olham e me portam durante a dança deixa algum que deveria ser sensual, completamente vulgar! Tem alguns vídeos no youtube, vou procurar e depois de passo os links.**

**Anelisa Souza: Que bom que gosta da fic, fico feliz em agradar.**

**Ilyatur: Sim, nesse capitulo eu expliquei o que eu sempre achei qual era o problema do Rony e isso vai der de grande mudança e ajuda no Ron daqui pra frente.**


	10. Proteção, Protetores, Protetorado

Disclamair: Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

_**OBS: Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.**_

" _Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

' _itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' __= leitura de algum livro/ grimório/ bilhete/ carta/ jornal._

_Itálico com a palavra __**FLASHBACK**__ = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

"_**Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 10 – Proteções, Protetores, Protetorados.

Rua dos Alfeneiros estava em polvorosa, mesmo quase uma semana depois da visita em massa da policia nas casas da região. Era inicio das férias de verão quando os moradores da pacata rua foram abordados pela New Scotland Yard. Os policiais fizeram várias perguntas desde quão tranqüila era a região até possíveis problemas que eles poderiam apontar para que eles, a policia, evitassem acontecer. É claro que todos falaram sobre o horrível menino Potter. Sobrinho dos respeitáveis senhor e senhora Dursley e que, pelo que todos sabiam, estudava em um centro de correção.

Tal não foi a surpresa quando foram informados pela policia que o jovem Potter não era um delinqüente. E que a policia estava verificando a área justamente para conferir a proteção do jovem Lord. Isso mesmo, o menino que por anos todos pensaram ser filho de marginais e que estava seguindo o caminho dos falecidos pais; era na verdade filho de um Lord e ultimo membro de uma importante casa nobre. Foi com maior espanto que descobriram que o menino estudava na verdade em um colégio interno de grande prestigio. Claro que devido a segurança do menino, os policias não poderiam informar o nome do local.

Foi então que os vizinhos dos Dursley's começaram a finalmente pensar e informar aos gentis funcionários do governo que, realmente, todos os problemas causados na região vinham do filho do casal da casa nº 4 na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Um menino gordo, horrivelmente mimado e cheio de vontades que assustava as crianças menores da região, chamado Duda. Os cidadãos de bem também relataram a aparente falta de atenção que o menino de cabelos negros tinha, assim como parecia que ele era o único a fazer as tarefas na casa.

Um profundo desgosto tomou conta de muitas pessoas, ao descobrir que o menino só ficara com a família de Lady Potter, pois o padrinho do menino estava impossibilitado de cuidar da criança, devido a ter sido seriamente ferido ao tentar defender a família Potter do terrorista que matou os pais do menino e quando ficou bom dos ferimentos foi convocado para a Guerra das Malvinas em 1982, sendo novamente ferido, passando muito tempo em coma e só recentemente recuperado das lesões.

Claro que essa parte era mentira, mas quem poderia dizer? Certamente não os "gentis" moradores daquela região, afinal, não era como se eles poderiam dizer para um policial que eles estavam mentindo.

Mas, era de consenso geral, que o pior foi enfrentar a ultima pergunta. Porque ninguém avisou o serviço social a forma como a criança era tratada?

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Petúnia e Valter Dursley estavam tremendo em suas bases. Durante anos eles haviam recebido uma generosa quantia para cuidar da aberração do seu sobrinho e agora, de alguma forma, o padrinho do menino surgira e colocou tudo de cabeça para baixo. Começando com virando a mente de todos os seus vizinhos contra eles. O casal no nº4 podia sentir os olhares que as pessoas davam a eles, quando saiam de casa. Até mesmo seu filho estava sofrendo com tudo isso. O serviço social havia sido chamado e agora seu filho tinha que ir ao psicólogo todos os dias durante suas férias e mesmo em Smeltings ele teria que ver o conselheiro da escola, como se ele fosse o louco da casa. Seu marido estava enfrentando uma audição no trabalho e todas as suas contas estavam sendo reviradas pelo governo.

Ela esfregou a esponja sobre o balcão, o cheiro dos produtos de limpeza subia pelo ambiente, ela esperava, em vão, limpar sua casa da sujeira que as aberrações do seu sobrinho e o padrinho dele deixaram para trás quando o homem veio ver qual eram exatamente as condições de vida do menino. A assistente social e um detetive da Scotland Yard estavam esperando-os na porta quando chegaram. O maldito menino mal agradecido havia contado que até os onze anos dormira no armário sob as escadas, mostrou as belas roupas velhas de Duda que ele havia recebido como se fossem lixo e mostrou a porção de comida, como se ele devia receber mais do que lhe davam. Depois levou as pessoas do governo até o quarto de reposição de Duda para lhe mostrar onde ele agora dormia, graças a sua generosidade é claro.

Mas aquelas pessoas deviam estar cegas, pois tiveram a audácia de lhes chamar de irresponsáveis e inadequados para criar uma criança, eles não viram o quão generosos eles foram em receber o indesejável em sua casa e o abrigar, alimentar e vestir. E daí que eles recebiam um subsídio de duas mil libras para cuidar do imprestável? Ele não merecia ser bem cuidado, ele deveria ter morrido com o imprestável do pai e a aberração da mãe, sua irmã. Ela esbarrou em um copo que estava em um canto do balcão e o mesmo caiu no chão, estilhaçando. Ouviu Marge entrar em casa falando com Duda e reprimiu um grunhido. Por fim suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos agora eles estavam livres da aberração, o padrinho do menino o levara para sempre e nunca mais ele voltaria.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Ela olhou para os livros que tirou de dentro dos malões que havia tirado do porão. Sua avó Cedrella, de acordo com uma carta dentro de um dos malões, guardou consigo vários livros de natureza mais delicada, da extensa biblioteca de sua família, antes de fugir, grávida, de casa para casar com seu avô. Além de algumas jóias e investimentos feitos em segredo quando descobriu que estava esperando um filho do seu "amante secreto". Gina se perguntou se sua família sabia disso, mas resolveu falar com o homem somente após o jantar, agora ela tinha que ajudar Rony com oclumência, Harry achava que trabalhar na meditação e tentar trabalhar o máximo possível em cima das lembranças iria ajudar o ruivo com seu problema de TDAH.

-Ron? -ela perguntou batendo na porta do quarto do irmão. –Você está pronto? -perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Você tem certeza de que vai funcionar? -ele perguntou inseguro.

-Piorar é que não vai. –ela deu de ombros.

Quando Harry descobrira que Rony tinha déficit de atenção, ele lhe mandara uma carta informando do problema do ruivo e lhe pediu para continuar com as aulas de oclumência que ele havia começado na escola com o ruivo. Seu futuro namorado também tinha Dean Thomas começando a ensinar Rony como desenhar, o que ia ajudar bastante a ilustrar o que ele lia nos livros. Ela observou enquanto seu irmão sentou-se relaxado no chão do quarto com as costas apoiadas na cama e lentamente acalmou sua respiração. Foi um consenso entre Harry e Gina de que eles iriam pelos caminhos mais longos e calmos da magia mental com o irmão dela, devido a alta possibilidade dele desistir se algo não saísse como o planejado durante as aulas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Isobel olhou para o grande caldeirão com uma poção de cor verde musgo borbulhando furiosamente, faíscas como pequenos fogos de artifício saltavam de cada bolha estourada. Finalmente sua poção estava terminada depois de onze meses, dez dias e nove horas. Aquela receita estava em sua família por gerações e devido sua complexidade e ingredientes raros combinados com feitiços em língua de cobra, a fazia especialmente cara, o que permitiu sua família acumular uma razoável fortuna. Grande parte daquele caldeirão seria destinado a um pedido especial, ela pegou a bandeja com vários frascos e cuidadosamente os encheu com a poção. Ao seu lado direito, sua mãe a ajudava olhando seu bebê e ao seu lado esquerdo, seu pai lacrava os frascos e os enviava aos destinatários dos pedidos.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry olhou através da janela do escritório em sua suíte para o grande jardim do Protetorado Lily Rosalie e suspirou satisfeito, o grande castelo que estavam era no meio do Distrito da Floresta de Dean em Huntley, escondido pelas arvores e por uma generosa quantidade de feitiços protetores e o feitiço _Fidelius,_ como todas as suas outras propriedades. Depois que seu primo Charlie, pai de Olívia e Mark que descobriram também ser considerado um aborto como os pais dele, assumiu como responsável temporário pela papelada e os documentos pela legalização andou mais rápido, sendo finalizado quando Sirius foi inocentado e assumiu como primeiro diretor do local. O ministério havia disponibilizado um grande livro com o nome e endereço de cada criança bruxa, havia mais dois livros iguais, um no ministério e um em Hogwarts. As atualizações eram feitas quando a criança fazia sua primeira magia acidental. E até agora eles haviam retirado trinta crianças de orfanatos trouxas, cinco delas inclusive já cursando Hogwarts, e quinze outras de famílias abusivas.

Um sorriso saudoso surgiu quando ele viu duas das meninas, as gêmeas Ania e Alice de seis anos, brincando no jardim com uma Sofie de quatro anos, sob o olhar atento de duas das elfas-domésticas da família Potter. Ele havia conseguido retirar a menina do orfanato antes que ela fosse adotada pelo casal Velasques. Ele correu os olhos pelas outras crianças que começavam a sair para brincar no jardim sob a supervisão de alguns outros elfos domésticos. Muitos deles demoraram a acreditar que eram bruxos e bruxas, mas aos poucos foram aceitando seus poderes. Harry havia entrado em contato com tantos abortos quanto possível, alguns haviam conseguido superar, tanto quanto fosse possível, o sentimento de rejeição por parte de suas famílias e agora muitos trabalhavam no Protetorado como psicólogos e enfermeiras.

Seus tutores também haviam ajudado, indicando outros amigos em suas áreas de trabalho, afinal o lugar também funcionaria como uma escola pré-Hogwarts. Ele viu que todos os possíveis candidatos as vagas de professores foram aprovados pelos tutores e por Rasmuri. O duende realmente levava o titulo de protetor bastante à sério, o jovem bruxo pensou com uma risada. Ele viu a grade escolar que estava organizando, tomando cuidado para não exigir muito deles, mas então ele lembrou-se da sua encomenda para Isobel. A poção de aprendizagem já devia estar pronta e no caminho de ser entregue para ele. A complexa poção iria aumentar a capacidade de absorver informações, dar uma melhor compreensão e fixa-la permanentemente como uma memória fotográfica. Aquilo seria realmente bom, pois todos, incluindo ele, iriam ter as mesmas aulas que as crianças trouxas da sua idade estavam tendo, para o caso de algum deles querer fazer uma faculdade que não existia no mundo mágico, o que era uma infinidade de opções, levando em conta como o mundo trouxa Inglês avançou em relação ao bruxo.

Durante as férias todos iriam relaxar, mas ainda teriam aulas opcionais como: Danças, musica, artes plásticas, teatro, diferentes tipos de esportes, jardinagem, etc. Ele queria ter e dar todas as oportunidades que nenhum deles tiveram na primeira linha do tempo da vida de Harry. O som de gritos no jardim o fez tirar os olhos da lista em sua mão e olhar novamente pela janela. Sirius tinha chegado e como sempre estava correndo em sua forma animago atrás das crianças e lambendo quem ele derrubasse no chão. O ex-maroto havia amado ter tantos aprendizes de encrenqueiros.

-Entre. –ele disse quando ouviu batidas na porta que dava para o ultimo dos andares da biblioteca principal do castelo. –Olá Kami.

-Olá, mestre Harry. –uma pequena elfa-doméstica disse, torcendo o vestido verde pálido que usava como uniforme. –Duende Protetor Rasmuri acabou de chegar pelo fogo e espera mestre Harry na entrada.

-Traga-o aqui Kami, por favor. –o moreno pediu levantando-se da cadeira.

Era hora de ele mostrar a Rasmuri as memórias e contar toda a verdade para o protetor das suas contas.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina olhou para seu pai atentamente. O homem estava estupefato com os papéis a sua frente e pela forma como seus olhos corriam uma e outra vez pelas mesmas folhas, ela podia dizer que ele não acreditava no que estava lendo. Rasmuri havia enviado os documentos atualizados no fim daquela tarde depois que ele teve uma conversa com Harry. A ruiva sabia que o duende agora sabia de toda a verdade e estaria levando as memórias para o alto conselho da nação duende.

-Como você conseguiu isso? -ela ouviu seu pai perguntar.

-Rasmuri, o diretor chefe do Departamento de Contas e Heranças mandou. –ela disse encolhendo os ombros. –Na carta dizia que o pacote devia ser mandado no meu aniversário de sete anos, e que ele estava verificando porque não foi feito na época. –e completou. -Eu achei que o senhor devia saber que os cofres foram liberados. –ele acenou debilmente com a cabeça e colocou os papeis sobre a mesa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ralos.

A ruiva suspirou cansada e saiu silenciosamente do galpão do seu pai, sendo recebida por uma brisa fresca, aquela noite estava especialmente quente, fazendo-a lembrar dos fins de tarde no Egito. Ela passou as mãos pelos fios ruivos e os prendeu em um coque usando a varinha de sua avó para prender no alto da cabeça. Ela olhou para o braço nu reprimiu um sorriso, ninguém poderia ver, tocar ou detectar seu coldre de varinha e sua varinha personalizada. Malika havia providenciado que ela fosse "avaliada" por uma Mestra Medjai, os Medjai eram os bruxos mais antigos que se tinham noticias e mestres na produção de varinhas raras. Harry e Neville também tinham varinhas Medjai's como segunda varinha, também escondidas por coldres especiais.

Ela entrou na casa e viu sua mãe começando a tricotar os suéteres que ela lhes daria para o natal. Olhou em volta certificando-se que ninguém a olhava e tirou um frasco de poção de restauração mental do bolso da bermuda, a receita especialmente "escura" que Luna pegou na biblioteca da família Lovegood era uma versão mais branda da que foi usada no casal Longbottom, colocou a poção no copo e encheu com suco gelado e levou até sua mãe. Gina forçou um sorriso para a mulher sentando-se no sofá e abrindo um dos livros de Feitiços Antigos que tirou de um dos malões do porão. Quando ela e Gui chegaram do Egito, confirmaram com alguns feitiços discretos que sua família, em especial sua mãe, estavam sendo afetados por feitiços de compulsão e outros tantos feitiços mentais. Foi difícil começar a deslizar as poções nos sucos da família, como os elfos-domésticos que Harry dera de presente para sua mãe, achavam que não devia colocar nada nos sucos, foi depois de muita conversa que ela e Gui convenceram os dois seres pequenos que era para o próprio bem da família.

Fazia uma semana que as poções estavam sendo administradas e a atmosfera do lar Weasley já era muito mais branda e a matriarca da família era muito menos histérica. Em dois dias a mulher ia começar a usar os vales que ganhara, durante todo o fim de semana Molly e Arthur Weasley iam passar em um SPA mágico nas Bahamas e de lá seguiriam para um cruzeiro mágico pelo Caribe, América do Sul, subindo novamente passando pela África, Ilhas Gregas, litoral espanhol com duas noites em Ibiza e Majorca, litoral italiano e voltando para Inglaterra de onde seguiriam para encontrar os filhos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Gui e Carlinhos seriam os responsáveis pelos irmãos mais novos, mas devido os gêmeos terem perdido a aposta com Harry e agora terem que ter novos assuntos e estariam muito ocupados entre fabricar os próprios produtos e estudar com afinco para recuperar o tempo perdido. Percy agora trabalhava para o ministério e era um pouco menos cabeçudo com o cargo que ocupava, Rony estava ocupado relendo os livros do primeiro e segundo ano, já que com a oclumência melhorando sua concentração e os desenhos que ela ou ele mesmo faziam para ilustrar as informações dos livros, estava melhorando rapidamente em seu aprendizado, até mesmo começando a fazer suas tarefas. Malika vinha quase todos os dias para ajudá-la com as lições de controle da magia caótica. Passou a página e ofegou com o gráfico desenhado na página, olhando para a página ao lado ela viu um raio, a runa SIGEL, desenhado no topo da página com a descrição da chamada: '_PROTEÇÃO SIGEL__ – __A PROTEÇÃO FINAL. _'

-Mãe, eu estou com dor de cabeça, vou deitar mais cedo. –ela disse fechando o livro e dando um beijo na testa da mulher.

-Você quer uma poção querida? -a mulher perguntou.

-Não obrigada. –agradeceu, apertando o livro fortemente entre os dedos. –Acho que eu só estudei demais hoje. –completou. –Boa noite.

-Boa noite, querida.

Gina subiu as escadas o mais rápido e discreta que conseguiu, seu coração batia descontroladamente em seu peito. Ela tinha, em suas mãos, o ritual que Lily Potter fez para proteger Harry. Ela precisava avisa-lo com urgência.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Alvo Dumbledore virou mais um frasco com poção para dor de cabeça, era o terceiro somente naquela semana. Alguém havia comprado tantas ações quanto possível no Profeta Diário e estava transformando o jornal completamente. As noticias antes facilmente exageradas ao ponto da difamação e mentiras maquiadas para suavizar a opinião publica eram publicadas praticamente sem controle, mas agora o novo sócio majoritário estava ditando novas regras, com direito a edições especiais quase que duas vezes ao dia, tamanho era o fluxo de novas informações que chegava e antes eram facilmente barradas.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado. A mais nova edição especial estava anunciando a venda, por correio coruja, de compêndios sobre diversos assuntos, desde avanços dos trouxas em educação, medicina e tecnologia, avanços bruxos em outros países até compêndios sobre famílias bruxas novas e antigas com suas realizações e escândalos. A nova edição também anunciava que Gringotes estaria começando a oferecer teste de linhagem aos bruxos nascidos- trouxas, com uma taxa reduzida no próximo mês, devido ao fato de que alguns bruxos teoricamente sem família bruxa foram identificados como sendo filhos ou de alguma forma parentes de abortos de antigas famílias. A informação não seria divulgada para ninguém salvo as pessoas que queriam tornar o assunto público.

O velho bruxo olhou para o poleiro da sua fênix. Fawkes havia voltado, mas algo parecia estranho com seu familiar. A ave não respondia telepaticamente suas conversas e nem tentava falar com ele da mesma forma, atendo-se apenas aos trinados comuns a todas as outras pessoas, era quase como se ele tivesse feito algo que irritou seu familiar. Ele pegou mais uma carta que ele escrevera para Sirius Black, sobre os arranjos da tutela de Harry e caminhou até a fênix. Fawkes apenas lhe deu um olhar e lhe virou as costas. Suspirando exasperado ele saiu da diretoria em direção o corujal.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione olhou-se no espelho novamente da penteadeira. Desde que chegara da escola ela teve muito sobre o que pensar. Chegando finalmente a conclusão que ela apenas confundiu as intenções do seu amigo devido a uma paixonite que ela teve por ele, ou melhor, pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Ela conversara com sua mãe e a mulher chegou a mesma conclusão, foi apenas uma confusão comum na transição da fase infantil para a adulta, não ajudou em nada que ela estava passando por uma grande mudança hormonal causada pela seu primeiro ano de menstruação e seu humor estava oscilando como ondas no mar. Sem falar que Harry havia ficado realmente mais bonito durante as ultimas férias e ficara quase tão alto quanto Rony, só que com músculo bem mais definidos.

Ela pegou a edição especial do jornal bruxo e começou a fazer uma lista dos livros que ela iria querer. Havia muito o que recuperar nos estudos, ela ficara no topo da turma como sempre é claro mas foi por uma margem preocupante que ela não perdeu seu lugar para Harry. E o pior era que ele nem ao menos estava se esforçando para ser o melhor, sempre que ela o via ele estava estudando algo completamente diferente do assunto passado pelos professores. Mas verdade seja dita, muitas vezes ela foi dormir e ele continuou na Sala Comunal rodeado de livros grossos em idiomas que ela desconhecia, aparentemente ele estava se focando muito na parte de aprender tantos idiomas quanto fosse possível no menor espaço de tempo. Mastigou a ponta da caneta trouxa, ela precisava saber o que seus pais achavam sobre ela pedir pela tutoria da professora Alessi de idiomas, afinal seus pais eram adultos e saberiam o melhor caminho a seguir, sempre.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Frank e Alice Longbottom observavam com carinho enquanto seu filho cuidava das novas mudas de plantas que ganhara de um amigo, o filho deles continuava a falar sobre cada planta que estava na estufa. Fazia algum tempo desde que ambos os ex-aurores saíram do hospital, mas só recentemente estavam totalmente recuperados para andarem mais de cem metros sozinhos sem se cansarem muito, haviam dois elfos-domésticos e uma médica, emprestados pelo tal amigo de Neville, que passavam o dia ao lado deles.

Contudo, ambos os pequenos seres e a mulher tinham ordens expressas de os fazerem executar algo que os trouxas chamavam de fisioterapia, além de tomar conta dos horários das poções e alimentação. A médica em questão era filha de um casal de abortos que se especializara na tal área de fisioterapia, que era basicamente trabalhar o corpo deles por meios de movimentos suaves até que eles se recuperassem totalmente. Augusta Longbottom não deu muito crédito para a mulher, mas Neville bateu o pé e enfrentou-a, dizendo que ele e seu amigo haviam achado quem curasse Frank e Alice, portanto, ele teria mais direito em dar uma opinião do que ela, alguém que não tirava os olhos do passado e não via o presente, segundo as palavras do menino. Desse dia em diante Augusta reservou-se a ficar observando o progresso dos dois de longe. Vez ou outra Frank e Alice a ouvia murmurar algo, mas não conseguia pegar exatamente qual eram as palavras.

Os pais de Neville também tinham vários outros médicos, parentes de abortos, que vinham cuidar deles. Os cuidados iam de Fonoaudiologia, para recuperar a dicção perdida pelo tempo sem falar, até tutores em História da Magia para os atualizarem sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estavam em estado vegetativo. Eles insistiram em conhecer o amigo do seu filho que fizera e continuava fazendo tanto por eles, mas Neville continuava dizendo que ainda não podia, devido eles precisarem se recuperar e seu amigo agora estar ocupado em gerenciar os negócios da família. Ambos os bruxos sorriram ao mesmo tempo quando o menino se aproximou a passos largos, segurando nas mãos a pequena muda do ingrediente mais raro de conseguir para a poção que estava ajudando-os com os espasmos musculares.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Era mais de meia-noite quando Harry voltou para o Protetorado via floo. Foi mais de quatro horas sendo interrogado pelo alto conselho da nação duende. Eles queriam saber tudo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, o real motivo dele ter voltado no tempo e porque somente agora ele revelou ter conhecimento do futuro. Definir o encontro como difícil seria um eufemismo para a reunião. Por mais que ele estava em bons olhos para os duendes, eles ainda o olhavam com desconfiança e foi realmente complicado convence-los de que foi o próprio alto conselho que lhe deu instruções para não contar de imediato.

Somente depois que um dos conselheiros sugeriu um juramento bruxo sobre a magia e vida, foi que os duendes se convenceram das suas palavras. Daí pra frente as negociações começaram a evoluir, não ao ponto de serem aprovadas, mas pelo menos eles ouviram os relatos e viram as memórias sobre o destino dos duendes durante a guerra. Ele estava satisfeito com o primeiro passo ter sido dado e ter finalmente divido as informações com os seres que ele chegou a considerar mais do que o próprio povo bruxo. Principalmente por Rasmuri e Durkrosk fazerem parte do alto conselho.

Subiu as escadas esperando que um banho e uma noite bem dormida fariam seu cansaço sumir. Chegando em seu quarto ele passou direto para o banho. A água fria acalmou o calor que sentia e realmente o ajudou a relaxar, saiu tempos depois com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra na mão enxugando o cabelo. Um assobio apreciativo o assustou, fazendo-o pular em seus pés.

-Céus, Gina! -ele exclamou vendo a ruiva rir em cima da sua cama. –Você quase me matou!

-Sinto muito, Harry. –ela disse, mas o sorriso em seu rosto dizia claramente que ela não sentia. –Achei melhor avisar que eu estava no quarto, afinal você passou direto por mim uma vez. –completou abanando a mão de lado.

-Oh... Sinto muito. –ele disse indo pegar algo para vestir no closet. –A reunião em Gringotes foi massacrante. –explicou voltando usando somente a calça do pijama de seda verde escura, ele sentou-se na cama passando a mão na parte de trás do pescoço.

-Algum sucesso? -ela perguntou sentando-se atrás dele e começando a massagear o pescoço e ombros.

-Hum... Senti falta disso. –ele disse com um gemido. –O alto conselho me ouviu e viu as memórias.

-Isso é um começo não?! -ela comentou incerta, descendo os dedos pela linha da coluna desfazendo aos poucos os "nós" nos músculos tensos.

-Algum, sim. –ele murmurou sentindo os dedos dela deslizando sobre sua pele.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina pressionou os dedos nos músculos ao fim da omoplata e ouviu Harry soltar um gemido entre o prazer e a dor. Ela concentrou-se na magia que Zaina lhe ensinou e segurou o ombro esquerdo puxando-o levemente em sua direção, enquanto sua mão direita brilhava levemente em tom azulado, pressionou mais um pouco os dedos no mesmo músculo, a ruiva podia sentir os músculos relaxando enquanto fazia pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos enquanto pressionava a pele do moreno.

Ela passou para o ombro direito fazendo os mesmos movimentos e usando a mesma magia, os gemidos de prazer do bruxo sentado a sua frente só a excitavam cada vez mais. Era maravilhoso dar prazer ao seu amado somente com uma massagem nada... Erótica. Subiu as mãos para o pescoço e trabalhou nos músculos superiores dos ombros, pescoço e na base da nuca. Descendo novamente as mãos tomando o cuidado de pressionar os polegares na linha da coluna, passando exatamente no centro de uma das suas tatuagens e a única nas costas.

A tatuagem que era centralizada nas costas era um falcão com as asas totalmente abertas, com as pontas para cima, no topo da cabeça havia um circulo representando o sol e em cada uma das garras segurava uma cruz de Ank. A caçula Weasley continuava descendo passando os polegares pela linha da coluna fazendo pressão e girando os dedos em pequenos círculos até a base da coluna, onde ela espalmou as mãos e as subiu e desceu por toda a extensão das costas dele. Ela continuou com a massagem por algum tempo até que Harry segurou suas mãos quando estavam em seus ombros e virou-se para ela.

-Por mais que eu ame suas massagens e lhe agradeço pela de hoje. –ele começou. –Eu não acho que você veio aqui nessa hora para apenas me fazer relaxar. –completou com um sorriso cansado.

-Não, mas acho que assunto pode esperar. –ela disse soltando as mãos das dele e tocou o rosto dele entre elas, usando os dedos indicadores e central para massagear as têmporas dele.

-Gina. –ele suspirou segurando suas mãos novamente.

-Eu achei o feitiço. –ela sussurrou olhando o local onde a cicatriz esteve antes.

-Que feitiço? -ele perguntou franzindo a testa, ela ficou calada os olhos fixos no lado direito da testa, ele soltou suas mãos em choque e levou os dedos sobre o local. –Você quer dizer...

-O que sua mãe usou para lhe proteger. –ela colocou os pensamentos dele em palavras enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos desenhando novamente o raio no local onde antes tinha a cicatriz. –Podemos falar sobre isso depois. –ela ofereceu. –Eu não acho que você esta descansado o suficiente para essa conversa.

-Sim... Depois. –ele balbuciou e deixou que ela o puxasse para deitar-se na cama.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Dumbledore caiu em sua cadeira, totalmente confuso. Segundo Arabella Figg, Harry não havia estado nem um dia na casa de seus tios, mas as proteções continuavam no lugar. Ele não entendia como era possível, as proteções deveriam ter ruído sem a presença do menino no local. Ele voltou-se para sua grande estande de livros particulares e pegou um especifico sobre proteções de sangue. Ele precisava ver se havia alguma resposta para esse enigma.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

O dia amanheceu com uma chuva fina de verão. Harry sentiu um peso sobre seu estomago e sorriu ao sentir o cheiro característico do cabelo de Gina, rolando para o lado ele a abraçou. A ruiva aninhou-se melhor entre seus braços soltando um suspiro satisfeito e murmurou alguma coisa, antes de o afastar.

-Hei! -ele protestou.

-Tenho que voltar para casa. –ela disse saltando da sua cama. –Daqui a pouco minha mãe vai me chamar ou mandar um dos meninos, mais tarde eu volto com Malika. –completou e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, sumindo logo em seguida com Luxor.

Jogou-se na cama e lamentou silenciosamente que ele ainda teria que esperar pelo menos mais três anos antes de fazer Ginevra sua esposa sem ganhar olhares de repulsa da maioria das pessoas. Mesmo que a idade de consentimento na Grã-Bretanha bruxa era de treze anos, as pessoas sempre estavam à procura de algo para espezinhar. Com um grunhido ele forçou-se a levantar da cama e foi tomar um banho frio para terminar de acordar. Naquele dia ele e as demais crianças do Protetorado iriam até a Londres trouxa para comprar roupas e ir a um parque de diversão, enquanto Sirius terminava com a papelada necessária para todos saírem de férias no Continente.

Harry havia providenciado que Dobby conseguisse mais alguns elfo-domésticos, para que os que já estavam servindo sua família não ficassem sobrecarregados com manter todas as casas da sua família e os cuidados com o Protetorado e as crianças aos seus cuidados. Algum tempo depois ele estava descendo as escadas em direção o salão de refeições, muitas das crianças e adolescentes já estavam no local tomando o café da manhã. Alguns elfos ajudavam as crianças menores a comerem seu alimentos sem se sujarem muito. Loly, uma das elfas mais velhas veio segurando algumas cartas nas mãos.

-Obrigado, Loly. –o moreno agradeceu. –Katerina Linsey, Jude Corbin e Mikaela Cox. –ele leu as cartas de Hogwarts que chegaram, as três meninas olharam pra ele. –Suas cartas de Hogwarts!

Elas saltaram de suas cadeiras e correram até ele. O moreno sorriu com a animação das meninas enquanto elas liam avidamente sua correspondência e mostravam as outras meninas e meninos que ainda não haviam recebido suas cartas. Ele lembrava-se bem da sensação de ter sua carta em mãos, mesmo que a dele precisou de um tempo à mais para ser entregue. Nos próximos dias ele ia levar todos até Beauxbatons; Sirius havia falado com Madame Máxime sobre a possibilidade de alguns alunos extras, se alguém do Protetorado quisesse ir.

Sirius chegou quase uma hora após o café da manhã, ele sorriu largamente quando quatro das crianças menores correram, ou pelo menos tentaram correr, ao seu encontro e tentaram escalar suas pernas. Harry e as crianças estavam no solário que no momento estava sendo usado como sala de desenho. Pegando uma das crianças embaixo de cada braço e tentando arrastar outras duas que estavam abraçadas as suas pernas, ele tentou chegar até Harry que ria da situação do seu padrinho.

-Siri, au-au, Siri! -Harry se dobrou de rir com o pedido de Robert Cooper, de três anos, um dos meninos que estava agarrado a uma das pernas do bruxo mais velho.

-Siri vai brincar de au-au depois, ok. –ele disse com um suspiro e baixou as crianças dos braços. –Aqui, vão brincar com isso. –ele conjurou grandes bolas coloridas, ganhando gritos felizes das quatro crianças.

-Au-au, Siri? -Harry perguntou entre risos.

-Ria enquanto pode, Pontas Junior. –o ex-maroto disse em tom de ameaça. –Sua sorte é que eu não tenho uma penseira para mostrar a todos você quando criança.

-Sorte minha. –disse insolente. –Tudo resolvido no ministério?

-Sim. –ele disse tirando uma pasta negra do bolso e colocando sobre a mesa. –Todos os vistos mágicos e trouxas estão aqui. Vamos tomar o Noite Bus até o cais e de lá pegamos um barco que eu preparei para o continente, vai ser como um mini-cruzeiro.

-Você lembra que nós. –ele começou indicando Sirius e ele. –Temos uma reunião dia quinze, certo?

-Luxor ou Pretorian pode nos trazer? -o homem perguntou.

-Sim, eles podem, só queria saber se você estava lembrando. –ele deu de ombros.

-Harry, Sirius? -uma voz feminina soou hesitante na porta.

-Oi, Emma. –Sirius saudou uma das meninas.

Emma Hawke era uma menina de recém completos dez anos. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e cacheados da cor de chocolate ao leite emoldurando o rosto oval, olhos cor de caramelo puxado para o dourado, pele branco pálido e corpo franzino. Emma havia sido uma das crianças que fora jogada em um orfanato quando começou a apresentar sinais de magia. Infelizmente isso havia sido depois de sete anos felizes ao lado da sua "família". Os pais dela haviam levado-a para um dos piores orfanatos que existia ao extremo leste de Londres. Uma antiga foto que ela tinha, mostrava que antes do orfanato ela tinha os cabelos longos e um sorriso que chegava aos olhos, sorriso que só depois de muitas horas com uma das psicólogas, do Protetorado, começava a voltar em raras ocasiões.

-Você quer falar em particular? -Harry perguntou, quando notou que a menina estava calada olhando de Sirius para ele e voltando para Sirius.

-Sim, por favor. –ela pediu quietamente.

-Katerina, Jude e Mikaela, ajudem Kami, Mika, Loly, Tiffy e Paty a olhar todo mundo, Harry e eu voltamos já. –Sirius disse e levantou-se, pegando a pasta com os vistos e colocando-o no bolso.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Sirius levou Emma e Harry até o escritório que ficava ao lado da biblioteca e a maioria das vezes era usado quando uma das crianças e adolescentes queriam conversar em particular com Sirius ou com Sirius e Harry. Já que todos ali dentro sabiam que havia sido idéia do seu afilhado criar aquele refugio para eles. Ele observou Harry sentar em uma cadeira mais ao fundo como ele sempre gostava de deixar a figura de "autoridade" para ele, "o adulto responsável".

-Pode dizer Emma. –ele incentivou sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para ela e inclinando o corpo um pouco para ficar na altura dos olhos da menina.

-Eu... –ela começou e parou torcendo os dedos. –Eu queria... Eu queria ver minha família. –ela finalmente falou em voz miúda. –Saber se eles...

-Se eles se arrependeram e a querem de volta? -ele completou segurando as mãozinhas entre as suas, ela acenou com olhos úmidos. –Pode ser depois do passeio que vamos fazer? -ele perguntou. –Eu preciso pedir que vejam se eles ainda estão morando no mesmo lugar. –explicou.

-Tudo bem. –ela disse com um pequeno sorriso esperançoso.

-Agora vá desenhar com as outras crianças. –ele disse e beijou-a na testa.

-Eles não vão aceita-la. –Harry disse quando a porta fechou, Sirius o olhou. –A mãe de Emma, não lembra quem foi seu pai e a abandonou em uma igreja.

-Essa família que a abandonou era sua família adotiva, então. –ele completou.

-Sim. –ele disse com um suspiro cansado. –Eles jogaram isso na cara dela na minha outra linha do tempo. Ela... Ficou tão despedaçada.

-O que houve? -ele perguntou quase temendo a resposta.

-Ela os matou e se matou em seguida. –ele disse olhando fixamente para a janela. –Descobrimos tempos depois que seu pai era Malfoy.

-O bastardo filho de uma puta! -ele esbravejou levantando-se em um pulo da cadeira onde estava. –Ele... por favor me diga que ele não...

-Ele estuprou e obliviatou muitas mulheres trouxas, algumas delas engravidaram dele.

-As crianças estão aqui? -Sirius perguntou, seu afilhado apenas acenou com a cabeça tristemente. –Sofie?

-Emma, Sofie, Cristofer e Mikaela, até onde sei. –ele ouviu o tom frio que Harry usou. –Felizmente as crianças puxaram a aparência e caráter de suas mães.

-O que você vai fazer? Mikaela vai para Hogwarts no próximo termo. –ele se ouviu perguntar, sua voz soando derrotada até para seus ouvidos. –Vai oferecer a poção de herança?

-Eu vou. Não faz bem nenhum esconder deles o que realmente houve para os seus nascimentos. –Harry respondeu. –Só me preocupo mais com a resposta que Emma possa ter.

-Vamos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Arthur Weasley sempre foi um homem simples, que amava sua família acima de tudo, que tinha desejos fáceis de serem conseguidos e tudo o que queria era sua família sendo unida e feliz. Mas quando sua caçula o abordou com uma pasta cheia de documentos de Gringotes, com números de contas, ativos, rendimentos, investimentos e uma vontade escrita por sua mãe; seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Agora ele estava em Gringotes com sua esposa para uma reunião o tal duende Rasmuri. Gina havia zunindo toda a manhã durante o café da manhã sobre como era o protocolo padrão de interação Duende / Bruxo, que era ensinado em Alexandria. Pelo que sua menina falara, ele havia feito isso da maneira errada toda sua vida.

-Obrigado por nos receber, diretor Rasmuri e que seu ouro flua cada vez mais. –Arthur disse, inclinando levemente a cabeça e oferecendo a mão, como Gina havia lhe dito para fazer.

-E que o ouro chegue a você. –o duende retornou. -Não há o que agradecer, senhor Weasley. Os documentos deveriam ter sido enviados há muito mais tempo. Mas já cuidamos do responsável pelo atraso. –o duende disse com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

-Agradeço mesmo assim, por nos receber. –ele disse. –E também por nos mandar os documentos, foi uma surpresa quando minha filha me deu a pasta que foi mandada.

-Sim, eu teria mandado a para o senhor, sendo o pai da menina saberia melhor o que fazer, mas as instruções eram claras e a jovem senhorita Weasley devia receber a pasta. -o duende lhe disse.

O patriarca da família ruiva apenas acenou brevemente. Durante toda a tarde eles conversaram e o buxo ruivo ficava mais surpreso pelas medidas que sua mãe tomara, aparentemente, antes de seu nascimento. Mais surpreso ainda ele ficou ao saber que seus pais haviam feito um cofre para cada um de seus filhos. Depois de tomar posse de seu cofre e ficar responsável pelos cofres dos seus filhos menores de idade, ele e Molly foram acompanhados por um duende para fazerem alguma retirada. O homem apoiou-se na parede de pedra do cofre ao ver as pilhas de ouro e pedras preciosas. Algumas estantes com livros que ele olhou de perto e pareciam ser simples livros de romance trouxa. Alguns móveis e baús estavam espalhados pelo local entre as pilhas de galeões, sickles e nuks.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

'_PROTEÇÃO SIGEL__ – __A PROTEÇÃO FINAL. _'

'_A proteção sigel é a ultima proteção que um bruxo ou bruxa pode oferecer à um ente querido__. __ É assim por ser basicamente uma transferência de magia__. __O protetor deve cortar-se e usar seu sangue para desenhar a runa sigel na pele da pessoa a ser protegida __. __Deve-se ter cuidado para recitar o feitiço enquanto se desenha a runa.__'_

'_Minha vida pela sua__, __meus poderes o proteja__, __meu amor viva em você e você viva com o meu amor'__. _

'_Se houver amor verdadeiro entre o protetor e protegido, o protetor deve sentir toda sua magia escoar e um tênue e rápido brilho branco vai envolver o alvo da proteção.__O protetor deve estar ciente de que é uma magia irreversível, como a runa sigel é a runa da __vitória incondicional, derrota de todo mal e integralidade__. __É a runa de grande força diretriz para a evolução individual. Runa de grande poder, fala da força vital colocada à nossa disposição. Com ela incorporamos novas energias__.__No caso a energia a ser incorporada será a magia envolta do protegido__. __O protetor deve estar pronto para dar sua vida em sacrifício para selar totalmente o feitiço, mesmo que não morra, pois a abnegação da própria vida em favor de outro é sem duvida prova de amor incontestável.'_

Harry olhou para o curto texto no grimório e os desenhos esquematizando-o à sua frente. Ele podia sentir os braços de Gina em volta da sua cintura, abraçando-o por trás. Ele não queria, não podia acreditar que sua mãe havia feito tal ritual de proteção. O texto a sua frente era claro como água, não deixava brechas ou duvidas sobre o que aconteceria. Era rápido e fácil de fazer, mas as conseqüências...

-Harry. –Gina o chamou em um murmúrio. –Você está bem?

-Ela abriu mão dos poderes dela, Gina. –ele sussurrou. –Por isso ela não tentou duelar. Ela usou toda sua magia para me proteger. E... Ela sabia que tinha... –sua voz quebrou no fim.

-Sua vida valia mais para ela do que ser uma bruxa ou mesmo viver. –ela falou, o carinho e admiração evidente em sua voz. –Eu a entendo.

-Você?

-Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu teria feito o mesmo para nossa Rosalie. –a ruiva murmurou, subindo a mão esquerda dele para o peito dele, onde ela sabia ter a figura de um cervo com a cabeça pouco acima da de uma corsa e um entrelaçado de espinhos e rosas circulando os dois animais.

Eu também teria. –o moreno confessou fechando os olhos e permitindo, finalmente, as lágrimas virem.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

N.A: Olá meus queridos leitores! Eu sinto muito pela demora da atualização, mas eu vou realmente continuar nesse ritmo de postagem ou um pouco mais lento pois estou voltando a estudar! Não se preocupem eu vou continuar a fic, só que os capítulos podem ficar com as atualizações mais lentas. Espero que tenham aproveitado e gostado do capitulo. Beijo à todos! Agora vamos as repostas das reviews.

Giny: Que bom que está gostando! Esse capitulo foi um pouco menor do que os outros mas espero que tenha gostado também. Bjs.

Ilyatur: Sempre achei Hermione mandona, acho que ela se redimiu um pouco no ultimo livro, mas ela para mim ela sempre foi muito arrogante, principalmente no sexto livro quando Harry a supera em poções. Nos livros ela é considerada uma das bruxas mais inteligentes da sua geração, eu não acho. Pra mim inteligência não é só decorar tudo o que lê, mas sim aprender, interpretar e questionar se não podia ser feito de outra forma. O arco realmente foi inspirado no do Hank, eu amoooo Caverna do Dragão! Desculpe que esse capitulo demorou tanto para sair também, mas como eu disse, eu estou diminuindo um pouco o ritmo para estudar.

Danda Jabur: Que bom que gostou! Espero que esse capitulo também foi do seu agrado, até breve, bjs.

Megan: Olá, que bom que finalmente comentou *\o/* Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu não pretendo abandonar a fic, pode ficar despreocupada ! Espero que goste e comente esse capitulo, bjs.

Anelisa Souza: Que bom que está gostando! Depois que você re-ler todos os livros sem a euforia e de modo mais "frio" você realmente percebe as manipulações do Dumbledore e os defeitos dos personagens. Acho que espero ter agradado nesse capitulo, bjs.

Gigi W B Potter: Agradeço o elogio. Sim, eu sou a favor de não pintar tudo como preto e branco, as pessoas não são todas boas e nem todas más e como diz o ditado: O inferno está cheio de boas intenções. Eu acho que Dumbledore foi um pé no saco, foi pensando no melhor mas por causa disso ele quase botou tudo a perder nos livros. Eu realmente acho que J.K. Rowlling fez o Harry as "crianças" tão obedientes só para que seus leitores não começassem a terceira guerra mundial por começarem a questionar os pais.

Sarah Weasley Potter Black: Já mandei os links, espero que tenha recebido. Então? Gostou desse capítulos? Bjs.

Guest: Como eu disse na N.A do capitulo 9, o fanfiction comeu parágrafos inteiros, eu reescrevi muito dos outros capítulos, no capitulo do presente da Molly, eu descrevi metade do presente que o Harry deu pra ela, a outra metade eu escrevi nesse capitulo. Os interesses em proteção que o Sirius disse, foi colocar suas contas e bens sob a proteção do Rasmuri, por isso ele é o protetor das contas Potter. E o Duda não está melhor, eu só mostrei ele se interessando por meninas, independente de ser bruxa ou não, no futuro os Dursley vão aparecer novamente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, bjs.


	11. Explicação rápida

Queridos leitores, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso nas atualizações, mas meu note deu pau, to tentando escrever novamente o capitulo no note da minha mãe. Eu deveria ter postado o capitulo hoje, mas oarquivo simplesmente sumiu do hd. Não sei o que houve, mas vou reescrever novamente o capitulo, vai ser bem mais curto se comparado com os anteriores. Mais uma vez peço desculpas, bjs.


	12. Férias Parte I

**Disclamair:** Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic é feita apenas para diversão, não estou ganhando nada com isso.

**OBS:** Se vocês acharem algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem para que eu possa corrigir. Obrigada.

_" Itálico com aspas " = comunicação telepática com as fênixes._

_' itálico e sublinhado com apóstrofo' = leitura de algum livro/ grimório/ bilhete/ carta/ jornal._

_Itálico com a palavra FLASHBACK = lembranças atuais ou outra linha do tempo_

_Somente itálico = sonho/ visão._

_**"Itálico em negrito com aspas" = língua de cobra.**_

CAP: 11 - Férias. Parte I

Malika observou sua aluna dançar ao som do seu derbak e tocar os snuj's na batida certa. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de como o pobre menino Potter saiu corado do Atelier de roupa de dança no Cairo. A ruiva nem desconfiava dos planos que todos tinham feito para seu aniversário. A autorização do Sr. e Sra. Weasley chegou poucos dias atrás. O que foi bom, pois caso contrário eles teriam que fazer a festa surpresa em outro local, e o único disponível seria uma das casas Potter e todos concordavam que a família ruiva se sentiria mais a vontade em um território conhecido.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Harry olhou novamente para a lista de sugestões de artigos para o Profeta e alguns anúncios. Ele estava à dias pensando sobre sugerir a pesquisa sobre a proteção que sua mãe usou. Olhou para um vaso, ele havia ordenado que os elfos sempre colocassem uma unica rosa branca naquele vaso específico. Era sua maneira de homenagear Rosalie. Se ele soubesse da proteção naquela época... Com um suspiro cansado e pedindo aos céus que ele estava tomando a decisão certa, ele colocou a sugestão.

Pretorian surgiu juntamente com Fawkes. Sua fênix negra deixou um livro velho sobre a mesa e aceitou a carta que ele ofereceu, inflamando em seguida para Gringotes, de onde seu Protetor de Conta encaminharia-a para o jornal.

_"Olá jovem Lord."_ a fênix vermelha se comunicou.

_"Olá Fawkes."_ ele retornou acariciando as plumas da ave.

_"Vim lhe avisar, que Alvo entrou em contato com um auror, Alastor Moody, para se certificar que você não está na casa dos seus parentes." _ Fawkes trinou.

_"Agradeço o aviso, Fawkes, mas eu não pretendo retornar mais nessas férias, as proteções já foram carregadas com um ritual que Luxor me mostrou, e eu já tenho a informação que queria." _ ele confessou.

_"Bom, mas fique atento. Alvo não conseguiu respostas sobre as fênixes guardiãs, por isso ele vai tentar se aproximar ainda mais de você."_

Com esse aviso final a ave sumiu nas chamas. Ele olhou para a janela e recostou a cabeça na cadeira suspirando cansado. Levantou-se decidido a montar uma distração para o velho manipulador. Entrando em seu quarto ele tirou uma armadura de pele de dragão e a vestiu. Com um pesado casaco de pele de Basilisco, que ele mandara fazer com a pele do animal da câmara, ele puxou o capuz escondendo o rosto e pegou o arco que Gina lhe dera. Pretorian apareceu e logo eles estavam em chamas para perto dos Gigantes.

O jovem bruxo analisou a situação caminhou calmamente para uma grande rocha. Aparentemente os gigantes estavam tendo um desentendimento. Ele aproveitou a distração da confusão e preparou o arco.

-Confringo máxima. -ele disse calmamente enquanto puxava a fina corda, uma seta azul arroxeada apareceu, ele mirou no centro da confusão e disparou-a.

Ele viu quando uma grande explosão aconteceu, seis grandes corpos voaram, um para cada lado, com grandes pedaços de seus corpos faltando, sangue jorrando em abundância. Os outros gigantes não foram espertos o suficiente para se afastarem. Ao contrário, amontoaram-se em volta dos cadáveres para os saquear de seus bens. Com mais seis feitiços explosivos maximizados, ele reduziu a população para algumas dezenas. Pelo menos não haviam crianças gigantes à vista no momento. Com um pedido mental, Pretorian o pegou com as garras e o levou para a casa em Ibiza, onde estavam.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Alvo Dumbledore soltou um suspiro cansado olhando para a noticia no jornal. Algo ou alguém havia atacado uma reserva de gigantes e provocado grandes perdas. Hagrid havia lhe mandado uma carta explicando que ele estaria indo ver se sua mãe estava entre os mortos.

O velho bruxo tinha uma noção de quem havia feito tal estrago, embora com os recentes relatos sobre o bruxo com a fênix negra ele estava levemente confuso e até mesmo um pouco receoso de afirmar de que o ataque era obra de Tom.

Chamas verdes surgiram em sua lareira e ele viu Alastor o chamando.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Olivia olhou quando uma grande coruja de celeiro veio voando em direção sua casa. Ela tirou sua carta de Hogwarts da ave e ofereceu água e trato de coruja, que Harry lhe dera para quando Edwiges fosse entregar alguma carta. A ave piou agradecida e voou de volta.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Gina olhou-se no espelho e sorriu para seu reflexo, tocando o colar e se concentrando em escondê-lo ela viu o objeto desaparecer, é claro que ela ainda o sentia, mas seria difícil explicar para sua família o motivo do colar. Ela só esperava que seu pai já havia contado para sua mãe.

Ela desceu e encontrou seus irmãos mais velhos lutando para fazer o café da manhã novamente. Carlinhos em especial parecia estar tentando aprender o máximo possível, principalmente depois de Malika deixou escapar que em sua família a maioria dos homens é quem cozinhava. Depois de ponderar, ela apiedou-se dos ruivos e foi evitar que a cozinha d esua mãe fosse explodida.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

Hermione olhou para a sua lição de casa e parou por um momento. Ela alisou a pena em sua mão, uma das que havia ganho do diretor no ano anterior. Ela precisava falar com sua mãe. Tinha que haver uma maneira de fazer Harry notá-la e fazê-lo ver que ela era ideal para ele e não uma desconhecida cujo nome apareceu em um anel.

H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/ G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G-H/G

N.A: Oi pessoal! Como prometido, atualização, desculpem pelo mini tamanho, mas como disse, antes no que era para ser o cap 11, tive problemas com esse capitulo saindo, comentem, bjs.

OBS: próximo capitulo eu comentos as reviews,ok.


End file.
